Un yo sin un tú
by Biankita Black
Summary: Sirius odia a la chica rebelde, pero no puede dejar de ver en ella cierto encanto ¿clásica historia de amor? No estemos seguros...
1. EnamoraQUE!

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 1: Enamora...QUÉ! **

- ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?- repetía para sí una chica bajando rápidamente las escaleras de Hogwarts, con los ojos humedecidos, totalmente arrepentida. Ella estaba nerviosa, caminaba sin saber a dónde ir. Lo único que ella quería era escapar, borrarse del mundo. "Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso? Cómo!" pensaba ella, recordando lo que hace pocos instantes ella... Hizo.

La chica no era alguien normal, o por lo menos así la molestaba su mejor amiga Lily. Ella era una de las mejores del 6° año en la escuela de magia y hechicería. No gozaba de buena reputación. Claro que no. Era la joven con estigma de "rebelde sin causa".

Una chica no muy fácil de tratar, aún para los profesores, que en parte le poseían cierto respeto (por no decir miedo) a dicha muchacha. Sus actitudes impulsivas, basadas en sus temperamento, era lo que siempre le traían problemas. Por sólo decir que estuvieron a punto de expulsarla, porque le prendió fuego a la capa del profesor Sluthgorn, cuando él osó decirle que sus técnicas de defensa en duelos eran precarias, haciéndola enojar y llevándolo a las peligrosas y candentes consecuencias.

No. No era fácil de tratar cuando ella se enojaba. Sin embargo, ella al calmarse era una chica dulce, simpática y muy preocupada por el resto. Lo que hace destacar que era un ángel caído del cielo cuando se encontraba de buenos ánimos, pero si estaba de lo contrario, ese ángel caído del cielo, descendía directamente a los infiernos, provocando al demonio más grande... Ella era Christine Herdwell, una chica poco común, dentro de lo incomún de Hogwarts...

Ella aún no se detenía, fuese lo que fuese la tenia así de nerviosa no era nada bueno. Nada bueno. Christine parecía no tener rumbo, ella sabía a donde iba, pero pareciese que sus pies reaccionaban solos y la llevaban al sitio de siempre. Su sitio. El lugar en donde ella estaba cada vez que tenía un problema, alguna pena, una preocupación, siempre estaba ahí. No tardo en llegar a los pies de un árbol a las orillas del lago y subir ágilmente entre las ramas y descansar ahí. Ya luego de estar segura de que la rama la sostendría segura, apoyó su espalda en el tronco y empezó a llorar, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ella mantenía sujeto contra su pecho un libro, que cada vez lo apretaba más en sí, como queriendo hacerlo sentir suyo, como algo real.

Los sollozos de la chica eran silencios. Ella no se daría el lujo de hacerse ver vulnerable de buenas a primeras. No. El titulo de una Herdwell estaba en juego, ella no se permitía el hecho de llorar. "Llorar es para débiles" solía decir, pero no pudo evitarlo esta ocasión.

- Maldito Sirius... ¿Porqué siempre termino así cada vez que te veo con otra?- murmuraba con impotencia, mientras que las lagrimas seguían cayendo en su suave rostro. El problema en cuestión, no era más que un joven. Uno muy guapo llamado Sirius Black, el más mujeriego de la escuela y el más deseado del alumnado femenino, que generalmente, solía ser el sueño libidinoso de muchas de ellas.

- ¡Te detesto! ¡te odio! -seguía diciendo, como para calmar el dolor que siempre persistía, que le oprimía el pecho dejándola sin respiración.

- ¡CHRISTINE! ¡CHRIS!- se oía a lo lejos, era la voz de Lily, la estaba buscando y parecía aproximarse al árbol. Christine se secó las lagrimas con las mangas de su blusa, sacó un espejo de su túnica y verifico si su rostro se encontraba en condiciones como para ser vista dignamente, pero no lo estaba. Sus ojos los tenía hinchados y rojos al igual que la punta de su nariz. "genial, ahora parezco payaso" pensó.

- Christine, te crees mono ¿o qué? ¿Qué haces encima de este árbol?- dijo Lily a los pies de éste.

- ¡Espera!... Bajo enseguida.- Lily era la única que sabia de su "escondite", era su mejor amiga y la conocía perfectamente, eran compañeras de habitación desde primero y si bien ambas poseían más amigas, entre ambas se entendían, más que amigas eran hermanas.

- ¿Pero qué sucedió?- preguntó Lily al ver el rostro de su amiga. Chris se limitó a contestar dándole un abrazo, volviendo llorar sobre el hombro.

- ¿fue Sirius verdad? ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota ahora?- consolando a su amiga acariciándole el cabello.

- Existir, eso es lo que hizo...-respondió entrecortado por sus sollozos.

- ay Chris...

- ¿Porqué me duele tanto verlo con una chica? ¿Porqué me importa lo que haga él o deje de hacer? ¿Porque...?

- Porque estás enamorada -contestó Lily mirándola los dorados ojos de Chris, con una sonrisa.

- Yo no puedo estar enamorada, no, claro que no!.- dijo auto convenciéndose separándose de Lily.

- ¿Pero porqué no puedes?

- ¡Porque no!- Dijo Como lo más obvio del mundo- ¡Yo no puedo estar enamorada! ¡no puedo! - dijo la Chris desplomándose en el césped

- si lo puedes -corrigió la pelirroja, sentándose junto a ella- y lo estás...

- no, no puedo estar enamorada de ese imbécil!

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?- preguntó Lily dándole al clavo.

- ambas...- contestó Chris derramando un par de lagrimas libremente.

- Christine, pero lo estás... Estás enamorada y punto. No puedes negarte a eso...

- ¿Porqué no? ¿Porqué no solo dejo de enamorarme y ya?

- no es tan fácil, cuando te enamoras no puedes decidirlo, ni como, ni con quien... Simplemente te enamoras.- contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros con una dulce sonrisa

- que fácil suena de ti esa entupida palabra!

- ¿enamorarse?

- ¡Esa vergüenza de palabra! ¡la odio! ¿no se supone que cuando uno se enamora debe ser todo color de rosas? ¿todo paz y amor? ¿todo feliz? Pues no es precisamente lo que siento... Odio está sensación de hormiguitas cada vez que lo veo... ¡lo odio!

- ¿y tú crees que odiándolo se te arreglara lo que sientes?

- no, pero podría ayudar...

- ¿Chris, porque no te quieres enamorar?

- no es que no quiera estar enamorada, es que me enamoré de la persona menos indicada...

- ¿Sirius es para ti la persona menos indicada?

- si, digo, es un mujeriego, un inmaduro... ¿A caso no lo ves? ¡Él se ha metido con casi la mitad de las mujeres de Hogwarts! yo no quiero terminar siendo una más...

- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de ser una más en el corazón de él?- Chris observó a la pelirroja y analizó la pregunta unos instantes, le costaba reconocerlo, pero era la verdad, tenia miedo de Sirius y que él la lograra lastimar.

- si, tengo miedo- dijo bajando la mirada

- Chris... - dijo suspirando Lily dándole un abrazo.

- ¿Lily te das cuenta que me convertí en una idiota?

- desde hace rato, pero porqué preguntas?

- ¿Te das cuenta que antes yo era feliz? y desde que me fije en ese idiota de Black, mi felicidad se fue por el caño... O que ahora ya no hablo de las mismas cosas que antes, ahora hablo de lo lindo que encontré a Black, de lo lindo que se veía ayer, hoy... No soy la misma Lily, y todo por la culpa de esa estúpida palabra...

- enamorarse

- esa, me volví una completa idiota!- Dijo desesperada.

- Chris, es normal... Todos nos volvemos idiotas cuando nos enamoramos... Es cosa de mirar a Potter! - dijo sonriente la pelirroja separándose de Chris, con una sonrisa.

- pobre, me da pena, ¿Cuándo le darás una oportunidad? - Lily bufó poniéndose de pie.

- a ése no le daré una oportunidad hasta que madure, lo que encuentro muy difícil...

- yo que tu no espero tanto, no vaya a ser que un día te descuides y alguien te lo quite...

- ¿Y qué si me lo quitan? no me gusta y no me gustará, es un arrogante...

- Lily a ti te gusta, no se te nota, pero yo te conozco lo bastante como para decirte que estás enamorada hasta las pestañas de él... ¿O me vas a decir que no te gustan sus ojazos castaños? ¿su cuerpazo de jugador de Quidditch? ¿Aquella sonrisa de ángel? ¿o no? - Lily se sonrojó, pero supo controlarse en los matices de rubor que adquiría.

- es lindo, es cierto, pero hasta que no madure no le daré alguna oportunidad...

- eres mala...

- ¡gracias! ¿me puedes contestar una pregunta?

- claro, dale...

- ¿porqué verdaderamente llorabas? sé que fue por Sirius y el miedo y todo eso, pero algo debió haber hecho para que salieras de la sala común así...

- el no hizo nada, yo si...- dijo Chris con una sonrisa culpable.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó Lily, ella más que nadie sabia que aquella sonrisa no podía traer nada bueno.

- este es el regalo de aniversario de un mes de Sirius a su novia... y bueno me dio un ataque y lo tome sin que se diera cuenta y tenia planeado quemarlo o tirarlo al lago... - dijo ella mostrándole el libro. Era un libro delgado de tapas de cuero negro y grabadas tenia las iniciales "SB" en color dorado.

- ¿Estás segura que es un libro?.. porque más parece un diario...- dijo Lily tomando el libro y hojeándolo

- Debe serlo porque no creo que Sirius escriba en un diario... Es demasiado "macho"- opinó Chris- además él comentó que se lo iba a dar a una tal "Keyse" de regalo, y por lo que tengo entendido ella es su novia, si es que no la cambio...

- no, no creo, te debes de haber confundido, porque esto es un diario...

- ¡Yo no me equivoco Lily! además no creo que sea su diario... Seria muy poco "viril", viniendo de Sirius

- Chris, no me equivoco es de él... ¡Esta es su letra!- Lily le paso el diario a Chris en unas hojas que poseían la muy perfecta caligrafía de Sirius

- tienes razón, pero...

- ¡E su diario! - gritó emocionada Lily, Chris le tapó la boca rápidamente

- ¿No quieres que todo Hogwarts te escuche o si? esto queda entre nosotras y nadie más, tu y yo entendido? - Lily asistió y Chris le sacó as manos y tomo el diario. Lo analizó con su mirada, no lo podía creer ¡Tenia el diario de Sirius Black! algo un poco afeminado para el gusto de Chris, pero lo importante es que tenia su diario... No era cualquier diario, era el diario de su am...querido y respetable compañero de escuela y casa de Gryffindor.

- ¿y ahora que?- pregunto Lily con una sonrisa y una mirada "maligna" a su amiga.

- lo guardaré y veré el momento preciso para entregárselo...

- ¿Christine Herdwell, eres tonta o te haces? ¿Te pagan para potenciarte de mensa o qué?- Chris la fulminó con la mirada- lo siento, pero es que tienes su vida en tus manos, léela, quizás te ayude a superar tu enamoramiento que tienes con él...

- Lily, creo que me eres una mala influencia...-dijo Chris torciendo los ojos- esta bien me quedaré con el diario un tiempo, luego se lo daré

- vaya... Hasta que entiendes! - dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa

- no te hagas la graciosa Lily que el papel no te sale!

- ¿Qué querías? ahora justo ahora te vuelves una respetadora de la privacidad personal de las personas...

- siempre hay una primera vez, no? - dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros, guardando el diario en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

- por favor! - dijo Lily colocando sus ojos en blanco

- gracias Lily, tu siempre me consuelas cuando estoy así...- Chris la miro con una tierna sonrisa, algo avergonzada a que la hubiera visto llorar

- no te preocupes, por algo somos amigas, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre- Lily le sonrió y ambas se abrazaron.

- vamos a almorzar tengo hambre... En un rato más hay salida a Hosmeade y no quiero llegar con el estomago vacío

- eres una glotona!- la molesto Lily revolviéndole la cabellera a Christine

- cuidado, me despeinas! - dijo Chris separándose de Lily, acomodando su cabello

- brrrr...esa es la idea burra...

- no me digas burra!

- burra! burra!

- ya veras! - Lily salio corriendo, perseguida por Chris.

Ya en el comedor ambas estaban animadamente conversando, comiendo y planificando lo que era una nueva salida a Hosmeade. Mientras tanto, en otro extremo de la misma mesa de Gryffindor, un grupo de chicos, conocidos por todos como "Los Merodeadores" comían sin muchas ganas del almuerzo...

_. . . :Continuará : . . ._

**¡Aloja! He aquí con una nueva historia, invención de las 1:30 de la madrugada, ojalá les haya gustado el primer capi, tanto como a mi me gusta, es el trabajo de horas, ya que es el resultado de borradores que tenía hace mucho tiempo, y que quedaron estampados aquí, así que le tengo un cariño enorme y espero que ustedes con el tiempo se vayan encariñando igual yo ˆ-ˆ**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera mandar un saludo a mis amigas del L7 que me apoyan en todas mis historias y que de verdad me alegran mucho la existencia y me animan para seguir escribiendo... **

**¡Muchas gracias! **

**UPS! Se me olvidaba algo importante!(qué fingido salió esto ¬¬) les hago la mención que publicaré el capitulo siguiente sólo si ustedes me dejan como mínimo una critica... Sólo una critica chiquita y actualizo, OK? Este es el trato, critica y actualización! Así que si no tengo, no publicaré más y se quedarán con la duda de la trama de la historia... Y no se dejen llevar por primeras impresiones! Si creen que sólo es de una chica que llora por el amor de un merodeador imposible, están equivocados! Esto no es una historia de amor común, ustedes sabrán porqué con el pasar de los capítulos, así que preparaos para el siguiente capitulo que os aseguro que se viene bueno! ;)**

**No olviden poner sus Reviews, que son gratis!**

**Con cariño; **

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_


	2. Por llorar te vi

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 2: Por llorar te vi**

Ya en el comedor ambas estaban animadamente conversando, comiendo y planificando lo que era una nueva salida a Hosmeade. Mientras tanto, en otro extremo de la misma mesa de Gryffindor, un grupo de chicos, conocidos por todos como "Los Merodeadores" comían sin muchas ganas del almuerzo...

- Vaya... otra salida a Hosmeade y ninguno con las ganas de pasarla bien...eh? - dijo un chico con el cabello color azabache y ojos color avellana, ocultos tras uno lentes redondos, poseía un cuerpo envidiable y una sonrisa soñadora, era codiciado y muy apuesto. Su nombre era James Potter.

- no tengo ganas de pasarla bien...se me perdió mi "SB"- dijo nervioso un chico con el cabello negro y ojos grises azulados y divino cuerpo, él era el famoso Sirius Black.

- el "SB"?- pregunto James sin entender, pero una mirada nada discreta de Sirius le hizo entender que se trataba del diario- si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo...

- no, yo me quedaré buscándolo se me debe haber caído en la sala común, ojalá nadie lo lea... nadie que no deba...-rectifico el Sirius.

- no entiendo, que se te perdió?- dijo un muchacho regordete y muy colorado. Su nombre era Peter Pettegrew-... y qué es "SB"?

- nada, Colagusano...nada- contestó Sirius ofuscado

- yo me voy a quedar, así te ayudo a buscarlo, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a Hosmeade...- dijo un muchacho de aspecto tierno. Tenía el pelo castaño muy claro y ojos color miel. Su nombre era Remus Lupin.

- gracias lunático...no quisiera pensar qué pasaría si lo encontrará cierta persona... - dijo Sirius, mirando a Christine.

- canuto no me digas que te gusta Herdwell?- dijo Pettegrew preocupado.- otra de tus conquistas?

- ¡Claro que no Peter! yo no me fijaría en ella... es tan...tan...

- ¿poco sumisa?

- es una ingobernable, una anarquista... es como rebelde... a mi las mujeres me gustan más dóciles, más tranquilas, femeninas...¿me explico?- Peter suspiro tranquilo- es una chica de mucho carácter, a mi sin duda no me gustan así...

- pero no deja de ser que ella es lo bastante guapa e inteligente, algo desordenada, claro está...pero es una buena persona...- comentó Remus mirándola tiernamente.

- no me digas que tu...?

- claro que no cornamenta! no, ella es mi amiga, y la respeto como tal...que hay de malo en buscarle las virtudes a una persona!

- nada, pero fue dudoso de como lo dijiste...- se excuso James encogiéndose de hombros.

- bueno, tienes razón ella es linda, es inteligente y es buena persona, pero es demasiado impulsiva...

- mira quien habla... señor racionalidad ¬ ¬

- no molestes lunático! sólo digo que es verdad... nunca yo le incendie a algún profesor la capa o no?

- pero estuviste a punto con Binns cuando te dijo que eras un ignorante en materia de la revolución de las escobas de 1574...- recordó Peter.

- si, pero él se lo merecía...

- ¿y crees que Sluthgorn no? él siempre le ha tenido mala a Christine y esa vez estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar con tantas criticas...

- bueno, está bien... él también lo merecía lo de la capa... ¿Feliz lunático? ¿Porqué la defiendes tanto?

- porque como ya te dije es mi amiga...no es tan mala como tu te la imaginas...

- no me la imagino mala, la imagino, no sé, algo impulsiva, eso es todo...

- Canuto alguna vez te has dignado a hablar con ella?- preguntó James, haciendo que el merodeador de ojos meneara la cabeza en forma negativa.

- no, y para qué? ¿Para que luego me incendie si le caigo mal?...no gracias, paso!

- esa faceta de superficial que tienes, no me había dado cuenta...- comentó James mientras se servia una presa de pollo

- yo no soy superficial...solo soy precavido, para futuras quemaduras...- dijo con una sonrisa justificante, los demás rodaron los ojos.

- ...miedoso...-dijeron los tres merodeadores

- Chris es simpática...a mi me cae bien...-opinó Colagusano- es impulsiva, pero es especial...-Peter dio un suspiro

- ¿te gusta Colagusano?-preguntó James haciendo a Pettegrew sonrojarse.

- vaya...te la tenias guardada...-dijo Sirius dándole un codazo a su amigo con una sonrisa con picardía

- me gusta desde primer año, pero ella parece que no sabe que existo en este mundo...-confesó Peter melancólico

- ya se dará cuenta de tu existencia...oye cornamenta cuándo vamos a...?- intentó cambiar de tema Sirius llevándose una severa mirada por parte de Remus y James.- ¡¿Qué! ¿¿¿Qué hice?

- como puedes ser tan insensible canuto! hay que ayudar a Colagusano...necesita nuestra ayuda! - dijo James

- y que quieres que haga...?

- anda y conversa con Chris y preséntale a Colagusano...o sea hazlo ver que existe...

- y por qué no va lunático? él es el amigo del alma de Christine y bla bla bla...yo no tengo nada que ver!

- yo no soy bueno uniendo a gente... hazlo tú y así de paso aprovechas de conocer a Chris y sacarte esas ideas erróneas de la cabeza...

- pero si a mi no me interesa conocerla! -se defendió el moreno, pero vio la cara de desanimo de Peter, que le dio remordimiento y acepto la propuesta- que conste que lo hago solo por esta rata...

- ya lo sabemos Sirius...-dijo Remus con una sonrisa triunfante.

- además me ayudas de paso con Lily...

- ¿Lily?

- Christine es la mejor amiga de mi pelirroja tentación...si te acercas a Chris, te acercas a Lily y yo como soy tu mejor amigo, me acerco a ella...no es mala la idea...-dijo James convenciéndose de sus propias palabras

- o sea en resumen todos se acercan con todos...y yo con nadie!- concluye Sirius cruzándose de brazos

- no seas melodramático...estás haciendo una buena obra de caridad...-dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda

- si me pagaran por cada vez que les hago estas obras de caridad, tengan claro, que seria millonario...

- canuto, pero si ya lo eres...

- la cuestión que tendría más dinero del que tengo...

- anda a Hosmeade y conversa con Chris, mientras yo busco el diario, digo, el "SB"- propuso Remus a Sirius quien acepto.

Ya en Hosmeade las chicas (dígase Chris y Lily) estaban de compras en distintas tiendas. Saliendo de una de ellas...

- me encanto el vestido que me compré! este día ha sido el de las mejores compras que he hecho en años...-comento Lily feliz, abrazando una de las bolsas

- están todas las tiendas con stock nuevo...adoro comprar...me relaja...es antiestresante...así me olvido de cierta persona "estrella"- dijo Chris acordandose de lo que habia pasado en la mañana.

- ¿y cuando vas a leer el diario?

- más tarde SOLA en la torre...

- debieras leer el diario con apoyo moral...quiero saber los datos freaks de su vida...jajájajajajA

- no seas cruel...ya el sólo hecho de tener un diario ya es un dato freak para mi...que pensar que el macho, más macho de Hogwarts, tenia un diario de vida...

- que superficial... ni siquiera sabes lo que dice en su diario...

- sea lo que sea es algo poco masculino...para mi gusto...

- que tenga un diario, no quiere decir nada...puede significar que es más sensible...

- o que es gay...y que usa a las mujeres como pantalla para demostrar su hombría...O.o

- Christine te hizo mal la televisión este verano...¬ ¬

- Lily puede ser una opción... una muy mala opción -se defendió Chris encogiéndose de hombros. Luego su mente empezó a funcionar a toda maquina imaginando a Sirius con un hombre...besándose...- NO! QUÉ DESPERDICIO! . 

- Chris qué te pasa?-pregunto la pelirroja extrañada del grito de su amiga.

- Lily...me imagine algo horrible...-confesó, colocando cara de circunstancia- me imagine a al señor estrella besando a un hombre...nooooooooo!

- o.Ó Las cosas que te imaginas... eso es prácticamente imposible... -Lily se quedó pensando y al parecer empezó a imaginarse las mismas cosas- QUE DESPERDICIO!

- Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡¡es horrible!

- muy horrible... pero tu crees...? - preguntó Lily insinuando que Sirius podía ser gay

- no sé...es una idea... pero quizás...

- las cosas que me haces pensar! - dijo Lily ruborizándose- esto yo no debería pensar...soy una niña sana...

- ERAS una niña sana! -dijo riéndose Chris

- todo por tu culpa...me has transformado en un monstruo!

- ya eras un monstruo...no me adjudiques los créditos!

- que te parece que vayamos a las tres escobas, tomemos unas cerveza de mantequilla y dejemos de pensar en esto?

- me parece bien... las imágenes creadas por mi cerebro me perturbaron hasta en lo más recóndito de mi ser...- las 2 chicas junto con sus bolsas de compras, partieron a las tres escobas el cual estaba repleto. Los alumnos de Hogwarts eran una peste en el local de la señora Rosmerta. Lily y Christine conocían a la señora Rosmerta desde hacia muchos años...iba frecuentemente a Hogwarts, para hablar con el profesor de cuidado de criaturas magias, el profesor Osvald Hutt, un profesor bien apuesto que se le vinculo sentimentalmente con la cantinera, pero ese rumor fue descartado al saber que ambos eran hermanastros...creando el fin de la noticia rosa del momento. Rosmerta mientras esperaba a que su hermanastro terminara con sus deberes, conversaba con los alumnos que por ahi pasaban y entre esos alumnos estuvieron Chris y Lily, quienes se hicieron muy amigas de ella.

- LILY! CHRISTINE! VENGAN! LES TENGO UNOS ASIENTOS!-grito Rosmerta desde el fondo de la cantina. Ambas se desplazaron hasta una mesa desocupada y con 2 cervezas.

- estas cervezas van por cuenta de la casa!- dijo la señora sonriente

- no te preocupes Rosm, podemos pagar...

- como se te ocurre Lily? mis amigas van por cuenta de la casa! ni se te ocurra pagar!

- gracias Rosmerta!eres la mejor! - dijo Chris feliz, haciendo sonreír a la cantinera.- ¿cómo te lo podemos pagar?

- comportándote y no quemando las capas a los profesores... -contestó burlona Rosmerta, provocando las risas del lugar.

- no me arrepiento y lo haría una y otra vez si fuese necesario...-dijo testaruda mientras tomaba un sorbo de la cerveza

- tienes espíritu de pirómana...-dijo Rosmerta ante el aplomo de las palabras de Chris

- algunos tienen espíritu luchador, otros triunfador, y yo pirómana...que alentador no?-dijo Chris graciosamente.

- por merlín! a caso nunca vas a cambiar?- dijo Rosmerta perdiéndose entre la gente.

- ojalá que no...- murmuro Chris, mirando por la ventana. Fuera de ella se encontraba James, que miró hacia el bar de Rosmerta, la saludo con su mano y muy alegre - Lily mira quien se ha dignado a saludar...- Lily miro hacia la ventana y aparto su vista de inmediato cuando James, empezó a saludarla también.

- no me interesa Chris... es un idiota...

- es un idiota...pero muy lindo...-dijo Chris con una mirada cómplice a su amiga

- entonces quédatelo...yo no lo quiero!-dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Lily yo no quiero a TU idiota... yo quiero a su mejor amigo...al más idiota...

- primero que todo él no es mío...

- yo no nací ayer Lily... sé que te gusta y no pongas esa cara de disgusto que no me creo esa farsa de "James es un idiota engreído y pervertido", porque no lo es, y lo dices para que no sospechemos de que te gusta y te gusta y mucho... y punto!- Lily movió la boca como pez sacado del agua, queriendo reclamar, pero no le salían palabras. Chris se destornillo de la risa

- no es gracioso Chris...- la reprimió Lily, sonrojada

- porqué no dejamos de hablar de los merodatontos y hablamos de otras cosas...?

- nunca pensé que se te ocurrieran buenas ideas! me sorprendes!

- no molestes... que si empiezas a molestar, sabes que sales perdiendo...

- trajiste el diario?- pregunto de repente Lily haciendo sobresaltar a Chris, que pego un salto en el asiento.

- me asustaste! claro que lo traje... ¿porqué preguntas?

- porque podríamos leerlo para entretenernos un rato...- propuso fingiendo inocencia. Chris la quedo viendo raro.

- dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de ellos...

- pero no dijimos que no podíamos leer...

- ¿dónde quedó aquella amiga inocente que conocí? ¿aquella que me incentivaba a no irme por el mal camino?

- durmiendo en Hogwarts... que dices? lo leemos?-pregunto Lily con una sonrisa

- no sé...-dijo pensando

- vamos Chris!

- y si nos ve el susodicho?

- ¿tienes miedo? - Chris reacciono en seguida. Tocaron su punto débil.

- por supuesto que no!- replico ofendida

- ¿entonces?

- leámoslo, pero en nuestra recamara...

- esta bien... ¿vayámonos a Hogwarts?

- ¿tan ansiosa estas por leer?

- claro...¿tú no?

- la verdad es que no... quizás sea por que no quiero leer lo que ha hecho con las chicas del colegio...

- ¿tienes celos?

- bueno, no es muy agradable saber que cosas hace que yo ya no me haya enterado...

- Christine, se nota que estas enamorada...

- ¿y qué con eso?

- es muy normal que te den celos...

- pero él ni siquiera sabe que existo... no es normal que me den celos, digo, ni siquiera lo encuentro como alguien mío...uno generalmente siente celos, cuando sabe que corre riesgo algo que sabes que es tuyo, de tu propiedad...no de alguien que ni siquiera has cruzado más que un saludo...

- Chris vas a tener que empezar a hacer notar que él te interesa...vas a tener que hablar más con él...

- tu sabes mejor que nadie, que mi mente no reacciona, cuando él esta cerca...no reacciono!

- tendremos que crearte seguridad entonces... porque no pienso, verte toda la vida suspirar cada vez que lo ves...

- Lily no quiero seguir hablando del tema... esto me supera...- dijo llenándose los ojos de lagrimas, pero sin derramar alguna.

- ya mi niña, será mejor que nos vayamos...- Lily y Chris salieron de las tres escobas, en absoluto silencio. Christine sólo miraba el suelo. Su mente funcionaba deprisa. En Sirius sólo lograba pensar. Pensar que lo sentía suyo y a la vez de otra. No. No quería pensar en ello. La hacia sentirse cada vez peor, más deprimida. Porqué se tenia que enamorar del chico más mujeriego del colegio? del que nunca la había tomado en cuenta? y del único que sabia que no la valoraría jamás, preguntas como estas se hacia ella frecuentemente. No fue idea de Chris fijarse en él, sólo le fue llamando su atención de a poco. Como se comportaba, su manera de hablar, su risa, su encanto...la hacían cada vez atraerse más a él. Hasta que en un momento se dio cuenta que no podía pensar más que en Sirius. Su pequeña obsesión y que él no se daba ni por enterado...

- Chris estas bien?- sonó la voz de Lily dentro de su cabeza

- si...si estoy bien- titubeo ella sin mirarla, sólo al suelo

- detesto verte así... todo por culpa del inepto ése...- dijo Lily mirándola con tristeza

- no es culpa de él... es culpa mía de haberme fijado en él, y que él no sepa que existo es otro punto... yo soy la inepta- dijo con una media sonrisa, a lo que Lily negó con la cabeza

- él es el inepto que no se ha enterado que existe la mujer más maravillosa y que lo está esperando para entregarle su corazón...

- Lily él nunca se va fijar en mi... y menos después del accidente con Sluthgorn, ahora tengo fama de impulsiva y de que voy a quemar a quien quiera acercarse a mi... no dudo que él piense eso...

- de que eres impulsiva, lo eres...

- gracias Lily, no sabia que eras tan buena consoladora...-dijo irónicamente

- pero es la verdad! y lo de Sluthgorn, fue resultado de ello, pero no creo que él tome en cuenta aquella fama...lo dudo, si bien Sirius es un maldito idiota, no es para nada superficial...creo yo... por como es... pero tranquila, pronto caerá y se dará cuenta de lo admirable que eres...

- él no se dará cuenta... no se ha enterado en 6 años y dudo que él se entere ahora- dijo Chris amargamente, deslizándose una lagrima por su mejilla.

- Chris... cuando uno menos las espera, pasan las cosas...- dijo su amiga abrazándola, iban a medio camino de llegar a Hogwarts y el grupo de los merodeadores se encontraban a unos metros de ellas

- lo veo y no lo creo...-dijo James anonadado por la escena que veía- son mis lentes o estoy viendo a Chris llorar?

- estas viendo a Christine llorar...-confirmo Sirius boquiabierto- no sabia que supiera llorar, digo, tan ruda que se ve...

- pobrecita debe estar sufriendo mucho para que llore de esa manera...- dijo Peter mirándola con pena

- ¿porqué no vas y la consuelas Colagusano? - propuso Sirius con una mirada cómplice a su amigo

- ¿yo? ¡¡¡NO! jamás podría atreverme a hablarle...-dijo avergonzado Peter, ruborizándole

- anda... que pierdes?- apoyó James dándole unas palmadas de apoyo a Peter

- no...no puedo y si se enoja?-pregunto Pettegrew nervioso

- nunca lo sabrás si no vas y pruebas... anda Colagusano!-Apoyó Sirius con una sonrisa confiada

- anda tú, te ganas su confianza y me la presentas... yo ahora no me atrevería... anda canuto, por favor-dijo suplicante Peter, mientras Sirius lo miraba poco convencido.

- ¿y si me quema? - dijo Sirius, volviendo a fijar su mirada en las chicas que caminaban a paso lento

- canuto eres un miedoso y de los mayores! - lo reprimió James con una severa mirada- Chris no te va hacer nada...lo de Sluthgorn fue sólo producto de su rabia...anda y no seas gallina!

- no soy miedoso y tampoco gallina! -dijo ofendido Sirius- esta bien iré...que conste que lo hago por Colagusano... Y si muero, les encargo la felicidad de mis fans...

- anda será mejor... y suerte!-dijo James empujándolo para que avanzara deprisa

- gracias canuto...te debo una...-dijo con una sonrisa Peter

Sirius se quedó mirando a las chicas por unos segundos. Empezó a correr hasta llegar a ellas. Chris y Lily no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del joven merodeador. Lily, miraba a su amiga preocupada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sirius notó que ella no sabia cómo ayudar a Chris, por la forma que la consolaba. Christine en cambio se mantenía serena, sin decir ninguna palabra, miraba el suelo fijamente y las lagrimas que caían corrían lentamente por su rostro. Él la vio tan frágil, que por un momento, pensó que no era la misma Christine que conocía. Ella se detuvo de repente, sobresaltando un poco a Lily que iba a su lado, levanto su rostro despacio y recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius hasta terminar en su rostro, Chris lo miro directamente a los ojos y algo en él hizo que sintiera un calor placentero dentro de él.

- Black! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó Chris con los ojos humedecidos y rojos. Él la observó durante unos segundos antes de responder. Se veía distinta.

- no, no buscó a nadie, quería saber qué te pasaba... te vi llorar y quería saber si te encontrabas bien- contestó él serio. Ella cerró los ojos y nuevas lagrimas cayeron. Se secó su rostro con la manga de su camisa y lo volvió a verlo a los ojos. Nuevamente un calor intenso se apoderó de él.

- se puede decir que he tenido mejores...pero gracias por preocuparte -contestó Chris con una dulce sonrisa y tomó a Lily del brazo y siguieron caminando.

Sirius se quedó parado viendo como ella se iba. Era extraño. Nunca había tenido esa sensación al ver a una mujer. Ese calor, nunca lo había sentido, se sentía nervioso. Esa mirada no la había visto jamás. Sirius sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de lo sentido y se devolvió a donde James y Peter estaban. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca a la orilla del camino a Hogwarts, mirando curiosos lo que acababan de presenciar. Sirius se sentó junto a ellos y se quedó en silencio, mientras que tanto James y Peter intercambiaban miradas confusas...

_. . . : Continuará : . . . _

**Aloja! Qué os pareció? Digno para mandarme tomatazos? Espero que no se hayan decepcionado de mi, por el segundo capi, ya sé que dije que la historia no trata de una niña que llora por el amor imposible, pero sólo llora en estos dos capítulos...prometo que no llora hasta muchos capis más! (detesto hacer a Christine con cierto parecido a Cho Chang, por lo de llorona, pero os juro que Christine no es para nada, repito, nada parecido a la oriental! Sólo llora porque está sensible, no por hacerse de la mártir) Deben compadecerse de mí ya que soy nueva en esto y aunque no sean una obra maestra, se deja leer... Supongo... U (INSISTO CHRISTINE NO ES NADA PARECIDO A CHO CHANG! . )**

**Ojalá me sigan mandando criticas, que de verdad me impresionó mucho la recepción que ha tenido este ff entre vosotros, muchas gracias! (5 criticas para mí es un verdadero logro:D) Y sigan mandando! Que como ya he dicho son gratis... Queman calorías! Son light! Y ayudan a una humilde escritora a subirle los ánimos! TT (Quiero críticas! BUAAAA! TT) (Lo siento Lapsus! ˆˆU)**

**Aps... Y disculpen la demora, es que yo no tengo Internet en mi casa y estoy obligada a ir a la casa de mi lindo hermanito que tiene computador con Internet (qué sería yo sin mi hermanito lindo? xD) (genial, ahora ando de lame medias... Nunca pensé que tendría que llegar a este nivel para tener aunque sea una tarde Internet... ¬¬)**

**Bueno, junto con acordarles que dejen criticas, les pido que esperen el próximo capi con ansias, que más que ser dramático, o quizás meloso, será comiquísimo!( por lo menos yo me reí cuando lo escribí, asi que supongo que es cómico, aunque pensándolo bien, yo me río de cualquier cosa...mmm... Mejor ustedes califiquen el genero del próximo capi cuando lo lean ˆˆ°) Se los digo por una pequeña razón... Ya enteraran! - jajaja! (Nombre del próximo capi: _"La hombría amenazada" _Saquen sus conclusiones e imaginen lo que vendrá xD)**

**Les dejo con la duda! Que estén bien y dejen REVIEWS! Que o sino no continuo... ¬¬**

**Se despide con mucho cariño... -**

_. . . :Biankita Black: . . ._

**_Nótese que tengo hasta el capitulo 8 listo, así que si quieren que actualice, me tienen que dejar su critica, ya que si no tengo... ME REHUSO A SEGUIR Y NO PUBLICO NADA!(Siempre es bueno utilizar el poder del chantaje! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) (Lo siento otro lapsus _ˆˆU) _Así que a mandar criticas se ha dicho! _ˆoˆ vayan al botoncito que dice GO! Y me dejan su opinión sean de personas suscritas en esta pagina o no, mándenme REVIEWS! PLISS! (la autora pone sus ojos vidriosos y una cara de ángel que ni la misma autora se la cree) Por favor, hacen una buena causa mandándome sus Reviews, háganlo por mi, por ti, por la humanidad! (¬¬) QUIERO CRITICAS! TT (Vamos en el tercer lapsus, no?) bueno, te lo dejo a tu conciencia... Esperando tus REVIEWS, me despido (ya no me había despedido?¬¬U) Xau!**


	3. La hombría amenazada

**Después de meditarlo por horas, llegué a la conclusión que el capitulo en sí no es comico, pero como ya les dije... ME RIO DE CUALQUIER COSA, así que ustedes lean y vean si les pareció gracioso, no el capi en si, sino el final... bueno, mejor dediquense a lo suyo y lean! Nos leemos abajo!**

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPÍTULO 3: La hombría amenazada**

Sirius se sentó junto a ellos y se quedó en silencio, mientras que tanto James y Peter intercambiaban miradas confusas.

- Canuto, nos dirás qué le paso o tendremos que soportar viéndote como miras esa hoja en el suelo, todo el día?-preguntó burlón James, a lo que Sirius sacudió la cabeza desprendiéndose de sus pensamientos.

- bueno, no supe mucho, por no decir nada...

- pero que te dijo? -pregunto Peter impaciente

- dijo que había tenido momentos mejores y me agradeció por preocuparme... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- que enigmática... -comento suspirando Peter con la mirada perdida.

- Lily pregunto por mi?- preguntó esperanzado James

- lo siento amigo, pero no creo haber oído que me haya preguntado de ti...

- oh... se le debe haber olvidado por el sufrimiento de su amiga...seguro que si...-dijo auto convenciéndose, a lo que Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

- si, si cornamenta, como digas...- Sirius se levanto del banco, y se fue caminando por el sendero de tierra que conducía a Hogwarts, era tarde y una fría brisa estaba en el ambiente, provocando que las hojas de otoño se mecieran peligrosamente de los árboles.

Sirius caminaba despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro, y su cabello se peinaba con el viento.

Era extraño. No era lo mismo, el rechazo que le tenía Christine, ya no lo sentía, es más, no le caía tan mal después de todo. "Quizás Lunático tenía razón... Christine no es tan mala" pensaba Sirius, viendo como poco a poco, se deslumbraba el castillo y una que otra luz se prendía de las ventanas de éste.

°

- Cucuruchos de maní!

- Buenas tardes, cómo están?- preguntó la dama gorda moviéndose para dejar pasar a Lily y Christine que esperaban fuera de éste.

- excelente!-dijo emocionada Chris con una gran sonrisa

- pues así lo veo...-dijo el retrato sonriéndole. Chris y Lily atravesaron el pequeño pasillo para llegar a la sala común. Estaba vacía y Chris no pudo aguantar un gritó de alegría.

- SOY FELIZ!- Chris se despojo de las bolsas que llevaba y abrazo a Lily repentinamente que hizo que temblara y cayeran ambas encima del sillón.

- ya calma... me parece que me caes mejor deprimida que feliz...-se quejó Lily levantándose y ordenando su túnica.

- se preocupo por mi! no lo entiendes! es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mi vida!- dijo sin levantarse del sillón y abrazando un cojin.

- Chris, yo que tú no me hago muchas ilusiones...

- ilusiones? no pienso en ilusiones... pienso en realidades! Él es el futuro padre para mis hijos!- exclamó dando saltitos de felicidad. Lily rodó los ojos.

- Chris... tomate las cosas con más calma... sólo te preguntó que te pasaba...

- tienes razón, me lo tomaré con más calma...- Chris trató de calmarse haciendo ejercicios de yoga. (el saludo al sol y todas esas...)

- no me refiero a que te calmes físicamente, sino que no te dejes llevar por tu imaginación... entiende que sólo te preguntó qué te pasaba nada más, tómate las cosas con calma...no te pidió que se casaran...

- Lily no me mates mi ilusión que es lo único que tengo... no me hagas salir de mi burbuja de irrealidad!

- no te mato la ilusión...

- tienes envidia a que yo tenga una burbuja de irrealidad... ¬ ¬

- no, porque para qué tener una burbuja si puedes tener un mundo? --

- Lily eres única!- dijo riendo- pero hablando en serio, creo que tienes razón, yo lo conozco y no es lo más sensato hacerse ilusiones y menos con él.

- hasta que entraste a razonar! me alegro que hayas salido de tu burbuja!-dijo Lily en tono burlón.

- Lily no me simpatizas... -dijo cruzándose de brazos simulando estar ofendida

- que te parece si vamos a ver el diario?

- está bien, pero ordenemos este desastre antes?- dijo Chris señalando las bolsas de compras que estaban desparramadas por el piso. Lily y Christine se dispusieron a ordenar la habitación, entre bromas y risas. A penas terminaron subieron a su habitación corriendo. La habitación de las chicas era ordenadísima. Las camas estaban en perfecto orden y tanto los baúles y los roperos también. Lily y Chris compartían su habitación con otra compañera llamada Clare Stevenson, pero ella se mantenía en enfermería por una lesión que obtuvo en un entrenamiento de Quidditch, ella era cazadora, bajo la capitanía de James, quien era buscador del equipo.

- extraño a Clare... Madame Pomfray no nos dejará verla hasta mañana, es una pena, ella más que nadie le gustaba ir a Hosmeade...- se lamentó Chris viendo la cama de su amiga herida, la cual tenía un osito tedy con un chaleco con bordado de snich.

- no habrá otro paseo hasta el próximo mes... que lastima! pero bueno, qué se le va ha ser...-dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros- que te parece si leemos?-dijo impaciente

- está bien, pero déjame ponerme los lentes para leer, que se me cansa la vista rápido...- Chris se agacho en frente de su baúl, hizo un movimiento con su varita y el baúl se abrió sacó los lentes y se sentó en su cama sacando la libreta que la tenía en su túnica. Lily pegó un salto y se sentó junto a Chris, ansiosa de leer.

- cada vez más anciana...- comentó Lily viendo como Chris se colocaba los lentes, ésta se limito con sacarle la lengua.

- veamos, veamos... desde dónde empezamos?-dijo Chris hojeando cada página.

- qué te parece desde el principio... la gente normal comúnmente empieza desde ahí...-dijo burlona Lily

- yo no soy normal Lily eso debieras saberlo...pero qué más da! empecemos de la pagina uno...vaya!... la fecha es del penúltimo día de clases del año pasado... cuando yo incendié a Sluthgorn!

- habrá escrito de ti?

- espero que no... me moriría de vergüenza...- colocándose roja a más no poder

- quieres o no leer?- preguntó Lily impaciente

- lee tú y me cuentas...-dijo cobardemente Chris mirando de reojo la libreta- no quiero arruinar mi felicidad ahora...que ya sé que existo para Sirius! SOY TAN FELIZ!

- no vale la pena leer el diario si después no podemos burlarnos...-dijo sin animo Lily

- lo siento Lily, pero no quiero leer ahora...

- no importa...-dijo ya sin interés.

- que podríamos hacer que fuese divertido?

- mmm...-Lily coloco su mano bajo su mentón y de repente exclamo sobresaltada- YA SÉ!

- diga...?

- HAGAMOS LA TAREA DE RUNAS!- dijo la pelirroja muy feliz

- Lily creo que tú concepto de diversión lo tienes extraviado... ¬¬

- pero si runas es lo máximo!

- Lily cállate...

- es lo mejor!- Lily se paro de la cama de Chris y fue directo a su baúl y sacó sus libros, pergaminos y plumas muy emocionada con una sonrisa. Chris la miraba pidiendo auxilio.

- yo me largo de aquí!- Chris se escapaba cuando la pelirroja le entrego sus libros y demases para hacer la tarea a la sala común. Chris resignada bajó con la cabeza gacha a la sala, seguida por Lily que iba dando saltitos de felicidad.

- en esta mesa estaremos bien...-dijo Lily apartando una mesa con dos sillas dejando sus útiles escolares.

- Lily no quiero hacer la tarea! . 

- Chris... has la tarea de seguro te divertirás igual que yo!- Lily se sentó y empezó a hojear unas paginas del libro de runas y a la vez miraba sus apuntes con un raro brillo en sus ojos. Remus que pasaba cerca de las chicas, se sentó delante el fuego y lo quedó viendo hipnotizado.

- Remus sálvame de ésta tragalibros!- suplico Chris corriendo a los brazos del licántropo

- Chris qué sucede?- preguntó Remus separándose de la chica

- esa descerebrada quiere que yo haga la tarea de runas un sábado en la noche!- dijo señalando a Lily quien ignoraba la presencia de dicho merodeador

- y qué tiene de malo?

- Christine...sábado...noche...tarea...no van juntas! no caben en la misma oración!

- eres una exagerada...

- y yo que pensaba que me entendías! ahora quién podrá entenderme?- justo en ese instante el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dando paso a Sirius, quien iba mirando al piso despreocupado- Merlín eres grande!-agradeció mirando al cielo Chris.

- veo que te encuentras mejor...- dijo Sirius levantando la mirada con una sonrisa, que dejó sin defensas a Chris.

- si...mucho mejor-contestó algo sonrojada Chris sonriéndole también.

- ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?-preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido a Chris.

- nada...sólo uno que otro problema, pero todo solucionado...

- ¿segura? -Remus la quedó mirando de reojo, mientras veía como Chris lentamente se sonrojaba más y más.

- súper segura Remus... si quieres seguir indagando prefiero que le preguntes a otra persona, porque no te diré con detalles lo que me pasó... me quitaría la poca dignidad que me queda...

- ¿Lily que le pasó a Chris?

- Remus!

- lo siento... pero quería saber!

- algún día te lo diré...cuando seas grande

- Chris yo ya soy grande!

- pero no lo parece...

- me vas a decir o no?

- no

- te regalo una rana de chocolate si me cuentas...

- la tentación es grande... pero no!

- está bien me rindo -dijo algo resentido Remus, mirando a otro lado. Sirius miraba divertido la escena, mientras que Lily seguía sumergida en su aventura de Runas.

- lo siento, Remus, pero no es algo que no quiera decírtelo es que...

- no confías en mí?- Chris rodó los ojos

- confió plenamente en ti...

- entonces?

- es que es algo...complicado de explicar- Chris empieza a ruborizarse- no es para contarle a un hombre...

- ¿se trata de un chico?- preguntó el licántropo mirándola cómplice.

- no te interesa...

- así que es un chico...- afirmó su idea- ¿quién es? ¿lo conozco?

- Remus eres un metiche!

- tengo derecho a saber!

- no tienes derecho a nada!

- Chris desde cuando que no confías en tú mejor amigo?

- desde el momento que empezaste hacer estas preguntas!-dijo algo funada. Remus se quedó callado mirando el fuego.- Remus, perdón...

- quiero saber que te pasa...

- nada grave te lo aseguro

- y como sé que estás diciendo la verdad?

- ¿a caso no confías en tu mejor amiga?

- no es eso...-dijo confundido

- Remus desde cuando no confías en tú mejor amiga?

- desde el momento que yo empecé a hacer estas preguntas...diablos...me rindo! ganaste!

- ya era hora...o te tendría que haberte acusado con el tío John...- dijo abrazando amistosamente Remus

- ¿quién es el tío John?- preguntó Sirius. Que hizo que Christine se ruborizara. Se había olvidado completamente que Sirius estaba ahí. "sé natural, Chris, sé natural..."se decía para sí.

- es mi padre- respondió Remus que miraba divertido como Chris se sonrojara más y más.

- ah...no sabía...y porqué Chris sabe el nombre de tu papá?- preguntó Sirius

- porque tanto los padres de Chris y mis padres son amigos desde la juventud, así que desde antes que entráramos a Hogwarts yo ya conocía a Christine, por eso nuestra relación tan fraternal...no, Chris?

- si, si, como digas hermanito ¬¬

- llegaron por quienes lloraban!- grito James entrando junto con Peter a la sala común- hola Chris...!

- hola Potter!- saludo Chris

- ho...hola Christine- dijo nervioso Peter, pero Chris no lo escucho, mejor dicho no se dio por enterada que estaba ahí. El resto de los merodeadores lo miraron con lastima.

- oh! pero quién es la bella que encandila mis ojos!-dijo James, acercándose a Lily, apoyándose en la mesa, haciendo sacar a Lily de sus estudios.

- oh...Potter-dijo decepcionada Lily como saludo

- a caso esperabas alguien?- preguntó nervioso

- esperaba la muerte, pero veo que se me ha acercado alguien mucho peor...-contestó Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

- Lily cuando será el día que no me reniegues y confieses al mundo que estás locamente enamorada de mi?

- primero que todo soy Evans para tí, no te he dado la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre...y jamás te la daría. y segundo el día que confiese que estoy completamente enamorada de ti...será el día del Apocalipsis...

- creo que ella tiene razón...-dijo Remus apoyando las palabras de la pelirroja, llevándose por cortesía de James una severa mirada.

- gracias lunático...siempre supe que tu apoyo era incondicional...-dijo irónicamente James.

- ahora si me permites, quiero terminar de hacer esta tarea...-Lily sacó la mano de James que la tenía apoyada en la mesa

- espero volver a verte nuevamente, en la gran cena, para que me deslumbres con tu belleza y me derritas con tus encantos, mi gran ángel de fuego- dijo actuando James, llevándose una fría mirada de Lily.

- Lily debes admitir que es un buen poeta... porque no le das una oportunidad?- sugirió Chris, agradecida por James que le hacía ovaciones por el comentario.

- cállate y haz la tarea...-se limitó en decir la pelirroja.

- Lily no quiero! . 

- VEN Y HAZLA!-dijo Lily autoritaria.

- está bien...-aceptó regañadientes, que provocó la risa de los merodeadores.

°

- Christine Katherine Herdwell Griffith levántate ahora mismo o sufrirás las consecuencias!- dijo Lily exasperada el lunes en la mañana, tratando inútilmente de sacar a Chris de la cama de dosel.

- cinco minutos más...-suplicó Chris hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

- que conste que te lo advertí... Aguamentí!- dijo la pelirroja apuntándola con la varita, por la cual salió un chorro de agua, mojando Chris, que hizo que se levantará de la cama empapada, diciendo improperios al mundo entero. Entró al baño echa un desastre y salió de éste hermosa y muy relajada.

- arreglándose para un Black?- comentó Lily sonriente, bajando de las escaleras con su bolso al hombro.

- no necesariamente...- dijo con una mirada cómplice a su amiga, colocando su mochila con una tira a la espalda- pero se podría decir que si...

- Buenos días Remus!- saludaron ambas al joven merodeador que estaba esperando a sus amigos.

- buenos días chicas...cómo amanecieron?

- bien y tú? -respondió Lily

- bien también...hoy sale Clare de enfermería no?- preguntó el chico algo ruborizado.

- no, hoy sólo la dejarán que tenga visitas...si quieres nos puedes acompañar a verla...-sugirió Chris con una mirada cómplice.

- si, digo, no...este...prefiero ir a verlo yo solo, si es que no les molesta- contesto nervioso y muy ruborizado, mirando al suelo, tiernamente.

- como quieras Remus, nos vemos en el desayuno!- dijo Chris que junto con Lily salían de la sala común, atravesando por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Al entrar al gran comedor, las dos chicas no pasaban para nada inadvertidas en el alumnado masculino, quienes paraban la rutina, para observar embelesados como ellas se dirigían a sus puestos en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeadas de silbidos y piropos. Siendo las más odiadas del lado de las féminas.

Los merodeadores no hacían menos. Entraban al gran comedor de forma espectacular, llevándose de parte de las alumnas suspiros y miradas de carácter libidinoso de todos niveles y casas sin excepcion.

- Buenos días mi cielo! espero que hayas soñado conmigo...- dijo James sentándose al lado de la pelirroja, con una sonrisa muy seductora. Bajo la atenta mirada de sus seguidoras que no hacían más que suspirar por el chico y odiar a Lily.

- me molesta tu presencia Potter- dijo como saludo Lily, mirándolo con desdén

- no me trates con el látigo de la indiferencia, mi vida, que tu sabes que me duele- dijo James colocando una mano en su corazón haciéndose el herido.

- me alegro por ti Potter- dijo Lily, mientras se corría de asiento para estar más alejada del merodeador.

- hola Chris!- lo saludó James extendiéndole la mano.

- hola Potter!- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- dime James desde ahora que sé que tengo tu apoyo para robarme el corazón de mi fiera de fuego...- dijo agradecido el miope.

- Ho...hola Christine!- la saludó Pettegrew sentándose junto a ella. Chris lo ignoró completamente.

- lastima Colagusano...-dijo el merodeador encogiéndose de hombros. Peter se veía deprimido.

- Hola chicas! - dijo Sirius sentándose junto a sus amigos, acompañado de Remus.

- Hola Black!- lo saludó sonriente y algo sonrojada Chris. Lily lo ignoró olímpicamente, a pesar de todos los suspiros de chicas de mesas vecinas que veían al guapo merodeador embobadas.

- qué nos toca después de la hora libre Lunático?- preguntó el galante merodeador, sirviéndose una tostada.

- pociones- respondió Remus. Causando el desagrado de Christine.

- Esta clase va arder!- dijo burlón James, mirando a Chris divertido.

- no molestes James!- se quejó ella.

- te puedo preguntar algo?- preguntó Sirius a Chris. Ella asistió- porqué le quemaste la capa a Sluthgorn, aquel día que le tocó remplazar al profe de DCAO?

- bueno, es una larga historia... lo que sucede es que Sluthgorn era amigo de mi padre cuando eran compañeros aquí, en Hogwarts, ellos hicieron una apuesta, por asi decirlo y él perdió. Por eso me tiene bronca...

- qué apostaron?- preguntó intrigado Sirius. Chris se sonrojó por la excesiva atención del moreno.

- a mi mamá -contestó sonriéndole- ambos amigos, querían a la misma mujer, según mi padre la más bella de Hogwarts... Ellos para no romper su amistad decidieron que el primero que le diera un beso en la noche de navidad del séptimo año se quedaría con ella y el otro se retiraba de la competencia y no debía guardar rencores. Como verán mi padre ganó, pero Sluthgorn no quiso abandonar la competencia e incluso trató de dar a mi mamá "amortentia" la poción del amor, para que se fijará en él, pero no lo logró... ambos se enemistaron y guardan rencores, por no decir odio, hasta el día de hoy... entonces, Sluthgorn como sabe que yo soy hija de su más eterno enemigo, me trata así de mal...y bueno como yo soy "algo" impulsiva contestó a todas sus amenazas y arrebatos...por eso, cuando me empezó a criticar sobre mis defensas en duelos, perdí los estribos y bueno, lo quemé... Sluthgorn no me soporta, ni yo a él, es un sentimiento mutuo y dudo que cambie, porque según él le recuerdo al físico de mi madre, pero al carácter de mi padre, y eso no lo soporta y me agarra mala por eso...

- vaya... tenias más historia de la que imaginaba...-comentó Sirius dándole una seductora sonrisa, que hizo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

- Chris me acompañas al baño?- preguntó la pelirroja, Chris asistió. Dejando a los merodeadores solos.

- canuto como lo haces?- preguntó Peter emocionado.

- hacer qué?- preguntó Sirius tomando un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

- que te tomé tanta atención...digo, hasta la hiciste sonrojar!- explicó desesperado Pettergrew

- a quién?

- a Christine!

- oh...no sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin mucho interés.

- quiero aprender ese "no sé"!- dijo desesperado Peter

- lo único que debes saber es ser natural y prestar atención a lo ella te dice y nunca olvides sonreír, eso siempre las derrite...-dijo sin importancia Sirius.

- por favor, Sirius, me ayudarías a ligar a Christine?- preguntó el Peter

- y cómo quieres qué te ayude? si ya quedamos que te ayudaría a acercarte a ella...

- si, pero lo quiero es que me enseñes a tratar con una mujer...

- debieras pagarme por tantos favores!

- hoy por mi, mañana por ti...- dijo suplicante Peter

- ¿no es al revés? -preguntó algo confundido

- si, pero el punto es que me ayudes...hazlo por un amigo desesperado...

- pero con tanta ayuda, yo no voy a tener tiempo para mis fans!- dijo algo aproblemado Sirius

- prefieres a tus fans antes que a mi?- dijo ofendido Peter

- no hay por donde perderse...-dijo burlón Sirius con una gran sonrisa.- está bien, te ayudaré, sólo porque sé que amas mucho a esa mujer...

- con toda mi alma- rectificó Peter.

- no te pongas cursi... te ayudaré, pero después me dejas en paz...

- trato!

°

- Lily viste cómo me sonrió? como puso toda su atención en mí?- decía Chris alegremente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Chris has el favor al mundo y cállate... ya suficiente tengo con que te alíes con el enemigo- dijo Lily lavándose las manos, mirándola fríamente.

- Lily no te enojes ¿Pero qué quieres qué haga? ¿Que me peleé con el mejor amigo de mi futuro marido?

- ¿no crees que exageras? Yo y Potter nunca! que te quede claro...- dijo Lily algo enojada, secándose las manos, con una toalla que hizo aparecer Chris.

- nunca me va a quedar claro...porque insisto que tú y él hacen bonita pareja y sé que te gusta y punto. Fin de la discusión!

- eso es mentira!

- verdad!

- estás equivocada!

- como quieras... sé que te gusta y no me lo voy a sacar de la cabeza que tú y él terminarán de novios antes que termine Hogwarts

- cuánto quieres apostar?- dijo segura Lily

- cuánto quieres arriesgar?- preguntó Chris con una sonrisa confiada.

- todo...

- está bien... si tan segura estás, si tú terminas siendo novia de James, tú harás una mega fiesta en tu casa en Privet Drive, con todos los que conozcamos y harás que Petunia baile la macarena en bikini frente a todos...

- eso no es una apuesta...eso es crueldad!- la reprochó Lily

- ¿no estabas tan segura? - sonrió burlona

- cla...claro, entonces si no terminamos de novios... tú vas a besar el día de la graduación a Peter- Chris puso cara de asco- frente a todos... ¿qué dices?

- es...esta bien- titubeo Chris dándole la mano a Lily para cerrar su trato.

- está bien...apuesta hecha!

- ganaré ya verás!

- no lo creo... porque todo depende de mi...

- no juegues con fuego que te vas a quemar...- le advirtió Chris- que si no te apuras, James se puede aburrir de esperarte y se puede ir con otra...

- mejor para mí...así ganó la apuesta y no hago que baile petunia

- tu crees que es mejor para ti? yo que tú lo pienso...- dijo Chris dando media vuelta y saliendo del baño para ir a ver a su amiga en enfermería. Lily se quedó pensativa un rato y luego la siguió.

- está bien... me rehúso a hacer la apuesta...- dijo Lily muy ruborizada, alcanzando a su amiga, que se dió cuenta y la quedó mirando tiernamente.

- yo sabía que no ibas a aceptar... te conozco, no?- dijo abrazándola- si yo sabía que te gustaba...

- habla más despacio por favor, que alguien te puede escuchar...-suplicó la pelirroja- vamos a ver a Clare?

- para allá iba yo...pero antes debo entregarle una cosa a Remus

°

- bien, Colagusano...hoy te enseñaré como tratar a una mujer, especialmente para conquistar a tu curvilínea tentación, alias: Christine Herdwell... ok?- dijo Sirius dándose aires de superioridad.

- si maestro!- dijo emocionado Peter.

- ¿maestro? me gusta eso...- dijo Sirius pensativo.

- enséñale de una vez!- ordenó James en su cama leyendo una revista de Quidditch.

- cornamenta, no me presiones que no trabajo en un lugar de malas vibras...

- canuto enséñale y ya!- ordenó Remus quien aseaba mágicamente su ropero.

- está bien...está bien...nuestra primera lección es cómo saludar a una chica- dijo Sirius- Remus ven, te necesito para una demostración...- Remus fue hacia donde estaban ambos merodeadores.

- ya, que hago yo?- preguntó Remus

- lunático va hacer la damisela en cuestión...

- porque yo tengo que ser una mujer?

- porque no creo que James quiera serlo...

- y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ser mujer?

- Remus, tú eres mas delicado que todos nosotros... mira tienes finos rasgos...él mejor para el papel de fémina...

- No sé si me halagas o me das miedo... ¬ ¬

- eres una mujer y punto! -dijo Sirius apuntándolo con una varita disfrazando a Remus vestido como una mujer, con unos implantes falsos, maquillado torpemente y con una peluca de ultima categoría.

- VUELVEME A LA NORMALIDAD!- gritó Remus desesperado mirándose al espejo del ropero- SI PARESCO TRAVESTI!

- te ves guapa...-dijo burlón James- te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

- CORNAMENTA DATE POR MUERTO!- gritó Remus persiguiendo en la habitación al joven merodeador.

- lo siento, belleza, pero digo la verdad...- decía James arrancando de Remus entre risas.

- RETRACTATE! - dijo Remus amenazándolo con el puño levantado.

- calma, calma, lunático, tú vas a tener que ser la mujer, sólo actúa...

- YO NO PIENSO AYUDARTE Y MENOS VESTIDO ASÍ! PARESCO MARICA!-dijo mirándose el vestido de lentejuelas fucsias que llevaba puesto.

- es que disfrazado le da el caché...ahora tranquilízate lunático...

- QUE ME TRANQUILICE! MI HOMBRIA PODRÍA SER JUSGADA!

- si tú eres todo un machote, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para que el pobre de Colagusano esté feliz junto su amor... imagínate tú sin Clare- dijo Sirius. Remus colocó cara de circunstancia.

- está bien... lo haré... pero está es la primera y única vez...bien, ahora qué hago?

- actúa como mujer... habla como mujer... piensa como mujer...

- pensar como mujer? cómo hago eso?- preguntó Remus desesperado.

- no sé...tú eres la mujer! debieras saberlo...!

- ya... está bien...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ahora bien, Colagusano, tú al presentarte a una mujer debes ser un verdadero caballero, un saludo delicado, pero varonil y nunca olvides la sonrisa... es el arma secreta! - dijo Sirius, mientras Peter tomaba apuntes en una libretita. Sirius se acercó a Remus y cogió su mano y simuló besarla (la mano). En ese instante llegó Christine y miró a Remus disfrazado y a Sirius tomados de la mano...

. . : Continuará: . .

**Aloja! Tanto tiempo! Jejeje! Disculpen la demora, pero es que mi vida es tan ocupada! (Notese la ironía ¬¬)Pero bueno, la cuestión es que publiqué... Ojalá no me maten por haberles dejado con la duda sobre lo que dice el diario de Sirius (Todo tiene su razón por haberlas dejado colgadas... Una muy buena razón ya verán! ;D) y sobre la juzgada virilidad de nuestros merodeadores, les dejo otra duda sobre lo que pensará Christine al ver la escenita que vio (Pobre Chris, la estoy dejando con un indicio a suicidio al ver a su machote de Sirius con su mejor amigo con un "supuesto" intento de homosexualidad UU) (Quiero aclarar, para que no se lleven ideas erróneas acerca de mi, que no soy homofóbica... Sólo digo esto por si pensaban en algo parecido --U) **

**Con respecto a las criticas, les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por haberse molestado en escribirme (Si no lo hacían se quedaban sin el capi! MUAJAJAJA :P) (Lo siento, otro lapsus...estoy pensando seriamente que tengo desequilibrios mentales por comer tanto chocolate ¬¬) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS! SE GANARON UN ESPACIO EN MI CORAZÓN!(Siéntase privilegiados ¬¬) Y vuelvo a repetir mi amenaza, SIN CRITICAS NO HAY ACTUALIZACION! QUIERO REVIEWS! VAYAN A GO! Háganlo por mi... Si? Que espero con ansias su lindo comentario... Sea bueno, sea malo, lo espero...En fin, ya los dejo de molestar y les dejo un adelanto: Remus recibirá una noticia que dará a conocer el enternecedor pasado de Chris y nuestro licántropo y con respecto a Sirius (Las enamoradas de él hagan el favor de babear) tendrá con James una entretenida tarde con Snape, pero sus consecuencias pueden ser fatales...**

**Esperando sus REVIEWS, me despido, **

**Qué estén bien! **

**Atentamente...**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . . **_


	4. Miradas que matan

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 4: Miradas que matan**

- REMUS YO NO PENSABA QUE ERAS...ERAS... ESO!- gritó sorprendida Chris mirando como Remus apenas se sostenía en los zapatos de tacones de aguja, mirándola boquiabierto.

- no es lo que te imaginas!- dijo Sirius soltando la mano de Remus mirándola con suplica.

- y menos de ti Black... - dijo decepcionada Christine- ni de ti Remus...

"No puede ser gay, no puede ser gay, no puede, simplemente NO PUEDE!" se repetía inconscientemente su cerebro.

"Aunque debiste saberlo, primero el diario y ahora esto!" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza

"Pero jamás lo creí... que Sirius fuera Rarito " reconoció Chris

"Christine...Reconócelo... él no es macho"

"NOOOOOOOOO! " Pensó meneando la cabeza, para quitarse el pensamiento.

- NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS!- gritó Sirius como queriendo que con el grito mientras más fuerte fuere, Chris creyese que fuese más hombre.

- seguro... nunca lo esperé de ustedes!- dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero la puerta se cerró de repente.

- Fermaportus! - gritó James produciendo que la puerta se sellara, provocando un sonido de succión.

- déjenme salir depravados! alohomora! - dijo desesperada Chris tratando de abrir la puerta, pero James se lo impidió.

- Fermaportus! - dijo desesperado Sirius.- tienes que escucharnos!

- no tengo nada que escuchar! Ustedes son dueños de su vida y tienen derecho a hacer con ella lo que se les plazca! - dijo sin mirarlos tratando de hacer rodar la manilla de la puerta.

- pero si nosotros no somos gays! Somos cien por ciento machos! POR FAVOR CREENOS!- Suplicó Remus tratando de mantener el equilibrio con los benditos tacones. Christine se dio media vuelta y miró a Remus directamente.

- suenas poco convincente...con tu sensual vestido y esos implantes ¬¬

- no son implantes, son calcetines hechos una bolita ˆ ˆU

- Da igual, el punto es que todo esto debe tener una explicación lógica, no?- los merodeadores se miraron las caras. La verdad es que no había una explicación lógica...sólo la desesperación de Peter, para obtener resultados amorosos con ella.

- todo fue por mi culpa Chris...- saltó apenado Pettergrew, mostrando su ruborizada cara de vergüenza.

- ¿tú culpa? entonces explícamela, porque ver a Remus disfrazado de una mujer y Sirius dándole un beso en la mano, da para pensar y correr la imaginación... y mi santo e ingenuo cerebro no quiere sacar ideas erróneas, que perjudique la virilidad de alguno de ellos...- dijo la chica, llevándose una rara mirada por parte de los merodeadores- ¿Porqué me miran así?

- te suena "mi santo e ingenuo cerebro"?- dijo Remus arqueando una ceja.

- aunque no lo crean es la verdad...- los chicos se empezaron a reír- está bien, les contaré a todos lo que vi...a ver si se siguen riendo después de esto...- amenazó la chica haciéndose paso para salir, pero James se interpuso.

- ya no nos burlamos...- dijo James conteniendo la risa

- entonces puedes explicarnos Pettergrew? - dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero él se quedó en blanco y no pudo continuar.- ¿Pettergrew lo vas a decir o no?

- Colagusano se quedó en blanco... una laguna mental...ya sabes- aclaró Sirius mirando a su amigo con reproche.

- entonces si nadie me va a decir lo que pasa me voy...alohomora!- dijo Chris abriendo apenas la puerta, siendo cerrada de golpe por Sirius que se colocó entre ella y la puerta, estando a pocos centímetros de Sirius haciéndola ruborizar. Nunca había estado tan cerca del joven merodeador y sentir, aunque haya sido por un par de segundos, su respiración fue algo que ella no lo olvidaría jamás. Ella lo quedó viendo fijamente a sus profundos ojos grises y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, aquella sensación de calor que se hizo presente esa vez que la vio llorar se apoderó de él nuevamente y su estomago le hacía como un extraño hormigueo. El perfume floral de ella penetró en él provocando que se sonrojara aun más.

- tú nos vas escuchar te guste o no, ahora siéntate que te lo vamos a explicar- dijo seriamente el muchacho de los ojos grises. Christine lo obedeció de inmediato, sentándose en la orilla de la cama de uno de los merodeadores.

- entonces me lo van a decir?- dijo serenamente ella mirando a Sirius fijamente. Él apartó la vista de ella, él se sentía vulnerable al mirarla, algo que nunca había sentido.

- lo que pasa es que estamos ayudando a Peter...-dijo Remus

- con una chica- aclaró James

- y esa "chica" no será Remus no?

- por supuesto que no! Yo soy bien machote... no juzgues mi virilidad!- exigió el castaño (bueno, ahora rubia por la peluca xD)

- Remus no defiendas esa inexistente virilidad... que la perdiste al colocarte ese vestido de lentejuelas fucsias y ese maquillaje nada sutil...además de los implantes y los tacones de aguja, que por lo que veo te llevaran a un seguro esquince si no sabes ocuparlos correctamente...-dijo Chris señalando la inusual vestimenta de su amigo.

- esto fue por culpa de canuto!- reclamó Remus

- está bien desasiré el hechizo...- dijo Sirius moviendo su varita hacia Remus, lanzando un haz de luz violeta que se estrelló a Remus, disfrazándolo de conejito rosadito. - UPS lo siento...- luego de muchos intentos (en que Remus pasó de estar disfrazado desde un ciempiés, hasta pasar por animales como los micropuff, los gatitos y los ositos panda), por fin se pudo colocar a Remus con el atuendo del uniforme de Gryffindor

- mucho mejor...-dijo aliviado Remus, entregándole una mirada de reproche a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros.

- ¿ahora me pueden explicar? si es que no es mucha la molestia...-dijo ya cansada de esperar

- lo que pasa es Peter está enamorado de una chica y esa chica no lo toma en cuenta, entonces él le pidió a Sirius que si podía darle lecciones de cómo tratar una chica, entonces...

- Sirius pidió tu ayuda para que fueras la damisela en cuestión y la lección fue cómo saludar una chica, por eso te hechizo cambiándote de ropa y tú aceptaste...¿no?- dijo suspicaz Chris

- exacto! -Christine miró algo escéptica al par de "gays" y a la vez aliviada, porque SU Sirius no estaba haciendo nada de lo que futuramente sería su más grande desilusión amorosa .

- ¿no les crees?- preguntó después de un rato James

- me cuesta aceptarlo pero creo que sí... Aunque me reservo el derecho de duda... -dijo Chris aliviada de que no fuera verdad lo que su cerebro elucubraba.

- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo James pensativo a la chica

- me acabas de hacer una genio- dijo Christine con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo finalmente James ignorando el comentario.

- vengo a entregarle una cosa a Remus, que se me olvidó pasarle el día de la salida a Hosmeade...- contestó ella mirando al licántropo

- ¿que cosa?- preguntó el castaño

- ¿te acuerdas que te prometí el primer día de clases que te conseguiría el amuleto de la piedra de plata?- el chico asistió- pues ya lo tengo y quería pasártelo- dijo ella sacando de su túnica una cadena plateada con una pequeña medalla que brillaba opacamente.

- no puedo creerlo...nunca pensé que lo encontrarías!- dijo el chico emocionado recibiendo la cadena y mirando de cerca la medallón, pero su semblante pareció decepcionada al notar un pequeño detalle.

- no tiene el símbolo- dijo él mirándola, pero ella no parecía perturbada.

- lo sé...estuve averiguando y concluí que aquel símbolo se hace por medio de un conjuro, pero es algo complicado de hacer y se necesita mucha magia...pero con algo de ingenio y la ayuda de todos creo que lo podríamos lograr...- dijo la chica positivamente con una dulce sonrisa. Sirius y James se miraban las caras, no entendían nada de lo que hablaban.

- lo que sucede es que Christine a principio del año escolar, o sea hace un par de semanas atrás, me dijo que estuvo investigando una forma para que mi transformación a hombre lobo fueran menos dolorosas, ya que como ustedes saben de sobra, la transformación me quita mucha energía...y Chris descubrió el poder de un amuleto capaz de que no me agoté en cada transformación...- aclaró Remus viendo a sus amigos- Chris siempre supo lo de mi transformación de hombre lobo y desde que lo supo se ha dedicado en investigar alguna forma de quitarme este mal...

: FLASH BACK:

- Remus si no te apresuras te dejaré solo!- dijo una pequeña niña de unos seis años de edad. Llevaba su cabello castaño suelto y unas mechones de pelo caían tiernamente en su blanco rostro. La pequeña miraba al niño que se acercaba corriendo a su lado y ambos cayeron en unos sacos de paja que se encontraban a los pies de un árbol. Estaban a pleno campo y no había nada más que sólo árboles en todo el entorno. Ambos pequeños de la misma edad se recostaron sobre la paja, viendo al cielo algo anaranjado por la tarde que se hacia presente. El chico se veía cansado y no pudo contener unas lagrimas que contenían sus ojos. La pequeña no se dio cuenta, seguía viendo al cielo.

- Remus creo que hoy será luna llena, no es lindo?- opinó la pequeña que tenía su dorada vista clavada a las nubes que se teñían de color rosado.

- si... es muy lindo- dijo él amargamente. La niña al notar su tono de voz lo miró con el ceño fruncido y notó que su amigo derramaba lagrimas, sin cesar, silenciosamente.

- ¿Remus que te pasa? ¿porqué lloras?- preguntó ella.

- no es nada...-mintió él secándose las lagrimas.

- dime la verdad te conozco...

- Chris no es nada...

- dime!- exigió la chica, sentándose en la paja, viéndolo directo a los ojos y él no pudo evitar desviar su mirada.

- te ofrezco una rana de chocolate si dejas de preguntar...- dijo él sacando de su pantalón un chocolate.

- quiero saber lo que te pasa! y no te dejaré de preguntar sino me dices la verdad...

- si te lo digo vas a dejar de ser mi amiga y no quiero que suceda eso...- dijo el niño, derramando más lagrimas y secándolas a su vez.

- yo nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga...salvo si no me dices lo que te pasa...- dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente

- es que me da miedo que si te enteras te alejes de mi...

- nunca lo haré tonto!

- entonces creo que te lo diré, pero júrame por merlín que no le dirás nada a nadie- dijo él viéndola a los ojos

- juro por merlín que no le diré nada a nadie de lo que tu me dirás...

- confió en ti...- dijo Remus tomando aire- Christine yo soy un licántropo...

- que es un licántropo?- preguntó la niña inocentemente

- un hombre lobo...- respondió él dejando caer más lagrimas

- oh...que genial! y cómo lo haces?- preguntó la niña emocionada. Ella, en definitiva, no entendía lo que significaba ser un licántropo.

- no sabes? ¿no sabes lo malo que es ser un hombre lobo?

- ¿qué tendría de malo? es convertirse en un lobito y aullar a la luna...debe de ser entretenido...- opinó la niña sonriente- me encantaría ser una mujer lobo...

- ni lo digas en broma!- se apresuró en decir Remus sobresaltando a Christine que lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Porqué no? me gustaría ser una mujer lobo... para saltarme la hora de ir a dormir y aullar, y caminar en el bosque y conocer a más lobitos y jugar con ellos...eso sería genial!

- ser hombre lobo es una peste... tú no sabes lo que haces cuando estás transformado en lobo... no es para nada genial, te lo aseguro...

- lo dices por que no le has encontrado el lado bueno a tu problema...-opino positivamente la niña, haciendo sonreír a Remus.

- no tiene nada bueno... te transformas las noches de luna llena y es terriblemente doloroso, sientes como la piel se te desgarra y los músculos se te estiran, cuando ya te has transformado no sabes lo que pasa contigo, porque no tienes uso de razón, puedes matar gente si la muerdes o contagiarles tu enfermedad...puedes matar hasta a tus propios padres y amigos sin darte cuenta de ello...-dijo él derramando lagrimas por montones- Es horrible, nunca lo desees

- oh...lo siento...

- no lo sientas... es normal que tú no sepas nada de esto, eres muy pequeña aún...

- NO SOY PEQUEÑA!- estalló la niña- yo soy una niña grande...y te recuerdo que tú tienes la misma edad que yo!

- Christine yo tengo siete meses más edad que tú...eres una bebé todavía...- dijo él haciéndose aires de superioridad, provocando a Chris bufar.

- yo bebé? por favor! si soy tan bebé como tú dices, te "demostlaré" todo lo contrario!- dijo ella con convicción parándose en frente de Remus que aún se encontraba sentado en la paja.

- se dice "demostraré" no "demostlaré"- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona

- da igual! - rugió ella ofendida.

- y cómo planeas demostrarme lo contrario?

- te ayudaré a que ya nunca más te conviertas en hombre lobo...

- eso es imposible...no hay una cura para mi enfermedad!

- lo imposible es posible para mi... te "demostlaré" que no soy una bebé!

- dudo que tu me logres ayudar, pero gracias por la intención...

- qué intención, ni que nada! te ayudaré y lo verás!

- gracias Christine...-dijo él con una sonrisa abrazando a la pequeña y ella trataba por todos los medios zafarse de los brazos de su amigo.

- basta Remus! no me gustan los abrazos! suéltame!- decía la niña, pero al ver a su amigo llorar en su hombro se detuvo y le correspondió el abrazo- Remus hoy te toca la transformación? - el chico asistió con su cabeza- tienes miedo?

- no es miedo es pánico... me duele demasiado la transformación...y me da miedo morder a alguien y convertirlo en alguien como yo... o incluso matarlo...- dijo él sin levantar su cabeza del hombro de Christine

- yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites...cuenta con ello...- dijo ella levantando la cabeza de su cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y entregarle una calida sonrisa a su amigo.

- Chris eres la primera persona que sabe mi secreto, por favor no le digas a nadie...-suplicó el muchacho

- no se lo diré a nadie...por que es secreto!- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonreír a Remus.

- ¿vamos a la casa a tomar un jugo y comer galletas antes que te transformes?- sugirió la niña quitándose su cabello de los ojos

- eres una glotona lo sabias?- dijo burlón él caminando junto a ella de vuelta a la casa de campo.

- a mucha honra! y tu necesitas energía para tu transformación, así que esto nos hace bien a los dos...

: FIN DE FLASH BACK :

- Oh...eso no lo sabía...no tenía idea que ella sabía del "pequeño problema peludo"...- dijo James mirando a Christine con una sonrisa.

- y cómo se hace ese conjuro?- preguntó al fin Sirius

- la verdad es que es complicado sólo por un detalle... Remus tiene que encontrar a alguien del sexo opuesto que lo quiera puramente, pero que el amor sea mutuo...

- pero eso es fácil... te colocamos a ti...ambos se quieren "puramente" o me equivoco? -dijo James otorgando una mirada cómplice a su amigo licántropo. Que se sonrojo a la pura idea de algo más...

- no es allí el punto... yo lo quiero como un hermano, y el igual a mi...lo que me refiero es que debe ser un amor...mmm... como lo tuyo con Lily entiendes?- dijo Chris, haciendo suspirar al miope merodeador.

- entiendo...como amor de enamorados, no?- preguntó James con la mirada perdida, Chris asistió.

- lo tenemos solucionado... Remus con Clare!- dijo emocionado Sirius.

- ¿Pero ella sentirá algo por mi? no hablamos muy seguido...y no creo que le guste yo.

- por eso digo lo que digo...es complicadísimo, porque además deben declarar su amor, frente a las personas que son más importantes para ambos...como manera que entreguen la magia necesaria para crear el símbolo protector y haga que tu no sufras por la transformación y no te canses ni elimines energía innecesariamente...

- ¿y de dónde conseguiste el amuleto?- preguntó Sirius levantando la vista del medallón, hacia Christine, pero ella ya se había ido...

- dónde está?- preguntó James buscando a su alrededor.

- Creo que Chris se acaba de ir por la puerta...- dijo Peter señalando la puerta entre abierta, desconcertado.

- no me di cuenta...-dijo asombrado James

- ni yo...-dijeron igual de asombrados Sirius y Remus, mirándose las caras.

°

- Porqué te demoraste tanto?- preguntó Lily caminando con Chris a hacia la enfermería, doblando por uno de los pasillos.

- es que Remus quería hablar conmigo de una cosa... lo siento...- mintió Chris.

- ¿estás segura? ¿porqué Remus quería hablar contigo?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

- Lily no te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo cortante, pero a la vez burlona Chris.

- estás simpática hoy...-dijo irónicamente Lily- primero te alias al enemigo, me haces decirte mis sentimientos y luego me dices que no me meta en lo que no me importa... no sabía que eras tan simpática a veces...

- lo siento Lily, pero el que yo me alié con James es por tu propio bien y el mío, Segundo, del que tu hayas confiado tus sentimientos conmigo no fue culpa mía, tú los confesasteis solita y ultimo de no meterte con lo que no te importa, sigo teniendo la misma postura: No-te-me-tas...

- está bien, tienes razón, no me meteré... muy a mi pesar!- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Total, Lily sabía que tarde o temprano Chris le diría de lo que "secretamente" habían conversado, ella y Remus.

Doblaron ambas nuevamente en uno de los pasillos y el cartel suspendido de "enfermería" en uno de los muros al lado de la puerta se hacia ver con claridad. Ella entraron y encontraron a la enfermera.

- Madame Pomfray podemos ir a Clare Stevenson?- preguntó suplicante Christine a la enfermera, una señora de mediana edad, no muy agraciada, físicamente, pero si una gran curandera.

- claro, pero no se olviden que Clare se encuentra convaleciente...- les advirtió la enfermera, antes de colocarse a ordenar una alacena llena de pociones.

La enfermería estaba vacía, por lo menos en parte. Una sala con dos corridas de camillas, iluminada parcialmente por los tibios rayos de luz del sol. Al fondo, unas cortinas blancas envolvían una camilla, donde se encontraba la única habitante de la sala. Lily se asomó a través de las cortinas e hizo un ademán para que Christine pasara junto a ella dentro. Acostada sobre la camilla se encontraba una bella chica, con cabellos rubios y lacios y de finos rasgos, durmiendo angelicalmente, tapada con una frazada a la cintura. Tanta tranquilidad y silencio hizo que Christine se pusiera nerviosa, no era de las que se quedaba por mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y menos de observar como su compañera estaba en un profundo sueño.

- me dan las ganas de tirarle agua para que se despierte- murmuro maliciosamente Christine al oído de la pelirroja.

- no seas cruel, la pobre debe estar agotada, seis días en camillas no es para menos...-dijo Lily mirándola compasivamente a lo que Christine bufó.

- yo estando en camilla seis días con plazo para dormir todo el día, no estaría tan agotada- comento Chris, justo cuando la rubia lentamente abría los ojos.

- chicas! qué gusto me da volver a verlas!- dijo la rubia sonriente, haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para mantener sus ojos color azul eléctrico, abiertos.

- ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Lily a su amiga sentándose a la orilla de la camilla.

- bastante bien, mañana me darán de alta... estoy ansiosa de volver a jugar Quidditch- contestó ella algo más animada.

- pensé que por lo menos te quedarías por un par de semanas más...- dijo Chris sentándose al otro lado de la camilla.

- digamos que tuve la suerte... nunca imaginé que caer de cincuenta metros de altura se necesitará tan pocos días de recuperación...- reconoció Clare sentándose en la cama.- y todo gracias al inteligente de tu amado...- dijo la rubia a Lily, con una mirada cómplice.

- mi amado? inteligente? por favor! ese idiota tiene sólo cuatro neuronas...una para comer como bestia, otra para jugar Quidditch, otra para desordenarse el cabello, como si acabara de bajar de la escoba y la otra bifuncional, que sirve para ahuyentar a mis novios y molestarme de paso a mi...- dijo la pelirroja gruñendo sola.

- si, como digas...todas aquí sabemos que tu te mueres por él...- dijo Clare divertida de la reacción de su amiga.- aunque no lo quieras aceptar tu miope de cuatro neuronas y una bifuncional...me salvó la vida, sino fuera por él yo no sería esta escultural belleza que te habla...-dijo en tono de broma Clare, haciendo a Chris bufar y a Lily reír.

- me encanta tu humildad!- dijo entre risas Lily, siendo callada por Clare que les tapó la boca a ambas. Poniendo atención a lo que se escuchaba en el vestíbulo de enfermería. Sólo se escuchaban un par de voces, una de Madame Pomfray y otra de un chico.

- váyanse, por favor!- suplicó la rubia algo nerviosa.

- pero si acabamos de llegar!- reclamó Chris - aún no te decimos nada de lo que te perdiste estos últimos días!

- luego me dicen, pero les pido por favor que se vayan...se los ruego!- dijo ella juntando sus manos suplicante. Chris y Lily se miraron y asistieron, salieron sigilosamente de enfermería y observaron a un chico de Slythering conversando con la enfermera sobre la situación de Clare. El chico era muy apuesto, de finos rasgos y lindos colores de piel, ojos y cabello. Era conocido por todos por su merecido puesto de buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

Ambas salieron sin ser vistas. Se fueron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, comentando la extraña actitud de su amiga, y al muchacho que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de enfermería...todo muy curioso, sin embargo, prefirieron no hondar en el tema.

°

- Odio las clases de Sluthgorn!- exclamaba Sirius saliendo de la clase, seguido por una masa de féminas estudiantes, cuchicheando tras él. Todas sonrojadas a la posible mirada del guapo merodeador.

- tranquilo canuto...- lo calmaba James, dándole unos golpes de apoyo en la espalda de su amigo.

- porque tenemos que hacer una tarea de tres metros de pergamino! porque?- decía Sirius lamentándose su suerte.

- porque si...- dijo tranquilamente Remus acercándose a su lado

- un sólo "porque si" no me sirve...- rugió Sirius- esto es tiempo perdido, yo haciendo tareas mientras podría estar en alguna cita con alguna de mi club de fans...cierto chicas?- dijo Sirius dándose media vuelta sonriente, a lo que todas la muchachas que lo seguían asistieran entre suspiros y los merodeadores rodaran los ojos.

- tengo el apoyo del pueblo!- dijo sonriente Sirius retomando su conversación con sus amigos.

- te levantan el animo...eh?- dijo James, burlonamente

- yo no sé qué seria sin ellas...- dijo Sirius, provocando una oleada de suspiros descomunal entre las jóvenes.

- ¿Qué nos toca ahora?- preguntó James a Remus.

- transformaciones- contestó sonriente Remus.

- genial, una clase de las fáciles...- opinó James viendo embobado como la pelirroja que pasaba a su lado, movía su rojo cabello, de un lado al otro, lo que parecía una secuencia en cámara lenta en los ojos del merodeador.

- tierra llamando a cornamenta!- decía divertido Sirius pasando sus manos, frente los ojos del merodeador.

- lo perdimos...-se lamentaba Remus, viéndolo igual de divertido que Sirius.

- ah? qué pasa? que se perdió?- preguntó James saliendo de su trance.

- hasta cuando tendremos que soportar esos lapsus?- preguntaba Sirius con una mirada cómplice a James.

- hasta que mi pelirroja tentación esté a mi lado...-contestó con un suspiro James algo resignado, algo esperanzado.

- mira quién esta allí...- dijo Sirius señalando a un muchacho de cabello engrasado y de un color negro opaco, al igual que sus ojos sin vida. quien estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en un muro, leyendo rápidamente un libro de DCAO.

- pero si es Snivellus!- dijo contento James

- ¿que tal si nos divertimos un rato?- preguntó ansioso Sirius a James, quien asistió. Ambos se acercaron a paso decidido hacia donde estaba el joven, el muchacho levantó la vista al ver a los dos merodeadores frente a él, sacó su varita lo más rápido posible y los quedó apuntando con ella.

- porqué nos amenazas Snivellus?- preguntó Sirius fingiendo inocencia. El muchacho no se molestó en contestar y seguía con su varita en alto, levantándose ágilmente del suelo. Colocándose en posición de duelo.

- quieres pelear Snivellus?- preguntó James sacando su varita de la manga de la túnica (allí siempre la escondía, puesto a que era más fácil sacarla de ahí)

- que quieren imbéciles?- preguntó el muchacho secamente, mirando a ambos merodeadores con sumo odio.

- nos estas diciendo imbéciles?- pregunto Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

- qué otra cosa podrían ser, sino que imbéciles...- dijo el muchacho con una media sonrisa.

- qué agresividad! -exclamaba divertido James- canuto te parece si jugamos un rato con nuestro querido amigo Snivellus?

- pero por supuesto! siempre es divertido jugar con el señoriíto Snape!-dijo Sirius- te concedo el honor de empezar con el juego cornamenta...

- con mucho gusto canuto...empecemos con un DENSAUGEO!- conjuró James a Snape que se encontraba desprevenido, le llegara el hechizo, provocando que sus dientes incisivos crecieran hasta llegar a más allá de su estomago.

- que lindo! si parece conejo!- dijo burlón Sirius, esquivando uno de los hechizos que Snape le había lanzado.

- ahora es tu turno canuto- dijo James dándole el pase a Sirius, Sirius se preparó para darle un buen hechizo a Snape que se encontraba peleando con la incomodidad de sus dientes, Sirius estaba por lanzarle el hechizo cuando de repente vio hacia un lado y observó una gran multitud de gente presenciando la pelea, todos afanados y divertidos, pero había alguien que no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo lo que él hacia, alguien que lo hizo desconectarse del mundo como si nada... Christine. Ella lo miraba con desdén y con algo de ¿decepción? No. Sirius sólo pensó. Él la quedó viendo un momento antes de arrojarle el hechizo a su victima, la calida mirada de Christine lo hizo bajar la varita y desprevenir su postura de combate, llegándole así un hechizo de Snape en pleno pecho, haciéndolo derrumbar, cayendo en seco al suelo. Dejándolo inconsiente...

. . : Continuará : . .

**ALOJA! He aquí molestandols nuevamente! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi :D(para decir verdad, odio mi redacción y no sé si se entendió, lo importante es que quedó u.u soy un fiasco como escritora, por lo menos le hago el empeño...) **

**Debo dar las gracias por las grandes cantidades de Reviews que me han llegado (tengo 21 criticas! SOY TAN FELIZ! D) Por eso me veo en la obligación de dar las gracias públicamente a cada una de las chics que me mandaron sus mensajes, esto va para: **Luna Melisa, LCL, Angel of FIRE Black, Amy, Kathy, Hermione granger de potter, JAZLUPIN, Getta Black, AkikoSamaN, Selenita (¬¬), mich potter, miss boop, Kota, patitopotter, moniq, pekelittrell, Mya Kovac y Vivi-G Weasley (muchas gracias por tu critica tan "chiquita" me sirvió montones!) **y a todas en general, MUCHAS, MUCHISIMAS, MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS! LAS ADORO! **

**Quiero dar además un próximo adelanto del próximo capi: Enfermeria- apuestas- castigos- alegrias-enamoramientos- desdicha (TODO ESTO VA A PASAR EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ME DEJEN SUS CRITICAS! QUIERO REVIEWS! T-T) **

**Bueno, eso sería todo... Espero que no me maten por haber dejado a nuestro Sirius inconsciente... Sólo soy fiel a mis impulsos de olas inspirativas, mil lo siento! **

**Yap, me voy rápido antes que mi mamá me vea nuevamente haciendo esto en el compu (me lo tiene prohibido! TT ) (me limitan la libertad de expresion! Estoy viviendo en la represión! AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO! S.O.S! Vengan a rescatarme de las garras del mal! . ) **

**Así que me despido, un beso para todos y nos leemos pronto si mi mamá no me pilla...**

**Atentamente;**

_**. . . : Biankita Black : . . .**_


	5. Castigo Divino

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 5: Castigo Divino**

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron lentamente. La luz lo segaba, sin embargo los mantenía abiertos. Estaba en una habitación amplia. Muy clara, de blancas paredes y los rayos del sol caían pesadamente directo hacia él.

- ¿Qué hago en enfermería?- preguntó, Sentándose en la camilla. Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie. Estaba solo en la habitación. Miró hacia un costado y una pequeña mesa, que comúnmente se utiliza para las pociones y antídotos, estaba llena de tarjetas, chocolates, globos y demases, diciendo "Sirius recupérate!" o "te queremos" de su siempre fiel club de fans. Él sonrió. No recordaba nada del porqué estaba ahí, en aquel lugar. Sólo recordó que estaba por hacerle un hechizo a Snape, cuando la vio... A Christine... Y después todo se volvía negro. Y ahora despertaba como si nada en enfermería.

Los pasos de una persona que entraba a la habitación interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Una silueta femenina se podía ver detrás de las cortinas. Se abrieron lentamente y él pudo reconocerla... Era ella. Antes que Chris pudiese verlo despierto, se recostó en la camilla nuevamente y fingió hacerse el dormido. Ella, sin saber que Sirius estaba despierto, entró y se quedó de pie al lado de su camilla, mirándolo... Él pudo notarlo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Christine no se dio cuenta de ello. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. "Porqué me preocupa tanto? Definitivamente este zopenco me hizo perder la poca dignidad que me queda, cómo pude caer yo, Christine K. Herdwell, tan bajo por un Black? Maldito y estúpido enamoramiento" pensaba ella con cierto rencor, pero que en el fondo le gustaba. Estaba enamorada de un Black. Eso era un hecho, pero no "locamente enamorada y sin razón" y eso se empeñaba en recalcar en su mente.

Él por su parte no entendía el porqué de su visita. Por una extraña razón le gustaba la presencia de ella. Se sentía mejor, que hace un momento, como si todo estuviera bien...

- Sirius estás despierto?- preguntó ella como un susurro. Sirius se estremeció, pero seguía haciéndose el dormido, para que no se diera cuenta.

Ella sin entender lo que hacía, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que no dejó de sorprender al merodeador, que se sonrojó más de lo que debía.

- recupérate pronto... Te estaré esperando...-musitó ella, y sin más que decir se fue. Él se quedó estático, no pudo ni abrir los ojos de la impresión que le causo oír esas palabras... "te estaré esperando?" se preguntaba " y qué fue ese beso?" Si era lo que se imaginaba, no podía ser posible... "yo les gusto a... ella?", pensó con cierto temor. No porque le tuviera miedo, ni mucho menos, sino que ella era el amor de uno de sus mejores amigos, Peter, además ella no era de su "tipo" que digamos... era la chica agresiva, la impulsiva, el tipo de chica del cual Sirius evitaba por muchas razones, ya que ellas solían ser explosivas en carácter. Tener un problema con ellas, era prácticamente firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Con ese tipo de chicas lo mejor era alejarse. Ése tipo de chicas no podían sentirse atraídas a él, y él no a ellas, además el factor "Peter" lo impedía de todas formas de sentir aunque sea "atracción" a ella. Christine y él... No podían estar juntos, era un estamento escrito. Sirius de repente se empezó a dar cuenta que en la mejilla que ella le había besado, él se acariciaba con su mano, aquella muestra de cariño. Estaba sonriendo embobado, sentía algo extraño ¿Hormigueo en su estomago?. De pronto, empezó a analizar: "Estoy nervioso? Sí ¿Me siento en las nubes? Sí ¿Estoy ruborizado? Sí ¿Sensación de mariposas en el estomago? Sin duda... NO, NO PUEDE SER! ESTO ES LO QUE LE PASA A JAMES CUANDO VE A EVANS! NO!"

Meneó la cabeza negativamente, era lo peor que le hubiera pasado. Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y respiró profundamente. "No puedo estar... de ella" Balbuceó.

°

En tanto Christine caminaba tranquilamente en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando. Era la mañana del día sábado, y hace más de dos semanas, su Sirius estaba inconsciente... No podía dejar de estar preocupada. Sin embargo, trataba de estar lo más serena posible. Al final del pasillo vio a Lily, recostada sobre una pared, leyendo unos apuntes. Unos chicos pasaron delante de ella, y no pudieron dejar de mirarla deseosamente. Ella ni se dio cuenta. Christine por su parte, sonrió. Lily nunca se daba cuenta de su furor que tenia con los chicos en Hogwarts... Y al parecer nunca lo sabría...

- ya llegué...-dijo Christine, entregándole a Lily una sonrisa.

- así me doy cuenta... No sé cómo puedes estar tan relajada si hay examen de DCAO el lunes...-dijo ella. Mirando a Christine, quien sólo tenía una tierna sonrisa y miraba hacia un ventanal que estaba en el pasillo, donde reposaba una lechuza blanca, muy hermosa.

- fuiste a ver a Black?- preguntó la pelirroja, posando su verde mirada también hacia el animal.

- si, como todos los días... -dijo después de dar un suspiro algo triste. Aunque mantenía una calida sonrisa a flor de labios.

- yo no logro entender qué te puede gustar tanto alguien que se entretiene haciéndole daño a los demás...como a Snape...

- Lily, Sirius no le hizo nada y tampoco me gusta que haga esas cosas, pero tal como yo me enamoré de Black, haciendo eso y otras cosas, que en lo personal me desagradan, tú así te enamoraste de Potter, así que no alegues...- dijo Christine, sin mirarla. Lily se sonrojó un poco.

- a dónde habrá ido Clare?- preguntó Lily, para alivianar el ambiente.

- no sé, yo estaba con ella y luego me dijo que tenía que hacer un par de cosas y se fue. Pero dijo que la esperáramos aquí...-respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

A lo lejos se veía su rubia amiga, corriendo rápidamente hacia las chicas. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban casi vacíos, por lo que las pisadas de Clare se sentían fuertemente. Chris y Lily giraron sus cabezas hacia donde provenían los pasos. Allí llegó Clare, con su rostro teñido de rojo, por el cansancio y respiraba exageradamente.

- lo tengo...-dijo Clare, calmándose un poco la respiración posando su mano en su pecho.

- ¿qué cosa?- preguntó Lily.

- las entradas para la celebración de los 500 años en Hosmeade! -dijo mostrando unos papeles de color marrón, frente los verdes ojos de la pelirroja- Es un evento exclusivo y que sólo pueden ir los mayores de 17...todo el mundo irá...incluso Remus...-dijo la rubia, que provocó unas miradas cómplices por parte de Christine y de Lily.

- ¿Remus?-dijeron las dos chicas al unísono, provocando que la rubia estuviese más roja de lo que estaba.

- sí, Remus... -dijo ella con aplomo.

- desde cuando te gusta el merodeadorcito?- inquirió Christine interesada. Pues, claro. Tenía que saberlo, para lo del conjuro del medallón de plata...y por los simples deseos de enterarse del chisme...

- gustarme Remus...? A qué te refieres? Él y yo somos sólo compañeros de casa...-dijo ella, desviando su mirada a la lechuza del ventanal- no me gusta, claro que no...-dijo sin mucha convicción.

- Yimbly!- se oyó la voz de un chico cerca de ellas. La lechuza voló hasta la puerta de una de las salas de clases, que se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a Remus, con el animal posado en su brazo. Clare se sorprendió y de paso se sonrojó. Él al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, les entregó una bella sonrisa, más bella aún para Clare. Quién le devolvió el gesto tímidamente. Remus volvió a entrar a aquella sala. Él debía hacerle a los pequeños de primero de Gryffindor y Revenclaw tutorías para los exámenes, lo habían castigado junto a James y Peter por haber hecho una "mini-broma" la semana pasada, lo cual los mantenía algo ocupados ese sábado hasta el medio día.

- aquí hay alguien enamorada...-dijo Christine con voz cantarina, llevándose una agresiva mirada de la rubia.

- no lo estoy... Si sigues con esos comentarios, no te entregaré la entrada-amenazó Clare. Christine sólo bufó.

- aunque me pases la entrada no podría ir, aún no cumplo los 17, me faltan...mmm...6 meses para mi cumpleaños-dijo contando mentalmente.

- ah... Bueno, sólo deja de molestar-rugió cruzándose de brazos.

- Clare y como vamos a ir a la fiesta de Hosmeade, sin Christine?-dijo Lily seria- se sentirá sola...

- yo no tengo problema, ustedes saben que no me gustan mucho las fiestas... -dijo Christine. Sus dos amigas de repente perdieron el color, tanto que Chris se asustó de verlas en ese estado.

- por favor Christine! Estás delirando! Vamos donde Madame Pomfray, puede ser algo grave...-le dijo Clare tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

- Christine Herdwell, no quiere ir a una fiesta-dijo Lily recopilando los datos-... Yo pensé que no viviría tanto para ver esto- le dijo Lily bromeando haciéndose la sorprendida.

- no, no quiero ir...-dijo ella haciéndose la aburrida, la que no le llamaba la atención esas cosas tan triviales como una fiesta. Aunque no fuese cierto.- ... además qué tiene de raro? Digo, si no quiero ir es algo netamente por mi bien y mi integridad física... No me quieren borracha de nuevo... Supongo...

- eso, ni que empieces a hacer un intento de striptease en medio de la sala común a las cinco de la madrugada, no quiero volver a pasar por eso... Me traumó-dijo Clare colocando cara de circunstancia grave.

- ni que hagas bailar merengue a Dumbledore, eso en lo personal, me dio vergüenza ajena...-dijo Lily entre risas, mientras a Chris se le deslumbraba una sonrisa al recordar todas esas anécdotas.

- no quiero ir, lo siento...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- bueno, como quieras... Todo el mundo irá, es un evento sin igual y que no se repetirá en la historia... Cuantas veces Hosmeade cumple 500 años?

- déjame pensar... ¿una?-respondió Chris con algo de sorna.

- Una sola vez y tú la desperdicias!-le dijo Clare, como para que Christine se arrepintiera de la decisión que tomaba, sin embargo cuando Christine se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la lograba sacar.- vamos Chris! Vamos! Qué te cuesta? Hazlo por mi y por Lily... Por nosotras, por favor!-rogó Clare colocando carita de cachorrito con pena - por fis!

- no quiero ir, no me van a obligar...además si cumplo otra falta grave me echan de Hogwarts-dijo ella- ya habrán otras fiestas, ésta no será la última...

- está bien, tú te lo pierdes...-dijo Clare algo enfurruñada, pasándole a Lily la entrada.

- y cuando es?- preguntó Lily recibiéndola.

- en dos semanas más - respondió Clare.

- qué extraño que Dumbledore haya aceptado que vayamos a una fiesta fuera de Hogwarts...-opinó la ojiverde.

- muy extraño, pero ya saqué mis deducciones del porqué nos dejó ir...-dijo Clare con una sonrisa y una mirada que insinuaba un digno caso para los expedientes X.

- aquí vamos otra vez con el lado detectivesco de Clare...-dijo Christine rodando los ojos. Clare le sacó la lengua.

- sea lo que sea no nos lo digas, no queremos saberlo...-se apresuró en decir Lily antes que Clare dijera palabra y saliera con algo parecido a que Dumbledore estaba siendo comandado por fuerzas sobrenaturales de otro planeta.

- me cortan la inspiración!- reprimió la rubia, haciéndose la ofendida.

- por merlín!- dijo de repente Christine tapándose el rostro con las manos, sobresaltando a Lily y Clare.

- qué pasó?-preguntó Clare.

- se me olvidó llevar el informe a Sluthgorn...había que entregarlo ayer!

- ¿el de los tres metros? Ése ya lo entregue, la semana pasada... Pero el último plazo era ayer...-dijo Lily tratando de recordar.

- se me olvidó completamente! Estaba tan preocupada por de Sir...-de pronto Christine calló. Se había olvidado que Clare no sabía nada de lo de Black.

- ¿Sir? ¿Qué SIR?- preguntó Clare frunciendo el ceño- no me digas que de Sirius Black...!

- NO!- Gritó Chris abriendo los ojos como platos, dejando a una Clare sobresaltada- digo, por supuesto que no...- relajándose, recobrando la compostura- Estaba preocupada de Sir... Sir Nickolás...sí! De SIR Nickolás!-mintió nerviosa Christine, provocando que Lily se riera por lo bajo.

- ¿qué te puede preocupar de un fantasma?-preguntó Clare sin creer lo que oía.

- muchas cosas...-mintió, tratando de trabajar su mente a toda marcha- muchas...

- ¿no me digas que Nick tiene problemas para atravesar en las paredes?- dijo Clare burlona.

- ¡¡precisamente!- afirmó Christine- el pobre tiene ese problema, estoy tratando de ayudarlo, pero no sé qué hacer...-Christine colocó su rostro lo más deprimido posible. Lily seguía riéndose.

- y tú crees que yo me lo creo?- dijo Clare alzando las cejas.

- eh...si -contestó Christine con una sonrisa inocente.

- pues no... Cómo si yo no supiera lo que sientes por el Black ése...

- yo no siento nada!-negó Chris rotundamente agitando las manos.

- a no? Y esas visitas a enfermería en las mañanas son porque si?- dijo Clare con una media sonrisa.

- qué visitas? Yo no visito a nadie...- mintió Christine mirando hacia a otro lado. Era tan notorio que estaba mintiendo que hacia a Lily reír aún más fuerte.- cállate Lils!

- si, si como digas... No vale la pena mentirme Christine yo lo sé todo...

- está bien... -dijo resignada- estaba preocupada por Black...

- qué lindo! Desde cuando te gusta él?- preguntó con una mirada cómplice.

- Clare no empieces!

- tú ya me molestaste, ahora es mi turno!

- chicas... Ahora lo importante es que tú - Dijo Lily señalando a Chris- entregues el trabajo ya... Y prepárate para un buen castigo, ya que Sluthgorn no tendrá piedad por ti y menos por ti...luego se cuentan sus confesiones rosas, ahora el trabajo...

- gracias Lily- dijo de un susurro Christine, saliendo a toda prisa en busca del trabajo que lo tenía a medio hacer en su habitación, en la torre de Gryffindor.

°

- Hasta que despertó señor Black!-dijo pesadamente la enfermera entrando a través de las cortinas.

- eh... Buenos días...-dijo sin muchos ánimos Sirius sentado en la camilla mirando por la ventana.- cuántos días llevo aquí?

- dos semanas...

- DOS SEMANAS!- repitió sobresaltado Sirius abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- como oyó señor Black, dos semanas...

- ese tarado de Snivellus me tiró un hechizo de dos semanas!

- si Black, aunque pensábamos con Minerva y Horace que durarías un mes, pero Dumbledore ganó, él dijo que durarías dos semanas...

- apostaron para ver cuando despertara!

- no, sólo hacíamos pronósticos jugando hipotéticamente a lucrar con ello, pero el genio de Albus ganó...maldito zopenco, ahora le debo mi salario de este mes...-dijo entredientes lo ultimo.

- qué?

- nada Black, bueno, creo que ya estás mejor... Porqué no te vistes y te vas? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, empezando por hacer aseo aquí...tu ropa está en aquel armario-dijo la enfermera saliendo de enfermería a su despacho.

- si, gracias...

Después de vestirse, Sirius fue con prisa gruñendo, por así decirlo, de cómo un ser tan despreciable como Snape, haya podido haberlo tendido en una camilla inconsciente por más de dos semanas. Tenia que llegar rápido a la torre, a idear un plan estratégicamente efectivo para crear la mejor de las bromas contra Snape que haya existido jamás, junto a su otra cabeza pensante, James. Si no creaban y hacían juntos la broma, no salía. Simplemente la broma no funcionaba.

- cucuruchos de maní!- dijo Sirius al retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¡¡despertaste! Maldito Albus... ganó la apuesta!- dijo La dama gorda moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Sirius, quien no se encontraba de buena cara, gracias a las benditas apuestas.

- también es un gusto verte...-dijo sin ánimos Sirius a la dama, atravesando el retrato.

La sala común estaba vacía, no había ningún alma y si la había seguramente estaba durmiendo, eran las 9 de la mañana del día sábado...

Sirius sin más que hacer, y suponiendo que James y los demás seguían durmiendo, se sentó en uno de los sofás y quedó mirando pensativo el fuego de la chimenea, ideando algo parecido a un plan, pero no sabía porqué, no podía concentrarse, había un aroma muy familiar, algo floral en el ambiente, que no lo hacia poder concentrarse.

- malditos trabajos de Sluthgorn!- dijo una voz femenina bajando las escaleras de la habitación de niñas. Era Christine y llevaba a cuestas los tres metros de pergamino, enrollado torpemente. Sirius no se movió, pero de alguna manera quería llamar la atención de la castaña chica de ojos dorados, aunque su conciencia le decía una y otra vez "Que no te vea, que no te vea, que no te vea, que no te ve..."

- Buenos días Black-saludó nerviosa Christine y a la vez sorprendida desde los pies de las escalera.

- Hola Herdwell -saludó derrotado Sirius, sin mirarla ni planes de iniciar una conversación.

- qué bien que saliste...-dijo ella después de un rato, acomodando sus cosas en una de las mesas de la sala común para poder enrollar de alguna vez, bien, el pergamino.

- eh... Gracias- "por lo menos alguien que se alegre de que saliera bien y no maldiga a Dumbledore" se dijo para si mirándola de reojo.

- te enteraste que Dumbledore y los demás profesores estaban apostando para ver si salías de enfermería?

- si, ya me lo dijo Pomfray, creo que Dumbledore ganó...-Contestó Sirius, mirándola directamente y viendo sus fallidos intentos de enrollar el pergamino, ella sonrió por la respuesta. - y dime porqué estas haciendo eso?- preguntó Sirius torciendo los ojos, señalando el pergamino, justo en el momento que éste abría de nuevo.

- es que es el trabajo de Sluthgorn, te acuerdas? Ése de los tres metros...

- ah... Y ése no era para ayer, no?-preguntó él haciendo memoria.

- sí, pero se me olvidó... Y ahora se lo voy a entregar-dijo ella mirando con cierto rencor el pergamino, que cada vez que lo lograba enrollar se desarmaba.

- quizás tenías cosas más importantes del porqué preocuparte...-dijo Sirius sonriéndole. Christine se sonrojó y volvió a mirar el pergamino, para evitar ser victima de esa hermosa mirada gris, que del sólo verla la derretía "si sólo supieras que se me olvido por ti..." pensó.

- si, cosas importantes... -dijo ella de un suspiro.

- hablando de ello...cómo va lo de Remus y su amuleto?

- creo que si seguimos a este paso podremos tener el conjuro más rápido de lo que creía...-dijo ella intentando por enésima vez enrollar la maldita tarea.

- y Clare sentirá lo mismo por Remus, digo, estará enamorada de tu licantropito...?

- mi licantropito?- preguntó ella alzando las cejas- ése no es nada mío, es de Clare, y al parecer algo siente ella, aunque no nos ha querido decir nada, ni a mí, ni a Lily... Pero me tinca que ella le gusta, es una idea, aunque no estoy segura...

- y Lily sabe lo de Remus?

- si, ella sabe lo de su "problemita"- Dijo Chris bajando un poco la voz por si las dudas, enfatizando la palabra "problemita" como la licantropía- pero Remus no sabe que Lily sabe, es que ella me pilló volando bajo un día y sin querer se lo dije...también sabe lo del medallón... En todo caso, te pido que no comentes mucho a cerca de esto, me refiero a que Lily sabe lo de... Bueno tu sabes, eso, con tus amigos...

- entendido, por mi no te preocupes, no diré palabra!- dijo el merodeador de manera solemne, haciendo sonreír a la castaña-...te ayudo con eso?-Sugirió Sirius señalando el pergamino, que nuevamente se abría y Christine ya no aguantaba las ganas de destrozar el trabajo.

- por favor...-suplicó ella, que estaba apunto de perder la paciencia y lanzarle un hechizo de aquellos incendiarios muy comunes en ella. Sirius se levantó y fue hacia Christine.

- mira, la manera de enrollar un pergamino cuando es demasiado largo, es...-dijo él colocando las manos de Chris en uno de los extremos del pergamino y le iba dando una instrucciones, del cómo hacer que se enrollara, mientras las manos de Christine eran coordinadas por las de Sirius.- y... Wualá! Un pergamino perfectamente enrollado, en menos de un minuto!-dijo él satisfecho.

- no vale...era demasiado fácil!- dijo ella, viendo la "creación" de un pergamino enrollado.

- si lo vale, eso se le llama "técnica manual de enrollamiento de pergaminos"

- y eso existe?-dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

- no, pero sonó bonito, no?- Chris rió, mientras él le sonreía.

- gracias...-dijo ella tratando de ignorar que su mano, aún era sujetada por la mano de Sirius y ella se sonrojaba considerablemente.

- eh... Lo siento-dijo él quitando su mano de la mano de ella.

- descuida... Sirius, Puedo llamarte por tu nombre no cierto?

- si, claro...

- ya fuiste a desayunar?- preguntó ella después de escuchar rugir el estómago de él, que pedía a gritos comida.

- no y me muero de hambre...¿estará servido el desayuno en el gran comedor?

- no sé -respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- la verdad es que hace rato que desperté, pero no he ido allá...

- porque no vamos y vemos?

- tengo que ir a dejar el trabajo a donde ése maldito de Sluthgorn- respondió Chris.

- te acompaño, así cuido a que no quemes a alguien...-propuso él graciosamente.

- mmm...está bien, vayamos juntos, así tengo una excusa para salir más rápido del despacho de ése idiota...- aceptó la chica, agarrando su pergamino.

- OK...

Ambos salieron de la torre y se encaminaron al despacho de Sluthgorn, por una rara razón Christine ya no se sentía tan nerviosa como al principio y Sirius no estaba tan terco de no acercarse a ella. Cuando llegaron al despacho de Sluthgorn...

- estás segura que quieres entrar o quieres esperar...?

- entro -dijo con aplomo Christine, golpeando con sus nudillos la puerta de roble un par de veces. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo ver a un regordete profesor con su bigote de morsa y sus ojos pequeños. Salía con su pijama, una bata verde azulado con estampados de micropuff con unas pantuflas color beige en forma de perro y un gorro de dormir con un pequeño pompon en su punta.

- Herdwell! Estoy teniendo una pesadilla o qué?-dijo el profesor con su rostro visiblemente pasmado, escobillando sus ojos, para comprobar si estaba despierto o no.- Black qué hace despierto? Diablos, perdí mi salario del mes!-dijo Sluthgorn, saludando con la mano al joven Black, que no hizo más que mirar fríamente al profesor, por su comentario.

- Buenos días profesor... Qué lastima... lo desperté?-dijo ella sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de agradar al otro, diciendo lo ultimo con cierta falsa inocencia lo que le caía bastante mal al profesor.- vine por lo del trabajo de los tres metros de pergamino, el que debía entregar ayer...

- OH... Sí, ya me di cuenta que la ausencia de su querido informe, lo siento decir que si ya no lo presentaste tienes una...-antes que le dijera la temerosa "T" de troglodita de calificación, Christine le pasó el pergamino "perfectamente enrollado", en las manos del profesor.

- así que hizo el trabajo...-dijo con un poco de sorpresa en la voz- señorita Herdwell, usted deberá suponer que este atraso no se lo lleva gratis no es verdad?

- si profesor...

- entonces le daré a conocer el castigo, por favor pase a mi despacho...-dijo él dándole la pasada a ingresar a la oficina de él. Pero Christine no se movió.

- lo siento profesor, pero temo decirle que los castigos por incumplimientos de tareas lo deben hacer los jefes de casas, y usted, que yo sepa, no es Mc.Gonagall...-dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

- por supuesto que no lo es, pero YO lo soy-dijo una voz de una señora de mediana edad a las espaldas de la chica, Chris se dio media vuelta y vio a su jefa de casa, Minerva Mc.Gonagall frente a ella y con una mirada de poco amigas.

- Buenos días mi querida y adorada profesora...-dijo ella intentando sonreír- le he dicho alguna vez que me encanta su peinado? ˆ ˆ°

- déjese señorita Herdwell de hacerme pelota... OH, Black qué haces despierto? Oô-la profesora mira a Black con sus ojos abiertos a tales dimensiones, que pareciera que sus ojos saldrían de sus orbitas- Anda, vuelve a enfermería y hazte el dormido, Albus te podría ver!-dijo la profesora con cierto note de preocupación al darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho.

- profesora ya sé que ustedes estuvieron haciendo una apuesta en mi "inconciencia" así que no se moleste, Albus ya debe saber que ganó ¬¬ -dijo Sirius algo molesto.

- cómo que ya sabe! Por merlín! Perdí el salario de este mes! -dijo la profesora preocupada y algo enfadada- ahora qué hago para pagar el vestido que compré? T.T

- Minerva querida, siento que debe preocuparse primero del castigo que le dará a Herdwell, luego se ocupa de sus asuntos financieros...-sugirió Sluthgorn, mirando a Christine con su semblante triunfadora al ver que el castigo que le tocaba a la chica era si o si.

- tienes razón, disculpa las molestias Horace... Black y Herdwell a mi oficina!-ordenó Mc.Gonagall dando media vuelta encaminándose a su despacho.

- no escuche bien, oí Black?-preguntó Sirius caminando detrás de la profesora.

- si, señor Black, escucho bien...no crea que me he olvidado de su falta de respeto con el señor Snape...

- no me diga que me va a castigar, luego de estar dos semanas inconsciente por ése tarado!

- si, Black, lo voy a castigar y si sigue reclamando su castigo será aún mayor!-dijo la profesora caminando a pasos agigantados bajando las escaleras de dos en dos escalones.

- lo siento Sirius...-dijo casi de un susurro Christine al lado del muchacho, que aún no podía creer que lo iban a castigar.

- no te preocupes...-contestó él, mirando a Mc.Gonagall con sumo odio y el ceño fruncido. Dieron la vuelta en uno de los pasillos y allí estaba la entrada para el despacho de la profesora. Ella movió su varita rápidamente y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

- entren y siéntense, tengo que hablar seriamente con ambos... -Dijo la señora sentándose tras su escritorio y sacando de una de las cajoneras del escritorio dos pergaminos, los cuales los abrió y dejaron ver la lista de castigos que llevaban cada uno durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, los cuales se caían del escritorio por lo largo. Sirius llevaba más castigos que Chris, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

- no les da vergüenza que los castigue una vez más? Cuantas veces llevamos en estos años en la misma situación? Herdwell, cómo una señorita como Ud., puede tener la desfachatez de cometer otro incumplimiento en las reglas de Hogwarts? Qué vergüenza... QUÉ VER-GÜEN-ZA!

- profesora sólo estoy aquí por una tarea, que sinceramente, olvidé, nada más, no he quemado nada ni a nadie, ni tampoco he peleado con ningún imbécil, este año me he comportado en comparación a otros años, no lo cree?-dijo la castaña apoyándose en la mesa del escritorio desafiante. Mc.Gonagall ni se molestó en discutir con ella.

- si, pero esto no deja de ser una falta... En cuanto a usted señor Black, no cree que ya es hora de terminar con su pelea eterna con el señor Snape? Lo mismo le dije a Potter y ahora se lo digo a Ud., DEJEN A SNAPE EN PAZ! Por favor que tenga a los alumnos más conflictivos en mi casa, ya es algo que me está agotando! Estoy que pido una transferencia a Beauxbeaton! Ahí sé que no sufriría tanto y me dejarán de salir canas y arrugas por su culpa!-dijo la profesora ya casi sin paciencia, levantándose del asiento.

- señorita Herdwell, sé que usted está trabajando un conjuro para la licantropía de Lupin, es eso cierto?

- si, profesora.

- Entonces ya tenemos un castigo- dijo la profesora, dejando a Christine y a Sirius arqueando una ceja en señal de no entender nada- verán, ustedes tendrán que trabajar en ese conjuro y presentarme por lo menos un mínimo de cien metros de pergamino...

- 100 METROS!-dijeron Sirius y Chris al unísono abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- como oyeron cien metros, eso es...

- ESO ES DEMASIADO!-alegó interrumpiendo la castaña, quien recibió un codazo de parte de Sirius.

- quieres recibir más metros o que?- dijo él.

- oiga al señor Black, ustedes tendrán que hacer un trabajo de cien metros de pergamino para darme un informe detallado sobre el conjuro y sus efectos, además de explicarme sus procedimientos y observaciones...usted Herdwell no trabajará sola, lo hará con el señor Black así que lo harán en conjunto...les doy plazo hasta el lunes 29 de junio para que me entreguen el informe, recién estamos a octubre o sea tienen 8 meses en realizar el informe y el conjuro...

- pero si el conjuro no sale?

- olvídense de aparecer aquí el próximo año...-dijo la profesora helando a Chris y Sirius, que no esperaban esa respuesta.

- ahora váyanse!-dijo autoritaria la profesora, Sirius dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, mientras Christine miraba atónita a la profesora. Por una parte, ella adoraba el castigo, por fin podría tener una excusa para acercarse a su Sirius, sin tener que ser razones, específicamente de "seducción" y podría mostrarse tal como ella era y conocer más profundamente a su chico. Pero por otra parte, estaba que era un trabajo demasiado largo y con excesiva responsabilidad, que no estaba dispuesta a asumir, si bien era por un amigo, era con limite de tiempo y trabajo bajo presión... Si salía todo bien, fantástico. Pero si salía mal, adiós Hogwarts!... Era demasiado castigo para sólo haber olvidado el día de entrega de un trabajo...

- ¿qué espera señorita Herdwell? Le dije que se retirara...-dijo la profesora Mc.Gonagall, acomodándose en su asiento.

- profesora, porqué hace esto? Sólo olvidé la fecha de entrega de un trabajo...

- señorita, usted no debe dudar de mis decisiones! (ni de las decisiones de la autora de este fic ¬¬)... Ahora váyase antes que se le ocurra quemarme o algo por el estilo...

- profesora no se da cuenta que si el conjuro no sale, yo me quedo sin matricula para el otro año? Y sólo porque olvidé entregar un mísero trabajo!

- lo sé perfectamente, ahora le pediré que se vaya de aquí tengo mucho que hacer...

- es que no me voy! Hogwarts es mi casa! Si no sale el trabajo, me voy de aquí! Y no quiero eso!-dijo la castaña elevando la voz, y de manera tan desafiante que llegaba a dar miedo.

- Herdwell, por favor salga de aquí... No estoy como para berrinches infantiles...

- berrinches infantiles?- Chris bufó- Agradezca que no soy capaz de quemarla, pero si lo fuera, usted ya estaría ardiendo en llamas!-dijo, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones y saliendo del despacho pegando un portazo que provocó la caída de varias pinturas y retratos que estaban suspendidos sobre la pared. Sirius ya estaba al final del pasillo, pero al oír el estruendo que causó la chica, fue hacia ella, quien estaba recostada sobre la pared, con los ojos cerrados y canalizando su ira, en pos. de controlarse.

- Chris, estás bien?-preguntó el chico algo temeroso. Ya no le tenía aquel miedo del principio, por lo de las "posibles quemaduras" pero aún así no podía evitar imaginarse en llamas.

- creo que sí... Algo molesta, pero si, creo que estoy bien...-dijo ella sin hacer ni el esfuerzo más mínimo para abrir los ojos.

- Qué le dijiste a Mc.Gonagall?

- nada que no fuese cierto... -dijo abriendo los ojos, suspirando con algo de cansancio. Y vio los ojos de él posados en ella, sintió algo así como un chispazo que la hizo sonrojar en un instante. Sirius estaba igual, aquella mirada lo hacía tener aquella sensación, tan nueva en él, como en ella. No se supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose, porque ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta, sin saberlo ambos estaban a centímetros el uno del otro. Ambos estaban sonrojados, Sirius no tanto como Chris. Estaban tan cerca, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, parecía que estaban cargados eléctricamente con signos opuestos, puesto a que cada vez se acercaban más uno al otro, era algo como un imán que los atraía, algo químico, cada uno acercándose al otro, quedando a no más de unos centímetros, sólo unos centímetros... Pero algo en Sirius reaccionó y lo hizo zafarse de ese momento, desvió su mirada y se alejó un par de metros de ella.

- se me quitó el hambre... Voy a la torre, de ahí vemos cuando empezamos para hacer lo del conjuro...-dijo él caminando, doblando una esquina, borrándose de la atenta mirada de Chris.

- por merlín, que es guapo...-dijo de un suspiro la chica, manteniendo una boba mirada perdida, mordiéndose el labio inferior y completamente sonrojada.

- y a ésta qué le pasó?- preguntó una voz muy familiar cerca de Christine.

- Lily, yo que tú me alejó puede ser que se te pegue una enfermedad infectocontagiosa, mírala, está mal...-dijo Clare, colocándose frente a Christine, pasando su mano frente el rostro de la castaña, para ver si reaccionaba.

- algo le pasó con Black... Estoy segura...-dijo la pelirroja, colocándose al lado de Christine.

- es que...-sonrió de sólo recordarlo- les he dicho lo lindo que es Sirius?-sus amigas rodaron los ojos.

- dios, creo que ya la perdimos... Christine, reacciona!-dijo Clare zamarreándola.

- no seas bruta!-Alegó Christine separándose de su amiga, arreglando su túnica.

- por fin reaccionó!-dijo feliz Clare abrazándola

- qué pasó con Black?- preguntó Lily intrigada.

- nada, nada...

- no mientas, algo pasó...

- eh... Bueno, la verdad es que si... Voy a tener que hacer un castigo con él, por el atraso del trabajo...

- Sirius despertó?

- sí!

- ganó Dumbly! Yo sabía que ganaría!-estalló Clare, dando saltitos de felicidad.

- y qué castigo es ése?-preguntó Lily

- tengo que hacer un informe de 100 metros de pergamino...

- 100 METROS!-gritaron ambas chicas, abriendo los ojos como platos

- sí, cien metros, ya lo sé, no tienen porqué recalcármelo...

- pero eso es mucho, para sólo olvidar la tarea...

- lo sé Lily, es mucho, pero qué se le va a hacer? Ya me dieron el castigo...-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, con una dulce sonrisa que la delataba.

- primera vez que veo que te gusta hacer un informe...porqué no eres así, tan entusiasta, cuando hacemos los informes juntas?-preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la ofendida.

- mmm... Será porque no eres Black? ¬¬U

- qué graciosa...y para cuando es el informe?

- tenemos plazo hasta el 29 de Junio

- 8 meses...es un tiempo razonable... Y de qué es el trabajo?-preguntó Clare. Christine no podía decirle nada, su amiga no sabía lo de la licantropía de Remus y menos lo del conjuro que específicamente tenía que ver con ella.

- sobre...hadas... Hadas madrinas y esas cosas, nada muy interesante, que valga la pena recordar...-mintió Christine.

- hadas?

- si Clare, hadas... Chicas, tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar?-propuso Chris antes que el lado "detectivesco" de Clare saliera a flote y osará a llenar de preguntas sobre el tema del informe. Las tres chicas fueron en dirección al gran comedor, éste estaba casi vacío. Habían un par de muchachas de Revenclaw, unos pequeños de primer año de Hufflpuff, nadie de Gryffindor y un par de Slythering, que salieron de inmediato de la estancia al ver a las tres chicas cruzar la puerta y sentarse en la mesa de ellas.

- tenemos el desayuno para nosotras solas!-dijo alegremente Christine sentándose, lista para devorar unas tostadas que las hipnotizaba con la mirada.

- yo no sé como puedes estar tan delgada, con las cantidades estratosféricas de comida que comes día a día...-dijo en un tono medio en broma, medio en serio Lily.

- ni yo sé, pero algo que tenga de bueno mi organismo, no?-dijo sentándose y agarrando un par de tostadas que las unto con dulce de leche.

- chicas, que podemos hacer hoy que sea entretenido?-preguntó Clare con cara de aburrimiento.

- ESTUDIEMOS!

- Lily cállate...-dijeron al unísono Chris y Clare, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

°

"deja de pensar en ella, en ella no vale la pena pensar..." pensaba Sirius caminando rápidamente a la torre, atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda y fue directo a su habitación. No había nadie para la suerte de él, ya que no quería ni ver la cara de Peter... El sólo hecho de pensar en ella, lo hacía sentirse horrible... "es la chica de uno de tus mejores amigos, es la chica de uno de tus mejores amigos..." se repetía inconscientemente Sirius acostándose en su cama, mirando al techo y sólo lograba pensar en ella... Su sonrisa, su risa, la manera de hablar, de moverse... "Por merlín, estoy pensando en ella otra vez!" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, haciendo esfuerzos enormes para no pensar aunque sea un segundo en la chica. No sabia lo que sucedía, sólo habló con ella unos minutos... Nada importante... Pero porqué tenía que pensar en ella? "es sólo una chica, una chica más y ya...".

¿Porqué ella lo atraía tanto? ¿Porqué se sintió tan bien a su lado? ¿Porqué ella lo fue a ver a enfermería? ¿Porqué nunca se dio cuenta de ella antes? ¡¡¡¿Porqué estaba haciendo estas entupidas preguntas acerca de ella!

Dios... Sólo lograba pensar en ella, él ya se sentía atraído a ella, si fuera por él, ya le hubiera pedido una cita, pero no... Estaba el obstáculo que ella era de Peter, de todas las mujeres de Hogwarts, le tenía que empezar atraer ella! Justo Christine! Se tenía que olvidar de la existencia de aquella castaña, pero no podía ahora, por lo del castigo "y lo peor es que tendré que trabajar con ella ocho meses..." se lamentó Sirius hundiendo su rostro en la almohada "...ocho largos meses..."

_. . . :Continuará: . . . _

**Aloja! Tanto tiempo! Tantas Lunas! (Dijo Remus! xD) Cómo los ha tratado la vida? Yo por mi parte, estoy hiper-súper-recontra-abominablemente Feliz:D (¿Porqué?) Porque me levantaron el castigo! (Siiii!) ahora por fin podré seguir escribiendo tranquilamente! Así que, en teoría, me tienen para rato! No se libraran de mí tan fácilmente! MUAJAJAJAJA:D**

**Bueno, Espero que este capi no les haya aburrido tanto... La verdad es que este capi lo tengo hace décadas guardado en el computador y no hallaba la hora para subirlo! Quería que Sirius despertara, y que la primera persona que viera fuera a Christine, no sé exactamente porqué, pero algo me dice que a partir de esto pasarán muchas cosas ;) Debo anunciaros que el próximo capi se vendrá bueno, pues... Clare nos mostrará su secretísimo secreto xD y Chris con Sirius aprenderán a conocerse mutuamente a través del "castigo divino" (Me encanta llamarlo así!) y bueno, les daría más detalles de lo que pasará en el siguiente capi, pero creo que les estaría contando todo y esa no es la gracia! (Además que se me empezó a acalambrar la mano Xx) **

**Este... será mejor que me despida, pues tengo que ir a... Bueno, qué importa a donde vaya, lo importante es que me tengo que ir o sino seré despedazada por las manos de mi hermano quien me mira con claras intenciones homicidas a mi persona (Como podrán apreciar, mi familia me adora! ¬¬), pues quiere el computador y yo no lo dejo acercarse, así que me despido con un abrazo de oso de cada uno de ustedes y nos leemos pronto!**

**Atentamente;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

_**PD: FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS PARA LOS CHILENOS Y MEXICANOS QUE LEEN!**_

_**PD2: SI HAY CHILENOS LEYENDO, PUEDEN ENVIARME UN CHORIPAN VIA REVIEW!**_

_**PD3: SI HAY MEXICANOS LEYENDO, PUEDEN TAMBIÉN MANDARME TACOS CON HUACAMOLE ATRAVES DE REVIEWS!**_

_**PD4: SE RECIBE COMIDA VIA REVIEWS DE TODAS LAS NACIONALIDADES! T.T**_

_**PD5: MANDEN REVIEWS! T.T**_

_**PD6: TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE! T.T**_

_**PD7: MANDEN REVIEWS!**_

_**PD8: ME DESNUTRO! T.T**_

_**PD9: CREO QUE YA LES DIJE QUE TENGO HAMBRE? TT**_

_**PD10 y el más importante: SI NO ME DEJAN CRITICAS, NO ACTUALIZO! ASÍ QUE VAYAN A GO! Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Se los advierto, sin criticas, no hay sexto capitulo!**_

**_Nos leemos! _;D**

_**XAU!**_


	6. Nunca digas nunca

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 6: Nunca digas nunca**

Ya era lunes. Un hermoso y lluvioso día Lunes. Tan hermoso. Pero tan lunes, que sólo llega a ser odiado, sobretodo por el alumnado de Hogwarts, que lo único que querían era que pronto hubieran vacaciones...

Las clases como siempre estaban desquiciadamente exigentes, los alumnos deprimidos por el comienzo de una larga jornada escolar.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y una exhausta Chris estaba sentada en uno de los grandes sillones, al lado de una de las ventanas de la torre, mirando, con un aburrimiento infinito, las gotas de lluvia que caían con furia en la ventana. Lily estaba a su lado, leyendo concentrada un libro de runas y Clare estaba sentada en el suelo hojeando sin mucho detenimiento una revista de Quidditch de hace unos diez años que por casualidad encontró botada en la sala común. No había nadie, salvo estas tres chicas. El chisporroteo del fuego de la chimenea era el único sonido que inundaba la sala. Christine suspiró, pronto sería vencida por el sueño, ya ni siquiera podía abrir más los ojos, estaba tan aburrida, no había nada más que hacer que estudiar y entre hacer nada y estudiar, Chris prefería la primera opción. No era holgazana, ni mucho menos mala estudiante, pero estudiar no era su fuerte, al fin y al cabo, siempre tenía el gran don de acordarse de la materia justo en el momento del examen, lo que a veces desesperaba a Lily que a mucho esfuerzo conseguía sus magnificas calificaciones. Clare, en cambio, era una aficionada al Quidditch y no podía pensar en nada más allá que no fuese su pasión. No le iba bien, pero sus calificaciones por lo menos pasaban el rango de aceptables, no era una bruja estudiosa, de eso no cabía duda, por lo que Clare hacía usos de sus "encantos femeninos" para poder convencer a algún chico para que le dejara copiarle los exámenes. Clare era bastante popular, incluso más que Chris y Lily, gracias a su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch y de ser una completa belleza, lo que era lo que la hacía lo suficiente poderosa como para convencer a un hombre para que la dejara copiar los apuntes, exámenes y tareas en las horas de clase.

El silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpido de golpe. Los merodeadores habían hecho acto de presencia en la sala común, James entró riéndose junto con Sirius mientras comentaban una broma con notes de venganza hecha a Snape hace unos instantes. Lily detuvo su lectura y observó a su miope durante unos segundos sin que él ni nadie se diera cuenta, suspiró y volvió a concentrar su atención en la lectura.

Chris, en cambio, despegó su vista de la "divertidísima" ventana y observó a su Sirius, era impresionante como un hombre de 17 años de edad era tan hipnotizante para ella, pronto volvió en si y volvió su vista en la ventana con una sonrisa a flor de labios, dando gracias a merlín por la buena distracción a la vista que se había dado.

En eso, Remus entró silencioso a la sala común, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mucho interés en lo que comentaban sus amigos. Él pasó su mirada a su rubia tentación quien justo se había dedicado a ver su compañero licántropo. Ambos se sonrojaron y se regalaron una tímida sonrisa, luego desviaron sus miradas, ignorando que el uno por el otro se moría de felicidad por el pequeño gesto.

Peter al entrar a la sala común, dedicó más allá de unos segundos a su castaña, la miraba fijo y ella sólo tenía su vista posada en su ventana, James le dio una palmadas en la espaldas de apoyo a su amigo y una sonrisa que sólo se lograba traducir en "ya se dará cuenta que existes Colagusano". Peter volvió su mirada al piso y ascendió a la habitación de los merodeadores algo deprimido. Remus sacó un libro de su mochila y se colocó a leerlo frente al fuego.

Sirius se sentó en unos de los sillones y sin más que hacer se puso a contemplar el fuego, "tratando" de no ver Christine (dígase "tratar": mirarla en las clases, en el comedor, los pasillos, en la sala común, etc. disimuladamente sin ser descubierto), que desde lo de "aquella" mirada, trataba por todos los medios de ignorarla. James no perdió el tiempo y se paró en frente de su pelirroja, quien no tardó en separarse del libro y mirar a su enamorado.

- ¿Potter qué te pasa? ¿Porqué me miras?

- quería saber si te distraigo la mirada, y veo que si... Yo sabía que en el fondo estabas enamorada de mí...

- Potter anda y piérdete, que nadie te extrañará si no regresas...

- Lily acéptalo, me amas locamente...

- Potter púdrete... UPS, lo siento, ya lo estás...- dijo Lily con una sonrisa triunfante, James al parecer no quería seguir en la discusión y se sentó a otro lado de su pelirroja, Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se hundió nuevamente a su lectura, para no ser descubierta.

- igual te quiero Lily...-dijo él al oído de ella tiernamente, que la hizo estremecer y tener las mejillas tan rojas como su pelo.

Chris se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo por el reflejo de la ventana la silueta del joven Black y le fue imposible retener un suspiro. Clare se levantó del suelo y fue por la más "osada" que sus amigas y se fue a sentar al lado de Remus y entabló una conversación con él. Sirius escuchaba lo que decían y la verdad es que la platica estaba bastante entretenida, luego recordó el castigo implementado por la querida profesora de transformaciones, acerca de esta parejita y el conjuro y sin más remedio tuvo que esperar el momento oportuno para preguntarle a Christine sobre cuándo y dónde debían hacer el trabajo. Pasaron los minutos y tanto Remus, como Clare ya se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, en eso, Chris quien en esos instantes estaba siendo vencida por el sueño por goleada, se levantó de su asiento y con dirección a su habitación fue intercedida por Sirius, quien le bloqueó la entrada a la habitación de niñas, Chris cruzó el entrecejo y lo quedó viendo con las manos a la cintura.

- Sirius... ¿Qué sucede?

- quería hablar contigo sobre lo del castigo...

- ¿y qué con ello?

- ¿cuándo vamos a empezar?

- mmm... No sé cuando tú quieras, a mi me da lo mismo...

- ¿mañana?

- ¿a qué hora?

- ¿a las 9?

- está bien, mañana a las 9 aquí.- dijo ella después de dar un largo bostezo.

- qué duermas bien...

- igual, nos vemos mañana...- dijo Sirius dándole la pasada para que ella subiera las escaleras.

- nos vemos, Sirius, buenas noches...- se despidió Chris con una sonrisa y con los ojos vidriosos a causa del bostezo, mientras subía las escaleras y el chico la quedó viendo algo hipnotizado.

- buenas noches...-musitó algo sonrojado.

- Canuto ¿Qué castigo? ¿Te castigaron por lo de Snape? ¿Canuto? ¡Hey, Sirius!

- ¿Ah? - preguntó Sirius como saliendo de su trance - ¿James qué pasó?

- lo mismo quiero saber... ¿Qué castigo?

- ah... Uno que me lo dieron con Chris, ella por haber olvidado una tarea y yo por lo de Snivellus... Ocho meses de plazo para hacer un trabajo de 100 metros de pergamino...

- WOW sólo por lo de Snivellus? Y a mí que me dieron hacer el aseo a las mazmorras...- Lily ya en esos instantes se estaba yendo a su habitación, no quería escuchar una "conversación de chicos" a esas horas y no tenía ánimos de quedar sola, digamos, sin compañía de sus amigas, teniendo a un Potter cerca suyo.

- Amor te vas sin despedirte?- la respuesta de una pelirroja: un cojinazo a su enamorado merodeador y un simple "adiós subnormal".

- Evans te ama... Te ama cornamenta...-dijo con un tono lo bastante burlón, para que el cojin pasara a la cabeza de Sirius, como por harte de magia, literalmente.- qué agresividad!- se burló Sirius entre risas, le encantaba molestar a James con Evans en esas cosas...

- ya vale, el tema finiquitó...

- como digas...

- canuto, puedo hacerte una pregunta, sin que te enojes por cierto...

- ¿desde cuando le tienes miedo a mis reacciones cornamenta?

- es que quizás suene algo paranoico, pero es mi idea, simplemente me preguntaba...

- cornamenta se directo

- qué hay entre tú y Christine?

- a qué te refieres?-preguntó él nervioso- Yo y ella nada...

- no te hagas el inocente, es sólo verte después que hablas con ella...

- Cornamenta expláyate... No sé a qué quieres llegar

- Sirius, toda la mañana la has seguido con tu mirada, y ahora te sonrojas de sólo decirle que mañana se verán en lo del castigo... ¿¿Ahora me entiendes?

- cornamenta, amigo del alma, hermano... Tú crees que me he dejado hechizar por los encantos de una mujer? Ni en mis peores pesadillas! Además mis miradas son sólo con fines recreativos, después de todo soy hombre...-se trató de justificar machistamente el moreno-... Qué tiene de malo eso?

- nada, lo comprendo, pero en todo caso, debo recordarte que es la chica de uno de tus mejores amigos, ojalá esto no pase a no más de simples miradas...

- yo miro, no toco-dijo él lo suficientemente convincente tanto para él como para James.

- eso espero canuto...

- no lo esperes, eso es un hecho...

°°°°°°°°

Martes, lindo martes, no tan odioso como un lunes, pero sí lo suficiente desquiciante por ser el segundo día de la semana y ser vestigio de que aún quedan tres días para terminar las clases. Temprano en la mañana, en la habitación de las chicas, era un despertar absolutamente "típico": una Chris empapada saliendo a arrastras de su cama, una Lily orgullosa por su objetivo de cada mañana, y una Clare destornillada de la risa. El trío, sin más ni menos y ya estando listas, bajaron al gran comedor a su desayuno.

En tanto, en la habitación de los merodeadores, el desastre se hacía presente. Ropa tirada en el suelo, libros, pergaminos, revistas desparramados en la estancia que mostraban un gran gusto por el... ¿desorden? No, eso llamar desorden era decir poco, era un área de calamidad, era el desastre más grande de los últimos siglos, como si una gran guerra hubiera ocurrido en ella esa misma noche, tanto así que juraban a ver visto a Voldemort escondido detrás de una pila de ropa sucia al lado del arsenal de escobas y de unos chocolates, tan así que más de alguna novia de Sirius debe de estar perdida ante tanta mugre y cosas inservibles... bueno, es la recamara común de unos adolescentes... ¿comunes? Mejor no sigamos con el tema.

Como decía en un principio, en esta habitación se despiertan los chicos más guapos y codiciados de todo Hogwarts. Como cada mañana, Sirius y Remus tenían su llamado "conflicto matutino" por el uso del baño. Sirius nuevamente se demoraba más de la cuenta y Remus utilizaba todas las formas existentes en este planeta, para sacarlo de allí... AHORA.

- CANUTO, SAL YA!-Gritaba el licántropo golpeando incesantemente la puerta del baño.

- Ya voy!-se escucho la voz de Sirius de adentro de éste.

- LO HAS DICHO POR LOS ULTIMOS 40 MINUTOS!-dijo desesperado.

- tranquilo lunático, si Clare no se te va a arrancar si te demoras un poco más...YA SALGO- James y Peter contuvieron los deseos de estallar de la risa, Remus ya estaba que se moría de un coraje.

- el baño es todo tuyo...-dijo sonriente un Sirius saliendo del baño con una toalla a la cintura, dejando ver sus bien trabajados abdominales. Remus entró rápidamente al baño y no tardó más allá de unos quince minutos, ya cuando todos ya estaban listos, bajaron al gran comedor y James se encontró con una gran sorpresa...

- qué hace MI Lily hablando con el patán de Diggory?- preguntó James viendo a la pelirroja que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa hablando con Amos Diggory, un prefecto de la casa de Hufflpuff.

- calma cornamenta, deben estar hablando seguramente algo de prefectos...-lo calmó Remus saludando con un ademán a Clare que estaba frente a Lily y ella le correspondía el saludo animosamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, muy sonrojada. (Olvidé mencionar que Lily y Remus son los prefectos de Gryffindor)

- pero mira cómo le sonríe! Canuto viste como ella lo miró?- dijo indignado James, sin aún sentarse a la mesa.

- James, ya cálmate y siéntate, no debe ser nada grave...-dijo Sirius agarrando un bol de cereales.

- qué me calme? Es que acaso nadie ve que ese tarado quiere corromper a mi pequeña!

- de seguro le está pidiendo que vayan a la fiesta de Hosmeade...-intentó adivinar Diane Collins, una chica de Revenclaw del mismo año, quien se sentó al lado de Remus, para hacerle "compañía", que de pura metiche se metió en la conversación y a coquetear con Remus, pero éste no le dio ni pelota.

- qué fiesta?

- el de los 500 años de Hosmeade... Los mayores de diecisiete años pueden ir...-contestó Remus tomando un sorbo de café.

- se te adelantaron James...- molestó un chico de la misma casa de Gryffindor de séptimo año, lo que le hizo merecedor de un golpe en la cabeza de parte del celoso merodeador.

- qué bien, otra Fiestecita ya me hacía falta!- exclamó Sirius sonriente refregándose las manos- y para cuándo es?

- el sábado de la próxima semana... -contestó la chica mientras le regalaba unas coquetas miradas al licántropo.

- pero Lily no puede ir con él! Me rehúso!-dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

- lo lamento Cornamenta, pero es decisión de Evans, no tuya...

- lo sé, lo sé-dijo él meneando la cabeza- Pero si por esta simple "Fiestecita" , Lily termina enamorándose de él?- preguntó James algo angustiado- yo me quedaré sin mi Lily! Y qué hago sin mi Lily? Me muero...

- no pasará Cornamenta, tú eres el amor de su vida... Tú crees que ella te cambiaría por ese prefectito?

- y quién te dice que no?

- por favor cornamenta! Hay más mujeres en este mundo! Y algunas más lindas y más inteligentes que Evans! No te ciegues!

- Canuto, es que tú no entiendes, nunca haz estado enamorado...- dijo James seriamente, que provocó los suspiros enternecedores de las chicas que escuchaban atentamente la conversación de los merodeadores.

- eso es verdad, nunca me he enamorado, pero no por eso soy estupido y pierdo la oportunidad de salir con otras mujeres... tú no has salido con nadie desde ¿hace cuanto? ¿Un año y medio? James aprovecha, estás en la flor de la vida! - James quedó analizando lo dicho por Sirius durante un par de minutos.

Si era verdad, no salía con nadie desde hace más o menos dos años y todo porque se le ocurrió enamorarse de la chica que en pocas palabras lo odiaba, pero él no se rendiría, era ella quien le quitaba el sueño, su más bello pensar, era hermosa, pero James Potter no se rendiría ahí. Claro que no. Si Amos quiere a Lily, deberá luchar por ella, de eso que no quepa duda...

-° Donde las chicas °-

- esta bien, iré contigo a la fiesta Amos... -aceptó Lily regalándole al chico una bella sonrisa.

- muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces...-le contestó el muchacho sonriéndole seductoramente. El chico era bien apuesto. Alto, de perfecta musculatura, de unos ojos castaños profundos y misteriosos, y una sonrisa que derrumbaba a media población femenina de Hogwarts. Era uno de los chicos más atractivos, inteligentes y responsables del colegio. Conocido, por su desbordante éxito, tanto en los estudios como con las chicas- Nos vemos en clases de transformaciones!-se despidió el chico, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja y se fue a la mesa de su casa.

- vaya qué tienes suerte! Él es todo un bombón!-le dijo Clare sorprendida.

- no es para tanto, es sólo un chico más...-dijo Lily son las mejillas encendidas.

- un chico más? Bromeas verdad? Es hermoso! Simplemente HER-MO-SO!

- Clare es... Diggory, nada más que él...-dijo Lily un poco avergonzada

- a mi me hubiera gustado que hubieras ido con James...

- Chris, ése engreído no lo soporto...

- pero es lindo, y te quiere... ¿Nunca le darás una oportunidad?

- déjame pensarlo... NO

- eres mala... Él enamorado de ti hasta los pies y tu no le das ni la hora...

- él se lo buscó, eso le pasa por ser así... Tan engreído y cruel...

- ¿cruel? ¿Lo dices por lo de Snape?

- obvio, es un tarado... Ni se merece mi atención, no sé para qué estoy hablando de él, pierdo el tiempo...

- pero te adora, y te tiene poco menos que en un altar!

- y a mi qué! Chris, que a ti te guste él como mi pareja, no quiere decir que a mi me guste...

- Lily no te hagas- dijo Chris bajando el tono de voz- tu y yo sabemos que te gusta tanto como él a ti...

- no me gusta, sólo lo... "Estimo", además no me dejaré tener tan fácil...

- ahora juegas el juego de la difícil? Lily sino vas a estar con él, se te va a ir como el agua entre los dedos y luego no te quiero ver llorando por que él esté con otra y no contigo...

- pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya acepté ir con Amos...

- lo sé, por eso digo que no trates de provocar a James con tu salida, no lo vayas a molestar, se puede sentir pésimo... Mejor dicho, cuando él te invite dile, que si te hubiera invitado a tiempo tú hubieras aceptado con gusto...-le aconsejó Chris, recibiendo la aprobación de Lily.

- Chicas, no es por ser metiche ni mucho menos- Clare tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero creo que escuche todo... A mi no me guardan secretos tan fácilmente...

- acaso no podemos tener privacidad!-dijo divertida Chris

- ¿te respondo?

- no vale la pena, ya sabemos que contigo no...-dijo Lily con una sonrisa sincera. A ella no le importaba que ella supiera su "pequeño" secretito.

- bien, ahora espero que no me guarden nada más que después de que me hayan guardado lo de Black y ahora lo de Potter, es suficiente...

- descuida, no tenemos ningún otro secreto más- dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo a Chris, quien le respondió por igual, sellando un pacto de complicidad.

°°°°°°°°°°

Ya las clases habían pasado, transformaciones como siempre, salvo que Mc.Gonagall les dejaba más tarea que como de costumbre por lo de su depresión financiera, que en palabras simples, se desquitaba con los pobres e inocentes de sus alumnos... en tanto, historia de la magia, aburrido como siempre, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, como siempre, salvo uno o dos heridos de gravedad, pero eso era lo común...

- espero que Diane recupere ese brazo...-lamentó Chris, viendo la camilla en la cual llevaban a su compañera inconciente. Un Colisco (una especie de combinación de cobra real con un lagarto) la había atacado desprevenida, desgarrándole el brazo.

- eso le pasa por andar coqueteando en las horas de clases...-dijo visiblemente enojada Clare, viendo como Remus corría detrás de la camilla preocupado.

- celosa Clare?-dijo Lily mirando a su rubia compañera, quien tenía la vista fija a en su merodeador.

- celosa yo? No me hagas reír... -dijo con una cara que daba miedo a cualquiera.

- por esa cara se nota que estas celosa-dijo Chris, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su amiga, que Chris juraría que le vio pequeñas chispas salir de sus ojos.

- qué miedo...-dijo Chris escondiéndose detrás de Lily, provocando la risa de la pelirroja.

- CLARE!- se escuchó la voz de un chico desde un par de metros de ellas. Clare se heló, y se detuvo en seco. Lily y Chris la quedaron viendo y ella se encontraba con su semblante fría, pero que sus amigas jurarían que era terror.

- chicas, luego las alcanzo...-dijo casi inaudible Clare, dando media vuelta y yendo hacia el chico que la llamaba. Era el mismo Slythering que Lily y Chris vieron aquel día en enfermería. El tomó a Clare entre sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Clare parecía bastante incómoda, más bien se resistía a seguir besándolo, sin embargo, ella fingió una sonrisa y vio a sus amigas, las cuales estaban más que asombradas. ¿Cómo Clare no les contó que estaba saliendo con un Slythering? ¿Porqué ella parecía aterrada? Clare bajó la mirada, y tomó de la mano al chico y él la llevó por los terrenos de Hogwarts, dejando a una Chris y una Lily boquiabiertas y asombradas, Eso, y más. No muy lejos de las chicas, otros veían la escena tan o más sorprendidos que ellas.

- Clare Stevenson con Mike Summers?- dijo anonadado James, mientras seguía con la mirada a la rubia y a su rival de Quidditch, alejándose de la clase de criaturas mágicas.

- ¿Summers no es el buscador de Slythering?-preguntó esta vez Peter, recibiendo la afirmativa de Sirius y de James.

- y qué va a pasar con Remus? El pobre se muere si ve esto...-comentó Sirius

- ¿se lo decimos?-preguntó James, viendo las caras de los otros merodeadores que no sabían qué decir.

- ¿es necesario? Es que si le decimos va caer depresión y va estar peor para la transformación, quiero decir, más débil...-dijo Sirius justo en el momento que le hacia el quite a unas llamas de fuego que expulsaba un Colisco que estaba enjaulado- hablando de Lunático...- dijo Sirius - Peter, quería avisarte que trabajaré con tu amor...

- con Chris? Cuándo, porqué y para qué?-preguntó celoso Colagusano.

- ¿cuando? Hoy en la noche y por el largo de ocho meses, ¿porqué? Porque nos castigaron a ella y a mi y para ahorrarse castigo, la profesora pensó en un castigo doble y ¿para qué? Para que Remus pueda tener el conjuro de piedra de plata ¿alguna otra pregunta Colagusano?-Peter parecía cohibido, más bien dudaba de las intenciones de Sirius con su castaña y eso al parecer Sirius lo notó- oh vamos, Peter debieras saber que yo no te la voy a quitar...

- si, pero es que tienes tanta suerte con las chicas que me da la sensación que quizás tú y ella... Bueno, tú me entiendes, cierto? Además ella se sonroja cada vez que te ve...y bueno, tú sabes...

- Peter, yo nunca, repito, NUNCA, voy a tocar a la chica de uno de mis amigos, entendiste? NUNCA, NEVER, JAMÁS...

- si, está bien, ya entendimos canuto, ya entendimos... ¬¬

- espero que no pase nada, OK?

- no pasará nada Colagusano... Te lo aseguro...

- gracias Sirius, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener...-dijo Peter abrazando a Sirius, quien sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

- ya deja de cursilerías, y vamos a la cocina que tengo hambre... -dijo Sirius separándose de Peter, adelantando el paso para entrar a Hogwarts, donde unas chicas, como siempre, lo siguieron entregando más suspiros al mundo, al caminar de merodeador de ojos grises.

°°°°°°°°

- ¿Son las 9?

- no

- ¿y ahora?

- no

- ¿y?

- no

- ¿ahora?

- no

- ¿qué hora es?

- CALLAOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE QUIERO ESTUDIAR!- explotó "suavemente" la chica de cabellos rojo furia cerrando las cortinas de la cama.

- qué carácter! Al fin y al cabo, ya encontré mi reloj... Gracias por la paciencia...-dijo sarcástica Chris, acomodando todos los libros de licantropía, que estaban en pilas encima de su cama y el suelo de la habitación- _REDUCIO!- _Las pilas de libros pasaron a ser una versión miniatura a lo que antes era de no más allá del porte de una pelota de tenis. Lily sabía perfectamente de lo que trataba el castigo con Sirius, por lo que ver esa cantidad de libros, no le impresionó. (La única que no sabía era Clare)

- listo, ahora colocamos esto en una bolsita de papel y tenemos todos los libros, para poder llevar a la sala común...

- intenta no hablar contigo misma en voz alta, que además de parecer que tuvieras trastornos mentales me molesta para estudiar...-dijo Lily sacando su cabeza a través de las cortinas de la cama.

- está bien...esto que tenga que tener una amiga matea, me colma!

- shhh!

- ya me callo...- dijo sentándose en la cama tranquilamente, pasando una mirada a su reloj, tardó un poco en reaccionar, hasta que...- SON LAS 9 Y MEDIA! LILY NO ME DIJISTE NADA!-reclamó a gritos- MENOS MAL, QUE DIJISTE QUE ME AVISARÍAS!

- yo no tengo la culpa que mi reloj se haya atrasado una hora...

- estamos en horario de invierno _genio_! Nos vemos después!- se despidió su amiga saliendo de su habitación.

- no llegues tarde y atrapa a "Blacky" en tus redes!-gritó Lily deseando un buen augurio a su amiga.

- JAJAJAJA TRATARÉ...-fue lo ultimo que escuchó de su amiga.

°°°°°°°°

- Por merlín, es que acaso todas las mujeres llegan impuntuales a todas partes?- se preguntó Sirius sentado en el sillón que miraba a la chimenea viendo al fuego detenidamente.

- no te quejes, sólo me demoré un poco...-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Sirius se dio vuelta y vio a Christine con una dulce sonrisa.

- media hora de retraso es "poco"?- preguntó él alzando las cejas.

- pero es menos que una hora...-dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.

- te lo perdonaré por ser la primera vez- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo, Chris sólo soltó un bufido- ¿y tus libros y pergaminos y esas cosas?

- en esta Bolsa...-dijo ella mostrándole.

- qué astuta... Yo la verdad es que no tengo mucho más que unos libros que hace tiempo consulté para saber algo de la enfermedad de Remus y también, él me pasó algunos cuando le conté del castigo y el libro de tercer año... bueno, igual servirá... Chris vamos, se nos hará tarde... -dijo él encaminándose al retrato de la dama gorda.

- Sirius adónde vas?-preguntó Chris extrañada

- a dónde iremos...esa es la pregunta...

- iremos? No quedamos que íbamos a hacer el trabajo aquí?

- si, pero lo estuve pensando y será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar o alguien sospechará que Remus o alguno de nosotros es un hombre-lobo y que queremos a Clare para lo del conjuro y todo eso...

- tienes razón, pero aún no me contestas ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó atravesando el retrato, ingresando a la gran oscuridad que reinaban los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- a una sala muy especial, la descubrimos el año pasado con James... La llamamos la sala multipropósito-dijo él bajando unas escaleras con aparente orgullo.

- ¿multipropósito?

- es porqué tiene múltiples propósitos -contestó Sirius burlonamente.

- oh... Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-contestó Chris irónicamente. Siguieron caminando por uno de los pasillos y de pronto él paró inesperadamente.

- Lo que debes saber antes de enseñarte esta habitación es que es un secreto, sólo tú, además obviamente de Remus, Peter, James y yo, sabemos la de la existencia de esta sala, pero por si las dudas, queda tajantemente prohibido que le digas a alguien, sea Lily o quien sea, la existencia de esto, entendido?

- Confía en mí, no se lo diré a nadie- Dijo Chris sonriéndole, lo que le inspiró confianza al merodeador de ojos Grises.

- Confió en ti... Bueno, aquí llegamos...-dijo Sirius mostrando una pared vacía.

- ¿y la sala?- dijo ella incrédula, girando hacia todas partes buscándola.

- ¿es que acaso, nadie te enseño a creer en la magia?-dijo él sonriente.

- no me digas que aparecerá la sala, así como así...-se aventuró a decir Chris llevándose la afirmativa del chico- creo que si fuera adivina sería millonaria...-dijo sonriéndole, justo en el momento que una puerta se deslumbró en la pared frente del mismo Sirius.

- mientras no te conviertas en nuestra profesora de adivinación, creo que sí...-dijo él, tomando la manilla de la puerta y girándola a su vez para abrir la puerta, la cual dejaba ver una habitación completamente acogedora, pequeña, pero acogedora al fin. Chris entró a la habitación y era como una pequeña replica a la sala común de Gryffindor: una chimenea, un par de sillones, unas mesas, sillas y unos estantes para libros.

- vaya... Es impresionante... ¿Cómo la encontraron?-dijo Chris maravillada sentándose en una de las sillas, dejando su bolsita con libros en la mesa.

- merodeando... -contestó Sirius como de lo más obvio, sentándose también.

- me encantan esas respuestas tan... "Inteligentes"...-dijo ella sonriéndole- ya no importa... Si no me quieres decir, da lo mismo...

- es que si te lo digo, va a ser el fin del misterio de los merodeadores y nadie quiere que ocurra eso, verdad?- dijo él

- ya está bien, no te sigo preguntando o creo que me darás una invectiva de las razones del orgullo de un merodeador- él sonrió- ahora bien, lo importante es que hagamos el trabajo lo más rápido posible, traje unos cuantos libros, no muchos la verdad-dijo ella agarrando la bolsa y colocándola en el suelo- FINITE INCANTATEM!- Unos cientos de libros de distinto grosor a su estado inicial, pero la mayoría de un mínimo de mil paginas, se agigantaron al momento. Sirius quedó con la boca abierta, eran cientos de libros y él sólo trajo tres! Además todos los libros de ella ocupaban la mitad de la sala.

- no muchos? Esto es demasiado!

- sólo son una parte de los libros que tengo... Tú crees que lo del medallón y el conjuro lo descubrí por casualidad leyendo el profeta?-dijo ella fingiendo estar ofendida.

- no, pero es que me sorprende...

- me he dedicado desde los seis años a la enfermedad de Remus, es un tiempo razonable para tener esta cantidad de libros... -de repente uno de los libros empezó a sacudirse violentamente, provocando un chirrido ensordecedor, Sirius se tapó los oídos, era mucho peor que el canto de su tía Lucretia, cuando habían reuniones familiares (Lucretia es la hermana mayor del padre de Sirius, Orion). Chris al escuchar el chirrido, se acercó al libro y lo quedó viendo por unos segundos, luego el chirrido se desapareció y dejó de moverse.

- qué fue eso?

- es un libro que me lo mandaron desde Lituania, es un tomo de una enciclopedia de enfermedades de hombres metamorfos... Suele comportarse (el libro) algo huraño cuando está en un lugar que no ha ido antes...

- y cómo lo hiciste para apagar ese sonido?

- sólo usé mi mente-dijo ella simplemente. Sirius la quedó viendo "esta chica es extraña..." pensó.

- creo que debemos empezar desde lo básico con el informe, digo, explicar lo que es la licantropía y esas cosas que nos pasaron en tercer año y luego empezamos con lo fundamental que es el amuleto y el conjuro...

- como digas, al final, tú eres la que sabe de estas cosas...

- no sé tanto, aún me falta mucho... Te propongo que tú te encargues de la parte práctica del trabajo, digo, yo sé mucho de la teoría de la licantropía y eso, pero tú tienes la experiencia a que vas las noches de luna llena con Remus...

- por lo menos, puedo explicar sobre lo de las transformaciones, es algo que veo todos los días de luna llena... Bueno, me imagino que debes saber que James, Peter y yo somos animagos ilegales, ¿no?

- este... si, o sea no exactamente, algo me había comentado Remus, pero la verdad es que no le coloqué mucha atención cuando me lo dijo...-dijo Chris con una doble intención. Ella sabía perfectamente que él era un perro, pero quería verlo transformado.- nunca me dijo que animales son ustedes...

- bueno, James es un ciervo, Peter es una rata y yo soy un grande y hermoso perro negro...-dijo él queriéndola impresionar.

- vaya... Ahora me explico lo de los apodos, digo, a Remus le entendí enseguida, "lunático" por la luna, "Cornamenta" por los cuernos de un ciervo, "Canuto" por ser perro o más bien un can y "Colagusano" por... porqué ¿Colagusano, tendría que ser por que se convirtiera en un gusano, pero no tiene una comparación una rata y un gusano (n/a: salvo que ambos son igual de asquerosos, además de Peter que de por si es askeroso xD)

- claro que la hay, la cola de una rata se parece a la de un gusano, por eso el nombre...

- aaaaah... Ya entendí-dijo razonando- y tú te podrías transformar en perrito o es muy difícil?

- claro que es muy difícil, pero por ser tú me transformaré...-dijo él con claros aires de superioridad y del querer impresionar, que para decir verdad a Chris le gustaba ver cómo Sirius le presumía sus dotes de Animago que sólo a ella y nadie más que ella llamaban la atención del chico. Luego de unos segundos, Sirius estaba transformado en un gran perro negro y lanudo y de unos impactantes ojos grises sentado al lado de Christine, quien quedó claramente sorprendida.

- qué tierno! Te ves hermoso de perro!- "de humano aún más..." pensó Chris mientras le hacía cariño en la cabeza del animal y éste movía la cola.- Sirius si no supieras que eres tú, te juro que te adoptaría como mascota, te ves divino!-el perro empezó a ladrar, al parecer le había gustado el comentario, luego se separó de Chris y se volvió a transformar en humano.

- ¿ves? Soy adorable de ambas formas, la hermosura se lleva en la esencia del alma-dijo él en broma sonriente.

- te prefería de perro, así no eras tan engreído...-le dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa. Ambos después de comentar y bromear lo de su transformación, empezaron a hacer el trabajo.

Decir que no estaban ambos nerviosos al principio era mentira, pero poco a poco se fueron soltando y mostrándose tal como era uno. El ambiente se volvió más agradable cuando a Sirius se le ocurrió la buena idea de hacer aparecer unas cervezas de mantequilla, ambos hacían el trabajo entre bromas y risas, y la pasaron mejor de lo que ellos se hubieran imaginado. Tanto para él, como para ella, le era muy grata la compañía del otro. La pasaban mejor que con otra gente...

Alcanzaron a hacer unos seis metros y medio de pergamino, explicando la teoría de la licantropía, los primeros licántropos, entre otras cosas...

- vaya... Son las una de madrugada -dijo Chris mirando su reloj sorprendida, la había pasado tan bien que se le había ido el tiempo volando

- creo que suficiente por hoy...-Determinó Sirius dejando una pluma a un lado, estirándose en el asiento.

- y yo que la estaba pasando bien...-dijo Chris haciendo un puchero.

- no te preocupes, aún nos faltan ocho largos meses para seguir y nos quedan 93 metros y medio de pergamino por hacer, tendremos para divertirnos por todo el año...-dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

- no sé si me alegra o me dan ganas de tirarme de la torre de astronomía... -se rió Chris.

- creo que vamos a tener que ordenar este desastre...-dijo Sirius mirando detrás de su asiento las pilas de libros, pergamino cortado, tintas, plumas.

- no quiero...-suspiró Chris perezosamente, que le causó gracia a Sirius- Pero son los gajes del oficio de un castigado...-dijo ella queriendo levantarse, pero se desplomó en su asiento nuevamente- la flojera me gana... Es más fuerte que yo...

- no seas holgazana, ven y ayúdame-dijo Sirius tendiéndole la mano a Chris para que se levantara y ordenasen juntos. Luego de tener que colocar de una manera decente la habitación, guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala multipropósito a eso de las dos de la madrugada.

- Sirius la pasé muy bien esta noche...-dijo Chris justo antes que se cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. La castaña estaba sonrojada, pero lo lograba disimular.

- yo también, para serte sincero, me saqué varias ideas erróneas de mi cabeza acerca de ti...-dijo él sonriéndole dulcemente.

- ¿cómo qué cosas? -preguntó ella interesada mientras subía las escaleras.

- no vale la pena decirlas, lo importante es que cambiaron para bien, nunca esperé que tuviéramos tanto en común... ¿Cómo que no nos conocíamos siendo de la misma casa y año?- preguntó él sinceramente sonrojándose a su vez.

- la verdad es que yo te conocía bastante...-reconoció Chris sintiendo como las mejillas se elevaban cada vez a un tono más rojizo.

- ¿cómo es eso? Bueno, comprendo que mi belleza natural te haya deslumbrado y hayas querido saber más acerca del apuesto chico que mata corazones en Hogwarts...

- ¿alguna vez te dijeron lo presumido que eras a veces?-dijo ella riéndose.

- pero si no soy presumido, sólo digo la verdad...-dijo él sonriéndole.

- no tienes remedio...-dijo Chris, justo cuando se detenía a ver a Sirius a los ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados y sin a penas premeditarlo habían detenido su paso. Estaban en medio del pasillo, solos, ambos se quedaron viendo, como si no se hubieran visto en años, el ambiente se volvió algo incómodo. Chris bajó la mirada y siguió caminando, dejando a un Sirius algo distraído y siguieron el rumbo en silencio.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de ambos. Pero hubo un pensamiento el cual compartieron. Aprendieron a conocerse. Ambos, sin querer, tenían ideas tan erróneas el uno por el otro. Chris pensaba que era como el completo galán, el mujeriego que rompía corazones en Hogwarts a destajo y sin preocuparle nada, cosa la cual estaba equivocada, de hecho Sirius era dulce y a veces llegaba a ser divertido, engreído (pero en el buen sentido de la palabra) y cómico. En cambio, Sirius pensaba que Chris era una chica ruda, y exigente, que si la contradecía, quizás saldría lastimado, pero no era así, lo cual lo dejó bastante sorprendido, porque aquella fiera, que en el fondo tenía como sinónimo de Christine, pasó a ser algo completamente diferente. Era divertida, graciosa y chispeante, lo cual él ignoraba y ahora conoció.

Iban caminando lentamente y en pleno silencio. Se escuchaba el nuevo comienzo de la tormenta, las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer con fuerza y el silbido del viento era más que audible. Ambos iban caminando a par, cuando un grito desgarrador, proveniente del piso de abajo, rebotó en el aire, entre las paredes ensombrecidas de la noche. Ambos salieron como del trance en que estaban asumidos...

...No podía ser ella, ella no era la que gritaba...

- AUXILIO!-Ambos estaban seguros, la que gritaba era Clare...

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**MUAJAJAJA! Los dejé con la duda! xP Lo sé, lo sé... Soy mala! Pero así soy yo! Mala, mala, no tan mala como la vieja que quería matar a los 101 dálmatas para hacerse abrigos de piel, pero sí tan mala como el sushi (lo detesto! . ) Así que a mandar críticas se ha dicho! Que si quieren la actualización pronto, es cosa de dejar su critica ¿Qué más fácil? Vayan al botoncito de GO! Y me dejan su comentario, bueno o malo, lo recibiré con agrado! **

**Y qué os pareció el capi? Espero que no les haya aburrido, es que me salió más largo de lo que esperaba (Me emocioné escribiéndolo :P). **

**Como siempre debo darles mi adelanto del próximo capi... ¿o quizás no? Mmm... Por esta vez no les daré ningún adelanto! Para que vean lo mala que puedo llegar a ser! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Los dejaré con la duda! ¿Qué le pasó a Clare? ¿La rescataran? ¿Estará viva? ¿Sirius y Chris podrán salvarla? ¿Lily sabrá lo que pasa a tales horas de la noche en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts? ¿Mc.Gonagall saldrá de su depresión? ¿Qué hará Dumbledore con el dinero que ganó en la apuesta? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas? ¿Lo haré? O-o nadie lo sabe... (Musiquita de enigma: Turururururururu) (Por merlín, que estoy ociosa! XDU) Pero lo sabrán si me dejan críticas! Así que ya saben, vayan a GO! Si no lo hacen yo no publico el siguiente capi! Se los advierto! ¬¬**

**APS! CASI SE ME OLVIDA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! _MUXAS GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS! _LAS ADORO! Nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría tan lejos en sólo 5 capítulos (Bueno, ahora 6, pero logré los 50 con sólo 5 capis!) TENGO 50 CRÍTICAS! Es impresionante! Casi me muero de la impresión cuando revise el número de Reviews! Estuve con ataque de histeria! xD Muchísimas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen! Un millón de gracias! En serio, me emocionaron :') **

**_Etto... Nos leemos en el siguiente chapter si dejas una crítica!_**

**Atentamente;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

**_AVISO DE UTILIDAD PUBLICA: Les quería comunicar que cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, duda o lo que sea, esta mi email (Esta en el profile del autor, hagan click donde dice mi nombre y allí aparecerá mi biografía y al final de ella está mi email, por si ya saben, quieren comunicarse conmigo, o simplemente agregarme al msn… y a las niñas q me agregaron, les pido que me agreguen de nuevo plis, porque no sé que problema tiene el compu Que se me cerraron las ventanas de repente... Bueno, eso sería, muchas gracias por su atención, recuerden dejar su REVIEW!)_**

_**PD: Disculpen la demora! xP**_

_**PD2: Una aclaración: Lo de "Colisco" lo inventé yo, así que no piensen ni se confundan que sea un animal mitológico del pueblo nosequé, no coloqué uno verdadero, pues me invadió la flojera x)**_

**_PD3: El capi va dedicado LCL Anto! Que me ayudo para que me aflorara la creatividad! Muchas gracias! Y a todas las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un Review! Miles de gracias también!_**


	7. Presentimientos de una noche

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 7: Presentimiento de una noche**

- AUXILIO!!!!-Ambos estaban seguros, la que gritaba era Clare.

- ¡CLARE!- gritó preocupada Chris corriendo escaleras abajo, seguida por Sirius, ambos con la varita en mano.

- _¡LUMUS!-_Conjuró Sirius, prendiendo su varita. Chris se detuvo y buscó a su rubia compañera.

- ¿CLARE DÓNDE ESTÁS?- preguntó Chris, pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿y ella no estaba en su recamara? -preguntó Sirius, a la vez que alcanzaba a Christine, quien iba con su semblante más que preocupada.

- no la hemos visto con Lily desde que se fue con ése Slythering en la clases de Criaturas... Y a la hora de la cena, pero sólo llegó y dijo que iba a estar con Summers, pero que estaría bien y que no nos preocupáramos por ella, ¿que estaría bien? ¡Fui una tonta! ¡Jamás debí creerle!-se reprochó Chris, reclinándose hacia uno de los bordes de la escaleras, para ver si se veía la presencia de Clare por alguna parte.

- no es tú culpa-trató de calmar Sirius, al ver como Chris estaba desesperada por encontrar a su amiga.

- es que si le pasa algo a Clare...-empezó a imaginar Chris, palideciéndose, su amiga estaba en problemas, y ella no sabía dónde estaba- no me lo perdono ni yo...

- calma Chris... De seguro la encontraremos a Clare sana y salva...

- ¿están buscando a una rubia?-dijo un anciano de uno de los retratos que estaban suspendidos en la pared de a los pies de la escalera.

- si, ¿la ha visto?- preguntó Sirius rápidamente, asustando un poco al señor.

- si, si... Salió corriendo en aquella dirección, si me permite decirles, estaba aterrada y un muchacho la perseguía-dijo el retrato con un siseo bastante desagradable, Chris salió corriendo en la dirección indicada.

- gracias- dijo antes de largarse a correr tras la castaña.

- ... Idiotas...-susurro el anciano con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-° En la sala común de Gryffindor °-

Lily estaba sentada en el gran sillón en frente de la chimenea, miraba el fuego con detenimiento.

La sala común estaba vacía, sólo se escuchaba el ruido del fuego y las gotas de lluvia que empezaban nuevamente a caer con furia, igual que el día de ayer, el silbido del viento sonaba con fuerza.

Lily estaba hipnotizada en el fuego, más bien, no en el fuego, sino en sus pensamientos. Algo no estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento. Christine no estaba en la sala, Clare aún no llegaba y para rematar estaba acompañada de un Slythering, que para ser sinceros, no le tenía mucha confianza. Ella no solía juzgar a las personas por la casa de donde viniesen, pero él no le inspiraba confianza, él no...

Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que desde la escaleras de los varones, un chico de indomable cabellera castaña y de unos bellos ojos pardos, la estaba viendo empecinado, admirando a su pelirroja tentación, observando el fuego de la chimenea con aquel bello rostro preocupado, se veía ausente y de vez en cuando liberaba un suspiro cansada.

- ¿qué tal princesa?-saludó James, encaminándose hacia el asiento revolviéndose el cabello dejándolo aún más despeinado, sentándose, claro, al lado de Lily. Ella le entregó una mirada de desdén y volvió a mirar el fuego.

- ¿qué pasa Potter? ¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó ella sin levantar su vista.

- ¿para qué dormir, si puedo estar en mis mejores sueños a tu lado?- dijo él sonriéndole seductoramente. Lily sólo le dedicó otra mirada de aquellas que hielan a cualquiera y siguió mirando el fuego. No estaba de ánimos para escuchar las cursilerías y los comentarios fuera de lugar de un intento de escoria humana.

- ¿estás preocupada por Chris?- se aventuró en preguntar James, pregunta que dio justo en el clavo.

- si, digo, de ella y de Clare... Aún no regresan y tengo un mal presentimiento...-confesó la pelirroja colocando su mano bajo el mentón, cansada. A James le encantaba como se veía Lily a esas horas, tan angelical, tan hermosa, sólo ella era capaz de ser la más bella, se veía como una diosa...

- comprendo, pero no te preocupes por Chris, está con Sirius y si está con él, dudo que le pase algo...

"qué tranquilizador" se limitó en decir irónicamente la pelirroja, dando un suspiro- lo que quiero decir, _Potter_, es que siento que algo malo puede suceder con o sin tu querido amigo... Clare, no ha llegado en toda la noche desde la cena que se fue con aquel Slythering, y Chris, bueno, ella me dijo que iba a estar con Black aquí en la sala y como ves no están... Algo puede pasar, y tengo una mala tincada...-dijo Lily, preocupando un poco a James, ya que para poner así de nerviosa a Lily, la cual, estaba con las manos tiritando de nervios, debía ser un presentimiento muy malo.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlas?-propuso él parándose del sillón con claras intenciones de salir de la torre.

- pero eso va contra las reglas!-dijo ella sobresaltándose, que provocó una sonrisa en James que Lily juraría que era de triunfo.

- son las reglas o son tus amigas, elige...-dictó James apoyándose en la pared, mirando como Lily elegía la opción, mordiéndose el labio inferior indecisa.

- está bien, vamos...-decidió, lanzando un suspiro y sacando su varita de su túnica. Ambos salieron de la sala común, y se internaron en la oscuridad de la noche en medio de los pasillos. James estaba más que feliz, teniendo a Lily a su lado, sólo para él. Y Lily, si bien, tenía cierta "estima" a Potter, no tenía tiempo de estar preocupada por él, lo estaba por sus amigas, y tenía aquella corazonada...

-° Donde Sirius y Christine °-

- ¡no está por ninguna parte!- se desesperó Christine tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Chris calma, ya la encontraremos, no debe de estar muy lejos...-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, sospechando que había visto algo que se movía circundar cerca de ellos.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Chris al notar la distracción del merodeador.

- nada, sólo pensé...ah, olvídalo...-dijo él haciendo un ademán quitándole importancia, juró por unos instantes que había visto algo- ¿y Stevenson desde cuando que anda con ése Slythering?-dijo cambiando el tema, viendo sin mucho detenimiento a su alrededor.

- no sé, de hecho hoy nos vinimos a enterar con Lily que ella salía con alguien, para decir verdad, yo juraba que a ella le gustaba Remus, pero la verdad es que no sé, lo único que sé es que ése tipo no me trae la mejor confianza... Si le hizo algo ese Slythering, juro por merlín que lo mato!!-dijo Chris apoyándose en la pared- si sólo tuviéramos algo para saber donde está Clare...algo, no sé, cualquier cosa, que nos pueda decir dónde rayos está ella...-agregó Chris, iluminando el rostro del merodeador.

- ...el mapa...- musitó Sirius agarrando a Chris del brazo, llevándosela en dirección a la torre.

- Pero Sirius... ¿Qué mapa? ¿Para dónde vamos? Hay que ir a buscar a Clare!!

- tú cállate y ven, tengo algo que quizás nos ayude a encontrar más rápido a Stevenson...-dijo él con una sonrisa confiada.

- ¿¿un mapa, ayudará para que encontremos a Clare?? Por favor Sirius... Los mapas no sirven para este tipo situaciones, al menos, claro, que sirva para encontrar gente...-trató de razonar Chris.

- ¿has pensado en ser adivina?-le preguntó con algo de sorna Sirius, mientras subían las escaleras.

- no me digas que acerté de nuevo?- Sirius asiste- tengo un sexto sentido!!!-se dijo asombrada.

- ése es el séptimo sentido, el sexto es hablar con libros lituanos ˆ ˆ°

- ja-ja qué gracioso ¬¬

-° Donde Lily y James °-

- Lily tranquila, mira como estás...-dijo James preocupado viendo a Lily como sostenía su varita temblorosamente- de seguro no pasa nada, te lo aseguro...-dijo él, lo que hizo sonreír a Lily.

- Eso espero...pero es que siento, no sé, algo que me dice que no está todo bien, no puedo dejar de imaginarme que algo malo vaya AHHHHHHHHH!!!!- Un trueno se hizo sentir con todo su esplendor, que sobresaltó a la pelirroja, la cual ya era un atado de nervios y ahora con el trueno, estaba que le daba un infarto. Ella por el susto se aferro al cuello de James, el cual, digámoslo de un modo sencillo, estaba en cielo por el gesto.

Lily aún no reaccionaba, pasaron los minutos y ella no pretendía soltarse del cuello de su merodeador. Estaba tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos, James en tanto, que pasaba de estar en uno de sus mejores sueños, se iba sonrojando más y más. Tenía a su Lily abrazándolo como si en ello se le fuera la vida, él le correspondió el abrazo, y la entendía. Lily era una buena amiga y estaba preocupada por ellas...

- Pequeña no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí...las encontraremos-le susurro al oído la voz segura y seductora de James, estremeciendo a la pelirroja, quien de ninguna manera quería soltarse. Se sentía protegida en los brazos de James, como si nada le fuera a pasar y todos sus temores se fueran con él...

- Vaya Cornamenta... Nunca pensé que harías caer tan rápido a Evans entre tus redes...-comentó divertido Sirius, quien estaba junto con Chris, ambos con una inmensa sonrisa, viendo la escena a unos metros de ellos. Lily al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sirius, se soltó de inmediato, sonrojándose a tales niveles, que su rojizo cabello parecía blanco.

- No te emociones Potter- dijo ella ya estando alejada unos buenos centímetros del susodicho- sólo me pillaste volando bajo, eso es todo...-dijo desviando su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuesen estar ninguno de los dos merodeadores, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

- Lily tan santa que te han de ver!!!-molestó Chris con una sonrisa llena de picardía- nunca me lo imaginé de ti, nunca...- Lily, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella, y al notarla, corrió abrazar a su amiga de inmediato, mientras unas lagrimas de total cansancio y nerviosismo corrían por el bello rostro de la pelirroja.

- Pero Lily, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Chris totalmente extrañada de la reacción de su amiga, correspondiéndole el abrazo, mientras miraba a todos los presentes pidiendo una explicación, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

- Lily estaba preocupada por ti, y por Clare, dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento...-respondió James por la pelirroja. James estaba tan o más sonrojado que Lily, pero en cambio, éste se encontraba con una boba sonrisa y un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, como si la mejor cosa del mundo le hubiera pasado.

- ¿Lily eso es verdad? ¿Qué presentimiento?- preguntó Chris, mientras Lily se separaba de ella, viéndola con una sonrisa con algo de calma, pero aún nerviosa.

- Si, digo, tú sabes lo que pasa cuando tengo aquellas corazonadas...-dijo Lily mostrándole las manos temblorosas a su amiga, quien al notar el temblor de las manos, abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿O sea esta no es la primera vez que Lily tiene estos presentimientos?- preguntó James frunciendo el ceño, siendo ignorado completamente por las chicas que se miraban entre si, como si estuvieran hablando con la mirada, porque estaban en completo silencio y pareciese que se entendían mutuamente.

- ¿Lily esto hace cuánto rato que lo sientes?- preguntó la castaña a Lily quien meneó la cabeza y trató de adivinar:

- No sé, hace como unos treinta o cuarenta y cinco minutos...

- ¿Hace más o menos cuanto tiempo escuchamos a Clare, Sirius?- preguntó la castaña al merodeador de ojos grises, recibiendo la misma reacción que Lily.

- Hace unos treinta minutos, quizá...

- Es un hecho, Clare está en problemas...- sentenció Chris dibujándosele en el rostro un note de angustia que era visible por todos.

-° En la habitación de los merodeadores °-

Remus se despertó de repente, un rayo se deslumbró con todo esplendor, en la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama de dosel. Estaba transpirado helado, a lo mejor, quizás, había tenido una pesadilla, porque no había otra razón lógica. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño (no digamos que directamente, pues tuvo que desviarse por las pilas de ropa y cosas, que James y Sirius acostumbraban a dejar regadas en el suelo) llegó y se lavó la cara.

Le era bastante desagradable tratar de acordarse de lo que supuestamente él había soñado, aunque no se acordara de nada. La única sensación que tenía que era algo malo, por no decir aterrador y no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Mojó su cara con el agua fría, se apoyó en el lavabo y clavó su vista al espejo. Estaba ojeroso, de verdad se notaba que no había dormido bien, además que después del baile de Hosgmeade le llegaría una nueva transformación lo que lo tenía bastante débil, sin muchas fuerzas, ni ánimos y solía colocarse así, pálido y con cara enfermiza, continuamente, de vez en vez.

Se secó la cara con una toalla y miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las tres y cinco de la madrugada, era bastante tarde, pero aún así no tenía sueño. La pesadilla que se había llevado lo tenía sin muchos deseos de dormir nuevamente. Salió del baño y sólo escuchó el ronquido de Peter y unos balbuceos que él solía decir mientras dormía. La habitación se sentía más vacía de lo común, tomó su varita y no tuvo la necesidad de decir en voz alta el hechizo, para que de la punta de la varita una luz plateada saliera de ella e iluminara la habitación tenuemente, se fijó en la cama de Sirius y ésta estaba sin rastro que él se haya quedado a dormir, sin embargo no le pareció extraño, pues éste, a veces, se quedaba en las noches con alguna de sus novias "estudiando", y lo más seguro que después de hacer el trabajo con Chris, se halla ido con alguna de ellas. Luego se fijó en la cama de James y ésta tenía sus frazadas y sábanas casi intactas, "de seguro debe estar en la sala común, quizás no pudo dormir de la impresión de lo de Diggory con Evans" pensó Remus esbozando una media sonrisa. Él apagó la luz de su varita y se tendió en su cama nuevamente, pero no tenía ni los deseos más mínimos de dormir, sin más que hacer, se levanto de nuevo y sacó unos Jeans que tenía encima de una silla y un polerón, se los colocó y bajó a la sala común, que para su sorpresa, no había nadie, no estaba James. Con eso, decidió vagar por el castillo, quizás eso le daría sueño y volvería a dormir, se convenció así mismo, pues no tenía ni ganas de dormir ni quedarse quieto mirando como el fuego que se meneaba sola entre la leña "mucha entretención me matará de la emoción" pensó irónicamente.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y sacó el mapa del merodeador, el cual estaba dentro de la mesa de noche de Sirius. Bajó nuevamente y se dispuso a salir de la sala común. Cuando salió la dama gorda no paraba de insultarlo, por haberla despertado, junto a todos los mocosos que osaban a serla desvelar a esas horas. Remus no la tomó en cuenta y siguió caminando, abrió el mapa y se encontró con una reunión en el quinto piso, en donde estaban Evans, Chris, Canuto y Cornamenta a la mitad del pasillo...

-° Donde James, Lily & Compañía °-

- es un hecho, Clare está en problemas...- sentenció Chris dibujándosele en el rostro un note de angustia que era visible por todos.

- ¿cómo puedes estar así de segura? ¿Y qué grito?- preguntó James desconcertado.

- hace un rato, Chris y yo escuchamos un grito cuando nos devolvíamos de la torre- respondió Sirius- era un grito de auxilio de Clare, en el tercer piso, Chris y yo la buscamos, pero no hubo caso, no la encontramos... ---En ello, un señor de un retrato nos dijo que vio correr a Clare, pero no pudimos hallarla...- finalizó Chris, haciendo a Lily derramar un par de lagrimas libremente, las cuales se las secó con sus manos, al tiempo que caían. Lily estaba más que nerviosa, el sólo hecho de que ese terror se apoderara de ella, cada vez que tenía esos presentimientos, la tenía completamente agotada y se sentía angustiada. Nada bueno traían estos presentimientos. Nada bueno...

- tenemos que ir a buscar a Clare, debe estar en peligro...-dijo con la voz quebrada Lily, pero sin embargo autoritaria, mientras trataba por todas las fuerzas existentes que ya no derramaran más lágrimas sus ojos.

- tienes razón- apoyó Chris- ¿Sirius tú no ibas a buscar un mapa?- preguntó esto mirando al merodeador.

- eh... Si, vamos- decidió Sirius, dando media vuelta bruscamente chocando con el cuerpo de un chico, cayendo ambos al suelo.

- auch! Canuto ten más cuidado...- dijo la voz de Remus desde el suelo. Lily lo apuntó con su varita para saber quién era y éste se disponía a pararse, mientras se acariciaba el hombro, con el cual chocó con Sirius, él en cambio, ya estaba de pie, sólo había perdido el equilibrio.

- tú ten más cuidado, qué tengo que andar suponiendo yo que tú ibas a estar a mis espaldas...- alegó Sirius ayudando a Remus a pararse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Chris a Remus.

- sólo vengo a hacer vida social a las tres y media de la mañana en medio del pasillo del quinto piso... ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó burlón Remus, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de la castaña- por esas caras, veo que nada muy bueno...

- Clare está en una situación critica Lunático... -adelantó James, viendo como la sonrisa de Remus, iba bajando lentamente hasta quedar con una semblante tan preocupada como el resto.

- ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué le pasó a Clare? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó él con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- Lo que pasa es que oímos con Sirius un grito de auxilio de ella, cuando íbamos en los pasillos del cuarto piso y fuimos a ver si estaba y no la encontramos en ninguna parte, además Lily, tiene un presentimiento bastante malo...y bueno, a Clare no la hemos podido encontrar- aclaró Chris, dejando a un Remus pasmado.

- ¿y por esas casualidades de la vida, tienes contigo el mapa?- preguntó interesado Sirius, llevándose la afirmativa del joven licántropo, quien le pasó el mapa de inmediato.

- vamos a ver... "_juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"..._- Relató Sirius apuntando con la varita aquel pedazo de pergamino. Lily y Chris quienes miraban con atención lo que parecía un simple pergamino transformándose a un verdadero mapa mágico, con el nombre de las personas que se encontraban en aquellos instantes allí.

- ahí estamos- apuntó Sirius con la varita, mientras pasaba la varita, buscando el nombre de la rubia Gryffindor-... Clare Stevenson... Clare Stevenson... Clare Steven... AQUÍ!!!- dijo Sirius triunfante, mostrando a los presentes el nombre de Clare, la cual estaba sola detenida en medio del pasillo que conectaba con las salas de clases de Runas e historia de la magia. Todos los presentes al ver el nombre en aquel lugar salieron, corriendo en aquella dirección. Todos estaban totalmente preocupados, y corrían tan rápido como podían. Bajaban las escaleras de dos en dos y corrieron todos en grupo, Remus estaba delante, corría con todas sus fuerzas, no podía imaginar ver cómo su Clare le podría estar pasando algo, "por merlín que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando" rogó Lupin con un sentimiento nada agradable y transpirando frío. Quizás aquella pesadilla era de esto, de seguro no podía haberse quedado dormido sabiendo que ella corría peligro, a lo mejor él soñó esto...

Dieron vuelta a la esquina y todos pararon en seco y sus rostros se transformaron de caras de angustia a unas de verdadera desesperación y pánico. Los chicos se iban acercando y todos estaban en blanco, no sabían qué hacer.

- hay que llevarla a enfermería AHORA...-dijo Lily helada e impresionada, justo en el instante que Remus se adelantaba.

- Cla...¿Clare?- susurró casi inaudible Remus acercándose al cuerpo de la rubia, la cual estaba tendida boca arriba con un hilo de sangre que le corría desde el labio partido y mostraba un su pómulo morado hecho por un golpe, la tomó entre sus brazos, ella estaba fría, pareciese que el forcejeo hubiera sido hace bastante tiempo, aunque estaba viva, porque se veía su pecho subir y bajar incesantemente, él la cargó y se dio media vuelta para ir en dirección a enfermería cuando...

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIANTRES ESTAN HACIENDO EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO A LAS TRES Y MEDIA DE LA MADRUGADA!?- Retumbó como un cañonazo la voz de Mc.Gonagall en los oídos de sus alumnos, quienes se dieron media vuelta y observaron a la profesora acompañada por Albus Dumbledore, ambos con su ropa de dormir, bastante chistosa por decir menos, pero eso, ahora, no venía al caso.

- ¿Qué le pasó a la señorita Stevenson? ¡Rápido, llévenla a enfermería!-ordenó el profesor Dumbledore, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se encaminaba como todos a la enfermería.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasó? Déjala allí Lupin, yo me encargaré del resto...-dijo la enfermera indicándole una camilla, mientras se apresuraba en buscar pociones. Remus la recostó y se quedó estático viendo a su rubia, mientras le tomaba la mano y le hacía cariño tiernamente.

- Por favor, ten fuerza...-le decía el licántropo muy bajito, como para que ella solamente escuchara. Los demás estaban en silencio viendo la escena, justo en el instante que Clare abrió un poco los ojos y susurró un leve "_gracias"_. La enfermera agarró la camilla de la rubia y apartó al joven y se llevó a Clare hacia dentro de enfermería, dejando a un shockeado Remus, en medio del vestíbulo de enfermería junto a todos, que no hacían nada más allá que mirar el suelo.

- Esto fue extraño...-dijo Chris rompiendo el silencio, levantando la vista a Sirius quien estaba aún asimilando lo ocurrido.

- ¿Quién le habrá hecho esto a Clare?- preguntó James a todos, llevando a Chris y Lily a intercambiar una mirada que insinuaba que el Slithering tenía la supuesta culpa.

- ¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo!- exigió Mc.Gonagall escolarizada, haciéndole notar una vena en la frente que se hinchaba más y más.

- Minerva tranquilízate, todo tiene su explicación, cierto Gryffindors?-dijo Dumbledore, sin recibir respuesta. El director pasó la mirada a cada uno de los estudiantes, a través de sus lentes de media luna y suspiro con cansancio.- mañana los quiero en mi despacho, al mediodía, quiero que me den los detalles de lo que pasó... por ahora sería bueno, que vayan a sus habitaciones y se preocupen de dormir, que mañana será un día largo... Ahora, a dormir!!- ordenó Dumbledore dando media vuelta, haciendo a Mc.Gonagall hacer lo mismo, quien no se fue antes de mirar a cada uno con reproche y salió detrás de del director a paso seguro. Todos se quedaron estáticos y nadie parecía querer salir de enfermería. Lily y Chris se sentaron en un sillón que había en el vestíbulo, mientras los merodeadores seguían de pie.

- Chicos vayan a la torre, nosotras nos quedamos y luego les decimos el estado de salud de Clare...

- ¡¡No!!-dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Nos vamos a quedar...-dijo James

- Les guste o no...-completó Sirius

- Pero no es necesario que se queden, ustedes ya nos han ayudado bastante con lo de Clare, ahora se merecen un descanso...-dijo Christine, recibiendo la negativa de los muchachos.

- Ningún descanso hasta saber que Clare esté bien-dijo Remus visiblemente afectado por lo del accidente de la rubia.

- Como quieran...-dijo Lily ya cansada de estar discutiendo si se quedaban o no.

- ¿Y quién habrá sido él que le hizo esto a Clare?-preguntó Remus desconcertado- ella no tiene ningún conflicto con nadie, que yo sepa...

- Yo creo que fue Summers, no hay otra explicación...-dijo Chris mirando a todos los presentes.

- No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, cualquiera pudo hacerlo...-razonó Lily.

- Esta no es una conclusión apresurada... Me consta que si! ¿Quién más pudo hacerlo? Sólo él!! Ése Summers, se fue con Clare después de la clase de Criaturas ¿No viste la cara que colocó Clare cuando escucho que la llamaba él? De seguro fue Summers, estoy más que segura!!! -dijo Chris testarudamente.

- Pero Lily tiene razón cualquiera pudo hacerlo...-apoyó James- yo conozco a Summers desde hace mucho tiempo y no creo que justamente él sea capaz de hacerle algo como eso a Clare... Lo dudo...

- Esperen, esperen...-calmó Remus recogiendo los datos- ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Summers en todo esto?

- ¿No lo sabes Remus?- preguntó asombrada la castaña, recibiendo la negativa del licántropo.

- Clare estaba saliendo con Summers y nadie lo sabía, hasta que en la clase de Criaturas vino él y la besó delante de todos... -respondió Lily dejando a Remus más que sorprendido.

- eso fue al final de la clase, justo cuando tú fuiste a acompañar a Diane a enfermería-aclaró Sirius

- Desde allí, ni Lily ni yo la vimos, excepto en la cena que nos dijo que iba a estar con Mike y que no nos preocupáramos por ella... Hasta bueno, ya sabes el resto... Por eso digo que Summers tiene la culpa!!!-insistió Chris- y prometo que apenas lo vea, al idiota de ése Slithering, se arrepentirá de haber nacido!!!

- Chris tú no vas hacer nada, aún no estamos...

- Qué le voy a tirar todos los hechizos del mundo!!! Nadie le hace eso a Clare!!! Y soy capaz de todo!!! Así que si lo veo ¡¡LO MATO!!- dijo Chris cerrando su puño, haciendo tragar saliva de golpe a Sirius.

- es que si Summers le hizo esto, juro que le parto la cara a golpes!!!!-estalló Remus furioso- él no tiene derecho a tratar así a una mujer... Menos a Clare!!!!

- no hay que tomar decisio...

- no digas eso Lily, que tú también desconfías de él!! No te vengas! Deja de razonar y entiende que a Clare le hicieron daño y fue ése Slithering!!!-dijo Christine segura.

- pero es que pudo ser cualquiera...-dijo James apoyando a su pelirroja- en todo caso, lo sabremos cuando Clare se recuperé, ella nos dirá quién fue...

- Y ustedes siguen aquí??? Vayan inmediatamente a su torre!!-ordenó severamente Madame Pomfray saliendo del área de enfermos, secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

- ¿cómo está Clare?-se apresuró en preguntar Remus preocupado a más no poder.

- Calma, se encuentra bien... Mañana por la tarde podrá salir de alta...-dijo la enfermera endulzándose un poco, viendo la preocupación del chico.-ahora vayan a su torre...-dijo la señora, entrando directamente a su despacho. Todos salieron de enfermería y se dirigieron a la torre sin discutir más acerca de la responsabilidad del accidente de Clare.

°°°°°°°°

A la mañana siguiente, nadie tenía ánimos de levantarse, habían alcanzado a dormir sólo un par de horas, lo que los tenía con unas caras de miedo. Lily y Chris fueron las únicas que fueron a clases, ya que por parte de Sirius y James se tomaron la mañana libre para poder dormir. Remus fue el único que se despertó, pero se saltó las clases y se fue directo a enfermería. Madame Pomfray estaba limpiando sus pociones tan empedernidamente que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven merodeador. Él entró directo a enfermería, hacia donde estaba Clare. Ella estaba en una camilla junto a la camilla de Diane Collins, las cuales eran separadas por una cortinilla de color blanco. Clare estaba sentada en su camilla, viendo por la ventana el campo de Quidditch ¿Porqué siempre ella tenía que terminar en enfermería? Parecía que iba a pasar más en enfermería que en Hogwarts, todos los accidentes siempre la perjudicada era ella. Lanzó un suspiro. Quería salir rápido de allí, odiaba enfermería, simplemente lo odiaba, no hallaba la hora para que fueran las cinco de la tarde y la dieran de alta. Clare estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado a verla y se encontraba tímidamente en el umbral de las cortinas. Fingió toser para llamar la atención de Clare, pero no lo oyó. Suspiró. ¿Porqué le era tan difícil llamar la atención de ella?

- ¿Clare?-intentó Remus para hacerla despegar de sus pensamientos.

- Remus!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella sacando su vista de la ventana mirando al merodeador de ojos color miel, con sus mejillas encendidas.

- sólo vine a ver cómo estás...- dijo acercándose un poco más hacia la camilla.

- bi...bien, digo, bien dentro lo mal que estoy...quiero salir pronto de aquí!!-dijo desesperada, siéndole gracioso a Remus quien le sonrió dulcemente.

- ya saldrás hoy en la tarde, no te preocupes, sólo ten paciencia...

- Paciencia mis polainas!!! Quiero salir ahora ya!!!

- tranquila, todo a su tiempo...

- ¿y porqué vienes a verme? ¿No debieras ir a ver a tu _Diane_? Está allí al lado...-dijo acordándose de la desagradable presencia de su "rival" al otro lado de la cortina con ciertos celos.

- ¿quién dijo que yo venía a verla a ella? Yo te venía a ver a ti... Me tenías bastante preocupado, no pegué un ojo en toda la noche...-reconoció Remus sentándose a un lado de la camilla, tomando la mano de Clare, quien se sonrojó a niveles impresionantes.

- ¿estabas preocupado por mi?-preguntó incrédula, torciendo los ojos.

- ¿y qué tiene de extraño? Es normal que me preocupe por ti...-respondió sonriéndole aún más.

- ¿"normal" ?- repitió alzando las cejas.

- si, quiero decir, eres mi amiga, y es "normal" que me preocupe por ti, eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?

- si...los "amigos" ...-repitió con algo de amargura, bajando la mirada, que fue percibido en seguida por el joven licántropo.

- ¿Clare, acaso no me consideras tu amigo?

- no, o sea si, por supuesto que te considero como un amigo-dijo aparentando normalidad.

- me alegro que me consideres como tal-dijo tomando su barbilla, para que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos.- como te decía me preocupaste mucho, pero quisiera saber qué te pasó? ¿Porqué estabas fuera de la torre a esas horas? ¿Quién te hiz...?

- Remus-paró Clare, antes que siguiera preguntando. Ella estaba nerviosa y se notaba, no por la presencia de Remus, sino por la serie de preguntas- ahora me gustaría descansar, no quiero responderte ahora, perdóname, pero ahora no quiero responderte...

- fue Summers, ¿verdad? ¿Summers te hizo esto?-inquirió él interesado.

- ¡NO!-negó de inmediato con voz aguda, que llegó a sobresaltar un poco a Remus- Él no fue, para serte sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea quién me hizo esto...sólo estaba volviendo a la torre a eso de las dos y media, estaba en el pasillo de la conexión de Runas con historia de la magia, cuando una cosa me agarró, yo intenté zafarme, y grité como es lógico, pero después no sé lo que me pasó... Vi todo negro, y recuerdo haberme despertado justo cuando me entraron a la revisión de la Madame Pomfray, cuando te vi a ti, y de allí me quedé dormida... Sólo llevo despierta un par de horas, nada más... Pero te aseguro como sea, que Mike no fue...-recalcó con nerviosismo muy notorio. Remus la miró por un instante a los ojos, ella no pudo resistir y desvió su mirada. Él frunció el ceño y se quedó en silencio. ¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad?

- Clare, tú no serías capaz de mentirme, ¿cierto?-ella no se atrevió a mirarlo, sólo sonrió y miró con cierto note de melancolía a través de la ventana.

- nunca...

- ¿estás segura?-Clare tardó un poco en responder y asistió con la cabeza- entonces dime la verdad...

- ya te la dije, eso fue lo que...

- Clare-trató de hacerla razonar- tú no me estás diciendo lo que en verdad ocurrió, no temas en decírmelo...-dijo acariciando la mano de Clare, cosa que no ignoró ella y vio su mano entrelazada con la del joven licántropo.

- Remus, lo que te dije es verdad... Ahora, por favor, te pido que me dejes sola...-dijo seriamente soltando la mano de él, recostándose en la camilla, mirando hacia el otro lado para no verlo. Él se quedó estático viéndola. Ella algo escondía. Ella sabía quien la había maltratado, pero no se lo quería decir. ¿Porqué? Ni él lo sabía, pero algo lo hacia creer que era ése Summers, aunque no era cien por ciento seguro, era lo más probable. Salió de enfermería y se fue directo a la torre. Esto no acabaría ahí, él debía descubrir quien había sido el causante, lo iba a descubrir a como de lugar...

°°°°°°°

- perfecto!! Cómo vamos a entrar al despacho de Dumbly si no tenemos la contraseña de esta estúpida e inservible cosa??!!

- para empezar esta estúpida e inservible cosa se llama gárgola, y Chris no le llames Dumbly, se llama Dumbledore- la reprendió Lily tranquila quitándose el cabello de los ojos.

- da igual, la cuestión es que nos castigaran a todos allí adentro, y tendré que hacer más y más y muchos más metros de pergaminos por haber estado buscando a Clare... No es justo!!!-dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos, reclamando como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- la vida no es justa Chris...-la consoló Lily con una sonrisa algo apenada, recibiendo un bufido de Chris.

- Qué consuelo -dijo con ironía- ¿y el resto que no llega? Ya debieran estar aquí!

- Remus me dijo que vendría al rato, y de Potter y Black no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde podrían estar, aunque les advertí que si no llegaban yo misma me iba a encargar de que su castigo se duplicara...-respondió Lily con malicia.

- qué mala... Oye, hablando de Potter... ¿Ya te pidió que fueran a la fiesta juntos? Ya le dijiste lo de que si él te hubiera invitado antes, tu hubieras...?

- James ni siquiera me ha invitado, de hecho empieza a preocuparme... ¿Cómo que aún no me ha invitado? Lo encuentro ilógico... ¡Él ya debiera haberme invitado!-dijo Lily algo entre enfadada y apenada a la vez- Veo que el amor eterno que me prometió todos estos años no le vale nada...- dijo melodramáticamente.

- Calma, de seguro no debe saber lo de la fiesta, o quizás se le debe haber olvidado... En todo caso, veo que él está enamorado de pies a cabeza de ti... Es cosa de haberlo visto después de lo del abrazo de anoche-Lily se sonrojó como por inercia a niveles indescriptibles- estaba en las nubes... Y digámoslo, tú también...

- no digas bobadas... Yo estaba de lo más normal, sólo me asusté con lo del trueno...

- pero ése fue el susto de un trueno más largo que he visto en mi vida, mira que estar unos cinco minutos abrazada de James, ni que fueras pegamento, que no te querías soltar...-molestó Christine con una mirada cómplice.

- corrección: él no me quería soltar...-rectificó Lily con el orgullo que le quedaba.

- yo recuerdo otra cosa...-dijo la seductora voz de James a las espaldas de la pelirroja. Lily se estremeció y se dio media vuelta tan sonrojada que no se distinguía su cabello de su cara, allí estaba él con una sonrisa muy coqueta que haría arrasar a media población femenina. Su pelo más alborotado, que de costumbre y sus ojos pardos, tan vividos y chispeantes como siempre.

- ¿y tú qué sabes Potter? Debieras saber que sólo te abracé por que estaba en un colapso de nervios...-trató de justificarse la pelirroja.

- ¿ahora se llaman "colapsos de nervios"? pequeña no trates de negar ése amor tan pasional que tienes hacia mi persona... No vale la pena que ocultes tu amor...-dijo James acercándose a Lily, quién lo miró alzando las cejas.

- Potter bájate de tu nubecita y comprende que lo único que podría sentir por ti es lastima...

- ¿porqué tan cruel mi terroncito de azúcar? Yo lo único que hago es amarte...-dijo haciendo su mejor carita de cachorrito abandonado, que enterneció a Chris, pero a Lily ni le hizo gracia.

- contigo no caigo Potter, búscate a otra de tus "amiguitas" a hacerle estas caritas, que a mi me causas asco...-dijo fríamente la pelirroja.

- ¿celosa de mis amigas? -preguntó él alzando las cejas.

- ¿celosa? ¿Es una broma o qué? Yo nunca podría estar celosa de un insecto como tú...

- insecto o no... Te gusto, y tú lo sabes...-dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

- cállate ahora antes que lo haga yo y te juro por merlín que no será de buena forma...-amenazó Lily roja a más no poder.

- Hola ¿Me perdí de algo?- llegó Sirius saludando a Chris, viendo a la vez, la guerra de palabras "Evans v/s Potter"

- lo típico de siempre... Amenazas de haber una lucha sangrienta, pero nada grave, Lily está consiente que el asesinato está penado con un pasaje sin exclusiones a Azkaban, así que no temamos por una muerte precoz de un Potter.-contestó Chris tranquilamente viendo como aún Lily seguía peleando con James y éste seguía diciendo que le revelara su amor oculto.

- así veo... ¿y qué esperamos? ¿no debiéramos subir al despacho de Dumbly?-preguntó Sirius

- si, pero no sabemos la contraseña...-contestó Chris, justo en el momento que Lily iba persiguiendo a James con intenciones de ahorcamiento hacia el propio miope.

- ¿y qué hacemos mientras?

- podríamos apostar para ver quién gana la pelea o ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a cuándo nos juntamos para seguir con el castigo de Mc.Gonagall...

- la primera opción está absolutamente descartada, ya no quiero saber más de apuestas o cosas por el estilo, después de lo de Dumbledore, Mc.Gonagall y Sluthgorn... y lo segundo... no sé, cuando quieras...

- ¿Hoy?

- ¿a la misma hora?

- bueno...

- ¡¡¡¡POTTER MUERDETE LA LENGUA ANTES DE HABLAR DE NUESTRO RIDICULO FUTURO JUNTOS!!!!- gritó Lily apuntándolo con su varita, mientras él le tiraba besos esquivando los hechizos que salían de la varita de la pelirroja.

- ellos se aman...-dijo burlón Sirius, viendo a James que hacia una pirueta digna de acróbata esquivando un confundus de Lily.

- hacen una bonita pareja...-opinó la castaña con una sonrisa.

- TE ESCUCHE HERDWELL!!!- gritó Lily viendo a su amiga mirándola amenazadoramente.

- y qué? Ni que no lo supieras...

- TE QUIERO CHRIS!!! POR ESO ERES MI AMIGA!!!-Gritó James agradecido por el comentario- LILY DE MI VIDA! VES? HASTA TU MEJOR AMIGA APOYA NUESTRA RELACIÓN!!!

- CALLATE POTTER!!!

- definitivamente, estos dos son tal para cual...-sentenció Sirius sonriendo a la pareja.

- Hola Remus! ¿Cómo estás?-saludó Chris al joven merodeador, quien venía llegando con su semblante seria.

- eh...hola, bien y tú?- Saludó cortés saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- mejor que tú, supongo...tienes una cara que te la compro para ir a un funeral-se burló Chris- dime, ¿te pasó algo?

- no, no es nada... Pronto tendré la transformación de luna llena, además como dormimos poco...bueno, ya saben...-se justificó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

- además no pudo pegar un ojo por su doncella dorada...-aportó Sirius viendo a su amigo con una mirada cómplice, mientras Remus se sonrojaba levemente.

- yo fui con Lily esta mañana a ver a Clare, pero estaba durmiendo así que preferimos no despertarla... En todo caso está bien según nos dijo Madame Pomfray...-dijo Christine para tranquilizar a Remus, ignorando que él ya la había ido a ver.

- qué bien, eso me deja más traaaaaaaaaaaanquilo...-aparentó Remus dando un largo bostezo.

- Eso espero... Mi Remus enamorado... ¿quién lo creería?-molestó Christine con una sonrisa burlona y lo abrazó como buenos amigos que eran.

- eh... Deja de molestar... Mira que algún día seré yo quien te moleste, cuando sepa de quién tú estás enamorada!

- ¿ah si?-Christine alzó las cejas- ¿y tú crees que estoy enamorada? Remus estás hablando mucha tontería junta, mira que para que yo me enamore...

- ¿Chris, tú crees que yo soy ciego? ¿Qué no te conozco? Por favor, tendría que ser todo un idiota! De alguien late ése corazoncito...

- Remus, los días PRE-luna llena te están afectando el cerebro... Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie!

- digas lo que digas, lo descubriré!

- te metes en mi vida...Y ya sabes lo que te espera!- amenazó Christine levantando su puño, de broma.

- Oy!! La pequeña me quiere pegar??-molestó Remus, creando en Chris todo aquel rechazo a aquella palabra, que desde niña odio, siempre Remus la tendía a molestar con aquel adjetivo.

- ¿Pequeña? ¡Por favor Remus, ya estamos grandes! ¿No crees? No sigas con eso...

- Para mi siempre serás mi _pequeña_!-dijo Remus burlonamente, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella palabra que repetía con note de burla, hacia traer los más vividos recuerdos de la castaña.

- No me digas Pequeña Remus!!!

- mi _Peque_!!!

- Callad!!!

- mira que tengas complejos por la edad, no es mi problema!!

- no es un complejo!!! Es mi causante depresivo desde que tengo recuerdo!!! Y tu fuiste el culpable de ello!!!

- disculpen... Pero... ¿De que demonios hablan?- preguntó Sirius en medio. Sus dos amigos se dedicaron una mirada.

- Nada, estupideces de un...-dijo buscando un adjetivo algo más sofisticado- _Pelmazo_ como este!- Aclaró Christine cruzándose de brazos, como hace momentos atrás. Remus la miró y sonrió. Sirius ya se había cansado de entender y se apoyó en la pared llenándose de paciencia para que pronto llegará Mc.Gonagall y les diera la bendita contraseña.

- ¡POTTER!

- ¡LILY!

- ¡DEJA YA DE MOLESTAR!

- ¡ADMITE QUE ME QUIERES!

- ¡NUNCA! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!

- OH, AMOR... POR FAVOR UN PEQUEÑO GESTO HUMANO Y ADMITELO...

- NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA...

- ¡VAMOS LILY! NO ES TAN DIFICIL, ES SÓLO UN "TE QUIERO"

- POTTER... TE QUIERO...-La semblante del joven miope se iluminó- TE QUIERO... TE QUIERO MUERTO!!!

- Ya ustedes cállense!!! Me duele la cabeza!!!- alegó Sirius.

- está bien...-dijeron ambos al casualmente al unísono. Ella lo miró con rabia y él visiblemente feliz.

- te lo dije, si somos el uno para el otro-dijo James guiñándole el ojo. A lo que la pelirroja respondió con una mirada llena de desdén.

- ¡Me aburro!

- ¿cuándo llegará Mc.Gonagall?-Preguntó Sirius.

- no sé- contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

- Dios, creo que me hago vieja... ¡Me aburro!

- ya lo dijiste Chris...

- lo diré de nuevo... ¡Me aburro!

- ¡deja de decir eso!

- está bien...-contestó la chica, dando media vuelta, haciendo que ella viera por lo largo del pasillo. De pronto, una figura algo familiar se alzó ante los ojos de la castaña. Sensación entre ira y repulsión se vieron mezcladas. Ella no esperó más y salió corriendo detrás de la silueta, el resto la quedó mirando extrañado, hasta que se dieron cuenta del porqué de su abrupta huida- ¡HEY! ¡SUMMERS!

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**Aloja!! He aquí nuevamente reportándome! ¿Me extrañaron? Aunque me lo nieguen, sé que sí!! Jejeje ) y bien? ¿Les gustó el capi? Ya sé que no sirvo para crear "misterios" y cosas como esas, pero no sé que me dio por escribirlas :S Ojalá les haya gustado!!! ;)**

**WOW!!! Tengo 64 Reviews!!! O-o ¿Es una broma? ¿Mi sueño se convirtió en realidad? No lo puedo creer! Es Impresionante! Muxas gracias a todas!!! Muxas gracias a... **Karensoya (xD!), Nixa, Francesca, luna melissa, Getta Black, Kathy, Areku,AkikoSamaN, Selenita, Lia Du Black, Hermione Granger de potter, sabrinablack, angel of FIRE Black, mich potter, Earwen Neruda, LCL, Sabri-Black-MCYS, cris y a konnyta Granger (Mi sensei xD)

**En serio, se los agradezco demasiado... Nunca esperé que mi primer fic llegara a tantos Reviews!! ¡Gracias!**

**En fin... ¿Qué más puedo contar? ¿Mi adelanto? Mmm... ¡No! Jajaja... No, es broma, claro que les daré mi adelanto ˆoˆ En el siguiente capi tendremos... A Clare, quien nos contará todo lo que ella vivió en aquellas horas de verdadero misterio, y la verdadera identidad de Summers y... ¿qué hará Chris con el pobre de Summers? Jaja... Otra duda más! Ñaca-ñaca! Bien, creo que las dejo, (Por favor no se pongan a llorar, sé que es difícil mi partida, pero les aseguró que volveré xD)**

**Qué estén bien y no olviden sus Reviews! ¡Qué o sino no continuó! ¡Ya saben mi amenaza! **

**Con cariño; **

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_


	8. Desconfianzas

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Desconfianzas**

- está bien...-contestó la chica, dando media vuelta, haciendo que ella viera por lo largo del pasillo. De pronto, una figura algo familiar se alzó ante los ojos de la castaña. Sensación entre ira y repulsión se vieron mezcladas. Ella no esperó más y salió corriendo detrás de la silueta, el resto la quedó mirando extrañado, hasta que se dieron cuenta del porqué de su abrupta huida- ¡HEY! ¡SUMMERS!

El chico en cuestión iba caminando relajadamente llevando unos libros en sus manos, iba tranquilo hasta que escuchó la voz de una chica histérica llamándolo por su apellido. Se dio media vuelta y allí estaba Christine con su varita levantada apuntándolo y arrinconándolo, estaba furiosa, tenía su mirada fija y penetrante y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de bajar su varita. Él no se sintió amenazado, y como buen Slithering, una ironía no tardó en salir de sus labios.

- ¿Qué sucede Herdwell? ¿Sluthgorn no está y viniste a incendiarme a mi?-La chica lo neutralizó y le enterró la varita en su garganta, el Slithering no hizo más que deslizar sus labios al lado derecho de su cara y mostrar una sonrisa llena de burla e ironía- ¡UUUY Herdwell! ¿Me vas a quemar?

-¿POR QUÉ LE PEGASTE? ¡ERES POCO HOMBRE SUMMERS, UNA VERDADERA VERGÜENZA!- Dijo con voz potente Chris, mientras le enterraba aún más la varita. Lily y los demás llegaron hasta donde se ejecutaba la escena. Los merodeadores quedaron estáticos, no sabían qué hacer. Lily, en cambio, intentó separar a su amiga del "presunto" maltratador.

- CHRIS SUELTALO! NO ESTAS SEGURA QUE HAYA SIDO ÉL!

- ¡FUE ÉL, TE LO ASEGURO! ¡CONFIESALO SUMMERS, CONFIEZA QUE TU LE PEGASTE A CLARE HASTA QUE QUEDARA INCONSIENTE!- Gritó Chris con dureza. El chico cambio su semblante, y miró a Chris angustiado.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? ¿CLARE ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE?-preguntó desesperado y con un note de preocupación evidente, incluso llegó a perder el color, botando los libros que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¡No te hagas Summers! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Tú fuiste quién lo hizo, no te finjas el inocente!-le dijo Christine, sin siquiera separar aunque sea un milímetro su varita de su cuello.

- YO NO LE HICE NADA, ¡TE LO ASEGURO!- Afirmó el chico ya sin color, tan pálido como la muerte y totalmente desesperado- NO HICE NADA, ¡YO NUNCA GOLPEARÍA A CLARE, NO SERÍA CAPAZ!

- ¡CHRIS YA SUELTALO! ¡MUJER, DEJALO!- gritó Lily.

- ¡NO, ESTE CRETINO TIENE QUE PAGAR POR LO QUE HIZO!

- ¡CHRIS!

- ¡JODER QUE NO LO VOY A SOLTAR! SE VA A ARREPENTIR POR GOLPEARLA...

- ¡CHRIS DEJALO!- Gritó esta vez Remus, sorprendiendo hasta a sus amigos. Remus se acercó hasta donde estaban la castaña y el joven buscador de Slithering y los separó. El licántropo miró al chico y éste no parecía muy contento de ser "rescatado" por él. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos de tener una pelea de dignidad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Clare? ¿Está en enfermería? ¿Está bien?- preguntó casi sin aire y de una sola vez el Slytherin. Remus lo miró fijo y asistió serio.

- Ella está bien, no te preocupes... Ahora ven, acompáñanos a enfermería, vamos a saber la verdad de este asunto...-dijo el castaño sin mayor explicación dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la estancia que estaba Clare, Mike lo siguió y con su semblante bastante preocupada. Sirius y James hicieron lo mismo, seguidas por las chicas que se quedaron más atrás para conversar.

°°°

- ¿Lily porqué no me dejaste matarlo? ¡Lo odio! -Dijo Chris, mirando al Slytherin fijamente como si estuviera analizando sus movimientos.

- ¡Porque es anti-racional! ¡Chris vaya que eres bruta!-dijo enojada Lily, siéndole indiferente a la castaña.

- Si me llamas bruta por haber intentado cobrar venganza por la agresión de una amiga. Si, soy bruta, y a mucha honra!

- ¡Chris! ¡Lo más seguro que él no fue! ¡Mírale la cara! ¡Está preocupadísimo! ¡Él no estaría así, si le hubiera hecho daño a Clare!

- ¡Lily no te dejes engañar por clases baratas de actuación! No confíes en la gente, es mala, y peor si es un Slytherin! ¡Summers fue quien lo hizo!-dijo porfiada. Lily se limitó a botar aire cansada y siguió caminando en silencio. Ya en enfermería, entraron directamente, si Madame Pomfray los vio o no, no se sabe, sólo entraron y Remus fue el primero en pararse y asomar su cabeza a través de las cortinas, sacó la cabeza y con un gesto le dijo a todos que entraran. Clare estaba dormida, Remus iba a despertarla, pero Lily lo detuvo.

- Espera Remus, creo que es mejor no despertarla, no se debe sentir bien...-Remus la ignoró y la movió ligeramente para que abriera los ojos. La rubia abrió los ojos pesadamente y al notar los ojazos color miel de Remus sonrió dulcemente, pero...

- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

- ¿y tú que crees? Estamos viendo si nieva en enfermería...-dijo burlonamente Sirius, a lo que Clare frunció el ceño. De repente algo la sobresaltó. Vio al Slytherin. Fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría, se le ensombreció la mirada y su sonrisa se borró al instante.

- Mike... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Chris, Lily? ¿Y qué hacen todos?

- ¿Clare estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- dijo el chico de la casa de las serpientes acercándose a la camilla y le tomó las manos demostrando a todos lo angustiado que estaba por ella.

- que lo admita, él fue...-dijo Chris testaruda viendo al Slytherin fríamente.

- ¡Que no fue Mike! -alzó la voz Clare al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga. Todos la quedaron mirando, por si en algún gesto, en algo que se notara que no dijera la verdad. Por mucho que todos, salvo Chris, creyesen primero en que enjuiciar a Mike era algo apresurado. Todos en el fondo, lo tenían como primer y único sospechoso, entonces cabía preguntarse de todos modos, Si Mike no fue quien le hizo esto a Clare ¿Quién?

Clare, se mantuvo en silencio, algo más pálida de lo normal, pero sin embargo se veía segura de lo que decía. Chris suspiró cansada y se sentó en su cama con una cara en que se podía leer fácilmente un "No te creo".

James mientras tanto se mantuvo al lado de Lily analizando seriamente la situación y Lily se mordía el labio nerviosa sin saber qué hacer en un momento así. Sirius sin más que hacer se apoyó en una pared y se quedó callado sin pronunciar palabra, mientras Summers acariciaba con ternura las manos de Clare. Remus, quien era el más preocupado, estaba con el ceño fruncido y carraspeó y dijo con voz amarga:

- Por favor Clare, cuéntanos lo que pasó esa noche

- ¿Qué te cuente qué? Si ya te dije lo que ocurrió...

- Clare, por favor, cuéntanos lo que ocurrió.

Clare miró a sus amigas, luego a Summers y por ultimo a Remus. Bajó la cabeza resignada y empezó a contar todo desde que el Slithering la vino a buscar en la clase de criaturas...

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

(Nota: Ahora empiezo a contar los hechos abarcando desde los pensamientos hasta las acciones de Clare, está demás decir que algunos pensamientos, fueron omitidos en el relato de la rubia)

No soportaba ver a Remus preocupado de la muy estúpida de Diane. Era tan agobiante verlos juntos, que le llegaba a dar asco. Desde que habían entrado a la clase de criaturas, la Revenclaw coqueteaba descaradamente con su compañero de casa y él parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Hasta que...

- ¡MI BRAZO!

No. No quería que algo tan malo le pasara a su rival, pero eso le pasaba por andar coqueteando con él. No se sentía contenta por la desgracia de su compañera, sin embargo no podía sentir lastima.

Todos fueron a socorrerla, para su desgracia el más preocupado por la chica ésa, era Remus. "Maldito día" fue lo único que pudo balbucear Clare guardando su Colisco en la jaula.

- Pobre Diane...-musitó Lily al verla pasar. Qué incontrolable ira tenía ella en ese minuto. "¿Pobre ella? ¡Por favor! Como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que ella perdió su brazo por andar de sonsa con Remus. ¡Qué indignante!" Pero para qué se preocupaba de lo que le hacía Remus, a fin de cuentas, él no era nadie. Sólo un chico más "Un chico con una linda sonrisa" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. "Esa sonrisa la tienen todos" se dijo. "pero no sólo tiene esa sonrisa... Mírale el pelo, su rostro, su cuerpo... ¡Por favor, mírale los ojos!" insistió la vocecilla, que hizo a Clare obedecer al mandato y miró los ojos de aquel merodeador, tan guapo, que de sólo verlo la estremeció. "aún así, él no es la gran cosa... ¿O si?" se dijo sin seguridad alguna. Definitivamente, y de lo que se dio cuenta, le gustó Remus. No es que no lo supiera, pero justo en ese momento reafirmó su idea y concluyó. Estaba enamorada de él y toda la ira en ese minuto se trataba por..

- ¿celosa Clare?-dijo Lily mirando a su rubia compañera, quien tenía la vista fija a en su merodeador. Clare tardó unos segundos retener la pregunta. Eso era lo que sentía... ¡CELOS! ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Al momento de contestarle a Lily tuvo cuidado en no admitirlo, pues ¿para qué confesarlo? A veces habían cosas que guardar para uno, y la verdad es que esto era una de esas cosas.

- ¿celosa yo? No me hagas reír... -dijo con una cara que daba miedo a cualquiera. Definitivamente, debía tomar clases de actuación. No podía disimular su descontento.

- ¡CLARE!- No, no podía ser peor. Ahora Mike venia hacia ella, justo al momento que había tomado la decisión de...

- chicas, luego las alcanzo...-dijo casi inaudible, perdiendo todo el color, pues no se esperaba la visita de su novio, justo en ese momento, y porque ella le dijo expresamente a Mike que no podía hablarle delante de sus amigas, hasta que vieran el momento justo de dar a conocer esta relación de novios. La cual era o sería historia después de la decisión que había tomado.

Ella, dio media vuelta y fue hacia el chico que la llamaba. Él tomó a Clare entre sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Clare parecía bastante incómoda, más bien se resistía a seguir besándolo, sin embargo, ella fingió una sonrisa y vio a sus amigas, las cuales estaban más que asombradas. ¡cuánto le dolía haberles ocultado a sus amigas esto! Que estaba saliendo con un chico... Y de Slytherin. Pero bueno, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones. Tomó la mano de Mike y se lo llevó hacia otro lugar, un lugar en el cual pudiesen hablar tranquilos. El chico se veía radiante, lo que la hacia sentir aún peor. Iba a arruinar su felicidad en menos de una frase. "qué cruel soy" pensó tristemente, bajando la mirada. El iba tomando su mano calidamente y no pareció el darse cuenta de la tormenta emocional de su novia. Llegaron hacia las orillas del lago y se sentaron. Él la quedó viendo tiernamente. "Porqué tiene que ser así tan tierno... Me hace sentir más cruel" pensó tristemente.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces preocupada... -dijo él sin soltar su mano.

- no, si, digo, no, pero sí...

- ¿qué ocurre? Dime, te escucho...-él la miró fijo y tenía una mirada tan comprensiva. Era un tipo divino ¿cómo podía querer cortar la relación con él? No, no podía volver a lo mismo. ¿cuántas veces quiso cortar con él y se arrepentía al ultimo minuto? Muchas veces, tantas que no podía recordar. No podía arrepentirse ahora. Ahora no, que se había dado cuenta, o mejor dicho, que había comprendido que estaba enamorada de Remus y que no podía dejar de mentirle a sus sentimientos y sobretodo a él, quién había sido tan bueno con ella.

- Mike debo decirte algo...

- ¿es sobre porqué te grite en frente de todos? Disculpa, yo no pensé cuando lo dije, fue un error mío, lo siento, debiera haber sido más cuidadoso...

- No es eso de lo que te quiero hablar, sino de nosotros...-ella lo miró y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente mala. Iba a botar a un chico que verdaderamente la quería, pero todo esto lo debería soportar, pues ya no quería seguir engañándolo a él. No iba a estar fingiendo amor de enamorados con Mike, cuando sólo sentía cariño, pero de amistad.

- ¿Si? ¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?

- algo malo, pero que en el fondo es bueno, si le buscas el lado positivo- "Si es que lo tiene" se limitó a decir. El chico la miró serio e hizo un gesto para que la chica siguiera con su confesión. La verdad es que Clare hubiera dado todo para que llegara Chris e hiciera un escándalo quemando a algún profesor o que Lily se pusiera a pelear con Potter delante de ellos. Pero no había nadie, ni nada que pudiese interrumpir aquel momento, salvo el calamar gigante que daba la extraña sensación que estaba atento a lo que iba a decir la rubia, se sintió cohibida por su pensamiento que tenía con el animal, pero tomó aire para continuar y prosiguió:

- Mike, Quiero ser sincera contigo, no es que no lo haya sido, pero es que...

- Se directa

- oh, lo siento, pero compréndeme es difícil!

- ¡habla de una vez!

- está bien, está bien, ¡qué irritable!

- lo siento, continúa...

- OK, bueno, ¿en qué quedé?

- ¡¿qué se yo!?

- ya me acordé! Este... Lo que te quería decir es que quería serte sincera y bueno, lo seré- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió- Mike, yo te quiero mucho, pero pasa que no creo que no lo suficiente como para ser tu novia, quiero terminar contigo- Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, él bajó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el calamar en el lago. Éste se movió. Y por todo ese tiempo, Clare se sintió la peor persona que había en el planeta. ¡Estaba cortando con un chico, con uno de los mejores chicos de Hogwarts! Y todo este lapsus de tiempo se sentía cada vez peor- Por favor dime algo, cualquier cosa, no sé grítame... Pero por favor di algo!- el chico la miró e intentó sonreír, bajó nuevamente la mirada y soltó una bocanada de aire desde sus pulmones hacia el exterior.

- Clare, no pienso gritarte -dijo tranquilamente- sin embargo, quiero saber porqué...

- ¿porqué?- esa era la parte que nunca había pensado. ¿cómo decirle a Mike que era porqué estaba siendo atrapada en los encantos de uno de los merodeadores? Se quedó callada y bajó su mirada.

- Es por otro chico, ¿no?-inquirió él con un tono de voz tan amargo, que sólo la hizo sentirse peor.

- si -contestó ella sencillamente.- lo siento, yo...

- no digas nada, puedo entenderlo...-finalizó él parándose del césped. Sin tener la menor intención de verla directamente, ni de hablar del resto- Clare, no te preocupes, te entiendo, es mejor terminar las cosas cuando no van bien y creo que fue lo mejor, tomaste una buena decisión... No quiero vivir en una mentira, pensando que me amas, sin saber que hay otro chico que te mueve el piso-dijo él seriamente dándose media vuelta y yéndose al castillo. Clare quedó helada, no sabía si sentirse aliviada porque ya no tendría porqué preocuparse de Mike al ver y pensar en Remus (Quien en pocas palabras, era el causante explicito de este rompimiento), o alegre por que era una mujer libre y ya no tenía compromisos, o sentirse triste, deprimida por todo lo mal que le había hecho a Mike y a ella misma. Lloró. No podía aguantar todo el mar de sensaciones que tenía dentro. Tenía que desahogarse y lloró. No quería ver a nadie, así que se quedó allí mismo, llorando hasta decir basta. Pasó la tarde y ya era la hora de la cena. Para su suerte todo el tiempo que estuvo a las orillas del lago ningún alma se acercó a interrumpirla, necesitaba estar sola, y aunque sonaba algo extraño, el calamar parecía darle compañía, la única compañía que necesitaba. Se miró en el reflejo de las aguas del lago y se vio con su cara toda roja a causa de su incesante llanto. Se aplicó un hechizo, que la hizo en menos de un segundo verse mejor y se fue al castillo, fue directo al gran comedor. Buscó entre la gente la imagen de Mike, pero él no estaba allí. Se sintió culpable. Él se perdía de la cena por su culpa. Tuvo nuevamente ganas de llorar, pero debía controlarse. Quiso salir corriendo del gran comedor, cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a su Remus sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor escuchando una conversación que tenían James y Sirius en ese momento. Él estaba serio y escuchaba atentamente lo que decían. Se veía tan hermoso. Tomó aire y se iba a sentar en la mesa con sus amigas, cuando alguien detrás de ella entraba al gran comedor. Era Mike...

Ella lo miró y él también a ella, ambos con una mirada llena de sorpresa. No se esperaban mutuamente. Clare más que nunca quiso salir corriendo, pero Christine justo la había visto y la llamaba para que se fuera a sentar con ella y Lily. Clare sin más que hacer, fue hacia donde estaban sus amigas y no quiso sentarse.

- ¿A caso no quieres comer nada? ¡Clare te vas a desnutrir!-dijo Chris viéndola preocupada.

- No tengo hambre, sólo vine a avisarles que voy a llegar algo tarde hoy a la habitación... Tengo que hablar con Mike, tenemos algo que aclarar- dijo Clare, desviando su mirada a donde estaba Mike, quien todavía estaba parado al umbral de la puerta, como si hubiera recibido un Inmovilius. Ella sin dar más explicaciones fue hacia donde estaba su ex novio, Clare oyó como Lily le decía que tuviera cuidado. Clare siguió caminando hacia donde estaba Mike. Le tomó del brazo y salieron del gran comedor. Había algo que no habían dejado en claro hasta el momento ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? ¿Él la odiaba por lo que ella hizo? Y era importante aclararlo. Por lo menos por parte de ella. Odiaba el tener algún roce con alguna persona, y más si era con él...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- tú sabes como odio dejar a medias las cosas...

- ¿y qué dejaste a medias si se puede saber?-preguntó él alzando las cejas, caminando junto a ella por uno de los pasillos.

- quiero saber si es que de alguna manera me odias por lo que te hice...

- ¿odiarte? Clare... ¿Estás bien?

- no, no estoy bien, tengo un remordimiento terrible por haber hecho lo que hice... No por haber roto contigo, sino por haberlo dicho así tan simplemente... -Clare bajó la mirada y jugó con la pulsera que llevaba en ese minuto. Él la miró y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no te odio... Y no lo dijiste "tan simplemente"... cuando pasan estas cosas, no hay que dar tantas vueltas al asunto, ¿sabes? Cuando haces algo como esto, como romper conmigo, si sientes verdaderamente que estás haciendo lo correcto, lo haces y punto. Sabes que todo esto termina, no hay que pensar más allá, siempre es bueno, en estos casos, no pensar... Es lo mejor para todos, para mi y para ti... Y no te sientas culpable, tan mal no estoy, aunque no deje de dolerme que la causa de todo esto sea otro hombre...-dijo él

- perdóname, en serio, no quería...

- ¡Clare, deja de disculparte! Aquí tenemos ambos la culpa, tu no fuiste la ejecutora de un delito, y yo la victima... Simplemente te enamoraste de un chico, que supongo que te atrae más que yo, y eso es todo, cortaste y ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con él...

- Tampoco lo coloques desde esa perspectiva, yo no voy a estar detrás de ese hombre ahora mismo, me daré un tiempo, voy a ver lo que sucede... Voy dejarme un tiempo para mí, para tratar de sacarte de mi mente y saber lo que haré más adelante...

- me parece bien... Es una buena decisión.-dijo él simplemente mirando las paredes distraídamente.

- entonces, por lo menos, no hay roces entre nosotros, digo, no te pido que seas mi amigo por lo que te hice, pero... ¿No me odias, cierto?

- claro que no, tonta-dijo él tiernamente sonriéndole- seamos amigos, así de simple...

- OK, amigos...-dijo pasándole la mano para cerrar como un trato.

- amigos -confirmó dándosela.

- mejor me voy, tengo un par de cosas por hacer...-se disculpó Clare

- no hay problema, nos vemos mañana "amiga"-dijo burlonamente Mike enfatizando lo de "amiga"

- jajaja nos vemos "amigo"-se despidió ella, intentando sonreír. No había cómo, no había palabras que hasta él mismo Mike le dijera para no sentirse así de mal. Ella se puso a vagar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no quería llegar aún a la sala común y que llegara el interrogatorio de sus amigas. Ya eran las once de la noche y no quería volver. Así que se fue a las cocinas a comer algo, y a pensar, a fin de cuentas los elfos domésticos no la interrumpirían, y podía meditar un poco de lo que había ocurrido en ese día. El tiempo se le había ido volando. Eran las dos de la mañana y ella seguía comiéndose a medias una tarta de manzana que los elfos le habían dado desde que llegó. No tenía más hambre, mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de comer. Le dio sueño y decidió volver a la sala común. Mañana sería un día largo y había que recuperar fuerzas. Salio de la cocina y empezó a caminar. La oscuridad reinaba a esas horas y a penas podía ver más allá de su nariz, lamentablemente no podía usar su varita para hacer un Lumus, puesto que si el sigilador la veía, iba a tener asegurado un gran castigo. Caminó y caminó y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba hasta que ubicó la sala de historia de la magia. Se sintió tranquila, ahora podría saber qué camino tomar para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. De repente se detuvo. Algo la estaba siguiendo, ella sintió como en su piel le recorría un escalofrío aterrador. Sacó de inmediato su varita, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo, una cosa se aferró a ella inmovilizándola por el cuello. Gritó en busca de auxilio. Clare en el fondo sabía que nadie la escucharía, juró por un instante que iba a morir, pues esa cosa o persona que la tenía así, la sujetó con tanta fuerza, casi estrangulándola. Ella quiso saber quién era, pero la oscuridad era tal que no podía ni ver su silueta. De un momento a otro, "eso" la tiró en contra de una de las paredes y al chocar y caer al suelo, le golpeó el rostro brutalmente. ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer esto? Por un momento pensó en Mike, pero esas dudas se fueron al escuchar una voz metálica, la cual decía:

- Una menos- dijo con un jubilo inmenso, que ella llegó a repudiar. Quería contestarle, quería decirle algo, pero las fuerzas no le daban para más y se desmayó, quedando inconsciente...

Pasaron unos minutos, Clare no sabía cuantos, hasta que sintió que alguien la cargó e iba a paso apresurado. Ella sintió miedo, pues pensó que era esa cosa que la dejó inconsciente, y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Al cabo de un instante, al llegar a un lugar iluminado, ella abrió un segundo los ojos. Algo había en la persona que la cargaba que le era extrañamente familiar. Esa persona tenía la fragancia de... Remus. Ella abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo vio a él. Remus le decía que tuviera fuerza con infinita ternura. Ella hizo el esfuerzo más grande y pronunció casi de un suspiro "Gracias" y volvió a quedarse dormida al momento que la enfermera la llevaba a dentro de la enfermería para hacerle la revisión...

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN DE FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

- Y eso fue más o menos lo que ocurrió, el resto ya lo saben...-dijo finalmente la rubia sin sacar su mirada de sus manos. Todos quedaron en silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir.

- Muchas gracias señorita Stevenson, me ha aclarado bastantes dudas acerca de este accidente...-dijo la voz de Dumbledore a espaldas de todos los presentes. Los chicos dieron media vuelta y vieron al veterano director con su semblante bastante relajada y la profesora Mc.Gonagall con su dura mirada a su lado. - ahora entiendo porqué no llegaron a mi despacho a la hora que les fijé-prosiguió el director caminando hacia donde estaba Clare, quien tenía la boca semiabierta, tratando de decir alguna palabra, pero su gran asombro se lo impidió.

- Profesor, podemos explicarlo...-intentó de justificar James.

- no, no es necesario señor Potter, entiendo perfectamente el porqué no fueron a mi despacho- Lo calmó Albus apoyando una de sus manos en la camilla- Veo señorita Stevenson que ayer para usted fue un día difícil... Los rompimientos amorosos, siempre son dolorosos. Yo recuerdo perfectamente cuando yo tuve a mi primera novia, se llamaba...

- ¡Albus! Estamos aquí por otro motivo, no para recordar viejos amores...-lo reprochó Mc.Gonagall, arrugando la frente.

- Oh...sí, si, tienes razón... Eh... ¿Minerva porqué estábamos aquí?

- Por lo del accidente de la señorita Stevenson-dijo con la poca paciencia que tenía Mc.Gonagall en ese minuto.

- Oh, claro, claro... Bueno, señorita Stevenson y señor Summers, lamento mucho el rompimiento de su noviazgo, es una verdadera lástima.- el director hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- Con respecto al accidente, ¿Clare tienes alguna idea de quien pudo hacerte hecho todo este daño?

- No profesor.

- ya veo, creo que sólo nos queda investigar quién fue el ejecutor de los hechos- dijo el profesor viendo sobre sus lentes de media luna a cada uno de los presentes- ¿alguno de ustedes, sabe o tiene alguna sospecha de quién pudo haber sido el causante de todo esto?- todos negaron con la cabeza, Christine obstinadamente iba afirmar, pero Lily le pegó un codazo, ahogándole el deseo de hacerlo.- oh... Es una lastima, sin embargo, caigo en la responsabilidad de preguntarles a cada uno ¿Porqué ustedes se encontraban despiertos a las tres y media de la madrugada, en medio del pasillo de la conexión de runas mágicas e historia de la magia?

- pues vera... - Comenzó Lily, para la sorpresa de todos, jugando con sus manos nerviosa- Nosotros escuchamos el grito de auxilio desde la sala común de la torre... Nos encontrábamos despiertos a esas horas... Porque estábamos haciendo una tarea deee... historia de la magia... Y bueno, escuchamos el grito y como...

- Un acto heroico y valiente fuimos a ver que es lo que acontecía a esas horas y...- Siguió James, con su más puro estilo de relatar las cosas animadamente y con cierta "fantasía" y a la vez que se desordenaba el cabello, dejándolo más alborotado.

- nos encontramos con la sorpresa que...- continuó Sirius.

- Clare estaba inconciente en medio del pasillo- finalizó Remus mirando directamente a Clare, quien bajó la mirada nerviosa y sonrojada.

- oh... Tienen un oído bastante desarrollado como para haber escuchado el grito de la jovencita Stevenson, siendo que aquel pasillo, se encuentra en el ala contraria de la torre- dijo Dumbledore con algo de sorna, sin embargo, sonrió complacido por la respuesta- Yo cuando joven también tenía un oído bastante susceptible, siempre cuando yo...

- Albus, te estás desviando del tema nuevamente...-lo reprendió Mc.Gonagall, el director, pegó un pequeño salto, como si lo hubieran despertado de su "umbral de los viejos recuerdos" nuevamente.

- eh... Si, si... Este... Bueno, creo que será mejor, que nos vayamos Minerva, ya aclaramos lo que teníamos que aclarar...- Dijo el director sorprendiendo a todos, dando media vuelta con claras intenciones de salir de enfermería.

- ¡Pero Albus...!

- No Minerva, hoy creo que no le daremos un castigo...- dijo volviéndose a los estudiantes, guiñándoles un ojo- Pero, a la próxima vez que alguien se quede inconciente en medio del pasillo, y ustedes van a rescatarlo como un "_acto heroico y valiente_" tengan claro que no se las llevaran fácil y se atendrán a las garras de la "pone castigos Mc.Gonagall!"- Dijo el director de manera infantil, a la vez que la profesora de transformaciones rodaba los ojos y diciendo "No hay caso con este... Albus" mientras salían los dos de enfermería, causando una risa general.

- ¡Nos salvamos!- Dijo James llevándose una de sus manos nuevamente a su negra cabellera.

- ¿"Acto heroico y valiente"?- dijo Lily elevando las cejas.

- James si te pagaran por disimular... - dijo Sirius dándole unas palmadas.

- Te mueres de hambre-completó Chris con una sonrisa.

- Vaya entre ustedes se complementan perfecto- dijo Clare a Sirius y Chris con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a ésta última. A la vez que ambos se sonrojaban a más no poder.

- ¿Entonces Clare no sabes quién te hizo esto?- Preguntó Lily como para zanjar el tema, recibiendo la negativa de la rubia.- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, tú debes dedicarte a descansar... Me alegro que después de todo esto estés bien- dijo esto último abrazando a su amiga cariñosamente.

- Gracias Lily, y a todos por su preocupación-dijo Clare sonriente, aunque algo nerviosa porque la mirada de Remus no se despegaba de ella.

- Nada de gracias... Es lo mínimo que pudimos haber hecho por ti, te veré pronto- Dijo Chris, tratando sonreír, dando media vuelta para salir de enfermería.

- Epa, Epa!!! A dónde crees que vas??- La detuvo Lily Por el hombro.

- al gran comedor... -Contestó Chris inocentemente, temiendo lo que Lily le diera por sermón.

- ¿No crees que le debes una disculpa a alguien?- preguntó la pelirroja indicando con la mirada a Summers.

- No... ¿Porqué peguntas?- respondió orgullosa a Lily, quien rodó los ojos.

- Dale una disculpa a Summers... - le sugirió Lily, Chris miró a Summers por unos segundos, éste la miró inocentemente, pero una luz roja se incendiaron fugazmente de los ojos del chico, Chris lo miró extrañada, sin embargo, pensó en que era un efecto óptico. Ella le entregó una sonrisa de falsa cortesía y dio media vuelta saliendo de enfermería sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Porqué tan cabeza dura?- preguntó Lily en voz alta- Discúlpala Summers, no sabes como es ella...

- No te preocupes, no guardo resentimientos- dijo el chico, sonriendo gentilmente. Miró a Clare y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te veo luego, OK?- la rubia asistió, y se fue de enfermería a paso raudo. Los que quedaban en enfermería, se fijaron en Remus, y éste tenía la leve expresión que necesitaba hablar con Clare a solas, por lo que los tres (Lily, James y Sirius) como por inercia se despidieron de la rubia y salieron de enfermería, dejando a esta pareja sola, para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente...

_. . . :Continuará: . . . _

**Aloja!! He aquí otra vez!! Cada vez más vieja!!! T.T (Malditos cumpleaños siempre me deprimen ¬¬) Ahora con un año más en el cuerpo (Anteayer, maldito día 26 de octubre, cumplí 16 años T.T QUIERO LLORAR!!!!) Les entrego un nuevo capítulo! Sé que aún he dejado muchos cabos sueltos, pero esa es la idea, que la incertidumbre se los coma! Jejeje :D No piensen que esto se acaba así, que esta va a ser la última aparición de Summers, pues será un personaje fundamental, quizás no aparecerá todo el tiempo, pero será un ser que cambiará mucho la vida de todos en este ff (y no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, "siempre lo bueno, algo malo trae" ¬¬) quiero a demás que el siguiente capítulo (El cual me ha costado un mundo en hacerlo, pues no me convencía como quedaba y lo borré aproximadamente unas 8 veces, como para que yo quedara aunque sea conforme ¬¬) Es uno de los más importantes ¿Porqué? Pues pasará lo que casi todos los lectores querían que pasara hace mucho tiempo (Getta Black, te hice caso en tus Reviews!) y va a ser un lindo comienzo para lo que vendrá más adelante!! Así que os obligo a dejar críticas!!! Muxas!!! pues valdrá la pena el capítulo... Número... Número...(¿En qué numero íbamos?... Loading... 99... 99... ¡Error! ¡Virus!... 100) Capítulo número 9!!!!!! (xD) (Me dio aizaimer!!! Esto me pasa por envejecer! ¡Malditos Cumpleaños! Buaaaaa!!! T.T) Así que a mandar Reviews se ha dicho!! Vayan al botoncito que dice GO!! Y me dejan su opinión sobre el chap!!! Debo agradecer además sus Reviews!! No saben lo que me alegra recibirlos!! ¡Muchas Gracias! **

**Será mejor que me despida, siento mucho aburrirlas así al final de cada capitulo, pero es que una con los años (¬¬) una pierde el sentido del "Tino" xD**

**Nos leemos pronto si dejan Reviews!! ;)**

**Atentamente;**

**_. . . :Una veterana Desquiciada, digo, Biankita Black: . . . _(xD)**

**PD: Capítulo en honor a Kathy (Gracias por tu apoyo, tu consejo ortográfico y subirme el ánimo!! ;D) y a Fer Black, quién me mando una tarjeta virtual el día de mi cumpleaños (Me emocionó :') Sinf! Snif!)**

**PD2: El próximo chap, mucho Sirius/Chris... **

**PD3: Publiqué nuevo fic!! Se llama "La misión de Sirius Black" vayan a leerlo, se los recomiendo!! xD (De cerca viene la recomendación ¬¬)**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° ¡Recuerda ir a Go!**


	9. Impulsos

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 9: Impulsos**

Chris salió de enfermería rápidamente. Su mirada la mantuvo altiva, y su semblante con un leve rastro de orgullo. "Yo nunca me equivoco con este tipo de cosas" se dijo para si, sin detener su paso. "¿Cómo era posible que no hayas acertado con respecto a Summers?" la reprendió una vocecilla en su cabeza, como para dar en cuenta que ella había caído en error, al haber juzgado "tan precipitadamente" a esa serpiente. Aunque para ella era improbable, debía admitir que se había equivocado. "Si, Claro... Y mi nombre es Teodora" se dijo irónicamente. Nunca reconocería su equivocación, de eso no cabía duda.

Disminuyó la velocidad de su andar y se detuvo tras un antiguo ventanal, éste tenía unas hermosas figuras forjadas en bronce en los bordes. Suspiró cansada y rozó con sus dedos una de las representaciones del ventanal. Antes de admitir cualquier error, debía estar completamente segura que se había equivocado. Sino, la disculpa para Summers, nunca saldría de sus labios.

Pensó en lo que dijo Clare, aquella voz metálica y que "según ella" hizo desvanecer toda duda con respecto si el que había hecho todo eso era de Summers o no... ¡No le cabía en razón!. "Cualquiera puede cambiar la voz a través de un hechizo" razonó la castaña.

Summers no le traía ni la menor pizca de confianza. Es que él... Algo tenía. Ese raro brillo rojizo de sus ojos que le vio antes de salir de enfermería, confirmaba todo lo que ella pensaba de él, aunque quizás la luz de la enfermería jugaba en contra, y ese brillito, era solo producto de su imaginación... Aunque cabía la posibilidad que no fuera así. Estaba segura. Él estaba detrás de todo esto. Tenía la seguridad que ÉL había sido. Lástima que nadie le creyera, pero así era de esperarse, casi nadie nunca creía en lo que ella creía, pero bueno... Christine, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la tacharan de "conflictiva" porque algo no le caía en gracia y ella lo dijera en voz alta...

- ¿En qué piensas?- sonó la voz de Sirius dentro de la cabeza de castaña. Ella no respondió y bajó la mirada. No quería hablar con él, por raro que pareciere, estaba más preocupada por el "misterio" de su amiga que de hablar con su "tentación" quien la haría olvidarse del mundo en cuestión de segundos.

- En nada...-mintió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que se giraba para verlo.

- Piensas en lo de Clare, ¿verdad?- intentó en adivinar el merodeador, recibiendo la afirmativa de Chris- Yo tampoco creo en la palabra de Summers... No sé, algo en él no me inspira confianza-reconoció el merodeador, mirando aquellas figuras de bronce del ventanal sin mucho detenimiento.

- o sea, ¿tampoco confías en él?- preguntó Chris, recibiendo una enigmática sonrisa del merodeador de ojos grises.

- es lo que acabo de decir... Antes de confiar en un Slytherin, tendría que estar drogado- Chris sonrió, ahora por lo menos, no se sentía tan sola después de todo.

- Me alegro que pensemos igual- agradeció ella, sonriéndole.

- ¿y no ibas al gran comedor?- preguntó él apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hierro forjado.

- si, pero creo que por esta vez no voy a comer...- contestó la castaña, mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿y porqué no?- preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. A Christine le pareció gracioso el excesivo interés que ahora tenía Sirius "Antes ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en saber si comía o no" pensó.

- Es que no tengo hambre...-El merodeador frunció más el entrecejo, pidiendo más justificación-... Y porque hoy tienen estofado de dragón, y a mi no me gusta eso en absoluto- dijo ella sorprendiéndose a su vez. Él nunca se preocupó de su alimentación, nunca se habían sentado juntos a almorzar, como para que él se diera cuenta que no le gustaba el estofado de dragón, y que esa era la verdadera razón a la que no iba a almorzar los días miércoles... Excesivo interés por parte del merodeador, algo sospechoso "¿Desde cuándo Sirius pone tanta atención en mí?"

- Ya me parecía...- murmuró Sirius- Debieras comer te guste o no... No puedes quedarte sin comer un día a la semana, te hará mal, y es probable que un día de estos te desmayes por no comer correctamente, y eso te podría perjudicar...-dijo serio.

- Sirius, te tengo una pregunta- anunció Chris entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente.

- Pregunte entonces...

- ¿Desde cuándo que te preocupa mis hábitos alimenticios?

- Bu... Bueno, nunca dije que me preocuparan tus hábitos alimenticios- negó Sirius, pareciendo desinteresado por ella, recibiendo una mirada algo ofendida de Chris.

- O sea, yo no te preocupo- Dijo Chris, medio en juego, para incomodar a Sirius. Retuvo las ganas de sonreír, pues era divertido ver a su merodeador favorito, nervioso, y tratando de justificar su respuesta.

- No quise decir que tú no me preocuparas...

- pero no te preocupan mis hábitos alimenticios, por lo tanto, yo no te importo...

- ¡No dije eso!- protestó Sirius negando con la cabeza. Chris sonrió complacida, lo había logrado incomodar.

- entonces... ¿Te importo?- preguntó ella, deteniendo su mirada en los misteriosos ojos grises del merodeador. Sirius se sonrojó al igual que Christine, ahora quizás él era el que estaba más ruborizado. Se iban acercando más y más. Era extraño como era ese efecto colateral de sus miradas, siempre nacía en ambos esa necesidad de estar más juntos. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se fundieron en una sola, tan cerca que se escuchaban claramente sus corazones acelerados, Tan cerca...

Pero ahora la que soltó aquel puente de comunicación visual, fue Christine. Se alejó a una distancia prudente, y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- Creo que esto contesta mi pregunta...- Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo- me alegra saber que te importo... ¡Nos vemos en la hora del castigo!- se despidió ella dando media vuelta, dejando a un Sirius totalmente bobo. Nunca una mujer, lo dejaba así. Con aquellas ganas de besarla, es que esos ojos, aquella sonrisa, esa manera de decir las cosas, lo derretían. Nunca pensó que una mujer lo dejaría así, tan... Tan... idiota. Agitó su cabeza, no quería pensar más en ella. "Piensa en Peter, para que te sientas un bastardo, por estar gastando tu vista en aquella... Preciosura" trató en calmarse Sirius, para que esa tormenta de hormonas dejara de azotar en contra de su juicio y entrara en razón, para mantener la compostura, mantenerse serio, sin embargo después de estar con ella, era difícil estarlo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus y Clare quedaron en completo silencio, solos en la sala de enfermería. El adorado licántropo, la miraba comprensivo, esperando de alguna forma que ella pidiera la palabra primero que él. Ella se veía, algo nerviosa, por la presencia del chico. Se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella y ella de todas formas lo agradecía.

- Remus, muchas gracias...-dijo ella sin levantar la mirada. Sonreía a medias.

- No hay nada que agradecer, aún no sabemos quién o quienes son los idiotas que te hicieron esto... No me des las gracias hasta que todo esto acabe-Dijo maduro el merodeador acercándose a la camilla para tomarle una de sus manos. La chica levantó la mirada al rostro de Remus con una sonrisa sincera.

- Aún así... Debo agradecerte-Insistió la chica- Nunca nadie se había preocupado así por mí...- La rubia bajó la mirada tímidamente, cosa que enterneció al joven merodeador.- Ningún chico había sido así conmigo- Tomó un segundos de pausa y continuó- Remus, agradezco tanto que estés pendiente de mí de esta forma, no sabes lo que me conmueve todo lo que estás haciendo, quiero decir, buscar el culpable y todo eso... No sé exactamente, pero me haces sentir como protegida, como que en verdad le preocupo a alguien, no sé si me entiendes...- Dijo nerviosa la chica jugando con la mano de Remus.- Es raro... Nunca un chico había sido así conmigo...

- Clare, a mi preocupa todo lo que te pase- Confesó el chico, sonrojándose a su vez- No creas que para mí es cotidiano lo que hago... Nunca una chica me había importado tanto como para... Estar así de pendiente... Pase lo que pase, quiero que te quede claro que estaré aquí para que tú confíes en mí... Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, para lo que tú quieras...- Dijo Remus sentándose en la camilla, viéndola tiernamente. Clare se sonrojo y movió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero callo antes de pronunciar palabra.- Clare, puedes decirme lo que quieras... Confía en mí...- La rubia lo miró y titubeó unos segundos antes de pronunciar palabra.

- Remus, no es fácil decirlo... Nunca me había sentido así- Aclaró la chica mirándolo directo a los ojos. Clare tenía los ojos más cristalinos, como si fuera a empezar a llorar, pero ninguna lagrima cayó de sus ojos.- Remus... ¿Qué dirías si te digo que estoy aterrada por todo esto, que tengo miedo a que algo como anoche me vuelva a suceder, que tengo miedo a estar sola y saber que en cualquier momento esa cosa volverá a atacarme y me mate, dime qué dirías Remus?- Los ojos de Clare se inundaron de lagrimas, amenazando peligrosamente a salir de los bellos ojos de la rubia. Remus la miró con ternura y tomó su cabeza con sus manos y sonrió con confianza.

- Te diría que dejaras de temer porque desde ahora estoy a tu lado, y conmigo nada te va a suceder, chiquita...- Remus se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Clare entrelazó sus brazos al cuerpo de Remus y lo abrazó con fuerza rompiendo a llorar en su hombro.- Clare, no te pasará nada... Nunca te dejaré sola...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¡Chris!- La voz de Lily había detenido a la chica de cabellos castaños. Chris se detuvo en seco, borrándose así su rostro soñador y su mirada perdida a causa del merodeador de ojos grises. Lily venía hacia ella con cara de poco amigas. Chris se dio media vuelta con las manos en la cintura y de manera desafiante.

- Si vienes a regañarme por lo de Summers, te aviso de inmediato que...

- No vengo a hablarte de él, bueno, talvez si... -Dijo algo pensativa la pelirroja- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto en la torre, en nuestra habitación? Tengo que hablar contigo referente a todo esto... - Ambas chicas fueron a su habitación. No hablaron en todo el trayecto. Christine estaba algo resentida con su pelirroja amiga, Lily no entendía su punto de vista, no entendía que ella estuviera segura de que Summers era el culpable de todo. Chris se sentía incomprendida, pero por lo menos tenía a su Sirius apoyándola en la idea.

- ¿Chris estás enojada conmigo?- Preguntó Lily ingenua, sentándose en la orilla de su cama, ya en la torre de Gryffindor. Chris le lanzó una mirada asesina. Eso, a la pelirroja le bastó como respuesta.- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte... No creas que no estoy contigo con respecto a lo de Summers, pero algo me hace dudar de su culpabilidad, no sé, es algo, no me preguntes qué, pero es algo...-Dijo la pelirroja apenada. Chris no habló y dejó que Lily se desahogara- En todo caso, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, tenemos que averiguar quién le hizo todo a Clare... Y se me ocurrió una idea.- Chris con un gesto como para que la continuara- Bueno, hablé con James y...

- Un momento- La detuvo Chris mirándola escéptica.- ¿Hablaste con James? ¿No le gritaste, insultaste...? Veo que haz conseguido logros con respecto a su relación-Dijo molestosa Chris con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

- No seas burras Chris... Yo no tengo ninguna relación con él, y NUNCA la tendremos, que te quede claro- Dijo la pelirroja con sus mejillas elevándose a colores cada vez más rojizos.

- ¿Entonces porqué te sonrojas?- Le preguntó con picardía la castaña, siendo ignorada por Lily que hizo como que no la escuchaba.

- Bueno, a lo que iba, James y yo conversamos...

- Ay! Si hacen una pareja divina... Ya los veo a los dos casándose de blanco, yendo al altar...-Molestó Chris, recibiendo un cojinazo por parte Lily.- OK... Ya te dejo de molestar...-Dijo Chris con una risita.

- Me parece bien-Dijo la pelirroja molesta- Como te he tratado de explicar, James y yo conversamos acerca lo de Clare y "esa" cosa que la dejó inconciente, y quedamos en un acuerdo...

- ¿Tú y James haciendo acuerdos? Esto es demasiado nuevo para mí...- Dijo Chris exageradamente.

- ¿TE PUEDES CALLAR Y DEJARME EXPLICARTE LO QUE ACORDAMOS JAMES Y YO?-Dijo ya sin nada de paciencia la pelirroja, Chris asistió, era mejor ya no continuar con las bromas cuando Lily se colocaba así.- Bueno, como te estaba explicando, James y yo quedamos en un acuerdo, que ambos investigaremos a Summers, para ver si el se comporta de alguna manera extraña, ya sabes, si está en algo turbio...

- O sea, ¿lo van a seguir después de clases para ver con quiénes se junta, si hace algo raro, que haga sospechar que él halla sido el culpable de todo?- Lily asistió.- Me parece bien... Aunque yo sin investigación, les aseguro que Summers tiene la culpa de todo...

- Lo sé Chris, pero hay que ser justos, nunca hay que enjuiciar a una persona, sin tener pruebas... Ya sabes lo que dice Dumbledore: "Inocente hasta que se afirme lo contrario" y eso es lo que haremos, buscar las pruebas para enjuiciarlo...

- Tú, siempre tan justa... ¡Me choca! Si no fuera por ti, me hubiera tirado encima de él a puros hechizos y lo hubiera dejado bueno para nada- Dijo Chris-... Allá tú si quieres darte el camino largo para llegar a su culpabilidad...

- Hay que ser justos Chris... Investigaré con James la culpabilidad de ese Slythering, y veremos si es o no el culpable...-Dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su cama, en dirección a la puerta, para salir a la sala común.

- ¿y tú a dónde vas?- Preguntó Chris.

- Voy al gran comedor, estamos en la hora de almuerzo... ¿Tú no vas a comer?

- No... Hay estofado de dragón- Dijo Chris arrugando la nariz. Lily rodó los ojos y se fue. La pelirroja hace años que trataba que Chris almorzara los miércoles, rindiéndose el año pasado.

Chris, sin más que hacer, se sacó la túnica, la colocó encima de una silla. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, se sacó los zapatos y antes de tirarse en la cama para poder recuperar horas de sueño, abrió el cajoncito de su velador y vio dentro de él, el diario de su merodeador favorito. Suspiró. Y lo volvió a cerrar con una sonrisa a flor de labios

- Espero soñar contigo, Sirius...

°°°°°°°°

¡Craaaack!

El sonoro chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, de la habitación de las chicas, despertó a una joven de pelos castaños que había tomado una reparadora siesta. Ella perezosamente abrió los ojos y se encontró encerrada en los doseles de su cama. Sacó la cabeza por las cortinas y vio a Lily junto a Clare entrando a la habitación.

- ¡Hasta que despertaste!- saludó Clare desde el umbral de la puerta, ella ya había salido de enfermería hacia unas horas.

- Creí que dormirías hasta mañana...- dijo Lily dejando caer unos libros sobre su cama.

- No... Por supuesto que no, tengo que ir hacer el castigo con Sirius, hablando de eso... ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Chris refregándose los ojos, haciendo esfuerzos de no quedarse nuevamente dormida.

- las 9:55- contestó Clare tranquilamente, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Chris quedó por unos segundos procesando la información.

- las 9:55... Las 9:55... 9:55... POR MERLIN!!! ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!!!- pegó el gritó de su vida la castaña cayéndose de su cama, causando un gran estruendo.

- jajaja... Cuidado con caerse...- se burló Clare, mientras veía a Chris tratando de pararse para ir al baño y peinarse.

- No te preocupes... Sirius está allí abajo esperando, no creo que se vaya a ir...-trató de calmar Lily a su amiga, mientras veía divertida como Chris caminaba y se peinaba y se colocaba uno de los zapatos al mismo tiempo, mientras balbuceaba unas palabras para nada entendibles. Hasta que luego de unos instantes cayera al piso nuevamente, causando un estruendo aún mayor.

- Chris, cálmate... Si sigues así te romperás un hueso...- trató de pacificar Clare, a la vez que Chris terminaba de colocarse sus zapatos y se peinaba, en el suelo.

- ¡¡¡LISTO!!! - gritó Christine justo al momento en que terminaba de alistarse mientras se paraba con dificultad y se alisaba la falda- Chicas, llegaré tarde!!

- ¡¡Cuídate y recuerda que Black puede ser peligroso!!- Se despidió Clare haciendo sonreír con picardía a la castaña.

- Trataré de cuidarme de él... Aunque no sé si lograré resistirme-Dijo la castaña, con una risita. Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

°°°°°°°°°°

- Buenas noches Sirius...-saludó a espaldas del merodeador que estaba sentado mirando el fuego con detención. Él giró en su asiento y la quedó viendo con detención con las cejas alzadas pidiendo una explicación por el atraso.- Comúnmente cuando uno dice "Buenas noches" la otra persona contesta y dice "Buenas noches"- dijo la castaña sonriéndole inocentemente ignorando la justificación.

- Buenas noches señorita Herdwell, discúlpeme mi falta de respeto ¿a que se debe tu visita a estas altas horas de la noche?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, empezando su jueguito de tratarla de "Ud." .

- Mi visita, querido señor Black, se debe a que tenemos un castigo juntos, si mal no recuerda vine a cumplirlo, quedamos de reunirnos aquí para ir hacia Ud-sabe-dónde...-dijo Christine siguiéndole el juego.

- disculpe mi memoria, señorita Christine, pero ¿No quedamos de reunirnos a las 9 de esta noche?- siguió Sirius levantándose del sillón yendo con Chris al retrato de la dama gorda para salir de la torre.

- No se equivoca señor Black- le dijo Christine atravesando el retrato- pero lamentablemente, tuve un contratiempo...

- No quiero inmiscuir en su vida privada, pero ¿Cuál fue ése desafortunado contratiempo?- preguntó Sirius bajando las escaleras.

- me quedé dormida...-dijo perezosamente Chris, sonriéndole- Mil disculpas Sirius, no fue mi intención...

- Descuida, por ser la segunda vez te lo dejaré pasar...-le dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

Llegaron a aquella pared, en la luego de unos segundos apareció nuevamente la puerta para dejarlos entrar en aquella calida y acogedora habitación. Ambos entraron y acomodaron sus cosas, los libros, plumas y pergaminos para empezar el trabajo. Pasaron las horas y nuevamente eran las una y media de la madrugada, el tiempo se pasaba rápido, cuando estaban juntos, y una vez más pudieron comprobarlo.

- Chris!! Manchaste de nuevo el pergamino...

- no te preocupes, se quita fácil "_Lava Tinta_"- Indicó Christine con la varita la mancha de tinta que era de unos quince centímetros de radio en el pergamino, desapareciendo en un dos por tres.- Listo, esta impecable...

- Eres una despistada... Debieras cuidar más los pergaminos- le reprochó Sirius mientras ordenaba las cosas.

- No soy una despistada...-se defendió la acusada- además más despistado es la persona que está parada en frente mío- dijo Christine mirándolo directamente.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y porqué yo, si se puede saber?- preguntó él elevando las cejas.

- pues... Porque...¿Sirius, qué tienes en la cara?- preguntó Chris fingiendo preocupación, desviando el tema de conversación.- Por Merlín!!! Sirius mírate!!!! Tienes...!!!

- Chris no caeré en la típica broma del...

- Sirius!!! Es horripilante, es lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida!!!-Siguió Chris tapándose la boca con las manos. Preocupando a grandes niveles al merodeador- Sirius, mírate tienes un...

- Ya Chris... No caeré, no intentes ponerme en ridículo... -Dijo el merodeador fingiendo una sonrisa preocupado, yéndosele los colores.

- Sirius!!! Es horrible!!!!- siguió Chris mirándole la cara con asco.

- Chris qué tengo???- preguntó con un note de preocupación evidente que hizo a Chris no aguantar más y estallara de la risa.- Chris... Eso no fue gracioso...- le dijo Sirius recobrando la compostura.

- JAJAJAJA... ¡¡¡¡Hubieras visto tu cara!!!! ...JAJAJAJA!!!- Se burló Chris cayendo en el sofá de la sala muerta de la risa, mientras Sirius la miraba tratando de parecer ofendido, pero no podía pues sus labios intentaban a toda costa esbozar una sonrisa.

- Christine, eres peor que James haciéndome bromas...- dijo el merodeador sonriéndole, mientras ella seguía riéndose.

- JAJAJAJA... En serio, lamento que no haya tenido una cámara, para haber plasmado esa cara... JAJAJAJA... Eres un vanidoso Sirius!!- Dijo Chris tratando de no reír más, pero una gran sonrisa remplazaba la risa.

- No soy vanidoso, sólo preocupado de mi apariencia física, después de todo, con esta cara soy el más guapo de los que hay en el colegio...-se defendió Sirius, sentándose junto a ella.

- Eres un presumido Sirius... No hay caso contigo...-dijo la castaña mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa a flor de labios. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Chris no despegaba su vista de los ojos grisáceos de Sirius, rompiendo toda barrera que los separaba. Era tan penetrante la mirada de ella, que Sirius se sentía vulnerable. Contenía todas sus ganas de besarla, debía apartar su mirada de golpe si no quería, hacer algo que luego lo haría arrepentirse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y lo contradecía, acercándose al cuerpo de ella lentamente, con claras intenciones de besarla. Christine se sonrojó considerablemente, y se puso nerviosa a más no poder. Estaban tan cerca, perdidos en sus miradas, ambos sentían como sus corazones se aceleraban y cada latido se escuchaba rítmicamente, se iban acercando cada vez más, más cerca, más cerca... Hasta que un ruido ensordecedor, los apartó de golpe, sobresaltándose. Sirius llevó sus manos a sus oídos. Ese ruido era tan desquiciante y maldita y afortunadamente oportuno, Sirius en parte agradeció la interrupción, ya que si no fuera por ese libro, ya estaría besando a su compañera de castigo.

Chris soltó el puente visual, parándose del sillón para ir a silenciar el maldito libro lituano, que una vez más hacia una de las suyas. Sirius, volvió en sí, y desordenó su cabello, viendo de reojo a Christine quien se dedicaba a ordenar, se veía nerviosa y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, al parecer estaba pensando en lo mismo que él "en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue". Sirius, volvió a ordenar los pergaminos, aparentando que no había pasado nada, mientras que en su cabeza sólo se dedicó a imaginarse, besando los labios de ella...

°°°°°°°°°°°°

La semana pasó rápidamente y ya quedaban sólo un par de días para la gran celebración de Hosgmeade y sus 500 años. El ambiente entre los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, era lleno de exaltación y nerviosismo, pues pocas veces se daba que Dumbledore permitiera un baile fuera de Hogwarts y a esas horas. El festejo comenzaba a eso de las diez de la noche y terminaba hasta el amanecer del domingo. Era de verdad un evento, sin igual...

Clare, desde que había salido de enfermería, se había acercado mucho a Remus. Tanto así que muchas de las más chismosas de todo Hogwarts aseguraban que lo que había entre la rubia cazadora del equipo de Quidditch y el joven merodeador, era un noviazgo consagrado.

Ambos, compartían el mismo sentimiento, ambos enamorados mutuamente. Pero Remus se empeñaba en disfrazarlo en Amistad, mientras que Clare sólo le quedaba asistir a lo que el licántropo decía. Tenía miedo que él se alejara si le confesaba que estaba enamorada de él...

En tanto Lily, trataba de investigar todo con respecto a Summers, todo, claro, junto a James. Pero no consiguieron obtener algún indicio de que la joven serpiente fuera el culpable. De hecho, investigaron tan a fondo al Slythering, que supieron incluso, cual era su comida favorita, su dentífrico predilecto, todos los pequeños detalles, incluso frikies de un joven de 17 años, pero nada hacia sospechar levemente que él hubiera sido el agresor de la rubia. Todo parecía un trabajo en vano "Sólo una perdida de tiempo" decía Lily, mientras que James aprovechaba cada segundo para estar cerca de su pelirroja tentación. Por otro lado, Lily, no negaba que el joven Potter, era una bonita y agradable compañía, pero hubo algo en la pelirroja que no le calzó del merodeador ¿Porqué no la invitaba a la celebración de Hosgmeade? Todo ello, le era bastante extraño ¿No era ella la luz de su vida? ¿Su motivo de vivir?. La pelirroja llegó pensar que quizás su compañero de casa tenía una nueva novia o quizás se había vuelto gay (Es que miraba a Diggory de una manera bastante extraña, como que lo analizaba con la mirada)

Lo que Lily ignoraba, es que él, había ingeniado todo un plan para que el día del baile, para arruinar todo intento de "romance" con el tal Amos. Un Potter no se permitiría a que un tipejo cualquiera le arrancara de sus brazos a SU Lily. Debía analizar a Amos, físicamente, para poder medir los ingredientes para la... (No digo más o les adelantaré la broma jeje ;D), su broma sería un plan maestro y que duraría por días, y así un ejemplo para que todos aquellos presuntos "Novios" de su chica, para que se preparan para tener el infierno en vida, si osaban a tocarle un pelo a la prefecta de Gryffindor. Más ahora que pasaban un poco más de tiempo juntos a causa de la "vigilancia" de Summers. Para él, la fiesta de Hosgmeade, sería un evento inolvidable.

Por otro lado, Christine, seguía juntándose con Sirius en las noches por lo del castigo. Su relación iba mejorando, pues tenían mucho en común, se divertían juntos y para decir verdad, juntos no se aburrían con el otro. Lamentablemente y para desgracia de Christine, su relación no parecía pasar más allá de simples miradas. Algo realmente irritante para la castaña que no hallaba la hora de tener "algo más" con el guapo merodeador, sin embargo, Chris estaba resignada que él, no la vería como ella quería y seguiría siendo la agradable "compañera de castigo". Por su parte, Sirius, trataba de controlarse. ¿de qué? De los sentimientos que tenía con Christine. Era desquiciante. Desde ya hacia tiempo él estaba pensando seguida y continuamente en ella e incluso hace un par de noches había soñado que estaban él y ella en medio de la biblioteca, era de noche y luego se quedaban mirando, como siempre solía ocurrir, e instintivamente se besaban. Al día siguiente de aquel sueño, Sirius se sintió muy culpable, tanto así, que trató de evadir a Peter, por la sola culpa que tenía de haber soñado, con quien era la perdición de su amigo... Y ahora, la de él también.

Debía controlarse. Ya no le estaba siendo fácil controlarse en las noches de castigo. A veces Sirius sentía que no podía aguantar más y DEBÍA besarla. Es que Chris, era diferente. No era la clásica chica que se preocupaba del maquillaje, del color de su vestido, el shampoo o del perfume a toda hora. Christine era muy natural, simple, sencilla, claramente con un gran carácter, pero sin duda, una chica excepcional. Para la desgracia de Sirius, aquella chica excepcional, era propiedad de Pettergrew. Sirius no podía tener algo con ella, por mínimo que fuera, por lealtad a Peter, y no sólo con Colagusano, sino que debía demostrar que era leal a Remus y James, quienes contaban en que Sirius fuera de Celestino y uniera al pequeño Colagusano con Chris. Algo realmente frustrante.

Ya era sábado "El gran día" como dijeron muchos de los emocionados a la fiesta. Desde temprano, muchas chicas, se empezaron a arreglar para tener un baile que sin duda iba a marcar a muchos. En el caso de las Gryffindor de sexto año, la emoción se la atribuía Clare, puesto, que Lily no se veía de los mejores ánimos para la fiesta (Ya saben lo de Potter la mantuvo así por días) y Chris, bueno, ella, no iba al baile, por lo que tenía una gran noche estratégicamente planificada comiendo ranas de chocolate (Su golosina preferida), leyendo los corazón de bruja de Clare, para luego terminar en un relajante baño de burbujas a fines de la noche. Su rutina de relajación.

- ¿No es genial? Va a hacer una de las mejores fiestas por mucho tiempo!!- dijo emocionada Clare peinándose en frente del espejo del ropero.

- habla por ti, porque por lo que veo, Lily está...

- Yo la pasaré genial Chris, no intentes contradecirme- Dijo la pelirroja con voz amenazadora. No convenciendo a ninguna de las dos compañeros de habitación.

- ¿Vas a una fiesta o vas a matar a alguien?- Se burló Clare, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la ojiverde.

- Pobre... Está pensando en James- dijo Chris, que hizo reaccionar en seguida aquel nombre en Lily.

- Disculpa Chris, Yo NO estoy pensando en él, repito, NO-ESTOY-PENSANDO-EN ÉL

- Ajá, y Chris y yo somos santas- dijo Clare con sorna, viendo a través del espejo cómo Lily, quien llevaba su semblante preocupada- Reconócelo Lily, estás preocupada por Potter...

- ¿Yo preocupada por Potter?... Ese chiste estuvo bueno- Dijo Lily caminando al baño con el vestido para la fiesta en sus manos, cerrando de un portazo la puerta del baño.

- No lo va a reconocer nunca... Muere por saber el porqué James no la invitó- Dijo Chris recostada sobre su cama.- o por quién fue la "_tipita esa_" que la pudo haber remplazado...- Ambas rodaron los ojos.

- Como si no se diera cuenta que James está preparando todo un plan maestro para que Amos no ose a tocar ningún mechón del pelo de Lily...

- Es tan ingenua- dijeron Chris y Clare al unísono. Ambas sonrieron.

- Esta noche será genial... No aguanto un minuto más para bailar con Remus- Declaró Clare con voz soñadora.

- Pobre Remus... Lo dejarás exhausto esta noche...- lamentó Chris para molestarla- No lo dejarás en paz...

- él me invitó, así que se atenga a las consecuencias!!!- dijo Clare graciosamente provocando la risa de ambas.- ¿Chris, no crees que te sentirás sola esta noche? Aún es tiempo de ir...

- No... Estaré bien, no te preocupes, por ahora tendré una gran noche de chocolates, revistas y mi baño de burbujas!- en eso, Lily salió del baño, con su vestido puesto. Realmente se veía preciosa. Era un vestido de color verde oscuro ceñido al cuerpo, con una caída delicada y elegante, con un escote finamente pronunciado. Lily llevaba su cabello suelto y maquillada con suma sutileza. Simplemente se veía hermosa.

- WUAU Lily!! Cuando Potter te vea, se va a querer morir!!!- Dijo Clare sorprendida, viendo la hermosa vestimenta de su amiga. Lily no dijo nada, bueno, sólo balbuceó con malicia después de ese comentario "Esa es la idea Clare". Clare también se cambió de atuendo y su vestido a diferencia del de Lily, era de una tela brillante color azul cielo, con unas pequeñas flores bordadas, ceñido al cuerpo y un poco más corto y más escote. Llevaba un peinado sencillo, pero muy femenino. Y su maquillaje era realmente una obra de arte. Remus de seguro le daría gracias a merlín, por la belleza que lo acompañaría al baile.

- Ya estamos listas... Espero que te cuides Chris, no salgas de la torre, podría ser peligroso...- le recomendó Lily, chequeando por ultima vez, su vestimenta.

- ¡Sí mamá!- se burló Chris- vayan, pásenlo bien y pórtense mal!!- les aconsejó, recibiendo la negativa de Lily y la aceptación de Clare.

- Adiós Chris!!- se despidió Clare dándole un amistoso abrazo a su amiga- deséame suerte!!!

- ¡Suerte! ¡Suerte para ti también Lily!

- Gracias Chris, aunque con este vestido, creo que la suerte correrá por mi lado y veré como Potter se maldiga por el no haberme invitado... Muajajajaja!!! -rió malignamente Lily, haciendo reír a la castaña, quien se despedía de ella también con un gran abrazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Chris se encontraba sola en la habitación, lista y preparada para lo que sería una gran noche...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¡¡Remus deja ya de moverte!!- alegó Sirius recostado sobre el sillón. Él también estaba alistado para la fiesta. Llevaba unos pantalones y camisa negras, su cabello húmedo, como salido de la ducha... En pocas palabras, se veía divino.

- Lo siento, pero es que hoy... Quiero pedirle a Clare que sea mi novia- se excusó el licántropo, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, nervioso.- Ya no quiero estar ocultando lo que siento, le diré de una vez que la quiero... Y pedirle noviazgo...

- Canuto, nuestro niño está creciendo... Míralo, va a comprometerse!!!- se burló James secándose una lagrima imaginaria.

- Hasta que te comprometes!!! Yo ya empezaba a creer que te encaminarías en el paraje del sacerdocio...- dijo Sirius sonriéndole, desviando su mirada a la escaleras de las chicas. Él no iba a ir a la fiesta con ninguna chica "¿para qué amarrarse a una mujer una noche de juerga?" pensaba. Sin embargo, al desviar su mirada a la escalinata, hubiera querido mil veces "amarrarse" con aquella chica de ojos dorados. "¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" se reprochó el merodeador negando con la cabeza, tratando negar que por un momento algo como ello se le hubiera atravesado por la mente. Él no podía pensar en ella. No debía, sin embargo, él SI quería... "Maldito Peter, si no te hubieras fijado en ella, todo sería más fácil..." pensó con notable rencor. Con su mirada perdida en las escalas, notó las pisadas de zapatos de tacón. "Quizás es ella..." dijo con notable jubilo una vocecilla en su cabeza, que hizo que Sirius se enderezara en el asiento.

Remus al oír las pisadas, se tensó, al igual que James. Él tampoco iba a ir con alguna chica a la fiesta, pero a diferencia de Sirius, su panorama era diferente. No iba a estar bailando con la primera muchacha que pasara en frente suyo, sino que como siempre, iba a hacer de las suyas para que el tal Amos "Ese tipejo" Como solía decir James, se enterara que había un Potter tras de la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts, y primero tendría que pasar por su cadáver, Para que él quisiera tener "algo" con SU Lily.

El trío merodeador, estaba de pie a la bajada de las escaleras. Sirius quería ver cómo lucía Christine, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sólo...

- ¿Y Chris?- Preguntó desconcertado el chico de ojos grises. Lily y Clare intercambiaron una mirada, luego miraron al galante merodeador con una sonrisa llena de picardía en sus labios.

- ¿Porqué preguntas Sirius?- Dijo Lily, alzando las cejas.

- No, sólo... ¿Es que a caso no viene?- Preguntó Sirius, desviando todo tipo de conversación que sea algo referente a sus "intenciones con la chica"

- No- Dijo de suspiro la pelirroja, pasando su mirada vagamente a James que la mira boquiabierto. Ella sonrió complacida- Chris no puede ir, recuerda que la fiesta es para mayores de 17 años...- dijo clavando su mirada en Sirius, para analizarlo- Si quieres puedes ir a verla, está arriba "_sola"_, si quieres decirle algo... -Sirius negó con la cabeza, aunque en su cerebro se repetía una y otra vez "anda, anda, anda" como la tentación más grande. Lily lo miró y suspiró cansada, luego fijó su mirada en la de James, quién la veía embobado- Bueno, chicos, creo que me voy, ALGUIEN- Dijo la pelirroja tirando una "leve" indirecta al miope- me espera, así que... Nos vemos luego!- dijo ella cruzando la sala común, para luego atravesar el retrato. Todos quedaron en silencio, pero no pasaron más allá de un par de segundos, cuando James, se enderezó sus lentes y carraspeó.

- Los veo al rato, voy a ir a... Vigilar a esa pareja- dijo seriamente saliendo de la torre, causando la sonrisa de la única chica en la sala.

- Clare, te ves guapísima...-dijo asombrado Remus, sonrojando a la rubia.

- Hem, Hem... Creo que sobro aquí, nos vemos luego!- dijo Sirius yéndose a la recamara de hombres. Claramente él tenía la intención de ir a ver a cierta castaña "Sólo veré si está bien y me largo" se dijo inconcientemente, tratando de disfrazar sus intenciones en un "aire protector".

- hey, tú a dónde vas?- Preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo sólo voy a... A buscar algo- mintió el merodeador, mirándolo fugazmente y luego a Clare, quién lo miró y una calida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" pregunta él a si mismo, temiendo lo peor de sus intenciones.

- Espero que lo encuentres, digo, "LA" encuentres - dice la rubia guiñándole un ojo a Sirius, encaminando a Remus del brazo al retrato, éste miró a su chica y luego a Sirius, confundido, hasta perderse al otro lado del retrato.

Sirius se quedó estático en medio de la escaleras de hombres, Clare se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando "Rayos" se dijo por lo bajo . No sabía bien que hacer. Se encontraba indeciso. Ver o no ver a Christine.

- He ahí el dilema...- dijo en un suspiro. Bajó los dos escalones, y se paró en frente de la escaleras de chicas. No era tan difícil, es solo llegar a su habitación, preguntar si ella estaba bien, y luego irse. Así de simple.

"Vamos Gryffindor" se animó Sirius subiendo el primer peldaño, luego el segundo hasta llegar al final de las escaleras, pasó su mirada a las puertas de roble, cada una con una pequeña placa dorada con letras negras con el año de cada curso. "Primer año... Segundo año... Tercer... Cuarto... Quinto... Sexto año!" se dijo triunfante. Luego se quedó allí de pie pensativo. "Quizás no sea una buena idea entrar" se dijo, pero antes de seguir discutiendo lo que era bueno o lo que no, escuchó que alguien cantaba dentro de la habitación. "¿Christine?" apegó su oído a la puerta. Se escuchaba claramente la voz de la chica cantar. No podía despegarse de la puerta, se escuchaba claramente. Cantaba bien, bastante bien, para decir verdad. Él estaba atento al canto de la chica que sin que se diera cuenta, la manija de puerta había girado y sin más previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, él cayó al suelo causando un estrepitoso sonido su cuerpo chocando con el piso de madera.

- ¿Sirius?- preguntó atónita la chica, parando de cantar, quedando inmóvil, sin atinar a ayudar al pobre merodeador que estaba allí tirado.

- Hola Chris... Lindo día, ¿no?- dijo él desde el suelo. Recriminándose el hecho de haber sacado el tema del "clima" en tal situación.

- Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella con el mismo asombro.

- Bueno, pues... Veo cómo se ve el techo desde el suelo ¿y tú?- preguntó con algo de sorna el chico, reaccionando en seguida en Christine que no espera un segundo más y le tendió la mano para que el se pudiese parar.- Mucho mejor, gracias- dijo él. Una de las puertas de las habitaciones conjuntas se abrió, se sintió el horrible chirrido, que volvió en Chris reaccionar, tomó del brazo a Sirius y lo empujó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

- Pero qué...?

- Shhhhhhh!! Silencio!- pidió la chica, apoyándose su oído en la puerta- Sirius escóndete allí abajo- le indicó Christine su cama.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él atónito, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡¡¡Qué te escondas!!!!

- Chris, generalmente las chicas me piden que esté "_SOBRE"_ su cama, no bajo ella- dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja. Chris lo miró con reproche y volvió a escuchar con suma atención lo que ocurría del otro lado de la gran puerta de roble.

- Escondet...

TOC, TOC (Sonido de golpes en la puerta :P) (Son efectos especiales baratos de Biankita Black & company S.A xD)

- Rápido- lo apuró Chris con su voz baja.- En seguida, ya abro!!!- gritó la chica, esperando que Sirius se escabullera bajo su cama.

- ¿Christine estás bien?- preguntó la voz aguda de una chica del otro lado de la puerta. Christine abrió, justo en el momento en que Sirius se escondió por completo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una de dos chicas que estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta de Christine. Ambas chicas de quinto año, y para desgracia de Chris, miembros oficiales del "FSB" (Fans club oficial de Sirius Black)

- eh... Sí, súper... Es que... Me caí, me tropecé, bueno, ustedes saben como soy de bruta... Jejeje... No se preocupen estoy bien- recalcó Chris cerrando la puerta, pero una de las chicas entraba a la habitación y miraba a Christine no muy convencida y la otra hacía lo mismo, pero mirando con sumo detalle la habitación.

- ¿Chris no nos ocultas nada?- preguntó la chica revisando el alrededor- Yo juré haber escuchado la voz de un hombre... Como la de Sirius...

- NO- Negó tajantemente la castaña, sobresaltando a ambas chicas de quinto.- Ay, Camila... ¿Cómo crees? ¿Yo? ¿Ocultándoles un hombre? ¿A Sirius? Por favor, quién creen que soy? Yo no... No... Tengo a Sirius a-aquí, claro, que no...-recalcó Chris nerviosa que dejó poco convencidas a las chicas- en serio, ustedes saben que no soy muy amiga de él... Y bueno, si él estuviera aquí, ya saben que no guardaría el secreto y les diría a ustedes- Dijo Christine guiñándoles un ojo a ambas quienes sonrieron por la confianza- y bien... ¿Ya se van?-preguntó Chris, haciendo intercambiar unas miradas de indecisas por ambas chicas, yéndose de la habitación.

- Si ves a Sirius, nos avisas!!-dijo una de ellas saliendo de la habitación, guiñándole un ojo a Christine, haciendo que ésta asistiera con la cabeza. Chris cerró la puerta y espero unos segundos, hizo un hechizo ensordecedor de habitaciones, para que las chicas de las piezas aledañas no pudiesen escuchar la voz del merodeador.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Sal!- avisó Chris, haciendo que el merodeador saliera bajo de la cama de dosel.

- Estuvo cerca...-dijo él suspirando aliviado.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Chris frunciendo el ceño, aún apoyada en la puerta.

- Este... Quería saber cómo estabas, es que me entere que tú no ibas a ir a la fiesta- Dijo Sirius nervioso. Chris se asombró un poco y se sentó en su cama, dando unos golpes a su lado derecho invitando a Sirius a sentarse.

- bueno, tengo 16, no puedo ir...- dijo ella algo incómoda, "Otra vez... Se preocupó por mí" pensó alegremente, pero a la vez sorprendida, sonriéndole tímidamente.

- Eh... Sí, bueno, quería saber si estarías bien... Eh... ¿Lo estás?- preguntó nervioso el merodeador.

- bien y... ¿Y tu?- Preguntó de igual manera Chris, pensando lo estúpida que se veía esta conversación.

- Bien... Aquí, bueno, ya sabes...-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, dejando unos segundos de silencio, que para ellos fueron eternos.

- Sirius... ¿Qué estabas haciendo apoyado en la puerta?- preguntó ella, alzando las cejas, pidiendo una explicación, así también para romper el silencio.

- bueno... Yo... Estaba... Escuchando como cantabas...-respondió el merodeador, fijándose en la reacción de Chris, quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

- me... ¿Me escuchaste?-preguntó ella atónita, con la boca semiabierta.

- Y cantas bastante bien... No sabías que tuvieras ese don...

- eh... Gracias, no suelo cantar, es que creo que me salió la beta artística, soy un asco cantando- se burló ella así misma quedándose nuevamente muda. Bajó la mirada tímidamente, sorprendida. Chris no pudo dejar de notar la vestimenta de Sirius "Se ve espectacular" se dijo, viéndolo detenidamente, tratando de no parecer notoria su mirada.

- Te ves bastante guapo...-dijo Christine, sonriéndole, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían igualmente las de Sirius.

- eh...Gracias-dijo él sin mucho más que decir.- Tú también...- Chris palideció de repente. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ese minuto, que recibía a Sirius a SIRIUS BLACK, en pijama, con el pelo todo enmarañado en una moño improvisado sin arreglarse. En resumen: "ME VEO FATAL!!!!" pensó con pudor.

- Disculpa Sirius por recibirte así, pero es que bueno... No pensé que tendría visitas tan inesperadas- dijo ella muriéndose de vergüenza bajando la mirada, cosa que Sirius notó y de un impulso, tomó la barbilla de Chris y la quedó viendo a los ojos.

- Te ves preciosa Chris- dijo galante. Ambos se quedaron mirando, Sirius iba a reprocharse su "excesiva galantería" con la chica de su amigo, pero los dorados ojos de Chris le hicieron olvidar todo. Chris estaba sonrojada y lo miraba directo, él igual que ella. Pero Chris estaba tan nerviosa que desvió su mirada buscando un objeto inexistente, que la hiciera capaz de controlar ese mar de hormonas que tenía por dentro.

- No digas eso... Sabes bien que no lo soy-dijo ella sin mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa.

- Chris, pero si es la verdad- Dijo Sirius sonriéndole- ¿o a caso tu crees que sería capaz de mentirte?- dijo él notando todo el nerviosismo de la chica. Chris, lo miró analíticamente, como asegurando su respuesta y sonrió.

- No, no creo, pero veo que tratas de ser amable... Aún así gracias por el cumplido-dijo ella, sin convencerle ninguna palabra del chico.

- Chris...- tomó su barbilla y se quedaron viendo nuevamente. El calor de la mirada de la chica, taladro hasta el alma de Sirius. Era un calor tan calido, tan acogedor, que Sirius hubiera querido que persistiera por siempre. La chica se sonrojo. Más que nunca parecía nerviosa. Su corazón estaba a mil latidos por segundo, estaba paralizada viéndolo fijamente. Él se empezó a acercar cada vez más. Chris se estremeció viendo que estaban a centímetros, quizás milímetros de hacer contacto con los labios de su chico, él poso sus tibios labios sobre los suyos, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su impulso. Sirius por fin sentía que su mayor anhelo durante semanas se hacía realidad. Sentir esos labios, esa dulzura. No era como él lo había soñado, era diez mil veces mejor. ¡Al fin tantas miradas, tantos momentos de impulsos controlados, parecieron tener su recompensa en este beso! Por merlín, si fuera por él no se hubiera querido separar nunca, no era como besar a cualquier chica, era Christine, su sueño frustrado. Era un beso lleno de amor, ternura, deseo... Tantas emociones juntas que era difícil de describir, tanto para él como para ella...

Chris, correspondió tímidamente el beso, se sentía en las nubes, jugar con la boca de él, sentir como su deseo, anhelo más grande se cumplía. "Ahora creo en los milagros" pensó fugazmente, justo en el momento en que se separaban para tomar aire. Chris mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Quizás había sido un sueño. No podía estar ahí besando al merodeador más guapo y que por años la ignoró. Su mente se empeñaba en decir que no era verdad, que era un simple sueño, un invento de la imaginación, por lo que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y con sumo cuidado, viéndolo a él, igual que ella, abriendo los ojos. ¡¡Por todos los magos!! Sus ojos grises no ocupaban más atención que en ella!! Estaba tan feliz. Chris no sabía que hacer, si abrazarlo, si besarlo otra vez, si simular que no había pasado nada... Por Merlín, ¡¿Qué?!

Sirius reaccionó primero, volvió a tomar el rostro de Chris con sus manos y la volvió a besar, ahora más apasionadamente. Sirius se abalanzó tanto al lugar de Chris que hizo que ella se recostara sobre su almohada, sin dejar de besarla. Sirius se separó un poco de ella y sonrió seductoramente, mientras Chris le hacia cariño en el cabello, ella también con una sonrisa a flor de labios...

- ¿Te quedó claro lo preciosa que eres?

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**¡Aloja! ¿Les gustó el final? A mi, en lo personal, me encanta!!! Es que ya quería algo entre la Chris y Sirius... No me podía aguantar!! Además hice un capitulo bien meloso, como para que tengan miel y amor para tirar al mundo después de leerlo... Es que Remus y Clare, también se merecían algo, no? Y no nos olvidemos de la pareja perfecta de Lily y James ¿Qué planeará el miope? ¿Qué broma le gastará a Diggory? ¡Yuju! ˆ°ˆ Les dejaré la duda!!! xP y pensar que Lily piensa que nuestro buscador favorito de Quidditch se está volviendo gay... Jajaja... La sorpresa que se llevará!!! En fin... Espero que les haya agrado el capítulo, no saben lo que me costó hacerlo, estuve como por dos meses, sin tener ideas (Una larguísima laguna mental xD) y no hallaba qué hacer!!! Incluso llegué a pensar que el fic lo desechaba a la basura (Además de laguna mental, caí en depresión ¬¬) Así que espero, anhelo, deseo en el alma que les haya gustado, y lo siento mucho por la demora, les juro que no era mi intención, es que fue por motivos externos, dígase exámenes, la carencia de Internet y mi falta de animo (Según la orientadora de mi colegio, estoy estresada u.u) así que discúlpenme, por no haber actualizado antes... ¿mi adelanto? No es necesario, pues me demoré tanto haciendo este capítulo, que el otro aún no lo termino jejeje (Gotita de sudor de la autora ˆ ˆU), lo tengo, pero me faltan los detalles y no sería justo decirles el capi sin tenerles la seguridad que las cosas vayan a pasar... así que les quedaré debiendo el adelanto, eh? xD (En todo caso, les aseguro que se viene buenísimo... De echo me emocioné al escribirlo, es que según yo, está más que fantástico (Soy tan humilde a veces xD) Además viene con una certificación de calidad, que asegura lo mejor :D) **

**Los agradecimientos en este capítulo, son demasiados... Empezando por todas las personas que me han enviados Reviews!!! A... **Kathy, LCL, luna melissa, marata1507, Getta Black, Hermione granger de potter, AkikoSamaN, Vivi-G Weasley, mich potter, selenita!, Lunatix Black, Sabri-Black-MCYS Y Lia Du Black... **También a mis queridas miembro del Nixa's Club (Mis amigas del cole, que estuvieron dándome ideas y sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo... Las molesté tanto, que ahora creo que están haciendo un carnaval ¬¬) Nixa (Juro solemnemente no dejarte en paz en la clase de Biología xD), Fran (Y Nos vamos pal municipal Corista!!! xD) y Karensoya (No sabes lo importante que ha sido saber que existe alguien que piense igual que yo ¡Te quiero Karen!) Luego de haber hecho estos emotivos mensajes, debo deciros...**

**¡¡¡Muxas gracias!!! Y a todos los que leen... No se vayan a ir del fic sin dejarme un REVIEW, eh? Mira que si no tengo... **

**¡¡¡¡NO PUBLICARÉ EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!!!**

**Espero que les haya quedado claro xD**

**Un beso, y cuídense mucho, para que puedan leer el décimo capítulo (No quiero que se me mueran mis lectores, estaría perdiendo publico xD jejeje Es broma, cuídense mucho!!!!! ˆoˆ )**

**Atentamente;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

_**REVIEWS**_


	10. Traidor

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 10: Traidor**

- Bella durmiente, ha despertar!!- Gritó Lily corriendo las cortinas de la cama de dosel, de cierta perezosa castaña.

- cinco minutos más- suplicó Christine tapándose con las sábanas de su cama.

- Chris, ya es Lunes, y por tu culpa llegaremos tarde...-Llegó Clare tirándole de las sabanas.

- vayan sin mi... Tengo sueño...

- Venga, vamos, levántate!- Animó Lily remeciéndola.

- Un ratito más...

- 1... 2... 3... AGUAMENTÍ-Gritaron Clare y Lily al mismo tiempo. Dos enormes chorros de agua salieron de las varitas de las Gryffindors. Christine pegó un salto y abandonó la cama, sin antes gritar un buen rosario de palabrotas, que dejaría a cualquiera estampado en la pared.

_Ya había pasado el fin de semana. Un inolvidable fin de semana para algunos, uno completamente traumante para otros. Una nueva semana comenzaba, así como también, los cambios en la vida para muchos..._

- ¡Estoy lista!- Gritó Christine desde el baño. Para luego llegar a su armario y sacar su mochila.

- Ya era hora- Dijo Lily bajando las escaleras junto a sus amigas.

- Chris, estoy pensando seriamente en denunciarte de maltrato psicológico- Dijo Clare en broma a la castaña- Una persona no puede recibir esa sarta de improperios en las mañanas, estoy empezando a caer en depresión ¿Quién te habrá enseñado ese vocabulario?... Hablas peor que marinero... O que mi Tía después del año nuevo...

- Ay... No te quejes- Dijo Chris, haciendo un ademán quitándole importancia- Esto no es nada, comparado con las palabrotas que dijo mi papá después que se enteró que me había echo el tatuaje en la espalda...- Ambas rieron, entrando en la sala común. El único habitante de la habitación, era Remus. Éste estaba con la vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. Clare se colocó roja a más no poder, y Lily le pegó un empujón a la rubia para que avanzara y fuera hacia él. Clare se quedó petrificada sin saber si saludarlo o no.

- Eh... Hola Re...Remus- Tartamudeó la joven cazadora de Quidditch, a un costado del sillón. Remus al notar la voz de su chica, se levantó del asiento como un resorte y se colocó tan o más rojo que la Gryffindor.

- Buenos días- Dijo cariñosamente el chico, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.- Clare te traje esto-Anunció el chico, sacando de su túnica un clip y su varita. Clare lo quedó mirando arqueando una ceja "Justo lo que necesitaba... Un clip" se limitó en decir la rubia. Remus colocó el pequeño objeto sobre su mano y la indicó con su varita. El clip, luego de unos segundos, empezó a moldearse hasta hacerse una pequeña mariposa, la cual empezó a volar girando en ella, despidiendo chispitas plateadas como estela. Clare sonrió por el detalle, y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento.

- Muchísimas gracias Remus, es muy lindo- Dijo ella sosteniendo en su mano a la pequeña mariposa, sonrojándose.

- ¡Oigan azucarados! ¡Sepárense! Compórtense como gente decente, estamos en un lugar público, por el amor de Dios...- Dijo la voz de James desde lo alto de las escaleras de hombres. Remus y Clare se separaron como por inercia, sonrojados a tales niveles que el cabello de Lily les hubiera servido de camuflaje. Remus quedó mirando a su miope compañero, con una clásica expresión de "Me arruinaste el momento". Sin perder más tiempo, el joven licántropo, tomó de la mano de la rubia cazadora y se la llevó a fuera de la torre, para estar tiempo a solas, antes que todas las clases empezaran. En tanto, Lily cerraba sus ojos conteniendo las ganas de gritarle al merodeador. - ¡Lily! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!- Dijo el miope volteándose a ver a su pelirroja, regalándole una linda sonrisa a su doncella, a la vez que bajaba las escaleras.- Amada mía, espero que no sigas enfadada por lo del sábado en la noche...- Lily lo miró con desdén y salió de la sala común hecha un demonio.- Veo que si, aún estás enojada conmigo-dijo para sí, el joven merodeador, acomodando su lentes bajando la mirada, levantándola un poco para ver quien era el otro habitante de la sala.- ¡Buenos días Chris!- Saludó alegremente el miope. Christine sonrió como saludo.

- Lindo detalle lo de Amos- Comentó Chris al merodeador, quien sonrió abiertamente por el cumplido.

- Me alegra saber que aún existen los amantes de las buenas bromas, pensé que las personas con buen humor ya estaban en extinción...- Dijo James complacido, revolviendo su cabellera, saliendo ambos de la sala común para dirigirse al gran comedor.

_La noche de la gran celebración, muchas cosas sucedieron y una de "esas" cosas, fue sin duda una broma que muy pocos olvidarían. James se las ingenió para encontrar una poción, lo suficientemente poderosa como para alborotar una tropa de hormonas masculinas, produciendo cambios en el cuerpo de la victima que osara de beber dicho brebaje, unas anomalías, tan difíciles de sanar, aún para la curandera más poderosa en todo Londres. _

- Aún no entiendo cómo, Lily, sigue prefiriendo a Amos, en vez de mí... Aún no lo entiendo- Dijo el miope confuso, mirando al cielo, como pidiendo una explicación del más allá.

- Tranquilo, de seguro Lily caerá pronto a tus pies, sólo... Tenle paciencia- Consoló Christine dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, a su vez que James sujetaba la manija de la puerta de roble que daba al gran comedor. Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver al bromista merodeador atravesar el umbral de la puerta. ¿El motivo? Su gran hazaña del sábado en la noche. ¿Su travesura? Haber engañado a Diggory, engañándole a beber un tónico para el crecimiento rápido y exagerado del cabello, tanto facial, como del cuero capilar, y de otros lugares que no vale la pena mencionar. Convirtiendo al perfecto prefecto de la casa de Hufflpuff en un perfecto ¿Tío cosa? (Como el de los "Locos Adams" xD)

- ¿Qué tal Diggory?- Saludó con sorna James viendo una gran mata de pelo caminante de gran tamaño paseándose en frente suyo. El "Tío cosa" (Dígase Diggory) chilló unas cosas nada entendibles y se fue por la puerta del gran comedor, abandonando el desayuno con grandes alaridos.

- Espero que Madame Pomfray logre obtener la cura a tu poción, ¿Te imaginas que quede así de por vida?- Se aventuró en imaginar la castaña sentándose al lado de su pelirroja amiga en la mesa de los leones. James se sentó a su lado, tratando de evitar la asesina mirada de Lily, quien no le hacia la menor gracia la "bromita".

- Bah... Si se queda así, sobrevivirá, no te preocupes- Dijo James con cierto rencor que se preocuparan por su contrincante.

- ¿Christine, qué te he dicho con estar hablando con gente estúpida y arrogante?- Dijo Lily con malicia, mirando directamente al miope.- Chris, tú no debes relacionarte con este tipo de escoria humana, quizás se te pueda contagiar lo idiota...

- Amorcito-Dijo James lentamente como para ser entendido- Christine es lo suficientemente grande cómo para decidir con qué clase de personas debe relacionarse- Dijo James pesadamente- y creo que mi compañía, no le afectará en nada su intelecto, incluso la podría potenciar...

- ¡JA! Déjame reír Potter, lo único que quieres es convertir a mi mejor amiga en tu aliada, para que yo caiga rendida a tus pies- Dijo molesta la pelirroja, mirándolo con dureza.

- Yo no ocupo a nadie, Chiquita, no necesito a nadie para hacer que tu caigas en mis pies, pues aunque lo creas o no, yo sé que tu estás loquita por mí...- Dijo soberbio el joven Animago con una sonrisa. La pelirroja soltó un bufido, mientras que la castaña se dedicaba a comer unas tostadas. Todos en el gran salón permanecieron en silencio, expectantes a cada palabra.

- Eres un bravucón Potter, un idiota, un verdadero idiota- Dijo la pelirroja entredientes.

- Pero guapo, un bravucón, idiota, pero guapo-Dijo el miope pedante, sonriéndole con autosuficiencia. Lily lo miró con resentimiento.- Seré un idiota bravucón, Chiquita, pero lo que tengo claro, es que Diggory nunca sabrá valorarte como yo te valoro, Diggory no te merece Lily, NO te merece...

- ¿Qué sabes tú de valorar a una persona o no?-Dijo la pelirroja, apunto de estallar de ira contenida- Para tu desgracia Potter, ¡Diggory es mil veces más hombre que tú! Tú no eres nada comparado con él, ¿escuchaste Potter? ¡Nada!- Dijo Lily elevando la voz, que incluso los docentes pararon sus conversaciones para ver la discusión de la pareja.- Te crees muy guapo, eh? Muy inteligente, muy listo, pero no eres más que un arrogante celoso, que no puede aceptar que otro chico me haya invitado a la celebración... Potter, tú no eres nadie, NADIE para mí, no vales nada!!! - Lily se levantó de su asiento con sus manos empuñadas y su piel tan roja por la cólera que llegaba a asustar- Y escúchame bien Potter, si vuelvo a verte haciendo de las tuyas con Diggory o a quien sea, juro por Merlín, que tú no vives para contarlo!! O seré capaz de incluso de cortarte el miembro si la ocasión lo amerita ¿Escuchaste?- Lo amenazó la pelirroja saliendo del gran comedor hecha una fiera, cerrando las puertas de la habitación de un portazo. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. James estaba tan pálido como la muerte. Quería mucho a su "amiguito" como para que algo malo le pudiese llegar a pasar.

- Tranquilo, Lily nunca se atrevería a dejarte sin tu "ya sabes qué"... supongo- Lo calmó Chris con una sonrisa no muy convencida, que no logró apaciguar los ánimos de aquel miope.- Ya verás que todo se le va a pasar... Ten paciencia... -Dijo Chris levantándose de su asiento-Será mejor que vaya a verla...- Se despidió la chica, caminando tranquilamente a la puerta, de donde entraba justo en ese momento al gran comedor, Peter. El regordete merodeador, se la quedó viendo embelezado, siendo ignorado completamente por la chica. Luego de unos segundos de miradas furtivas a la castaña, el Animago se dirigió donde estaba James...

- ¿Cornamenta, que sucede? ¿Porqué esa cara?- Preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

- Colagusano... Creo que mi descendencia corre peligro...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Quieres que me calme?- Dijo entredientes la pelirroja, subiendo las escaleras furiosa, sin mirar a su castaña compañera.

- Es lo que acabo de decir- respondió tranquilamente la chica de ojos dorados.

- ¿Quieres que me calme, después de ver al patético Potter?- Preguntó llena de ira, sin siquiera detenerse a hablar.

- ¿Lily en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia- Que sí, quiero que te calmes...

- Mira quién me dice que me calme... La más calmadita- Rugió la ojiverde, girando sobre sus talones para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Lily qué te pasa? Yo no te he hecho nada como para que me trates de esta manera...

- ¿qué no has echo nada? ¿Y estar a favor de Potter, es nada?

- Lily no te desquites conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu noche de ensueño con Amos, haya terminado en un rotundo fracaso...

- ¡Pero apoyas a James con lo de sus bromitas!

- Bueno, me pareció gracioso lo que hizo, pero...

- ¡Pero al encontrarlo "gracioso" quiere decir que estás de parte de Potter!- Encaró la Gryffindor, indicándole con el dedo índice.

- ¡Yo no estoy de parte de nadie! ¡Sólo quiero que te calmes!- Dijo perdiendo los estribos la castaña, sacando a relucir su fuerte carácter.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Estás de parte de Potter!- Aseguró Lily mirándola desafiante.

- ¡Qué no estoy de parte de él!- Replicó.

- Que sí

- que no

- que Sí

- no

- sí

- no

- sí

- ¡YA BASTA!- Explotó Chris, silenciando a Lily, quien la miró resentida- No estoy de parte de nadie, y si me quieres o no creer, haya tú... Estoy harta que siempre te desquites conmigo, cuando te enfadas con James, yo no tengo la culpa, que tú y él, no congenien bien... Me encanta como tu futura pareja... Es cierto, pero no quiere decir que yo esté de su parte, y tampoco quiere decir que piense igual que tú, porque te comportas como una bebita malcriada, gritando a la primera persona que pilles enfrente para desahogarte de tu rabia hacia James, y yo estoy cansada de ser siempre la receptora de tus gritos! Cuando quieras hablar civilizadamente, me llamas, pues ahora andas insoportable!- Christine se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras hecha un demonio. Lily, no esperó más, y giró en si misma, subiendo los últimos peldaños, tan o más enfadada que antes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nunca en su vida se había despertado tan temprano. Ni siquiera para hacerle una broma a Snape, había sido tanto el motivo como para madrugar a tales horas. Su reloj había indicado las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada. No pudo dormir más. Conciliar el sueño, se le hacía un verdadero reto, desde que había besado a Christine, es que la culpa de haberla besado, era tal, que soportar ver a Peter en las mañanas le era un suplicio. Traidor. Así se sentía. Un verdadero traidor. Estaba sentado en su cama, fijando su mirada al cuerpo dormido del regordete de Peter. ¿cómo él, podía haberle hecho algo así a un amigo?. En verdad, él no quería hacerlo, no quería pasar a llevar los sentimientos de Peter, pero es que Christine, lo había "Hechizado"... Culpable. Muy culpable se sentía. Todo lo que anoche había vivido con Chris, fue maravilloso, estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche besándose, propiciándose caricias únicas. Es que con Christine, todo era diferente. Le encantaron sus besos, sus susurros al oído, sus miradas, sus caricias, todo...

Mantuvo una boba sonrisa, y una mirada soñadora. Era como si le desconectaran el cerebro. Se sentía único en el mundo, sólo él y ella. Nadie más. Volvió a fijarse en Peter ¡auch! Eso dolía, maldita y cruda realidad.

"Nunca debiste besarla" lo reprendió una vocecilla en su cabeza, que de seguro era su conciencia "Traidor" hace tiempo que no sentía que esa palabra clavara tanto su alma. La última vez que la había escuchado, fue salir de la boca de su madre, el mismo día que se fue de su casa, renegando de su apellido y de su sangre.

Se levantó de su cama de dosel como un resorte. No quería estar allí, no quería verle la cara a Peter. Cada vez se sentía peor, un verdadero cretino, sólo un traidor...

Fue hasta el baño, se dio una ducha larguísima, quería olvidarse de todo, quizás incluso, olvidarse de Chris, pero le era imposible. ¿cómo una mujer se pudo interponer entre una maravillosa amistad? Sirius siempre había jurado lealtad, antes de ser desleal con un amigo, preferiría morir. Y eso justamente hubiera querido en estos momentos. Ahogarse con el agua de la ducha, caer de cabeza sobre las baldosas, simplemente, morir. Salió del baño y se colocó el uniforme. Miró a Peter por última vez, antes de salir. Mirarlo dormir, era como colocarse el dedo en la llaga. El dolor de su propia traición.

- ¿Canuto?- resonó en los tímpanos de Sirius la voz de James, sobresaltándose a tales extremos que pegó un salto. Sirius se dio media vuelta y clavó su mirada a la cama de su mejor amigo. James estaba despertándose refregando sus ojos con parcimonia.- ¿Sirius qué haces a estas horas despierto?- Preguntó al no recibir ninguna palabra del joven merodeador de ojos grises. Sirius se encogió de hombros y no contestó. Fue a su baúl y sacó su mochila, algunos libros, un par de pergaminos y una pluma. Los metió dentro de la mochila, mientras James lo miraba curioso.

- ¿No piensas contestarme?

- No- Dijo fríamente Sirius, colocándose su mochila al hombro. James entrecerró los ojos, extrañado.

- ¿Canuto te pasa algo?- Sirius lo miró dubitativo. Preguntándose a si mismo si le decía o no, su traición o simplemente callaba.

- No me pasa nada- Dijo con voz con modorra, acercándose a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No te interesa- Contestó pesadamente, antes de salir de la habitación. Le dolía contestarle así a su mejor amigo, pero era la única manera para que James dejara de preguntar. Salió de la torre y se fue al gran comedor, dudaba mucho que estuviera servido el desayuno, pero su estómago comandaba en aquellos momentos a su razón. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa estaban todos los platos servidos. Se sentó a comer, al momento que empezaba a amanecer. Los tímidos rayos del sol de invierno, chocaban de lleno con el rostro de Sirius. La gran puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver al anciano director de Hogwarts, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Black! Veo que ha madrugado...- dijo sonriente y con evidente buen animo el director. Sirius intentó sonreír y siguió comiendo su tostada. Dumbledore se acercó a él, sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿Le sucede algo Black?

- Nada, profesor- contestó de inmediato el Animago. Albus frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- ¿Está seguro que todo está bien? Lo veo preocupado...

- Estoy perfectamente- Repuso Sirius levantándose de su asiento. Dumbledore frunció sus labios y asistió con la cabeza pensativo.

- Black no es bueno a veces guardarse las cosas, o las mismas preocupaciones terminaran siéndote un tormento- Le aconsejó el director, encaminándose a su lugar en la mesa de profesores. Sirius retuvo unos segundos lo dicho y salió del gran comedor rápidamente. Pasó las horas vagando por el castillo. Pensando en todo. En Chris, Peter, James, Dumbly, en fin, en todos y en todo. Miró el gran reloj del colegio. Las nueve y cinco, dentro de pocos minutos empezaría la clase de Sluthgorn. Subió las escaleras hasta las mazmorras, la puerta de la clase estaba abierta. Entró al salón. Para su suerte, no había nadie. Se sentó cerca de unas cacerolas con pociones. Olían horrible, por lo que usó su bufanda como mascarilla para evitar que aquel apestoso hedor se pegara a sus fosas nasales. Poco a poco, los alumnos iban entrando, la clase se empezó a llenar. Remus y Clare entraron tomados de la mano, y se sentaron en una mesa desocupada. Sirius rodó los ojos al ver a su querido amigo licántropo. Remus no había sido capaz de pedirle noviazgo a Clare, su timidez se lo impidió. Por lo que esa parejita seguía siendo "amigos". El joven Black, no podía creer que Remus se demorara tanto en confesarle su amor "Tan principiante que salió mi licántropo" pensó con sorna. Apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, aburrido de esperar. Muchas de sus admiradoras y miembros del fans club suspiraron al verlo tan "extremadamente sexy aburrido". Sirius las ignoró, como si fuera un acto que ellas hicieran fuera pan de cada día. Lily entró a la sala sola y con visible mal humor. Se sentó en la mesa más apartada que pudo y se puso a leer la lección del día. Sirius sonrió a medias. Él ya se había enterado perfectamente de la broma de Amos ya hacia días, por lo que no le extrañó la reacción tan "endemoniada" de la pelirroja. Pasaron unos minutos más, y para su bendita suerte (Esto va con ironía) llegaron James y Peter juntos, James algo más pálido y desconcertado de lo normal y Peter aguantando una carcajada. Ambos, clavaron su mirada en él, y se fueron a sentar a su lado. Sirius no pronunció palabra al verlos llegar, no quería hablar ni con uno, ni con el otro. El sólo mirar a Peter, le hacía sentirse pésimo, y ver a James...

- ¿James qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó Sirius con preocupación, al notar lo excesivamente pálido que estaba la tez de su miope amigo. James no contestó y fijó su mirada en la nada, parecía shockeado.

- ¡Canuto, no te lo vas a creer!- Dijo emocionado y a la vez divertido Colagusano, contestando por James- Evans lo amenazó delante de todos en el desayuno, diciendo que le iba a cortar el miembro si volvía hacerle algo a Amos!!!- Dijo Peter dando una pequeña risita. Sirius fijó su mirada en James y en seguida entendió todo. No pudo acotar nada, pues el profesor Sluthgorn hacia su aparición. Saludó a sus alumnos y empezó la clase. Sirius recorrió con su mirada el salón. Christine aún no llegaba. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Pensar en ello, le hizo recorrer en él un aterrador escalofrío por la espalda. Miró a Lily, y ella también buscaba entre la clase a su amiga. Sirius y Lily intercambiaron una mirada, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro "Christine". Antes que pudiesen hacer algo, la gran manilla de la puerta de la clase, se giró. Se abrió lentamente la puerta. Dejando ver a la castaña, quien iba entrando algo cansada, pareciese que hubiera estado corriendo. Sluthgorn la miró con una sonrisa a medias.

- ¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí!- Dijo el profesor con notable burla. Todos los alumnos voltearon sus cabezas, para ver a Christine en el umbral de la puerta.- ¿Estas son horas de llegar?- Preguntó el profesor. Christine sonrió falsamente. Ambos no podían soportarse.

- Si me va quitar puntos, hágalo ya- Dijo ella desafiante, mirándolo fijamente y con dureza.

- Por favor... ¿Y esos modales?

- De veras... que mal educada soy- Reconoció fingidamente Christine- ¿Quiere quitarme los puntos, y colocarme el castigo de una MALDITA VEZ... si no es mucha la molestia?- Sluthgorn frunció el ceño, mientras que todos en el salón, miraban como si fuera un partido de tenis. Todos esperaban la reacción del profesor de pociones. Él Agachó la cabeza y le indicó que se sentara, haciendo caso omiso, a la falta de respeto de la chica. Christine se fue a sentar junto a Lily, pero ni siquiera se dignaron a cruzar una palabra. Sirius miró a la castaña por un par de segundos, no había caso, "Algo" tenía esa chica que le era sumamente especial, bajó la mirada al momento que Christine se fijaba para verlo, suspiró, y se dedicó a copiar un repaso teórico que Lily había escrito, sin permiso de la pelirroja, claro, quien la miraba molesta.

La clase había pasado y así el resto de las clases, era la hora de almuerzo, y Sirius intentaba a toda costa zafarse de James y Peter, quienes no entendían que él quería estar solo.

- ¿Sirius qué opinas? ¿Polvos picapica o petardos explosivos, para Snivellus?- Preguntó Peter apoyando su mano en su hombro. Sirius le pegó una mirada de "Déjame en paz", aunque para Peter, le fue indiferente.- Mmm... No sé, quizás sea mejor ocupar algo nuevo, las bromas se han hecho repetitivas últimamente- Dijo pensativo el regordete. James se mantenía callado, mirando con suma preocupación a su mejor amigo, Sirius no había pronunciado ninguna sola palabra en lo que llevaba del día y decir que James estaba preocupado era poco.- ¿Y tú qué dices Cornamenta? ¿Qué se te ocurre?- Dijo animoso Pettegrew. James volvió en sí y optó por decir que los polvos picapica, estaban bien.- Vamos amigos... Lo de los polvos, es una broma muy "común" tenemos que hacer algo grande... Planear algo único- Dijo soñador el joven merodeador, llevándose un pedazo de ranas asadas a la boca.

- Qué tal chicos?-Saludó Chris, a los tres merodeadores, sentándose frente a ellos. James la saludó cortes., mientras que Peter hacia lo posible para tragar de golpe la rana, por lo cual, se empezó a amoratar. Y por su parte Sirius, la saludó con una sonrisa, amable, pero no notoria, para que Peter no se diera cuenta de nada entre ella y él.- Discúlpenme si interrumpo, pero es que tuve una "pequeña" pelea con cierta pelirroja, y la verdad es que no quiero comer sola ¿Los puedo acompañar?- Peter y James movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente, mientras que Sirius esperaba hundirse en el puré de papas, el cual lo revolvía en su plato, sin ganas.

- ¿Y qué cuentan de nuevo?- Preguntó la castaña sonriente.

- Psss... Nada...- Dijo James, aburrido.

- ¿Christine, qué opinas? ¿polvos picapica o petardos explosivos para Snivellus?- Dijo animoso Peter, atreviéndose a hablar con la chica por primera vez en lo que llevaba del año.

- Ay Pettergrew- Dijo Chris con desagrado- No me preguntes de eso, que bien saben que no me gustan las bromas que le hagan a Snape... - Peter cerró la boca avergonzado, bajando la mirada.- ¿Y tú qué cuentas Sirius?- El merodeador se encogió de hombros, terminó el puré rápidamente y se levantó de la mesa, para luego salir del gran comedor.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sirius? Lo he notado algo raro hoy...- Comentó Chris preocupada, viendo como su Sirius se iba con los ánimos apaciguados.

- No sé... Ha estado así todo el día- Contestó Peter, recobrando parte de su compostura.

- ¿No han hablado con él?- Preguntó la chica. Al momento que James se levantaba de su asiento.

- Eso haré ahora, vuelvo en seguida- Dijo James seriamente, frunciendo el ceño. Salió del gran comedor rápidamente, y corrió por el pasillo, que daba a la biblioteca. Allí, apoyado en una pared, estaba Sirius, con los ojos cerrados, pensativo. James se acercó titubeante, tenía que acercarse con cautela, como si fuera un perro que por primera vez conociera.

- Cornamenta, sé muy bien que estás aquí, y te pediría de una buena vez que me dejes solo- Dijo sin abrir los ojos el merodeador cruzándose de brazos.

- Sólo quiero saber que es lo que te pasa... Andas muy extraño últimamente- Dijo James acercándose a él. Sirius abrió sus ojos a medias. No quería hablar en estos momentos con James, no hoy, no ahora.

- No me pasa nada- Insistió Sirius.

- Te conozco Sirius, sé perfectamente que te pasa algo...

- Que no es nada...

- ¿Estás así por Christine, verdad?- Sirius se impactó tanto al escuchar aquel nombre salir de los labios de James, que abrió los ojos como platos. "¿James sabrá que...?" Pensó con temor.

- No digas tonterías... Yo no estoy así por ella...-Mintió.

- ¿Y porqué no? Sirius, no te hagas... Te conozco lo bastante como para asegurarte que estás así por ella...

- ¿Porqué crees eso?- Dijo él fingiendo estar desinteresado.

- Simplemente, porque no soy idiota- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Me fijé cómo la mirabas en la hora de pociones, sé que estabas preocupado por ella, porque no llegaba y cuando llegó, estabas viéndola de la misma manera que yo miro a Lily... Además con lo que a mi respecta, creo que tienes un remordimiento terrible por Peter, amigo, por el simple echo a que te enamo...

- NO LO DIGAS CORNAMENTA- Dijo con voz potente el merodeador- No lo estoy, no lo he estado, ni lo estaré nunca, y menos de ella... Mucho menos de ella ¿Se te olvida que Peter está enamorado de Chris?- Preguntó el merodeador nervioso.

- No, no se me olvida... Pero no impide que ella te guste...

- Que no, James, nunca me ha gustado... En ningún solo instante...

- Reconócelo Sirius, te gusta y mucho... Yo sé, de estás cosas, sé que te encanta Sirius, piensas en ella cada día, haz soñado con ella... Es simplemente porque estás enamo...

- ¡¡CALLA CORNAMENTA!!- Replicó nervioso Sirius- ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡NUNCA ME PODRÍA GUSTAR, ES TAN IMPULSIVA, DOMIANTE, IRRACIONAL, ES UNA BESTIA, NUNCA ME PODRÍA ATRAER ALGUIEN COMO ELLA, ES PRACTICAMENTE FIRMAR UNA SENTENCIA DE MUERTE... NUNCA HE SOÑADO CON ELLA, Y SI FUERA ASÍ, NO SE LLAMARIAN SUEÑOS, SERÍAN PESADILLAS... ¿ES QUE ACASO NO VES QUE LA ENCUENTRO PATETICA? ESA FORMA SALVAJE, BUSCA LA FORMA EN SER UNA REBELDE PARA QUE LA TACHEN DE CONFLICTIVA, SINO ES MÁS QUE UNA TONTA INUTIL Y CAPRICHOSA... YO NUNCA ESTARÍA DE ESTA MANERA POR ELLA NI POR NINGUNA MUJER!!! ¡¡¡NI MUCHO MENOS POR CHRISTINE!!! ¡ELLA ES DETESTABLE!- Resopló Sirius, fijándose cómo James miraba con espanto a las espaldas de él. Sirius dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y fue como si el alma pesara una tonelada. Allí estaba ella, Christine, impactada por todo lo que acaba de oír. A su lado estaba Peter, quien miraba a Chris y a Sirius alternadamente, esperando como si en poco segundos Chris contraatacara y le dejara bien en claro que ella no era lo que Sirius había gritado. Christine avanzó hasta Sirius, pausadamente y decidida. Sirius la miró cohibido, le llegaría una cachetada por parte de ella, estaba seguro, que no sería extraño, llegar a parar a enfermería por trizadura de mandíbula por aquel golpe. Christine se quedó de pie en frente de él, sus ojos parecían vidrio quebrado, tal como estaba su corazón en aquellos precisos instantes. Chris movió su brazo, Sirius cerró los ojos como por acto reflejo, pensando que el golpe se vendría si o si.

- Toma- Dijo la chica con dureza. Sirius abrió los ojos con temor, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que Chris, sostenía su libro de pociones y tenía estirada la mano entregándoselo.- Se te quedó en el gran comedor, y vine a devolvértelo... -Sirius recibió el libro, al momento que ella giraba sobre sus talones para irse lo antes posible. Sirius la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola. Christine bajó la mirada.

- ... Christine... Yo...

- Suéltame Black -Dijo controlada la chica. Pero Sirius no la soltó.

- ... Pero...

- ¡Dije que me soltaras! -Repitió la castaña fríamente, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Sirius. Sus ojos dorados, tenía peligrosas lágrimas, que gritaban por salir. El joven Black la soltó, y ella se fue con la frente en alto, como si nada de lo que había dicho el merodeador, le hubiera afectado, aunque sus ojos llenos de lágrimas decían lo contrario. Su silueta se perdió al final del pasillo. Ninguno de los tres que estaban allí dijeron palabra alguna. En sus rostros demostraban preocupación y en el caso de Sirius angustia. Quizás la había perdido, sin haberla tenido nunca. Sus ojos dorados, fueron en el un puñal con el cual se sintió un maldito desgraciado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ... No puede ser, No puede ser...- Repitió Christine ya estando lejos de los merodeadores, no creía todo lo que acaba de oír. Quiso mantener su orgullo intacto, pero siempre sus ojos lograron aquel arma de doble filo, haciéndola ver vulnerable, en el peor momento. "Llorar es para débiles" trataba de recalcar en su mente, para así impedir que aquellas lágrimas circundaran su rostro. Miró por un ventanal hacia las afueras del castillo. Estaba lloviendo ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido el clima, en la mañana estaba soleado y ahora llovía a cantaros? No podía ir a su escondite. Lamentable, pues el único lugar que le quedaba era su habitación, e ir a su habitación significaba ver a Lily ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Subió y seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Aún no lo podía creer. Todo lo que escuchó... Sirius jugó con ella. No fue más que un impulso banal, para él, mientras ella... Cada beso, cada gesto, todo fue de ella, fluyó en ella. Lo entregó todo, y él sólo pisoteó cada momento. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

- ¿Contraseña?- Preguntó la dama gorda, viéndola preocupada. Chris le dio la clave, la dama gorda se corrió y ella entró a la sala común. Subió rápidamente las escalinatas, abrió la puerta de su habitación y no se detuvo a pensar si estaban sus amigas o no. Fue directo a su cama y se tiró sobre ella, estallando en llanto. Sirius, Su Sirius, ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho algo así? ¿Es que acaso no le importo en nada sus sentimientos? ¿No le importó en nada? ¿Ella no era nada para él? Por Merlín... Una dándole todo y él te rompe el corazón. Abrazó su almohada, mojándola en lagrimas. Chris sintió cómo su pecho encogía, y sus sollozos se oían entrecortados... Cómo le dolía todo aquello... Pensó conocer a Sirius, pero acabó siendo un verdadero idiota...

Se oyó el horrible chirrido de la puerta, Chris rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento de varita, cerró sus cortinas de dosel. No quería que la vieran en tal estado. Era en estos precisos momentos, cuando quería estar en su casa, en su pieza, para no tener que estar soportando a personas extrañas. Claro, eran Lily y Clare, sus mejores amigas, o quizás ya a estas alturas una hermanas, pero necesitaba a veces su habitación, para ella sola y poder meditar, llorar tranquila y sin la compañía de nadie. Se oyeron unas pisadas atravesar la habitación.

- ¿Chris?- La castaña hizo caso omiso a contestar. Y la voz de Lily se oía arrepentida.- Chris, sé que estás ahí... En fin, quería pedirte disculpas, estuve analizando mi actitud y la verdad es que me comporté como una... Bueno, ya sabes, una tonta... No quería gritarte, pero, ya lo hice, el daño está hecho y sólo quería que me disculparas, me siento terrible, como te traté, tú no tienes la culpa de nada...-Dijo Lily detrás de las cortinas. Chris sonrió a medias, le era gracioso escuchar como trataba de disculparse, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada. La pelirroja tomó un momento de silencio y continuó.- No debí gritarte... Mi problema es con James no contigo, mil lo siento... Te traje una rana de chocolate, como regalito, para que quedemos en buena, digo, en paz- Lily esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su castaña amiga, pero...- ¿Chris no vas a decirme nada?-Lily asomó su cabeza por las cortinas, y observó a su amiga con su rostro bañada de lágrimas, abrazando su almohada como si en ello se le fuera la vida.- ¡Chris! ¡Pero por Dios santo! ¡Nuestra pelea no fue como para quedaras así! ¡Nunca esperé que fueras tan sensible!-Dijo la pelirroja con remordimiento terrible. Abrazando a su compañera de casa.- Dios mío... No quise gritarte, por favor perdóname, no quise, te juro que no quise que mis palabras te dolieran tanto... Por favor, perdóname!!!

- Lily... No estoy así por ti- Dijo Christine zafándose del abrazo, para tomar aire.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y se puede saber por quién?- Preguntó extrañada la pelirroja, pero al cabo de unos segundos, comprendió que la respuesta era obvia - ¿por Sirius, verdad? ¿Y ahora qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Ay Lily... ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que besé a Sirius en la noche del baile?

- Si, me lo has contado como unas cien veces...-Contestó con sorna la pelirroja, provocando una triste sonrisa en Christine.

- Pues, bien... Sirius, hoy le ha gritado a todo el mundo que yo no soy más que una bestia, patética, tonta e inútil... En pocas palabras una más en su maldita lista...

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**¡Aloja! ¡Fiuuuuuu! Tanto tiempo sin aparecerme por estos alrededores! Lamento mucho la demora, pero no saben todo lo que he pasado durante todo este tiempo!!! (Examenes, presentaciones musicales, ensayos de mi conjunto, muuuuuuuchas cosas!!! **_ˆoˆ_**) ... En fin... ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? (Digan que sí!!! xP) (No estoy siendo opresiva, cierto? xD) espero sinceramente que no me maten por haber hecho gritar así a nuestro Sirius sobre Christine, pobre Christine, imaginense en su lugar cómo estaría, va a ser una pena muy difícil de superar si me permiten decirlo. Y lo de Remus/Clare, el pobre licantropo no se atrevió decirle nada a Clare de lo que sentía (Nuestro licántropo es muy timido, pero es encantador :) ). Y la pelea Potter/ Evans, haré todo lo posible para que ambos se arreglen y todo en el ff se arregle como debería ser... Trataré de arreglarlo todo en el próximo capítulo, pero no prometo nada!!!! Pues aún no escribo el siguiente capí... Y... No tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo (La flojera es mi única excusa xD)... Aún así, prometo actualizar pronto, si es que los factores externos me lo permiten... En todo caso, les aseguro que el próximo chap será de maravilla!!! (Humildad aparte xD)**

**¡Wiiiiiiiii! ¿Tengo 104 Reviews? Nooooooooo!!!! No puede ser posible!!!! TENGO 104 REVIEWS!!!! ¡YUJU! SOY TAN FELIZ!!!!! QUÉ EMOCIÓN!!!! Muchas gracias!!!! Nunca esperé sobrepasar la barrera centenaria de Reviews!!! Es emocionante!!! (Por merlín, que estoy agradecida:D)**

**Pues bien, no tengo mucho más que decir (Ando con algo de aletargamiento mental y físico, en estos momentos -Por no decir todo el tiempo xD-)... Espero que estén bien y no olvidéis apretar el bonito botón de Reviews "GO" Que si no recibo una critica, no actualizo el próximo capitulito!!! (Ya sabéis... Sin criticas, no hay actualización!!!! ¬¬) Si recibo hartos Reviews en este capítulo, prometo que actualizo como flash!!! Déjenme comentarios, "SUGERENCIAS", tomatazos, pastelazos (Que nunca vienen mal a una escritora hambrienta como yo... Que se muere desnutrida!!!! U.u) (N/A: Tengo Hambreeeeeeeeee!!!! Quiero un pasteeeeeel!!!!! T.T)**

**Etto... Me despido, que estén bien y no olvides dejar tu Review!!!!**

**Atentamente;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . . **_

**_PD: Si no actualizo antes, les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!! (Me salió como tarjeta navideña xD) Mis mejores deseos en esta navidad!!! Sueñen con nuestros merodeadores y sean felices!!! (Imagínense a Sirius con un moño de regalo abajo del arbolito de pascua, todo sexy diciendo: "Soy tu regalo de pascua" UUUUUUy!!!! °¬° Quiero mi regalo de navidad!!! Ya no espero, ojalá sea como mi alucinación... ) Feliz navidad y año nuevo _ˆoˆ**

**PD2: Disculpen lo babosa!!! xD ¿Alguien tiene un pastel que quiera convidar? ¡Tengo hungry! ˆ ˆ°**

_**----------------------------- REVIEWS!----------------------**_


	11. No todo esta perdido

**¡Oh! ¡Pero por todos los magos! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Lo siento mucho la demora, pero es que no pude evitarlo... Miles de razones impidieron que entregara este capítulo hacia ustedes, y aunque no tenga su perdón, pido misericordia, pues hice el capí con un bonus track de regalo, por lo que no pueden decirme que soy una vaga xD (Voz de la conciencia de Biankita Black: ¡VAGA!) (Dios, creo que sufro de esquizofrenia! Escucho voces... xD) En fin, aquí les dejo el 11vo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y como siempre: ¡Nos leemos abajo! ****ˆoˆ**

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 11: No todo está perdido**

Era el mismo Lunes. Un día Lunes digno para ser olvidado para algunos de nuestra escuela de magia y hechicería. Sin embargo, para una pareja de "amigos", los problemas, malentendidos y declaraciones equivocadas, no llegaban a sus vidas, manteniéndose indiferentes al mundo que los rodeaban.

Un grupo reducido de estudiantes salían apresuradamente de la última clase de la tarde. Historia de la magia, había estado peor que nunca, como si alguien hubiera rociado en el aula una poción aletargante, y todos los alumnos hubieran estado sucumbidos ante sus efectos. Una clase horrible para terminar el día.

- Qué extraño- Dijo de un suspiro la joven rubia con ojos dormilones, saliendo de la sala de clases junto con Remus- ¿Te fijaste que ni Lily, ni Chris, ni Black vinieron a las clases de la tarde?- Preguntó extrañada Clare al extenuado licántropo, quien esa misma noche iba tener su nueva transformación de luna llena. Una dura noche de luna llena, que le quitaba toda aquella energía vital. Su piel estaba pálida, sus cabellos había perdido todo aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba el resto del tiempo. Estaba cansado, agobiado y enfermo, sin ánimos para nada, ya a estás alturas de la tarde, siquiera podía escuchar con atención lo que decía Clare, su cansancio físico se lo impedía.- ¿Remus? ¡Hey! ¡Despierta, Remus!- Dijo Clare al no recibir respuesta de su parte.

- ¿Ah? ¿Clare decías algo?- Preguntó el castaño, saliendo de su estado de agotamiento absoluto.

- ¿Remus te sientes bien? Estás pálido y ojeroso ¿No dormiste bien?- Preguntó preocupada la rubia, tocándole la frente- ¡Colacuernos Húngaros!- Exclamó asustada- ¡Remus, estás ardiendo en fiebre!- El licántropo sonrió al verla tan preocupada, sin embargo al recordó que todos aquellos síntomas (Fiebre, palidez, ojeras...) no se debían más a los males que debía sufrir un licántropo mes a mes, durante toda su vida.

- No es nada Clare, ya verás que pronto estaré bien...- Dijo él mirando su reloj, apuntando mentalmente que en menos de dos horas tenía que salir del castillo para ir a la casa de los gritos a enfrentar su transformación.

- Sí, pero creo que lo más sensato es llevarte a enfer...-Clare no pudo terminar la frase, cuando la profesora de transformaciones caminaba hacia ellos a paso decido y pedía el silencio de la rubia.

- Señor Lupin, señorita Stevenson- Saludó Mc.Gonagall fingiendo tristeza, mirándolos a ambos.

- ¿Sucede algo Profesora?- Preguntó Clare de inmediato al ver su semblante entristecida.

- Sucede que el señor Lupin tendrá que acompañarme a hacer un viaje afuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts- Aclaró la profesora fingiendo estar afectada por algún motivo- Ha ocurrido un perdida muy grande en su familia, Lupin, me acaban de notificar que su Tía Ludovica, acaba de fallecer- Dijo Mc.Gonagall de manera sobreexageradamente fingida de gravedad. Clare se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida, mientras que Remus, sabía perfectamente que no era más que una farsa para que él saliera del castillo sin ser sospecha de su condición de licántropo. Siempre Mc.Gonagall hacia eso, cada mes por todos aquellos años que llevaba en Hogwarts, la profesora de transformaciones se las arreglaba para matar a alguien de su familia "imaginariamente" como excusa para salir del castillo, Mc.Gonagall al paso que iba a dejar sin nada de familia al desdichado Remus. Una forma algo macabra de salir del castillo, pero a la que Remus estaba acostumbrado. El licántropo, suspiró y fingió estar dolido por la perdida.

- dicen que fue muerte súbita- Continuó Mc.Gonagall, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su alumno. Remus miró el suelo, fingiendo estar entristecido, mientras que Clare tomó la mano de Remus para darle fuerzas.- Lo siento mucho Lupin, pero tendrás que acompañarme en seguida- Dijo la profesora "apenada" dando media vuelta y caminando un par de pasos.- Lupin despídase de la señorita Stevenson, y venga conmigo- Ordenó como última instrucción la profesora, mirándolos a ambos.

- Clare, discúlpame, me tengo que ir- Se despidió el castaño.

- Descuida- Repuso Clare dándole un beso en la mejilla- Cuídate y lo siento mucho lo de tu tía- Dijo ella a modo de despedida. Remus sonrió a medias y dio media vuelta para ir donde Mc.Gonagall. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás y Clare estaba donde mismo. Remus le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo y le agitó la mano en ademán de despedida. Él se giró hacia donde estaba Mc.Gonagall, Ella lo esperaba con una disimulada sonrisa llena de picardía, muy poco común en ella.

- Lupin, no es por inmiscuirme en su vida privada, pero ¿Ud. Y la señorita Stevenson tienen...?- Preguntó la profesora insinuando "algo", pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por Remus quién estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de sus pies.

- No, Profesora, sólo somos amigos- Contestó el licántropo seriamente, a lo que la profesora sonrió.

- Así veo- Dijo no muy convencida Minerva, caminando un par de pasos en silencio, luego añadió- Lupin, si se ha dado cuenta tiene aproximadamente una hora y media en llegar a la casa de los gritos, yo lo acompañaré hasta el árbol, sus amigos llegarán un poco después usted llegue a la casa ¿Entendido Lupin?- El chico asintió al momento que la profesora abría la puerta del castillo hacia los terrenos. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y el césped estaba convertido en un gran barrizal. Remus notó al caminar que en el suelo habían algunos pisadas sobre el barro, que llevaban al sauce boxeador. ¿No se suponía que el resto de sus amigos iban a llegar después que él? Mc.Gonagall, al parecer no se dio cuenta de las pisadas, así al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a los pies del árbol mágico, el cual se inmovilizó gracias a un hechizo. La profesora, se despidió del joven licántropo, y él se escabulló dentro del árbol. Al mirar el suelo, lo confirmó, alguien había entrado al pasadizo, si era uno de sus amigos o un desconocido, pronto lo averiguaría...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Los hombres son una basura- Repitió Chris por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de la tarde. Lily estaba a su lado sosteniendo una caja de pañuelos desechables, algo aburrida. Chris sacó otro pañuelo de la cajita y se sonó la nariz.

- Chris, haz repetido lo mismo toda la tarde, podrías cambiar un poco la oración ¿No crees? Un poco más original, como... "Los hombres valen hongo" o "Son una tropa de cerdos inútiles"- Propuso la pelirroja, sacando un pañuelo desechable de la caja para dárselo a la castaña.

- ¡Lily no seas cruel! ¡Estás ofendiendo a los hongos y a los cerditos del mundo!- dijo quitándole la caja, para sacar otro pañuelo. Lily rodó los ojos.

En eso estaban, cuando Clare llegó a la habitación y se tiró sobre su cama con mochila y todo, ignorándolas completamente.

- Hola Clare- Saludaron Lily y Chris al unísono desde la cama de Chris. Desde la cama se escuchó un gruñido o algo parecido como saludo.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- Preguntó Lily acercándose a la cama de la rubia.

- Como siempre- Contestó la rubia dándose vuelta en su cama, botando la mochila hacia el suelo.- ¿Y porqué no fueron a Historia de la Magia hoy?- Preguntó, pero luego al mirar el suelo que rodeaba la cama de dosel de Chris (El cual estaba lleno de pañuelos desechables) añadió, señalando los pañuelitos- ¿Y qué ha pasado de trágico?

- Chris tuvo problemas conyugales con su Blacky- Contestó Lily, haciendo fruncir los ojos de Chris- Me quedé acá para darle apoyo moral... ¿Qué materia pasaron en Historia de la Magia?- Preguntó interesada la ojiverde.

- ¿Qué pasó con Black?- Preguntó Clare reincorporándose. Chris le dio un pequeño resumen de lo sucedido, y después de muchos "No te creo" que se les escapaban a Clare de acorde al relato, la rubia quedó boquiabierta.

- Lo siento mucho- Lamentó la rubia- No sé tú Chris, pero yo creo que le debías haber quemado (tú sabes, tirarle uno de esos hechizos que te salen bastante bien), no te mereces haber sido tratada así de esa manera- Opinó.

- Eso sería avalar todo aquellos adjetivos repugnantes que Sirius tienen relacionados a mi persona- Contestó Chris sonando madura- Y estoy segura, que yo no soy ni la mitad de las cosas que dijo. Seré bruta, impulsiva y de mal carácter, pero nunca una bestia, salvaje e irracional- Dijo la castaña, agarrando otro pañuelo desechable, para limpiar el rastro de una lagrimilla que acaba de salir- Pero lo que no me cabe de entender es ¿Porqué me besó el muy sarnoso si era tan patética para él? ¿Para qué hace ilusionarme con él, el amor de mi vida durante los últimos tres o cuatros años, para luego hacerme caer de la nube de ilusiones que tenía? No puedo creer que los hombres sean tan crueles...-Chris empezó a llorar otra vez, y no digamos que fuese fácil admitir delante de sus amigas que estaba totalmente destrozada por un hombre, por lo que su orgullo de mujer estaba totalmente botado en el suelo.

- Dios, Chris, no vale la pena que llores por el idiota ése- Dijo Clare acercándose para abrazarla- Lo mejor que puedes hacer hoy es relajarte y no pensar más en Sirius.

- Clare tiene razón, lo mejor será que te relajes, estás muy afectada, y si sigues dándole vueltas al asunto, te deprimirás más de lo que ya estás- Avaló la pelirroja. Chris asintió entre lágrimas, al fin y al cabo, ésta era la primera disolución amorosa de la castaña, la más dolorosa.

- ¿Clare y cómo te ha ido con tu lobito?- Preguntó cambiando de tema la joven Herdwell.

- ¿Lobito?

- Quiero decir, Remus, ¿Cómo has estado con Remus?- Preguntó nuevamente arreglando el pastelazo.

- Ehm... Bien, si, hoy estuvimos todo el día juntos, pero él estaba algo enfermo- Respondió- Tenía mucha fiebre, estaba ojeroso, y muy pálido, parecía que se fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento...- Acotó preocupada la rubia.- Además, y para rematarla el pobre se tuvo que ir fuera de Hogwarts...

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Lily

- Porque su Tía Ludovica se murió hoy- Dijo apenada la rubia.

- Pero si Remus no tiene una tía Ludovica- Dijo extrañada la castaña, quien recordemos era muy apegada a la familia del licántropo.

- Ah, no sé, pero Mc.Gonagall se lo acaba de llevar fuera de Hogwarts para ir al funeral- Dijo Clare despreocupada, dejándolas solas para ir al baño. Lily se sentó junto a Chris, mientras ella trataba de recordar alguna Ludovica que quizás no conocía.

- Chris, recuerda que hoy es luna llena- Dijo Lily en voz baja, Aprovechando la oportunidad que estaban a solas- Mc.Gonagall siempre inventa la perdida de un familiar de Remus como excusa para llevárselo del castillo ¿Te acuerdas? a que Remus pase su transformación...

Christine abrió los ojos como platos. Aquella noticia, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¡Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado! Era primera vez en tantos años, que se le olvidaba algo como de ese calibre, ella siempre lo tenía presente, y más ahora por el sentido que cobraba una nueva luna llena, la cual recordemos, debía ser analizada por Sirius como parte del informe, para que futuramente lo del medallón funcionase. Christine, trató de no tomar tanta importancia, a lo del informe, a fin de cuentas, si Sirius se acordaba de analizar la luna llena de Remus, era su problema.

Cansada, y a la vez algo inquieta, fue a mirar por la ventana, por si en una de esas, veía a algún movimiento "sospechoso" cercano al sauce boxeador, y en efecto. Una silueta, que a duras penas se lograba distinguir por la gruesa cortina de agua que nublaba su vista, había lanzado un hechizo al árbol, para inmovilizarlo, mientras que otra sombra, un poco más alta que la otra desaparecía misteriosamente por las gruesas raíces. Supuso, al ver aquello, que el que se estaba escabullendo era Remus, y la del hechizo, era Mc.Gonagall. En su inquietud, trató de calmarse. "De seguro, el idiota, digo, Sirius, se acordará de analizar la transformación... De seguro que si" repetía mentalmente, auto convenciéndose que Sirius era un ser responsable. Cosa de la cual, a estas alturas, no estaba muy segura.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó serenamente la pelirroja a sus espaldas.

- Nada, miraba cómo caía la lluvia- Mintió la castaña, provocando un levantamiento de ceja por parte de Lily.

- Chris, deja en paz a la lluvia, hasta por lo que ambas sabemos, la lluvia cae de arriba hacia bajo como siempre, no hay nada nuevo- Dijo Lily desconfiada, apretando ligeramente sus ojos- ¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada?

- Completamente- Respondió porfiada la castaña, poniendo ambas manos en el vidrio de la ventana, como si a toda costa quisiera saber qué estuviera pasando en los terrenos. Lily la quedó mirando preocupada.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de ver?

- ¡Te dicen que la lluvia!- Replicó algo más nerviosa que lo usual, apegándose más al vidrio. Lily la tomó por lo hombros, y la giró para que la viese a la cara.

- ¿Christine qué te sucede?- Preguntó seriamente, percatándose de lo nerviosa que estaba la castaña.

- ¡Por Merlín, Lily, te digo que nada!

- ¿Entonces porqué estás así de agitada, como si hubieras corrido una maratón? ¿Y qué me dices de esto?- Preguntó, sujetando una las manos de Christine, que tiritaba incontrolablemente, haciendo que las mirara. Christine, giró bruscamente, y volvió a apegarse sobre la ventana, una adrenalina inmensa se estaba apoderando de ella. Quizás era una paranoia, pero algo le decía que esta luna llena, a lo mejor, podría ser algo diferente a las otras, algo no iría bien. No lo sabía con precisión, pero no podía impedir sentir que esta transformación, sería una de las menos controladas. Suspiró entrecortadamente, y algo así como un pensamiento relámpago, cruzó repentinamente a su cabeza, más bien dicho, la imagen de Sirius.

No lo pensó demasiado, para decir verdad, ni lo pensó. Era como a menudo, sus actos, carecían de razón y abundaban de impulsos. Giró con decisión y caminó con cierto temblor en sus piernas, directamente al ropero, y buscaba casi desesperadamente un abrigo para que la protegiera en algo de aquel mal tiempo, con sus manos sudorosas, por la tención emocional que de por sin motivo aparente, temblaban como temiendo algo.

- ¿Chris, a dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó Lily a espaldas de la chica, la cual terminaba de ponerse su prenda, y abría la puerta chirriante para ir en busca de respuestas de aquella bordeante e inquietante sensación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus caminaba sigilosamente. Su varita la tenía en alto, en caso de requerirla al sólo indicio de que algo no estaba bien. Todo se veía aparentemente tranquilo, recorrió los pasillos y en ellos no encontró a nadie, sólo un par de cucarachas, así como en el resto de la casa de los gritos. Había recorrido cada habitación de la casa, a excepción de la buhardilla del ala este. Remus caminó con sumo cuidado a que el piso de madera no crujiera. Subió las escaleras, peldaño a peldaño, con mucha cautela. Antes de abrir la puerta a sujetó bien su varita, según parecía, la manilla había sido forzada, el visitante, de seguro, estaba allí. Respiró profundamente, y giró rápidamente el picaporte, abriendo la puerta de una vez por todas...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿James estás seguro que no lo has visto?- Preguntó Chris al joven Potter, quien acababa de bajar a la sala común.

- No, de hecho no hemos visto a Sirius en toda la tarde ¿Cierto Colagusano?- Corroboró James desordenándose la cabellera.

- No, no lo hemos vis...- Antes que terminara Peter, Chris lo interrumpió.

- Si lo ven, díganle al muy idiota que se acuerde de analizar la transformación de Remus esta noche, si es que aprecia su vida- Dijo de una sola vez, la castaña mirando a James sin gota de gracia. El joven buscador y capitán de Quidditch, asintió ante el recado, algo asustado, a la vez que la castaña salía de la estancia decididamente a través del retrato. James y Colagusano, quedaron estáticos una vez ella se fue.

- ¿Peter, estás seguro que te gusta esa mujer?- Preguntó James con los ojos muy abiertos, aún asustado.

- James... Tengo miedo...-Ignoró Colagusano la pregunta, sacando de su chamarra, una pequeña y vieja mantita color amarillo patito, la cual abrazó con fuerza. James lo observó y enarcó una ceja.

- ¡Merlín, Peter! ¿Aún conservas tu mantita de bebé? Te dijimos Sirius y yo que la botaras...

- ¡Nunca!- Chilló Peter, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces- Me recuerda a mami, cuando estoy asustado o lejos de casa... Y Christine me ha dado un susto de los mil demonios, necesito de mi tuto- Peter acarició su mantita, dígase llamar "tuto", con su rostro con cariño.

- ¡Peter, eres un mamón!- Dijo James, pegándole en la collera- ¡¿Peter cuántas veces hay que decirte que el orgullo merodeador, te impide ser un mamón!? - Cuando James estaba por pegarle por segunda vez a Peter en la nuca, una chica pelirroja, bajó a toda prisa de las escaleras de mujeres, desviando toda la atención del miope capitán de Quidditch.

- ¿Amorcito a dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó el miope interceptando a la ojiverde, al pie de las escaleras de mujeres.

- ¡Potter, ya déjame pasar!- Dijo Lily enfurecida- ¡Potter te lo advierto!

- Dime a dónde vas y te dejo ir...- Chantajeó el joven James, sonriéndole seductoramente, lo cual Lily no dejó de ignorar.

- Voy a un lugar que no te importa ¿Potter me dejas pasar?- Chilló Lily- ¡Es urgente!

- ¿Vas a buscar a Christine?- Preguntó algo temeroso Peter, mientras acariciaba su "tuto".

- Si, creo que va a ir a buscar a Black- Respondió Lily, mirando a los ojos a James- Pero la muy despistada se le quedó la varita en su velador, y si es lo que creo, Christine va a ir directo a la casa de los gritos...

- ¡Hay que ir a buscarla ya!- Bramó Colagusano- ¡Puede ser fatal! ¡Si Remus la encuentra transform...!

- ¡Peter!- Interrumpió James, señalando a Lily con los ojos.

- Descuida Potter, sé perfectamente que Remus es un licántropo- Dijo Lily, a la vez que James se le desencajaba la mandíbula de la impresión.- Potter ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, ahora vamos a buscarla...

- ¡Epa!- La detuvo James- Tú te quedas aquí, yo y Peter vamos a buscarla, puede ser muy peligroso para ti- Se interpuso James, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Potter...!

- Basta de discusiones, tú te quedas- Dijo apuntando a Lily con su varita- o sino tendré que verme obligado a hechizarte, no quiero que corras ningún riesgo- Lily abrió la boca para protestar, pero de su boca no salían palabras, pero a fin de cuentas, movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin cierto pesar.- Vamos Peter, debemos buscarla...-Los dos merodeadores corrieron al retrato de la dama gorda.

- Cuídate James...- Logró musitar la pelirroja, sin saber que sus palabras fueron escuchadas perfectamente por el joven Potter. "Tus palabras son ordenes, princesa"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿De dónde sale tanta agua?- Preguntó sorprendida la castaña, pregunta que, ni ella estaba buscando explicación. Abrió la gran puerta del castillo. Miró hacia el cielo, y éste estaba con nubes negras cargadas de relámpagos y truenos, y de sobretodo mucha agua. Chris corrió sobre el barrizal. Ella sabía perfectamente que Sirius estaba allí, en la casa de los gritos y sabía perfectamente el camino para llegar. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía porqué era el apuro de ir a dónde estaba él, y más ahora que ni si quiera estaba en estado digno para que Sirius la viera, ni ella a él. Las palabras le dolían tanto que quizás verlo a la cara estallaría en llanto una vez más. Pero más que eso, había un impulso que la movía, algo que le decía "anda y búscalo", algo que quizás nunca había sentido. Miró su reloj, media hora le quedaba para llegar, respiró hondo, y se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que llegar rápido o esa angustia que sentía se haría cada vez más grande. Tenía que encontrar a Sirius como a de lugar. Si o si. ¿Llegaría a tiempo?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus, respiró profundamente, y giró rápidamente el picaporte, abriendo la puerta de una vez por todas.

- ¿Sirius?

El joven Black estaba sentado bajo una ventana, tenía su espalda apoyada en el muro y sus piernas estaban flectadas, sus brazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el muro con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba mojado por la lluvia, y de sus cabellos caían gruesas gotas de agua. Sirius al escuchar la débil voz del licántropo, abrió ligeramente los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal Remus?- Saludó el moreno, sin muchas ganas de sonreír.

- ¿Estás bien?- Sirius al escuchar nuevamente esa pregunta, arrugó el entrecejo. ¡Tantos problemas le habían traído esa maldita pregunta! ¿Tendría que contestarla esta vez?

- No, nada bien- Contestó el merodeador, negando con la cabeza- Me siento sucio, impuro, lo más bajo que puede llegar a ser una persona, más bien dicho, un amigo.- Dijo Sirius, tratando de soltar, todo aquello que por días lo atormentaba: Su traición.

- Sirius, cálmate, nada es tan grave como para que te pongas así- Lo serenó el castaño, tratando de sonreír.

- ¡Es que SI es grave!- Bramó- ¡Me metí con Christine!- Soltó de una buena vez.

Hubo un silencio muy largo. Remus y Sirius se quedaron mirando. El labio de Remus tembló ligeramente, como si tratase de decir algo, aunque el asombro se lo impidió. Sirius, bajó la mirada al suelo, arrepentido.

- ¿Vas a decirme algo?- Preguntó el joven Black, mirándolo nuevamente impaciente.- ¿Dirás lo estúpido, malo, cretino, basura, que soy yo?

- Hey, hey- Apaciguó el licántropo- Yo no soy tu juez, Sirius, así que deja de perseguirte sólo, que el único que se insulta eres tú.- Contestó. Sirius sonrió a medias.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?- Apuntó el prefecto- Ya te insultaste todo lo que te debiste insultar, el trabajo está hecho.- Sonrieron, pero luego de unos segundos, Sirius bajó la mirada avergonzado y Remus endureció su semblante, haciéndolo ver serio y pensativo. Pasó un rato de sumo silencio, y el ambiente se fue tensando poco, a poco y ninguna palabra hubiera sido precisa para alivianar todo aquello.

- ¿Pensaste en Peter cuando hiciste todo eso?- Preguntó duramente el licántropo. Sirius levantó la mirada y los clavó en los ojos de castaño, ambos se miraban sin pestañar y después de un breve silencio, el ojigris contestó.

- Como tú no te lo imaginas... Nunca en mi vida he tenido un cargo de conciencia tan grande cómo lo he sentido todo este tiempo. Sé que no debí haber hecho eso, pero no sé que pasó- Sirius se tomó la cabeza con las manos- ¡No sé! ¡Perdí el control y la besé!... Es que te juro que yo nunca... Nunca...- Se calló, y miró al suelo.

- ¿Nunca la hubieras besado?- Aventuró Remus. Sirius sólo sonrió, mirando el suelo.

- No me arrepiento de haberla besado, pues _nunca_ había sentido por una mujer lo que siento por Christine, y no me arrepiento por lo que hice.- Dijo Sirius sonrojándose, advirtiéndolo por Remus- De lo que me arrepiento, es haber traicionado a uno de mis mejores amigos, de eso me arrepentiré toda la vida ¡Me siento tan sucio! ¡Tan cretino! ¡Un vil y ruin traidor!- Dijo golpeando el suelo con su puño.

- Hey, tranquilo- Lo calmó Remus- Mira, lo que puedes hacer es decirle a Peter lo que hiciste, y quizás él te comprenda y pueden seguir tan amigos como siempre- Sirius levantó la mirada, la cual se traducía en un perfecto "¿Eres idiota o te haces?". Remus frunció los labios y carraspeó.- Mira Sirius, siempre me han enseñado que lo mejor es llevar la verdad por delante, pues todas las verdades salen a la luz, y es preferible que Peter sepa lo que pasó contigo y Christine de tu propia boca, antes que lo sepa por otra persona- Sirius se levantó del suelo con la mirada confundida y apoyó sus codos en el umbral de la ventana, miró a Remus y sonrió a medias, pensativo.

- Se lo diré a su tiempo, cuando arregle un poco mi vida y no apesté tanto como ahora...

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme y que no me haya enterado?- Dijo insinuante el licántropo. Sirius chasqueó la lengua, como aminorando los detalles.

- Bah, sólo tuve un pequeño "malentendido"...

- ¿Qué tan "pequeño"?- Preguntó con una mirada desconfiada.

- digamos que un malentendido pequeñamente gigante...

- A ver, ilústrame, quiero saber qué tan grande es...

- ¿Te gusta escuchar tragedias ajenas, verdad?- Preguntó picado el galante merodeador, torciendo los ojos.

- Me encanta- Contestó con una sonrisa cómica- ¿Quieres contarme de una buena vez?- tras un suspiro, Sirius le contó con lujo de detalles lo que le ocurrió aquel mismo día a la hora del almuerzo con Christine, recalcando que no era su intención gritar esas estupideces, y menos que Chris escuchara todo aquello.

- Vaya, hombre, ¿Cómo le haces para tener estos problemas?- Preguntó Remus sinceramente, rascándose la barbilla.

- Soy un experto en hacer estupideces, ya me ves- Dijo Sirius- ¿Crees que si le explico todo, me perdone?

- Lo dudo- Contestó de inmediato el licántropo, borrando aquella dulce esperanza en el corazón del merodeador.

- ¡Qué esperanza!

- Es que yo la conozco- aclaró el castaño- Es rencorosa, y bueno, si tienes suerte, quizás te perdone, pero no va a olvidar lo que hiciste- Aseguró- No se te va hacer fácil recuperar aquella confianza que tenían, por no decir que nunca más volverás a tener su confianza- Sirius bajó la mirada y frunció los labios, pensativo y apenado, mientras Remus lo miraba analíticamente- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué tan enamorado estás de ella?-Preguntó el joven Lupin de sopetón.

- Remus, yo no estoy...

- Vale, eso puedes decírselo a James o a quien quieras, pero a mi no puedes mentirme...-Sirius lo miró complicado y a la vez pensativo. Era una pregunta difícil, por el lado que se le viese, y más para alguien que nunca en su vida había estado antes en tales condiciones.

- No sé qué decirte Remus- Contestó Sirius - No lo sé, y si te soy sincero, no sé si lo estoy... Me gusta, pero no sé qué tanto, quizás todo esto (Y espero que sea así) sea producto, que a mi siempre me ha gustado lo que es prohibido, y ella... Ella era precisamente lo que estaba prohibido para mi...- Remus asintió lentamente botando una bocanada de aire, sabía perfectamente que respondería algo como eso, o por lo menos, en aquel momento. Miró a espaldas del merodeador de ojos grises, a través de la ventana. Su corazón se contrajo a la vez que vio cómo un rayo de luz plateada, salida de una nube, caía directamente sobre la pupila ya dilatada de Remus... Su nueva luna llena había comenzado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las cosas andaban mal. Muy mal. Christine acaba de caer en cuenta que no había traído su varita, justo cuando miraba su reloj, y calculaba la llegada de una nueva luna. Pensó en volver, pero se vería en verdaderos aprietos estando afuera de la casa, donde había muchos más que un hombre lobo, que la atacaría. Sin duda, no era un buen día. Caminó por uno de los pasillos del primer piso, uno largo, angosto y muy oscuro. Aún esa sensación no se iba. Su corazón estaba palpitando cada vez más aceleradamente, sus manos sudaban helado y una extraña sensación de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, algo la estaba llamando ¿pero qué? ¿Qué la podía tener así? ¿Y porqué vinculaban todas aquellas sensaciones con Sirius?

Suspiró cansada, a tales horas debería estar acurrucada en su cama, tapándose con un montón de frazadas, durmiendo apaciblemente en los brazos de Morfeo, pero no. Estaba empapada, con sus zapatos llenos de barro, tiritando de frío, sin su varita, en una casa "embrujada", con un hombre lobo, quizás, caminando en una de las habitaciones deseoso de morder a su futura victima, y que a lo mejor, esa victima era ella.

"Christy, eres una grandísima idiota" Se mofó ella a si misma, caminando por la casa aparentemente vacía.

El sonido del viento, los árboles golpeando con fuerza las ventanas, las pisadas de la chica sobre la madera y su bombeante y apresurado corazón, era lo único que se escuchaba a tales horas. Todo estaba aparentemente normal. Christine llegó al final del pasillo, donde se encontraban los pies de una vieja y roñosa escalera, en las cuales sus peldaños, estaban en su mayoría, en macabras condiciones. "Sólo un zopenco, podría subir por esta cosa" Pensó sentándose en una de las escalas.

Estaba cansada de todo eso. No sabía porqué estaba ahí, y a tales alturas, anhelaba estar en la torre. Su sentido común, estaba durmiendo, tenía sueño, estaba cansada ¡Diablos! ¿Porqué tenía que estar ahí? Hizo un puchero, algo así como una rabieta de niña pequeña sin moverse de donde estaba sentada.

No sabía porqué estaba ahí, no tenía idea, sin embargo, como buena impulsiva, su sorpresivo arranque de salir de los terrenos del colegio, era el que la mantenía ahí sentada, y expectante a cualquier movimiento, como si fuera una espectadora de un show, el cual a fuerzas, debía presenciar. Estaba inquieta, sabía que algo ocurriría, o por lo menos de eso estaba segura, cuando llegó a la casa. Su corazón, cada vez más acelerado, palpitaba como marcando la milésima de segundos antes que algo sucediera, como si estuviera programada para algo ¿De qué? No lo sabía. Pero ese amarga sensación de expectación, la tenía con los nervios de punta.

Christine se dio tiempo de relacionar lo que sentía con las que a veces presentaba Lily. Ella siempre presentaba aquellos presentimientos, desde que se conocieron en primer año, la pelirroja, siempre había tenido como el don de saber cuándo y a veces qué cosas podían pasar. Desde cosas, tan inútiles, como verdaderamente importantes, lograba tener un cierto presagio de lo que podría ocurrir. Tal como había pasado con Clare, Lily padecía de aquellos arrebatos futurísticos, cada cierto tiempo. Y algo, vagamente similar, le estaba ocurriendo a Christine. No tuvo mucho tiempo como para detenerse a pensar, pues unos extraños ruidos, provenientes de la buhardilla, de la cima de la escalera, se escuchaban sin mucha nitidez.

Con cierto grado de nervios, y muchos de valentía, subió sigilosamente y a la vez rauda, las escaleras. Cada vez se escuchaba más. Curiosa y sin amagos de torpeza, vio en el fin de la escala una puerta entreabierta. Rápidamente sujetó la manilla y abrió la puerta de par en par. Remus estaba transformado en un rabioso hombre lobo, y arrinconaba a Sirius, quien desesperado, estaba pálido como un papel, sin tener tiempo de transformarse en su forma de perro, ni sacar su varita para inmovilizar a la espantosa criatura. Christine estaba paralizada. Las piernas no le respondían, en realidad, todo su cuerpo estaba estupefacto viendo la escena. Sabia que debía hacer algo, pero no podía, su respiración se agitó y su corazón lo sentía en la garganta. Si no hacia algo...

El hombre lobo, se acercaba ferozmente a Sirius. El Animago, ya completamente arrinconado, esperaba la mordida del animal, el animal se le acercó triunfante, listo para atacar, pero...

- ¡SIRIUS!- Christine había gritado, o por lo menos, eso creyó la chica. La criatura, giró bruscamente y clavó su mirada en ella, sin pensarlo, bestialmente, el animal corrió hacia Christine, y ella aún estaba paralizada ante la impresión.

- ¡CORRE!- Gritó Sirius, al ver con desesperación que la chica no se movía- ¡CHRIS CORRE!- Como un chispazo, la Gryffindor, giró sobre si misma y corrió a lo que sus piernas le daban. La bestia la seguía de cerca. Christine consiguió salir de la casa, por una de las ventanas rotas del primer piso, y con agilidad, corrió a través del barro para llegar al borde del bosque prohibido, el licántropo, tuvo ciertas dificultades para salir de la casa, pues su gran musculatura se atoró en el umbral de la ventanilla, pero a fin de cuentas, logró salir. La criatura la perseguía, y cada vez se acercaba de manera considerable. Ella ya no podía más, sus piernas le tiraban, y el maldito abrigo, no la ayudaba a ser más rápida. En su desesperación, vio hacia atrás, para ver si la bestia estaba demasiado cerca de ella, cuando por su descuido, la castaña, tropezó con algo parecido a una rata (N/A: Adivinen quién es la rata xD), la cual chilló de dolor. Christine cayó de bruces al barro, y se giró de inmediatamente, para ver los afilados dientes y las temibles garras de Remus, ella iba retrocediendo como podía, arrastrándose con sus manos, mirando al animal fijamente. El animal, se acercó rápidamente para morder a su victima, y cuando iba a abrir el hocico para arrancar, quizás, de una mordida un pedazo de la piel de la chica, un imponente ciervo, lo embistió a su derecha, revolcando a ambos en el suelo. El ciervo, lo atacó con sus astas, y luego un gran perro negro se les unió al ataque para alejar a la bestia salvaje, muy, pero muy lejos de Christine, que a duras penas, logró levantarse del barro, pero un tirón en su pierna, logró tirarla al suelo nuevamente.

El hombre lobo huyó malherido, a los reinados del bosque prohibido. Otros hombre lobo, lanzaron aullidos, por lo que la escapada de Remus, se hizo más fácil, pues socorrió al llamado de los suyos.

El ciervo y el perro, se quedaron mirando, pero en seguida clavaron sus ojos en la chica, la cual estaba haciendo amagos de levantarse del suelo, pero cada fallido intento, la tiraba nuevamente. Ambos Animagos, se convirtieron en hombres al mismo tiempo, y miraron a la chica entre preocupados y desconcertados. James se le iba a acercar para ayudarla, pero Sirius se le adelantó, aunque no precisamente a ayudar.

- ¿Es que acaso eres idiota?- Gritó Sirius, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

- Oh, veo que has agregado un adjetivo más a mi asquerosa persona- Dijo entredientes la castaña, desde el suelo, conteniendo la ira que le producía la imagen del Animago, quien gracias a ella, el licántropo no lo mordió, y le salvó la vida.

- ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo en la casa de los gritos?- Preguntó ignorando lo dicho por Chris, acercándose a ella- ¿No te das cuenta que Remus te hubiera podido atacar? ¡Incluso podrías haber muerto!

- ¡Y a mi qué!- Estalló la Gryffindor- Púdrete antes de fingir que te importo ¿Quieres? Si yo estaba allí y Remus casi me muerde ¡Es MI problema!- Sirius le iba a contestar, pero la mano de James se apoyó en su hombro, impidiendo que hablara. El miope, empujó hacia atrás al joven Black y se acercó a la castaña, quien estaba en el suelo con ambas manos en su tobillo, reprimiendo el dolor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó James, arrodillándose al lado de la chica.

- Perfectamente- Respondió con cabezonería, intentando levantarse del suelo, pero tambaleó nuevamente y se sentó sujetándose con ambas manos el tobillo. James le apartó las manos de la castaña, y con dos de sus dedos punzó una zona increíblemente dolorosa para la chica, quien de un manotazo, alejó a James de su tobillo.- ¡James duele!- Chilló, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar el dolor.

- Tienes una fractura- Le informó el Animago- Creo que sería conveniente que fuésemos a enfermería...

- ¡No!- Negó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos como platos- Me encuentro súper, esto debe ser sólo un tirón, ya se me va a pasar...-Repuso ella, fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Vamos a ir a enfermería, quieras o no, estás lesionada- Dijo Sirius con los brazos cruzados enfrente de ella.

- No voy a ir a enfermería, Black- Repitió ella entredientes, mirando a Sirius severamente.

- No te lo estaba sugiriendo, vas a ir y desgraciadamente no tienes otra opción.- Le contestó, mirándola de la misma forma. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada, pero James al ver tal tensión, se interpuso entre ambos con una tranquilizadora sonrisa para la castaña, quien bajó la mirada al barro. Sirius por su parte, se alejó un poco, y se colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, resoplando cansado, vagando alrededor de ellos.

- Tenemos que ir a enfermería, Chris, esto podría ser grave- Dijo James de forma agradable, apuntando el tobillo de ella.

- James, lo siento mucho, pero no me harás ir allá- Dijo ella, sonriendo con falsa dulzura.

- Por favor- Suplicó el miope con la mejor de sus sonrisas, tratando de arreglar aquello de buena forma.

- Sólo si tú me llevas, y no ese energúmeno de tus espaldas- Dijo Christine, enfatizando su voz en la última palabra para que Sirius oyese.

- Lo siento, Sirius va a tener que ir de todas formas, se hirió el brazo- Aclaró el capitán de Quidditch, apuntando, está vez, a Sirius que estaba apoyado de espaldas en un árbol, que "casualmente" se arremangaba su manga de la túnica para ver tres profundas heridas, producidas por un zarpazo del licántropo.

- Por mi que se muera...-Musitó rencorosa Christine, siendo oída sólo por James.

- Sirius se hizo aquella herida por protegerte...

- Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera

- Pero lo hizo, y lo hizo por que le importas ¿No lo crees?- Christine no le contestó y llevó su vista al barro, claro que, primero hizo una mueca de disgusto, que hizo sonreír al joven Potter.

- ¿Ya? ¿Nos vamos a enfermería?- Preguntó lateado el Animago de los ojos grises. James asintió, levantándose del suelo, ayudando a su compañera a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Sirius podrás llevarla tú _solo_ a enfermería?- Preguntó el miope, provocando la sorpresa de la chica- Es que debo buscar a Peter, creo que lo oí chillar por aquí... ¿Podrías llevarla?

- Potter, no puedes dejarme sola con este...

- Me encantaría llevarte yo a enfermería, pero Peter...

- ¿Porqué no lo busca Sirius?- Lo espetó Chris.

- Ya te expliqué la razón- Aclaró el miope, mirándola con una sonrisa nada inocente- Sirius sólo te llevará a enfermería ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Chris iba a contestar, pero James se le adelantó, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.- ¿Nada? Pues bien... ¡Que tengan un buen viaje!- La castaña lo miró con odio, al momento en que Sirius la agarraba por la cintura y la levantaba para llevarla en brazos.

- ¡Potter juro que haré que Lily te castre de verdad!- Dijo recobrando un poco el aliento, queriéndose zafar de los brazos de Sirius- ¡y de la manera más dolorosa!- Estalló con los ojos inyectados en rabia.

- Para decir verdad, no creo que Lily quiera sacarme lo que más adelante le va encantar- Dijo James sonriendo sin gota de pudor- Espero que no se maten en el trayecto... - Deseó entre risas el capitán de Quidditch, justo cuando Chris había logrado sacarse uno de sus zapatos y se lo había lanzado a "cierta" zona, y él lo había logrado esquivar.

- Tranquila Chiquita- La calmó Sirius caminando rápidamente por el barro, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos castrenses de la chica.

- ¡Tú no me hables!- Rugió- ¡Y no me digas chiquita!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Lily?- Llamó Clare desde arriba de las escaleras de mujeres, bajando con pereza los escalones.

- Estoy en la sala- Se oyó una voz femenina desde abajo. La rubia bajó el último escalón, y a su derecha se encontraba Lily, acurrucada en el borde de una de las ventanas que daba para el bosque prohibido. La pelirroja ladeó su cabeza, y miró a Clare con una gota de preocupación, que fue indiferente para la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces mirando la oscuridad, amiga mía del alma?- Preguntó juguetona la rubia, recostándose en uno de los sofás.

- ¿Desde cuándo soy amiga tuya del alma?- Preguntó Lily, curvando una ceja.

- Desde que usé tu shampoo- Aclaró, mirándose las puntas de su cabello- Ah, casi se me olvidaba... Se acabó.

- ¿Acabaste _MI_ shampoo?- Preguntó tirándole un cojin en la cabeza.

- No, sólo cooperé a darle un buen uso- Dijo con una risita traviesa- El pobre (El shampoo) estaba solito en la pieza de baño y me decía: "Úsame, úsame" y no pude resistirme...

- Clare, a veces me asustas cuando hablas con los objetos - Clare sonrió.

- ¿Y qué haces?- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Estabas pensando en James ¡Te pillé!- Dijo con una voz llena de picardía. Lily bufó.

- No seas burra...

- ¡uuuuuuuuy! ¡Lily, quizás qué cosas estabas pensando! ¡Pervertida!

- Clare, ubícate, estás hablando conmigo, Lily Evans, nunca tan idiota para estar desperdiciando el tiempo en un...

- Chico maravilloso, que sabes que te hará feliz, pero te da miedo aceptar que te enamoraste loca y perdidamente de él- Completó Clare, asistiendo convencida- Si a eso llamas perder el tiempo, creo que lo has estado perdiendo mucho últimamente...

- Clare, por favor... - La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- Alegó la rubia- Niégame que James es maravilloso...

- Para el resto del mundo será maravilloso, para mi no- Opinó tajante la ojiverde.

- ¿Porqué no? Es un chico guapo, tierno, inteligente, romántico, confiable...- Decía la cazadora enumerando con sus dedos.

- ¿Confiable?- Repitió Lily con incredulidad.

- Si, es confiable... ¿Te acuerdas la vez que no estudié para un examen de Historia de la Magia y yo hice trampa, y anoté la materia del examen en un papelito y James me vio?

- Si ¿Y eso que tiene que...?

- Que yo le pedí a James que por favor no se lo dijera a nadie, y después del examen, se me cayó el papel, y el profesor Binns de alguna forma supo que James sabía de quién pertenecía mi trampa... Binns lo amenazó con reprobar la materia, si no le decía de quién era... Pero James jamás se lo dijo.- Finalizó la rubia- Esa es una prueba que Potter es confiable...

- Aún así, Clare, no harás que cambie de opinión con respecto a James...- Dijo testarudamente la pelirroja, clavando su vista en el vidrio del ventanal, Clare rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y dónde está Chris? Pensé que estaba contigo...- Preguntó de repente la rubia mirando a su alrededor. Lily no contestó y miró sobre su hombro hacia el ventanal, dándole una fugaz idea a la rubia.

- ¿Chris salió al...?- Lily asintió sin despegar su vista del ventanal.- ¡Pero qué está haciendo en el bosque prohibido! - Dijo alterada- ¿Está loca? ¡Cómo se le ocurrió ir...! ¡Y a estás horas! ¿Y para qué?

- Clare cálmate, nada solucionas, si...

- ¿Calmarme? ¡Como voy a calmarme!- Dijo dando vueltas por la sala común- ¿No te has enterado que hoy es luna llena? ¡Hay hombres lobo ahí afuera! ¡Esas bestias horribles!- Clare hizo una mueca de asco- Lily debemos ir a buscarla...

- Clare...

- ¡Y tú ahí de lo más tranquila conversando conmigo!- La retó la rubia, arrugando la frente- Cuando quizás un licántropo la está mordiendo y...

- James fue a buscarla...

- ¡Y tú confías en él!- La retó Clare, dejando a Lily sin palabras- ¡Hay que ir a buscarla!

- Pero Clare, tu me acabas de decir que James...

- ¡James es un bueno para nada! ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos ir a buscarla! ¿Tienes tu varita, no?

- Si, aquí la tengo...

- ¡Pues vamos!- Le ordenó a la pelirroja, quien nunca había visto a Clare así de alterada.

- Si, en seguida...- Dijo levantándose y caminando rápidamente hacia la dama gorda, a la huella de la rubia- ¿Clare?  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ésta.

- James no es un bueno para nada...

_**¤¤¤¤¤ Bonus Track ¤¤¤¤¤**_

Aproximadamente llevaban una media hora de viaje. No podía decirse que fueran rápidamente, más si contamos que Sirius debía cargar a Chris, que aunque fuera delgada, agotaba llevarla en brazos por más de quince minutos sin descanso. Chris por su parte, no hacia nada para hacer más grato el ambiente. No le hablaba, y aborrecía mentalmente cada segundo que se mantenía abrazada al cuello del galante merodeador. Luego de un par de metros, Sirius se detuvo, ya no podía más del cansancio de sus brazos y piernas, debía hacer un alto.

- Hey, ¿Porqué te detienes?- Preguntó alegando la castaña, cuando Sirius la dejaba a los pies de un árbol.

- Porque me duele los brazos, y necesito descansar- Contestó él de la manera más sutil. Sentándose a su lado, tratando de estirar sus brazos, que a estas alturas ya estaba acalambradas.

- Debilucho- Musitó Chris, con la rabia a flor de piel. Sirius, la miró ofendido, y luego apartando la vista de ella, dijo:

- Si fueras más livianita, no me hubiera cansado tan rápido...

- ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?- Preguntó la chica molesta.

- Tómalo como quieras- Le respondió él, callando a la castaña, quien se dedicó a mirar las copas de los árboles, los cuales ya no recibían las espesas gotas de lluvia, y sólo se ladeaban de un lado a otro por el sutil viento que los mecía.

- Me molesta cuando no me dicen las cosas a la cara- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Si quieres decirme que estoy gorda, dímelo, total, ahora nada de lo que tú me digas me afecta- Dijo Chris entredientes. Sirius sintió como si le punzaran el pecho. La culpa, la maldita culpa, se apoderaba de él otra vez. Pasaron unos minutos y mientras Chris seguía mirando lo alto de los árboles, Sirius jugaba con un mechón de hierba que estaba a su lado.

- Chris... Tu no eres gorda- Dijo de repente, arrancando el trozo de pasto del suelo, provocando que Chris lo mirara de reojo.- De hecho, me gusta como eres, anatómicamente...

- Black suficiente- Paró Chris, sin saber bien qué pensar.- Si vas a decirme eso para quedar bien conmigo, no creo que...

- No lo digo para quedar bien contigo- Atajó Sirius- Sólo digo eso porque...

- Quieres adularme- Completó la chica, bajando su vista hasta los ojos de él.

- No, no es así- Corrigió Sirius, con una linda sonrisa- Si quisiera adularte diría que el barro en tu cuerpo, te hace ver requetecontra malditamente sexy, y me hace imaginar una de mis mejores fantasías sexuales contigo, pero como no te estoy adulando... No debo decir eso- Christine se sonrojó tanto que un tomate se hubiera burlado de ella por lo rojiza que podía verse su piel. Ella miró hacia otro lado, tratando de bajar la temperatura (Que Sirius le subió de golpe). - A demás, ¿Porqué quisiera yo adularte?- Preguntó él acompañado de un gesto pedantemente varonil, sin pensar en que quizás lo dicho podría crear ocasionar más malas relaciones de las que ya tenían, y al cabo de unos segundos lo pensó y se refutó lo idiota, y lo poco atinado de sus arrogantes palabras. Chris apretó su mandíbula, y mantuvo un incómodo silencio. De un momento a otro Chris, lo miró directamente, y Sirius por su parte, suplicó mentalmente que Chris no se convirtiera en una lanzallamas andante y lo quemara a él de paso.

- Buena pregunta: ¿Porqué quisieras tú, el magnifico, guapo, inteligente, astuto, valiente y grandísimo Sirius Black, adular a una bestia, salvaje, patética, tonta e inútil como yo? ¿De qué serviría? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó sarcástica la chica con voz amarga. Sirius frunció el ceño e hizo el ademán de contestar, pero Chris lo interrumpió.- No te gastes en contestarme Black, no hay lógica en cualquier excusa que me digas.

- Chris, yo... Yo...- Titubeó atropellándose en las palabras.

- ¿No quisiste ofenderme?- Preguntó ella con voz cansada, como adelantándose a las palabras que quizás Sirius diría, y en efecto lo eran.

- Sí, nunca quise ofenderte, pero te juro que no era mi intención- Chris bufó, a la vez que Sirius la miraba a la cara y se daba cuenta que los ojos de ella, cambiaban de su dura y ácida mirada a una quebradiza, inquieta y débil.- Si me dejaras explicarte lo que pasó hoy en la hora de almuerzo...

- No me interesan tus explicaciones- Negó con un hilo de voz. Para ella era difícil. Sabía que en un momento se iba a quebrar, y que irremediablemente él la podía ver frágil. Esa ínfima idea de debilidad por parte de ella, hizo que se le erizaran los pelos. Corrió la mirada de él, y miró hacia el frente como autómata, como si él no existiera ni nada la turbase. Ella sólo rogaba que ninguna lágrima cayese. Sería una prueba de debilidad, que no estaba dispuesta a asumir. Sirius al percatarse del gesto, se corrió al frente de ella para que lo mirara, ella inmediatamente corrió a su vez la suya.

- Vamos Chris...- Dijo con voz apagada- Quiero arreglar esto...- Ella no contestó ni hizo el menor indicio a conciliar algo. Él suspiró y dejó el juego, quizás era mejor dejar hasta allí la conversación. Cuando ella estuviera más tranquila y él más claro en sus ideas. Giró su cabeza y la vio nuevamente en frente suyo. Su respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas por la discusión. Aún así sus ojos gritaban para que saliera una lagrima. Sirius cerró los ojos y miró al cielo ahogando el dolor que sentía de verla así.

- Lo siento mucho Chris- Fue lo único que dijo, y sólo eso bastó para que ella girara la cabeza para verlo. Él se levantó del suelo y ayudó a la chica a hacer lo mismo, ya aferrada en sus brazos, cargándola, ella se sujetó de su cuello y reposo su cabeza en el hombro del merodeador, débil. Fue a poco andar que ella sintió que no pudo más y en los brazos de Sirius lloró silenciosamente...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Dónde estará?- Preguntó la pelirroja, entrándose al bosque prohibido, siguiendo de cerca a Clare que estaba unos metros delante de ella.

- Quizás ya se la comieron los lobos, los faunos, qué se yo... ¡Lo único que sé que esto es por tu culpa!- La culpó la rubia, haciéndole el quite al excremento de un minotauro.

- ¿Mi culpa?- Repitió fastidiada- ¿Porqué es mi culpa si se puede saber?

- Porqueeee- Dijo buscando argumentos-... Dos razones principalmente, la primera por no detener a Chris cuando ella te dio la fugaz idea de suicidarse viniendo al bosque y la segunda razón es por haber mandado a James a buscarla- Dijo exasperada la chica, girándose para ver a Lily.- ¿Estás segura que no sabes para dónde fue ella?

- No lo sé... A demás insisto que James la va a encontrar es él único que puede hacerlo- Repitió por enésima vez la ojiverde- A demás si le hubiera pasado algo a ella, yo lo hubiera intuido ¿No?- Dijo a modo de lógica, provocando que Clare arrugara la nariz, justo cuando una planta movía sus ramas para dejarlas pasar.

- Lily, no quiero sonar pesada, pero yo creo que tus avisos extrasensoriales están fallando...

- imposible- Negó Lily, confiando a ojos cerrados de sus dones "futurísticos"- A demás ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que estamos siendo un estorbo, pues es más probable que nos pase algo a nosotras que estamos aquí, sin saber a dónde ir, ni que rastro buscar, para encontrar a Chris...

- ¿Eres yeta o qué? - Preguntó Clare, mirando a su alrededor-¡La vamos a encontrar! Sólo ten fe...

- ¿Fe de que moriremos en un intento de ser rescatistas? Obvio, moriremos...- Dijo burlona la ojiverde, deteniendo su mirada a un rastro de liquido.- Oye Clare...

- ¡Eres pájaro de mal agüero! ¡Con tu mala vibra nunca la encontraremos!

- Clare...

- Lily, lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar tus energías positivas en la búsqueda, pues así...

- ¡Clare!

- ¿Qué quieres? Ojalá sea importante, mira que mis energías se estaban concentrando en la búsqueda...

- Clare, eso es sangre ¿no?- Preguntó la chica interrumpiéndola, apuntando el líquido, que de hace rato observaba con atención.

- ¿Sangre?- Repitió la rubia pronunciando la palabra con temor.- ¿Lily tu crees que... Eso... Es.. Sangre?

- No lo sé- Respondió la Gryffindor agachándose en frente del liquido, y tocando el liquido con su dedo índice, y con su otra mano encendiendo su varita en un "Lumus"- Al parecer es sangre, aunque no estoy segura si es de humano...

- ¿Te imaginas que Christine...?- Preguntó la rubia con un hilo de desesperación- ¿Qué esa sea la sangre de... Ella?

- ¡Ni que lo digas Clare!-La retó- ¡Ahora tú eres la pájaro de mal agüero!

- Ay, ¿Pero qué quieres que piense después de lo que descubriste?

- Mira, la sangre sigue un rastro- Dijo ignorándola, caminando con la varita en mano, apuntando con su "Lumus" el camino de sangre.

- Lily, querida, no encuentro que sea una buena idea esto de seguir aquél "caminito"

- ¿Ya te acobardaste?- Preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No! ¡Eso nunca!- Dijo tajante- Es que piensa, imagínate que ésta no sea la sangre de Chris, ¿Y con qué nos encontramos?- Lily enarcó una ceja en señal de aburrimiento y poco entendimiento- Quizás a una bestia comiéndose a otra bestia, entonces si nosotras llegamos a donde está la bestia depredadora...- Clare se estaba emocionando con el tema, por lo que sin perder tiempo Lily se adelantó al rastro, dejando a Clare sola con su súper explicación- quizás la cosa esa (La bestia), aún tenga hambre y nos mate, y seamos su próximo alimento... ¿Lily? ¿Lily dónde estás?- Preguntó la rubia mirando a su alrededor, sin señales de la pelirroja.- ¿Dónde estás Lily? ¡Lily!- Gritó al borde de la histeria- ¡Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

- Ay, Clare, Estoy detrás tuyo- Contestó con voz monótona, tapándose los oídos- Deja de gritar, llamaras a los animales del bosque...- Clare se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

- Ehm... Si, lo sabia, sabía que estabas aquí, lo sospeché desde un principio- Aclaró Clare tosiendo falsamente- Sólo estaba comprobando cuán fuerte era mi voz.

- Si, claro... Miedosa- La molestó Lily rodando los ojos, siguiendo con interés el camino de sangre. Clare iba detrás ella, con bastante miedo, sin despegarse ni un centímetro de la pelirroja. A unos cuántos pasos, la pelirroja movió un montón de ramas y...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Christine se había quedado dormida a medio andar. Las lágrimas más tanta aventura y emoción la habían dejado exhausta. Sirius la había sentido llorar, sin embargo, mantuvo el silencio, ahogando sus deseos de consolarla, como él tanto quería. Decirle cuánto lo sentía, que nada de lo que él dijo era verdad, era lo que más quería el Animago, pero ninguna palabra valía ni servía para nada. Suspiró. La contempló un momento, observando su piel suave y tersa, sus labios rojos. No sabía precisamente qué sensación le produjo verla así, tan inocente, frágil, perdida en sus sueños por un sólo instante. Sirius le dio un beso en la frente, y la acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento mucho, preciosa- repitió musitando bajito- Ojalá algún día me perdones, no me gustaría perderte...- Dijo ignorando completamente que la chica había abierto un poco los ojos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Nada?- Soltó Lily con decepción, al ver que el rastrillo de sangre terminaba allí.

- Buuuu... Justo cuando esto se ponía interesante...- Lamentó Clare con mucho alivio, al no haber ninguna bestia que por la falta de alimento las comiera.

- ¿Sabes algo Clare?- Comentó luego de unos segundos- Creo que no servimos ni como detectives, ni como perito de criminalística...

- Concuerdo contigo hermana- afirmó Clare, asistiendo levemente con la cabeza.- Bien, ahora que no tenemos ninguna ínfima idea del paradero de Chris ¿Seguimos con la búsqueda?

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Nosotras nos devolvemos!- Decidió la pelirroja, algo irritada- Seremos más ayuda si volvemos al castillo...

- Pero... ¿Y Christine? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

- James la encontrará- Afirmó la pelirroja segura, dándole la espalda a un montón de ramas que "_extrañamente_" se movían. Clare miró a las espaldas de la pelirroja y sonrió a una sombra que a duras penas lograba distinguirse tras ella.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? - Preguntó Clare, con un poco de picardía en su voz, cosa cual, Lily no se dio ni cuenta- Digo, James es un bueno para nada...

- Clare, James no es un bueno para nada, ya te lo dije, a demás él es mucho más eficiente que nosotras dos juntas...

- Pero yo no confió mucho en "_él_"... tú sabes que no es un tipo de fiar...

- ¡Oh, vamos! James es noble, un tipo confiable... Le confiaría mi vida si fuese necesario...

- ¿Tanto así?- Preguntó la rubia sonriendo levemente- Dime Lily, quizás sea sólo una idea, pero... No será que estás algo enamoradita de mi capitán?

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo digo eso, porque...

- En serio Lily, no me engañas... ¡"_algo_" te gusta!

- No me gusta- Negó Lily bajando la mirada, cosa que notó Clare, y sonrió más abiertamente.

- Dímelo a los ojos y te creo...- Lily titubeó al mirarla. Si algo no podía hacer la pelirroja, era sin duda, mentir mirando a los ojos, no podía, le era imposible.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Me gusta!- Declaró algo ofuscada, mirándola a los ojos- ¡Me gusta! ¿Estás contenta?

- Claro que si, pero creo que James lo está aún más- Dijo Clare con una sonrisa juguetona, indicando a las espaldas de la pelirroja. Ésta como acto reflejo abrió los ojos como platos, y sus labios empezaron a temblar, rogando a todos los santos que lo de Clare haya sido una broma, una pésima y abochornante broma de mal gusto.

- Clare... No...

- Buenas noches mi amor- Saludó una voz empalagosa muy reconocible para Lily, a sus espaldas- Veo que has tenido el encanto de declararte a mi, en medio de un bosque, en la noche ¡Qué romántico de tu parte, princesa!- la pelirroja lentamente giró su cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Clare.

- ¡Potter!- Dijo de lo más casual, sonriendo nerviosa y falsamente, acompañada de una risa nerviosa y para ella estúpida- ¿No creerás en todo lo que dije? ¿Cierto?

- ¿Porqué no he de creerlo, amor?- El moreno sonrió seductoramente, lo que provocó que a la ojiverde se le erizaran los pelos hasta a nuca.

- por... Porqué- Balbució Lily jugando con sus manos-... Yo no siento eso Potter, sólo estaba jugando, digo, sabía perfectamente que estabas a mis espaldas- Mintió Lily sonando más segura. James curvó una ceja sin convencerle de nada los argumentos de la pelirroja.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y no te gusto ni un poco?- Preguntó coqueto el miope curvando una sonrisa hacia el lado derecho, tal como a Lily le encantaba. Y él lo sabía.

- No... James, digo, Potter- Se corrigió de inmediato la pelirroja sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Ni un poquitito?- Insistió él.

- N... No

- ¿Ni un poquititititititititito?

- No, Potter, nada- contestó Lily bajando el rostro, para que no fuese percibida una boba sonrisa que se le acababa de enmarcar en el rostro.

- Lástima- se afligió así mismo el miope, sin dejar esa bella sonrisa de su rostro- Creo que tendré que seguir intentando para ver si algún día consigo que me digas un si ¿Verdad?- Lily asistió con su mirada pegando de lleno en el piso. No estaba dispuesta a mirarlo a la cara, hacerlo, significaba quedar roja como un tomate en menos de dos segundos. Debía mantener la compostura.

- Ejem... No es mi interés interrumpir esta práctica de coquetería- Molestó la rubia mirándolos a los dos con su usual mirada picaresca.- Pero creo que es mi deber, recordarles a ambos, que estamos en el bosque prohibido y que estamos precisamente aquí por otras intenciones... Que son buscar a Christine.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó James revolviéndose la cabellera, con naturalidad.

- ¿Cómo que Y?- Preguntó Clare- ¿No se suponía que tú debías encontrarla y traerla de vuelta?

- Bueno... Si, la encontré, pero Sirius se la llevó de vuelta al castillo.

- ¿Los dejaste a los dos solos?- Preguntaron ambas Gryffindor al unísono, algo aterradas.

- Si, ¿pero qué tiene de grave?- Preguntó algo preocupado el miope desordenándose aún más la cabellera.

- ¿Qué tiene de grave?- Repitió la rubia con sorpresa- Pues te informo James, que correrá sangre de tu querido amigote- Dijo Clare negando con la cabeza graciosamente- Al fin y al cabo, Black era un buen tipo después de todo...

- Lastima que para mañana será sólo cenizas...- Sintió Lily cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó el moreno asustándose un poco- Sólo los dejé ir solos para que aclararan las cosas... Pensé que era lo mejor- Aclaró James colocando su semblante seria, haciendo asentir a las chicas pensativas.

- Sólo nos queda rogar que Chris se controle- Dijo Clare, con algo más de calma- Será lo más sensato...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Faltaba unos cuántos metros y llegaban. El majestuoso castillo se lucía imponente, frío y oscuro. No era un lugar grato, ni acogedor, para cualquier extraño al mundo mágico. Pero para dos alumnos y habitantes del castillo, era el recinto más agradable, seguro y grandioso que en su vida habían podido habitar. Chris desde hacia un rato que se hacia la dormida en los brazos de Sirius, verlo significaba sentir como se le oprimía el pecho, que sus ojos empezaran a arder, y que un sollozo se lograra fundir con el caminar de los pasos del moreno.

- Chris... No tienes porqué hacerte la dormida- Suspiró Sirius que hacia unos minutos se había dado cuenta de la insistencia de la castaña de tener los ojos cerrados como si en ello se le fuera la vida.- No sabes fingir...- Aclaró él, sonriendo a medias. Chris con los ojos entrecerrados, suspiró cansada, pero no dijo nada. Se tragó literalmente sus palabras. Y optó por el silencio. Sirius algo extrañado de la reacción de la chica (Pues ella nunca se quedaba callada y siempre tenía como ley decir la última palabra), se limitó a fruncir el ceño contrariado.

- Falta muy poco para que lleguemos- Continuó monologando el merodeador- ¿Te duele mucho el tobillo?- la chica se encogió de hombros desinteresada.- ¿Es mi idea o estás intentando hacer la ley del hielo conmigo?

- No estoy haciendo la ley del hielo- Aclaró con voz baja la castaña.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?- Preguntó Chris algo cansada.

- ¿Entonces porqué no me hablas?

- Porque no quiero- Contestó ella simplemente. Al momento que Sirius ponía el primer pie al escalón de la entrada de Hogwarts. Él cerró la boca frunciendo los labios, al punto que se le distinguía una finísima línea como boca.

No había nada más que hablar.

Entraron al castillo y al poco andar entraron a enfermería. Él sentó a Christine encima de la primera camilla que encontró, y como no había nadie, las luces del lugar estaban todas apagadas, por lo que se lograban ver sólo sus siluetas bajo la débil luz de la luna que traspasaba de vez en cuando las nubes. Ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Aunque no podían ver sus caras, ambos juraron, que por sólo unos instantes, habían logrado verse directamente a los ojos. Tras unos segundos de hermetismo. El merodeador carraspeó dándose la vuelta.

- Iré a buscar a Pomfray- Avisó Sirius caminando un par de pasos hacia la oficina de la enfermera, pero la suave voz de la chica lo detuvo.

- Sirius...

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por traerme- dijo Christine en medio de la oscuridad. Sirius asintió suspirando pausadamente, y logró percatarse del uso de su nombre en vez de su apellido, como había sido en el resto del viaje. Sólo eso le bastó para sentir que aún tenía posibilidades de recuperar a Christine, que no todo se había perdido y que ella lo lograría perdonar. A mucho esfuerzo, claro, pero que de ahora en adelante tendría que jugar sus mejores cartas, y que todo iba a echar a la suerte. La iba a recuperar.

- No te preocupes Christine, fue un placer...

_. . . : Continuará : . . . _

**¡Aloja! Si ya sé, no tienen para qué regañarme, sé que me demoré alrededor de algunos poquitos meses en subir :D (5 casi 6 meses es la nada ¿Cierto:P), pero os juro que no fue culpa mía, es que fíjense que mi vida a girado en 180° y ya nada es lo mismo a lo que era desde diciembre del año pasado ¡Si supieran todo lo que he vivido! Y aunque lo supieran, no me lo creerían, así que mis excusas aquí no valen u.u**

**Sólo me queda rogar que aún sigan ahí todas aquellas lindas personas que lograron que nuestro ff subiera, hasta el capítulo anterior, a 120 Reviews!!! Es totalmente alucinante, nunca pensé que me dejarían tantas críticas!! Muchas gracias a**... fd-potter, Fran, artanis alatariel, Nixa, LCL, Celenix, Maguita, Lia Du Black, AkikoSamaN, Blushy Potter, Vivi-G Weasley, mich potter, Hermione granger de potter, Amy, Getta Black, y a luna melissa que siempre están ahí al pie del cañón. **Ojalá ellas mismas se acuerden que existo T-T Buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!!!! Snif! Snif! **

**En fin, ahora siguiendo con el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado con el bonus (Me esmeré en hacerlo como regalito por haber esperado tanto ****ˆˆ°****) (¿Cierto que soy un amor? Si hasta les dejo bonus!! Creo que me merezco el cielo! xD jajajaja xP), y les prometo que el próximo va estar mucho mejor (y os aseguro que no me demoraré tanto ****ˆ ˆU****); el adelanto, que aunque no es del todo seguro, se los daré igual: Navidad en Hogwarts, más Lily y James, Remus y Clare, y quizás algo puede pasar entre Sirius y Chris... ¡Pero ojo! Que aunque me haya demorado un siglo, aún sigo pidiendo mi trato, que si no hay crítica, no hay actualización!!! Así que aunque sea para tirarme pastelazos por la demora, sólo actualizaré si sube el contador una crítica... ¡Sin Review no actualizaré! Así que... I HAVE THE POWER!!!! Muajajajaja!!! xD (¿Hay un psicólogo al otro lado de la pantalla por favor? ¡Necesito uno urgente! xD) **

**Jejeje creo que eso sería todo ****ˆ-ˆ**

**Un besote cósmico para todas, y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto!!! ****ˆoˆ (Nótese el "muy pronto"**** xD)**

**Con todo mi cariño...**

**Atentamente;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

**PD: Que conste que iba a subir este capítulo el Domingo pasado, pero Fanfiction se cayó así que no me aleguen la tardanza xP Aún así... ****¡PERDÓNENME! ****».«**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-R-E-V-I-E-W-S-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	12. Negociaciones

**¡Ou! U.u Si... Lo sé, tengo muy claro que soy una irresponsable, y que no merezco seguir existiendo... Sé que prometí que el capítulo llegaría pronto, pero es que el ****"****pronto****"**** es tan relativo... XD En serio, sinceramente, les debo una gran disculpa, nunca esperé que esto pasara, que me demorara tanto en entregar un capítulo, pero deben comprender de que como gran parte de la gente que conozco, he pasado un año susceptiblemente difícil, y me llenó de adversidades para que yo no terminara luego este chap... Sé que me comprenderán, y les doy a todos mis más sinceras disculpas, estoy muy arrepentida de hacerlas esperar tanto rato, pero ya ven, aunque ustedes no lo creían... Soy mortal, y cometo errores jajaja xD **

**En fin, aquí les dejo el 12vo capítulo... El cual lo hice extremadamente largo, para que las que están de vacaciones tengan algo en qué entretenerse, y las que no lo están, tengan una tarea más que hacer xD así que espero que os guste...**

**¡Que lo disfruten! ****ˆoˆ **

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 12: Negociaciones**

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. El cielo seguía cargado de negros, grises y blancos matices. Nubes cargadas de ira, llanto y agonía, que se presumía que se ensañaría con las alegrías del nuevo día que intentaba comenzar. Las luces verdosas de la entrada de las mazmorras de la casa de Slytherin hacían de éste, un lugar confuso y denso, en donde cuatro jóvenes estaban esperando nerviosos algo. No sabían con exactitud qué era lo que esperaban, pero seguían allí con todos sus sentidos despiertos, atentos por si ese "algo" se dignaba a aparecer.

- No vendrá- Resopló un chico de aspecto cansado que inclinaba su espalda hacia la muralla. Los otros tres no lo miraron y siguieron mirando atentos a su alrededor. Unos lentos pasos se dejaron oír haciendo eco en sus oídos. Los cuatros chicos se tensaron, enderezándose de manera elegante. El dueño de los pasos llegó, y en su rostro se surcó una sonrisa autosuficiente y orgullosa.

- Está a punto de llegar- Informó el joven que acababa de aparecer. El mismo chico que había hablado hacia un rato lo miró escéptico.

- ¿Estás seguro Avery?- Preguntó él haciendo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Él burlará todos los límites?

- Estoy completamente seguro que vendrá Smith, nuestro amo nunca nos defraudará...- Los cuatro asintieron recelosos, y mantuvieron su espalda erguida, tensos ante cualquier movimiento. Un débil centelleo verde se deslumbró al final del pasillo, el cual a medida que se acercaba su titilación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, alumbrando más y más el corredor. De un momento a otro, la luz dejó de centellear, y se produjo un ruido sordo, expandiendo una silueta blanca poco comprensible. La sombra no se dejaba ver del todo, parecía un holograma difuso estampado en medio del aire. La imagen se acercó hacia ellos, dejándose ver más claramente. Los cinco jóvenes del lugar se arrodillaron en una reverencia, con su cabeza gacha, levantándose al momento.

- ¿Avery, para qué has llamado?- Resonó como eco la voz metálica y grave de la silueta. Los jóvenes sintieron como aquella voz les perforaba la cabeza, era demasiado desagradable, parecida al sonido de arañazos en una pizarra. El más alto de los cinco chicos, se izó entre del resto, adelantándose un paso, y arrodillándose a su vez, a modo de reverencia.

- Amo, he traído nuevos sirvientes- Contestó el joven - Cumplen con lo que usted ha dicho...

- Excelente- Siseó la oscura figura, destellando de su cabeza dos luces rojizas, como ojos.- Probaremos el valor de ellos. Ya sabéis la misión que le puedes encargar, Avery...

- ¿La que Wilkes no pudo finalizar?- Confirmó el joven levantándose de su reverencia, surcando con una maníaca sonrisa su semblante- Por supuesto amo.- La silueta desapareció como el humo, disipando un asqueroso olor en el ambiente. Avery se dio media vuelta, y miró a los otros cuatro chicos con arrogancia, paseándose delante de ellos- Nuestro amo, les ha encargado el honor de eliminarla- Les informó Avery con arrogancia y surcándole una sonrisa, Advirtió- Espero que cumplan la prueba de ingreso, o ya saben, sus futuros terminarán siendo el mismo que Wilkes...- Y girando sobre sus talones se incorporó a la oscuridad del pasillo, donde el último rastro de lo que una vez fue la imagen del mago tenebroso desapareció. Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron quietos, viendo cómo Avery se difumaba delante de sus ojos. Cuando él ya había desaparecido completamente, los cuatros chicos se dispersaron, cada uno en distintas direcciones. El pasillo pareció haber quedado completamente vacío, si no fuera por una sombra que dentro de la oscuridad se camuflaba. Aquella silueta se movió entre la oscuridad, hasta que un rayo verde de la iluminación cayó sobre su capucha.

- No se saldrán con la suya... Esta vez, no...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mañana se alzó para desgracia de muchos de los estudiantes del colegio. Lejos de ser un lindo día, el cielo se crispaba a todos por igual y llovía como nunca antes lo había hecho. El inicio de invierno llegaba con fuerza, y así el ánimo de los estudiantes de la escuela de magia y hechicería, empezaba a decaer paulatinamente al son del viento y las lluvias de la fría estación.

La enfermería estaba casi vacía, y en ella el olor a vendajes y pomadas inundaban el ambiente, donde Christine estaba sentada en su camilla, escuchando las preguntas y regaños de su jefa de casa, quien había sido informada de su escapada de anoche.

- ¿Señorita Herdwell, le vuelvo a preguntar, qué diablos estaba haciendo fuera del castillo anoche?- Mc.Gonagall estaba sentada al lado de la camilla de la castaña con su ceño fruncido, y en la frente tenía una pequeña vena, la cual palpitaba vehemente. Christine estaba con una actitud indiferente, mientras miraba sus uñas.

- Le he dicho que fue por lo del ensayo del amuleto- Mintió la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Pero porqué tenía que ir usted y no el señor Black? ¡Y más encima sin varita!- La regañó su jefa de casa notándose más gruesa y palpitante la vena de su frente- ¡Qué irresponsabilidad de su parte jovencita! ¡Qué irresponsabilidad!

- Lo siento, pero debía acordarle a Sirius un asunto importante, o sino nada valdría la pena- Mintió nuevamente, soltando una bocanada de aire- ¿Sabe usted cuándo me podré ir de aquí?- Preguntó mirando suplicante a su profesora.

- No sé querida- Dijo ella rápidamente- ¡Poppy!- Llamó la profesora, mientras miraba a su alumna con reproche, luego se dirigió a la castaña- ¿Ese "asunto" era tan importante como para ir al bosque que está lleno de criaturas peligrosas? ¿Para arriesgar tu vida por un simple informe?

- Es que quiero hacer las cosas bien profesora- Dijo Christine sonando como una chica responsable. Mentalmente se rió de lo que estaba diciendo.- Profesora, hacer este trabajo bien es mi prioridad en estos instantes. He estado totalmente concentrada en el informe como para dejar que un pequeño detalle eche por la borda todo mi esfuerzo.- Christine mintió tan bien que Mc.Gonagall había quedado con la boca abierta. A la castaña le dio la impresión que la profesora había sentido por unos instantes orgullo por ella, cosa extraña, por lo que para rematar el aire responsable que ella misma había creado pensó en una frase digna del oro.- Si tuviera que dar la vida por el informe, y así ayudar a todos los licántropos del mundo, juro que lo haría.- En ese instante llegó Madame Pomfray, sosteniendo en su brazo la ropa de colegio limpia de Christine.

- ¿Me llamaba Minerva?- Preguntó la sanadora, mirando a la profesora dubitativa, ésta tenía su mirada clavada en Christine como si estuviere presenciado un milagro.- ¡Hey, Minerva! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡No puedo creer lo que dice!- Murmuró enérgicamente la profesora abriendo sus ojos como platos y añadió con un jubilo inmenso- ¡Ha cambiado! ¡Por fin Christine ha cambiado!

- ¿Perdón?- La enfermera le tocó el hombro a la profesora, mientras Christine miraba divertida la escena.

- ¡Christine ha cambiado!- Dijo a modo de explicación la profesora, mirando alternadamente a su alumna y a la enfermera.- ¡Ahora es una jovencita responsable de sus deberes de estudiante! ¡Aleluya!

- ¿Felicidades?- Agasajó confusa Madame Pomfray, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, mirándola dudosa.- ¿Minerva te encuentras bien?

- ¡De maravilla!- Respondió de inmediato la profesora levantándose de su asiento, con su rostro radiante, surcándole una sonrisa, y relajándole aquella vena nerviosa- Herdwell, olvídese de la duda si la castigaría ¿Cómo podría castigarla siendo usted digno ejemplo de que los milagros existen? ¡Oh, querida! ¡Qué feliz me has hecho el día de hoy!- Dijo Mc.Gonagall abrazando a Christine quien estaba perpleja recibiendo el abrazo.

- Me alegro por usted profesora- Dijo la chica de ojos dorados con voz entrecortada por el asombro. Mc.Gonagall se separó de ella radiante de alegría, y se dirigió a la enfermera quien la miraba con impaciencia.

- ¿Poppy, cuándo podrá irse la señorita Herd...?

- Ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo de atenderla, necesito vigilar la poción antiluparia del señor Lupin, así que permiso- La interrumpió la enfermera, colocando la ropa de la chica a pies de la cama, y yéndose lo antes posible de allí.

- ¡Excelente!- Chilló la profesora, sonriendo a su alumna con expectación.- En un rato más te tocará clases conmigo, te esperaré ahí- Dijo con ansias, saliendo a través de las cortinas, cerrándolas para que su alumna pudiese vestirse tranquilamente.- ¡No vayas a faltar!- Añadió de un grito su profesora. Dejando a Christine, con una expresión divertida en la cara, y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risotada al momento en que oyó la puerta del vestíbulo de enfermería cerrarse.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Clare y Lily le miraban indiferentes, y para qué negarlo, no lo miraban siquiera, seguramente ya sabían lo que él le había hecho a su castaña amiga, mas no le importaba que ellas estuvieran enojadas con él, no debían estarlo si el asunto no les incumbía a ellas. Por su parte, James estaba a su lado tragando salvajemente un bol de cereales. Estar desvelado toda la noche a causa de la luna llena de Remus, le daba hambre, ¡Y vaya qué hambre!, un dragón salvaje hambriento no era nada con lo que James era en ese minuto; Sirius, sin embargo, sostenía la cuchara con un deje de torpeza y tedio. Revolvía el café sin muchas ganas, y dejaba que la espuma de la infusión hiciera divertidas formas. Se sintió un idiota al momento de darse cuenta que había logrado hacer un conejo con algunos movimientos de la cucharilla, y lo peor, es que se sentía emocionado por eso. Se levantó de su asiento decidido, y peinó su cabello con la mano.

- Cornamenta, nos vemos luego ¿Vale?- Le informó el merodeador a James. Éste levantó la vista hacia Sirius interrogante.

- ¿Dónde vas?- Sirius le pegó una mirada como respuesta. James asintió.- Que te vaya bien entonces... cuidado con las llamas...- Sirius sonrió ante el consejo, y se dirigió hacia la salida del gran comedor. Ya en el pasillo, Sirius se confundió entre el ir y venir de los cientos de jóvenes que se fusionaban entre los corredores. Al dar vuelta en el pasillo que se dirigía a enfermería, se topó con la figura de su profesora de Transformaciones, quien se veía radiante, y como pocas veces, en su rostro colgaba una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

- ¡Black! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!- Le saludó ella animadamente, con un momentáneo abrazo- Lo espero en mi clase de transformaciones, ¡No falte!- La profesora se perdió en el pasillo continuo a gran velocidad, mientras Sirius fruncía el ceño confundido. "Debió tener una noche de sexo" Se dijo Sirius justificando la actitud alegre de su profesora, mirando por el pasillo en que se había ido Mc.Gonagall, y ella mientras caminaba alegremente, abrazaba a cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. "Una noche de buen sexo, pero del sucio... El mejor" se rió Sirius mientras seguía su camino a la ya cotidiana enfermería.

Abrió la puerta del sanatorio, y no vio a la enfermera en ninguna parte, probablemente estaba en su despacho, pensó Sirius. Al abrir la puerta del pabellón de las camillas, notó como dos de las camas estaban rodeadas por la usual cortina blanca. Una seguramente la ocupaba Remus, para recuperarse de su transformación de luna llena y la otra la ocupaba Christine. No estaba del todo seguro del porqué quería verla, siendo que probablemente ella adoptara una actitud indiferente y le ignorara, o en su defecto se enfureciera con él, y empezaran a discutir. Se acercó a la cortina más cercana y la movió ligeramente, para ver quien de los dos estaban dentro, y en el primer reconocimiento, falló. Era la de Remus, y éste yacía dormido con su piel demacrada con nuevas cicatrices, aún así se veía muy tierno durmiendo, mas Sirius cerró la cortina de golpe al verlo. Lo veía dormir todos los días en su habitación como para quedarse viendo cómo él descansaba. Su objetivo era otro. Ver a Christine.

Se acercó a la otra cortina y oyó unos suaves ruidos dentro del espacio que cubría la celosía; de seguro Christine debía estar despierta. Movió la cortina, y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con la silueta contorneada de Christine de espaldas. Tenía la falda de colegio y las medias puestas, mientras que la espalda estaba desnuda y los cabellos algo ondulados de ella caían con gracia por su espalda. Ella empezaba a colocarse el sujetador, mientras que los ojos de Sirius se clavaron en su espalda y su figura. Sirius, inconsciente de sus movimientos, rasguñó ligeramente la cortina, la cual apretaba con su mano firmemente. Christine oyó el sonido del rasguño, y apenas terminó de ajustarse su lencería, se giró para cerciorase de lo qué era lo que había emitido el sonido, encontrándose con la mitad del cuerpo de Sirius entre las cortinas. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaban. Quedaron ambos con la mente literalmente en blanco, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, Christine iba colocándose de un más furioso color carmesí.

- Largo de aquí- Pronunció Christine finalmente, en un susurro enérgico.

- Christine... No es lo que tú... Ehm... Déjame explicarte...- Balbuceó Sirius nervioso, mirando inevitablemente los pechos cubiertos por el fino encaje del sujetador. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder, abriendo los ojos como platos al caer en cuenta lo que miraba Sirius.

- ¡PERVERTIDO!- Chilló ella arrojándole la prenda más cercana que tenía a mano. Sirius recibió lo que fuese que le había tirado de lleno en la cara, y con movimientos torpes y apresurados, enredándose con la prenda en la cara, y tropezándose con la cortina, salió de allí avergonzado.

- Chris... Yo no quería... - Se disculpó Sirius nervioso a espaldas de la cortina, sacándose la blusa que acababa de tirarle la castaña. Él oyó cómo Christine resoplaba de enfado.

- ¿Qué no querías, eh?- Repitió furibunda desde adentro de la cortina- ¡Pero de lo más bien te has quedado mirándome los pechos! ¿No?

- Yo... No... Oh, vamos, no era mi intención mirar... -Trató de disculparse el merodeador.

- Como tampoco fue tu intención gritarme "Impulsiva, bestia, dominante" ¿No?- Inquirió enojada detrás de las cortinas- ¡Tú nunca tienes intención de nada Sirius!

- ¡Claro que tengo intención!- Replicó- ¡Tengo la intención de arreglar las cosas!- Chris soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

- ¿Y ésta era tu forma de arreglar las cosas? ¿Siendo un degenerado?

- Claro que no... Christine... Entiéndeme, yo sólo...

- ¡Tú sólo miraste!- Le interrumpió- ¡Degenerado y mirón!

- ¡Sólo llegué en el momento equivocado!- Vociferó Sirius hablando hacia las cortinas.- ¡Lo siento! ¿Ya? Sólo vine para saber cómo estabas...- Chris no contestó y él se mantuvo en silencio, esperando atento una replica por parte de ella.

- Está bien, te creeré por esta vez, pero no te acostumbres ¿eh?- Terció ella lentamente de modo más suave, pero aún así recelosa- ¿Oye Sirius?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me pasas la blusa que te tiré? La necesito...- Dijo sacando la cabeza de la cortina, cubriéndose con ella, la parte superior de su cuerpo, mirando a Sirius que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Una idea fugaz atravesó por la mente del merodeador: _Él debía aprovecharse de esta situación_. Sirius estiró su mano con la prenda, Christine iba a tomarla, pero él se la arrebató antes que las manos de ella tocaran la blusa.- Vamos, Sirius, la necesito...

- ¿Y qué gano yo si te la paso?- Inquirió interesado el merodeador, surcándole una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Chris levantó una ceja.

- Una muerte no tan dolorosa- Dijo ella con desgana- Oh, ya ¡Pásamela!- Exigió ella tratando de tomar la blusa, agitando su mano libre inútilmente.

- Pero vamos ¡Sé más creativa!- Pidió Sirius sonriéndole. Christine rodó los ojos.

- Sirius, no estoy de bromas. Quiero vestirme rápido ¡Tengo frío!

- Pero contéstame, ¿Qué gano yo con pasarte la blusa?

- Sólo sé lo que ganarías sino me pasas la blusa en este instante- Respondió Chris con voz burlona- Una linda patada en tu lindo trasero...

- Mmm... No me está gustando tu actitud, Chris- Le dijo Sirius paseándose con la blusa blanca en frente de ella. Chris frunció los ojos hasta convertirlos en unas pequeñas ranuritas.

- No sé, ehm... Hacerte las tareas- Sugirió ella. Sirius sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué tipo de tareas?- Preguntó en doble sentido el merodeador. Chris se sonrojó aún más.

- De las tareas E-S-C-O-L-A-R-E-S- Subrayó la castaña. Él descartó la propuesta.

- Si es así, no tiene gracia...- Le dijo, mientras veía como Chris fruncía el ceño, aún más.

- Te doy una rana de chocolate...

- Comí una esta mañana.

- Te compro algo...

- Tengo dinero.

- Oh, vamos, sugiere tú algo "Creativo"- Le dijo Christine aburrida. Sirius sonrió.

- Esperaba que llegáramos a este punto, querida.- Dijo Sirius acercando su rostro al de ella e indicando sus labios añadió.- Lo que quiero es, un beso de aquellos que me diste la otra noche- Christine lo miró incrédula, recordando las caricias que se dieron la noche del baile. Su mejillas se encendieron en un rojo más violento.

- ¿Bromeas verdad?- Dijo ella, arrugando la frente.

- ¿Aceptas o no?

- ¡Claro que no!- Rechazó Chris, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Sirius caminó hacia la salida del pabellón de forma amenazante, esperando que ella lo llamara.- ¿Y cómo quieres que te dé un beso si sólo tengo puesto el sujetador?

- Te doy la blusa, te la pones y me das el beso- Solucionó él sencillamente, girándose sobre sus talones, jugueteando con la blusa.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que yo luego te dé el beso?- Preguntó ella bajando la voz.

- Porque tu cumples lo que prometes, confío en ti- Le dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios de ella.

- Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti- dijo Chris en un susurro, quitando el dedo de él de sus labios. Sirius se incomodó un poco, endureciendo su quijada.

- ¿Y qué dices?- Preguntó él mirando los ojos dorados de Christine que parecían confundidos en una respuesta.

- Dame la blusa- Accedió ella asintiendo levemente. Sirius le entregó la blusa lentamente y ella tomó lo que necesitaba con un manotazo rápido. Se metió dentro de la cortina. Y luego ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Unos minutos pasaron antes que Christine saliera de la cortina, completamente vestida, con la cara sonrojada, y el ceño fruncido, demostrando estar algo contrariada.

- ¿Puede ser en otra parte?- Pidió Christine bajando la mirada.

- Como quieras- Accedió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y debe ser ahora?

- ¿Chris, y cuándo pretendes tú que sea?

- Más tarde, ahora no estoy de ganas- Sirius curvó una ceja- Prometo que durante el día, pero no me hagas besarte ahora...- Pidió ella con un deje de cansancio.

- Claro, lo que tú quieras...- Concedió el merodeador mientras la seguía hacia la salida.

- Sirius quiero estar sola... ¿Podrías...?

- Oh, claro- Le dijo mientras él se detenía y la dejaba salir sola de la enfermería. Se escuchó retumbar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse de enfermería, al momento en que él iba a salir también, una voz masculina se oyó detrás de las cortinas de Remus.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Sirius?- La pregunta del licántropo quedó en el aire, mientras Sirius soltaba una ligera carcajada.

- Tengo un plan, Lunático, y espero que éste funcione...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Su mente oscilaba en confusos pensamientos a cada paso que daba. Aún no podía creer que hubiese aceptado aquella rufián propuesta. ¿A qué quería jugar Sirius? ¿Qué quería conseguir con un beso? ¿Porqué le seguía haciendo daño? ¡Idiota! Eso era lo que él era, y lo que ella terminó ser al haber aceptado calaña proposición.

Dobló su paso a un pasillo desolado, pocas veces había estado allí, mas eso no importaba en ese minuto. Era el atajo más rápido para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, y debía llegar allá, para buscar sus cosas: Los pergaminos, las plumas, los libros, y sobretodo su varita, para poder ir a clases. Nunca se había percatado de lo ñoña que se sentía si no tenía su varita consigo. Parecía como si le faltara el poder, el valor, la confianza. Se sentía completamente desprotegida. Mientras caminaba, en su mente seguía revoloteando aquella palabra que describía tan bien a ambos, y que tanto enojo le provocaba:

- ¡Idiota!- Murmuró inconscientemente la chica caminando con la vista clavada en el suelo, topándose en su camino con un par de zapatos relucientes y bien abrochados por una hebilla plateada. Chris levantó la vista del suelo y la deslizó lentamente hasta cruzar su dorada mirada con la castaña de Mike Summers, el muy cretino que, según ella, había sido causal del accidente de su amiga Clare de hace unas cuantas semanas.

- Cualquiera diría que no tienes un buen día ¿No, Herdwell?- La voz ronca y para nada amigable del buscador de la casa de las serpientes, hizo como pocas veces le había ocurrido a la castaña, una extraña sensación; Entre asco y odio mezcladas. Chris arrugó la frente, mientras colocaba una de sus manos a la cadera a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?- Preguntó ella sin gota de gracia, endureciendo su semblante. Él la miró altanero, y sonrió de forma burlesca.

- Uuuuy Herdwell, veo que estás algo irritable- Aguijoneó Mike mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella, provocándola de manera arrogante. Ella le quitó la mano de su rostro de un sólo manotazo.

- Déjate de estupideces Summers... -Christine iba a esquivar el cuerpo del Slytherin para continuar su camino, cuando el cuerpo de él le impidió seguir su paso. Chris le miró de manera amenazadora.

- ¿Crees que me bajo a hablar contigo por pura diversión bonita?- Mike le acarició la cadera con la palma de su mano derecha, Chris retrocedió tratando de zafarse del impúdico contacto, pero al retroceder un par de pasos, la mano libre de Mike, la sujetó con fuerza el hombro, empujándola hacia la pared. Él se colocó delante de ella, presionando su cuerpo sobre el de Christine. Ella trató de librarse de él, pero la fuerza de Mike era mil veces superior. Pensó en sacar su varita, pero tarde se dio cuenta que no la traía consigo. Miró hacia los lados, buscando auxilio en el pasillo, pero no había nadie. Y su mente no ayudaba en nada en aquellas circunstancias, la cual repetía como un tocadiscos rayado instalado en su materia gris, la palabra "idiota", una y otra vez.

- Suéltame ahora mismo- Siseó ella con ira, mientras golpeaba el pecho del jugador de Quidditch, para que pudiese hacerse un lado, pero mientras ella más lo golpeaba, Mike más se estrechaba a ella, inmovilizándola.

- Antes tendrás que escucharme bonita, y más te vale que tomes esto en serio, sino quieres salir herida de todo esto. ¿Oíste?- Chris le miró directamente a los ojos, proyectándosele una mirada escalofriante. Cualquiera que estuviera en su sano juicio, hubiera retrocedido del sólo mirarla, sin embargo, la joven serpiente le miraba sin compasión- Las cosas aquí, en Hogwarts, no están tan seguras como todos creen. Algunos eventos están apunto de suceder niña, y no quiero que te entrometas en ellos.- Dijo él dibujándose en su semblante una actitud seria. Chris frunció el ceño confundida- Tú corres gran riesgo, si es que no logras controlar tu impulsividad, y sólo entorpecerás las cosas si te interpones en mi camino Herdwell. Así que, no te inmiscuyas en lo poco que te importa ¿Quieres?

- ¿Esto es una amenaza?- Preguntó Chris sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, de manera inquietante. Él ladeó su sonrisa, deslizando sus labios hacia el costado derecho de su rostro. Mordaz.

- Es una advertencia, bonita- Aclaró él con voz empalagosa, aún así grave- Te lo advierto, puedes salir perjudicada.- El chico se separó lentamente de ella, dejando a Chris confundida ¿Qué quería decir él con todo ello?. Ella lo miró analíticamente. No tenía cara de estar gastando una broma, ni jugaba con palabras vanas. Mike le dio una advertencia, una bastante seria, pero bastante difusa. ¿En qué no debía entrometerse? Aún no lo tenía claro.

- Summers, yo hago lo que se me da la regalada gana- Dijo ella de forma orgullosa, a pesar que iba a tomar en cuenta en alguna medida todo lo que él dijo.- Me importan poco tus advertencias- Finalizó desafiante, mientras él la miraba indiferente, y giraba sobre sus talones con gran rapidez, moviendo su impecable túnica sobre si mismo. El chico avanzó unos pasos, y volteó su cabeza para mirarla de soslayo.

- Haz lo que quieras- Rezongó él con aire despreciativo- Yo cumplí con avisarte.- Y sin decir más, su elegante silueta se perdió al final del pasillo. Chris quedó inmóvil, tensionada por todo aquello que Summers acababa de decir. Su actitud a la defensiva, se desmoronó apenas se percató que estaba sola, y mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho, apoyó su espalda sobre la muralla. ¿Qué diablos significaba todo ello? ¿A qué venía al caso una advertencia como aquella? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con la seguridad de Hogwarts? ¿Qué eventos iban a suceder? ¿Qué iba a estropear ella? ¿En qué no se tenía que meter? ¡Oh, diablos! ¡No entendía nada!

- ¿Chris?- Christine levantó la mirada hacia su costado. Lily estaba sola en medio del pasillo, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, algo confundida y nerviosa.- ¿Ya saliste de enfermería?

- Me dieron de alta hace unos minutos- Respondió Christine, mirando las manos temblorosas de su pelirroja amiga.- ¿Tienes otra vez, uno de tus presentimientos?- Lily sonrió y miró sus manos con aire despreocupado.

- Falsa alarma- Aclaró sonriente, encogiéndose los hombros de manera dulce.- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? No sabes que este pasillo es algo peligroso...

- ¿Peligroso?- Repitió Christine haciéndose la desentendida. Bien sabiendo que hacia sólo unos instantes, estaba siendo arrinconada, indefensa, por un fuerte chico de Slytherin.

- Bueno, no sé si es tan peligroso como dicen, pero lo cierto es que es bastante desolado, y cualquier cosa puede pasarle a la persona que se le pille desprevenida.- Contestó Lily, buscando algo en su bolso- Por cierto, aquí está tu varita.- Le dijo entregándosele. Chris la recibió complacida, jurándose así misma, nunca más separarse de ella.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Lily encaminándose por el pasillo, mientras Chris la seguía- ¿Qué hacías por acá?

- Tomaba un atajo para llegar más rápido a la torre- Respondió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya sabes, tenía que ir a buscar mis cosas, los pergaminos, las plumas...

- Oh, si, Claro- Dijo autómata, mientras miraba a su alrededor nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede Lily?

- No es nada- Dijo la pelirroja suspirando, mientras arrugaba la frente pensativa-, es que este pasillo está cargado...

- ¿Cargado?

- No sé si me entiendes, pero generalmente las personas vienen a sitios desolados para practicar magia oscura... Y aquí hay rastros mágicos de que la han ejercido.- Contestó la ojiverde indicando las paredes y el suelo. Chris verdaderamente, no sabía que era lo que apuntaba Lily. Mas ella se conformaba con escuchar la explicación algo teórica de su amiga en cuanto a magia, sabiendo perfectamente que Lily le ganaba de sobremanera en cuanto al uso, desuso, y venga cuántas cosas más, acerca de la magia nueva y antigua.

- Oh, entiendo- Mintió Chris haciéndose la letrada en el tema. Lily sonrió burlona.

- Qué te apuesto a que no entendiste ni un coño lo que dije- Se burló la pelirroja, librándose de su tensión, botando una ligera carcajada.

- ¡Sigue! ¡Búrlate de mi ignorancia!- Replicó Chris haciéndose la ofendida, subiendo algunos escalones. Lily se rió más. Pasaron unos minutos antes de terminar en frente del retrato de la dama gorda. En el trayecto cruzaron escuetas palabras, acerca de las clases y las cosas que debía hacer aquel día, cuando atravesaron el retrato, Chris le comentó lo que le había sucedido en aquel pasillo con Mike Summers. Lily no se mostró sorprendida.

- Debí imaginármelo- Comentó la pelirroja subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de mujeres- Mis presentimientos casi nunca se presentan en vano...

- Si, pero el encuentro no es algo que me preocupe- Confesó Chris, siguiéndola- Es esa advertencia... ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

- No sé- Reconoció Lily confundida, posando su mano en el pomo de la puerta girándola para abrirla.- A lo que a mi me parece, creo que pueden haber dos interpretaciones para la misma advertencia...

- ¿Y cuáles son esas?

- Una puede ser, que Mike quiere _protegerte_ por si a ti se te ocurre meterte en "_esos_" asuntos - Razonó la pelirroja, haciendo reír sarcástica a la castaña.

- Vamos Lily, Summers y yo no podemos soportarnos, es algo natural desde que se presentó lo de Clare...

- Summers no es tan mala persona como te lo figuras Chris- Lo defendió la pelirroja, ayudando a su amiga a ordenar los libros en su mochila.- Y si tú no lo soportas, no quiere decir que él no te soporte a ti... Y si te advierte algo como eso, es para protegerte, para que no te pase nada...

- ¿Y la segunda interpretación?- Le preguntó sin dejar lugar a más explicación. Lily sonrió, aunque mantuvo su semblante en actitud grave.

- Puede ser que él no quiera que tú, que eres digamos su "_Enemiga_", intervenga en "_esos_" asuntos, pues te puede ver como una _amenaza_ en sus planes...

- ¿Y qué "_asuntos_" serán esos?- Preguntó Chris mirando a su amiga interrogante.

- Es difícil saberlo... Él no te dijo nada... ¿No?

- En absoluto- Negó Chris poniéndose la mochila al hombro, encaminándose a la puerta. Sujetó la manilla de la puerta, pero no la giró, se quedó un rato en silencio. Ambas parecían estar sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos. Todo aquello era muy extraño. Chris luego unos minutos, ladeó su cabeza atrás para mirar a Lily, quién estaba con su usual expresión pensativa- Pero si piensa Summers que me quedaré de brazos cruzados... Está muy equivocado. Quiero saber en qué asuntos está él metido- Declaró Chris sonriendo de manera traviesa a Lily. Ésta suspiró resignada.

- Ni modo- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Te acompañaré a investigar...

- Vale- Y sin más que decir, giró el sujetador de la puerta, y ambas partieron a la clase de transformaciones.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Clare aún seguía sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, bebiendo de su café y comiendo sin muchas ganas una tostada. Tenía su vista fija en James, le era curioso. Nunca imaginó que un ser humano devorara tan vorazmente su desayuno. Era como ver a un dragón hambriento. Comía, tragaba, bebía, y todo a la vez. Era impresionante.

- Ehm... ¿James, no crees que has comido bastante?- Preguntó Clare entre divertida y preocupada, viendo como el miope se tragaba un plato de tocino y huevo. James que estaba del todo concentrado en su plato, levantó la vista a su rubia compañera.

- Nummmca esh demazzshiado- Contestó el buscador atragantándose con la comida. Clare rió.

- Vas a explotar... Deja espacio para el almuerzo...

- ¿Y Lily? ¿No estaba contigo?- Preguntó James ya incorporándose, mirando a todos lados en busca de su pelirroja.

- Se ha ido- Informó la rubia, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.- Dijo que iría a Transformaciones... ¿Sabes? Estaba algo rara, parecía que no estaba muy cómoda cerca de ti, ya sabes, luego de lo de anoche...- Clare le guiñó un ojo a James. Él sonrió.

- Le gusto- Dijo James sonriéndole. Casi de forma orgullosa.- Siempre supe que yo le encantaba... ¿Cómo culparla? Soy todo lo que una mujer desearía...

- Baja de tus nubes James, recuerda que Lily detesta tu pedantería...

- No soy pedante, sólo digo la verdad- Protestó el chico, haciendo rodar los ojos a la rubia.

- Si, claro- Terció Clare poco convencida- Aún así me debes una ¿eh? No creas que Lily estuvo muy mona conmigo luego de lo de anoche...

- Qué mal por ti... Pero bien por mi ¿No?- Clare lo miró ceñuda. Él botó una ligera carcajada- Oh, bien, te debo el favor... ¿Dime, en qué puedo ofrecer mis servicios?

- ehm... Bueno, necesito tu ayuda- Explicó ella ruborizándose levemente. James la miró intrigado.

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?- Clare pareció vacilar.

- eh... No sé si me entiendes, pero... Remus está algo lento- Declaró la ojiazul, sonrojándose completamente, bajando la mirada al suelo. James sonrió.

- ¿A qué te refieres con lento?- Preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido. Clare le lanzó una mirada de "No me hagas explicarlo". James rió.- Oh, vamos... Mi amigo es lento con respecto a las relaciones de pareja, sólo tenle paciencia...

- ¡Eso pasa! ¡Qué no tengo paciencia!- Chilló la rubia, hundiendo su cara sobre sus brazos.

- Clare, no crees que estás algo... ¿Fogosa?

- Sólo estoy falta de cariño- Corrigió ella, levantando su rostro para poder hablar.- Ya sabes, Remus es del todo cariñoso conmigo, pero etiqueta lo nuestro en calidad de "amigos"... Y no hay que ser ciego como para darse cuenta que yo y él sentimos algo mutuo, algo más allá que no es precisamente declarado "Fraternal" ¿No?

- Sin duda- Contestó James asintiendo levemente- Remus te quiere mucho, y al parecer tú también... Y se quieren como pareja. Eso es obvio.

- Claro, es súper obvio- Repitió ella sonriendo aflictivamente- Tan obvio, que él no se da cuenta...

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga precisamente?- Preguntó James finalmente.

- Bueno, quiero que cuando vuelva Remus de los funerales de su tía Ludovica, le preguntes lo que siente por mi, y hazle ese tipo de preguntas de "¿La quieres mucho?" hasta del tipo "¿Te casarías con ella?"- James rió- Como para saber qué es lo que opina él verdaderamente de mi, y quiero estar segura que yo no me estoy haciendo ilusiones en vano con él- Preguntó Clare dulcemente.- No quiero terminar, llena de ilusiones amorosas con Remus, si sólo me ve como una amiga ¿Me entiendes?

- Si, si entiendo... Entiendo que estás muy enganchada con él ¿Eh?- Clare sonrió.

- Si, y mucho... De verdad no sé qué tiene Remus como para que quede así... ¡Estoy muy tonta!, y eso que no he dejado de verlo menos de un día.

- El amor, niña, el amor...- Entonó James con un leve acento francés. Clare mordió su labio inferior pensativa, y luego de un par de segundos, miró su reloj de pulsera, y al verlo, saltó de su asiento como un resorte.

- ¡Merlín, se hace tarde!- Musitó la rubia , levantándose- No sé cómo terminé por confesarte todo esto James... Pero confío que me ayudarás ¿eh? Si no quieres que tu querida, y mejor cazadora de tu quipo renuncié al cargo- Y diciendo esto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la salida del gran comedor, y antes de cerrar la puerta, gritó:- ¡No me haga desconfiar de usted capitán!- Cerró la puerta tras de si con una leve risita, y se dispuso a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

No sabía muy bien cómo ella había acabado de confesarle a James lo insegura que se sentía con Remus. Y sin él. Aquella mañana se había despertado inusualmente susceptible, y no tener a Remus cerca, la hacia sentir vacía. Sabía muy bien, que sólo llevaba menos de un día sin verlo, pero algo en Remus provocaba en ella una dependencia encadenante a su imagen y cercanía. Es que para ella todo en Remus le era del todo atractivo. Era guapísimo, y si bien había veces que tenía aspecto enfermizo, y quizás débil, sus rasgos eran bellísimos. El color miel de sus ojos, su cabellera castaña, su físico, su aroma... Todo para ella, le era sublime. Además Remus era inteligente, caballero, honesto, sencillo, y con un aire misterioso, que le hacia derretirse por dentro. Era el hombre perfecto. Aún ella no se explicaba cómo se había contenido para no tirársele encima y llenarle de besos. Se sentía tan patéticamente enamorada a esas alturas, que simplemente dudaba que alguna vez hubiera sentido tanto por alguien. Lamentablemente, él consideraba todo eso en distinción de amigos, y tenía miedo que si ella se declarase él saldría huyendo.

Corrió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la ya habituada sala de enfermería. Quería ver a Christine, luego de lo de anoche no pudo hablar con ella, y apenas supo qué tal se encontraba, por lo que le haría una vista rápida antes que empezaran las clases de transformaciones. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta de enfermería, y el ahogante olor a pociones y ungüentos le chocó como un muro en su rostro. Era apestante. Miró por el vestíbulo del sanatorio, y Madame Pomfray no se hallaba por ninguna parte, por lo que se tomó la atrevimiento de cruzar el vestíbulo para abrir la puerta de la sala de camillas, posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero la manilla se giró por el otro lado, y se abrió la puerta, mostrando la bellísima silueta de Sirius por el otro lado del acceso.

- Ehm, permiso- Logró decir Sirius incómodamente, atravesando la puerta. La rubia le lanzó una mirada arisca. ¿Cómo él tenía la desfachatez de ir a ver cómo estaba Christine? ¿Es que acaso no le bastaba con la idiotez que le había hecho a su amiga? De seguro Sirius, había ido a enfermería para ir a enmendar sus faltas con ella. Tarado.

Clare atravesó el umbral de la puerta, y clavó la vista en la única camilla que rodeaba en ella una blanca cortina. De seguro allí, estaba Christine. Se acercó a la cortinilla, y la atravesó. Sus facciones quedaron estupefactas al notar que el ocupante de la camilla no era otro más que Remus, su Remus.

- ¿Remus... Qué...?- Musitó la rubia, tan sorprendida como contrariada. Remus, que en esos instantes estaba acostado sobre los almohadones intentando dormir, al sentir la voz de Clare abrió los ojos de un chispazo.

- ¿Clare? ¿Qué dem...?- La voz del joven castaño, se vio ahogada por la aguda y nasal voz de la enfermera, quien se internó en el pabellón de las camillas, y con un sonete cansado, dijo:

- Oh, Señor Lupin, por fin he podido terminar de crear la poción contra la luparia ¡No sabe lo complicado que se me hizo hacerla esta vez! ¡Ojalá se sienta mucho mejor luego de...!

- ¿Luparia?- Repitió Clare con un hilo de voz, mirando a Remus confundida. Él abrió la boca como si quisiese justificar aquella situación, pero Clare no dio lugar a explicaciones.- Remus, tú... ¿Tú eres licántropo?- En ese momento, la enfermera abrió las blancas cortinillas para entrar, pero al ver a la rubia cazadora de Gryffindor, se congeló, y con la poción entre las manos, miró a Remus y Clare alternadamente.

- Clare... Déjame explicarte...- Remus miraba a Clare de forma suplicante, y estiró su mano para tomar la de la rubia entre sus manos, pero Clare al darse cuenta del sutil contacto de él, le quitó la mano de un manotazo, exaltada.

- ¡Remus eres licántropo!- Chilló horrorizada la rubia, limpiándose la mano rozada con su falda.- ¡No puede ser, no puede ser!- Clare parecía estar fuera de sí, mientras de sus ojos estaban contenidos, amenazantes a que de ellos cayeran gruesas lágrimas.- No, tú no puedes... No puedes... ¡Remus, no!- Remus desesperado, trató nuevamente de tomarle la mano, pero Clare retrocedió un par de pasos espantada, mirando la mano estirada del castaño- ¡Diablos, Remus, me das asco!- Y gritando eso, corrió hasta la salida de enfermería, dejando a Remus ahogado en su propia tristeza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily y Chris, llegaron juntas a la clase de transformaciones con unos cuantos minutos de sobra, sin embargo, casi todos los asientos de la clase estaban ocupados y sólo dos pares de puestos en distintos lados del salón estaban libres. Lily fue a la primera banca, mientras que Chris tuvo que sentarse en un banco en medio del salón. Gracias a Merlín, le tocó sentarse junto a una chica de Hufflepuff de lo más agradable, quien mantenía una grata conversación con un chico de su misma casa, de la banca del frente. El chico de la casa de los tejones, según se dio cuenta Chris, estaba tratando de ligar con su compañera de asiento, y presumía de vez en cuando, alguno de sus "supuestos" dotes en transformaciones. En eso estaba el joven, cuando una bolita de papel le cayó de bruces en el rostro, avergonzándolo frente de su chica. Christine contuvo la risa, y buscó con su mirada al causal de la broma. Aunque bien podía imaginar _quién _era. Ladeó su cabeza para ver a los bancos de atrás, y justamente, Sirius estaba sentado en la última banca, con los pies sobre el pupitre y su cuerpo reclinado sobre su silla, balanceándola con actitud despreocupada. De momento, el chico de Hufflepuff no le había dado más importancia a la broma, pero luego de las sucesivas tiradas de papel sobre su cara, y que la chica del banco de Chris perdiera la atención en él, el joven Hufflepuff empezó a buscar con la mirada al culpable, pero Sirius siempre se las ingeniaba para fingir que él no había hecho nada, e inculpaba a algunas almas inocentes, dejándoles bolitas de papel sobre sus bancos para que el pobre Hufflepuff se desahogaran con ellos.

Sirius reía ante su sencilla broma, mientras James le miraba hacer las bufonadas sin mayor vitoreo. Hubo un momento, en que él miró hacia delante chocando su mirada grisácea con la dorada de Christine, ella rápidamente la esquivó, clavando su ojos sobre el libro de transformaciones abierto sobre su mesa. Mientras fingía estudiar, una bolita de papel cayó sobre su pupitre. Chris miró a Sirius hacia atrás, pero él no le miró, pues estaba muy preocupado en balancearse en su silla y estirar sus pies sobre la mesa con aire desganado y tedioso. Chris miró nuevamente aquella bolita de papel, y se preguntó así misma, si debía abrirlo o no. Miró hacia los lados, y como no había nadie poniendo su atención en sus movimientos, abrió el papel en un movimiento desinteresado, buscando en la faz de la hoja, algún mensaje de Sirius, y efectivamente. La bien lograda caligrafía de Sirius, rayaba la mitad de la hoja en letras cursivas:

"_Recuerda niña, que me debes un beso. Dime dónde y a qué hora y yo estaré completamente dispuesto a _

_hacer cumplir tu promesa. _

_Atentamente, el amor de tu vida. _

_PD: Te veías guapísima con sólo el sujetador.__"_

Chris arrugó el papel y lo botó al suelo, subiéndosele los colores rosas nuevamente a su piel.

"Idiota"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las pisadas se oyeron ahogadas en el barro y la hierba. Llovía violentamente, y una esquiva silueta de una joven chica de rasgos nórdicos corría velozmente por los jardines de Hogwarts, sin importarle el violento clima sobre sus hombros en lo más mínimo. Aceleraba como tratando de escapar de la realidad que la acechaba, de su nuevo descubrimiento: de la verdadera identidad de Remus. En su mente, una y otra vez la imagen de Remus en la enfermería se enturbiaba en su mente atormentándola; _Él, un licántropo ¿Quién lo creería?_

Frenó en frente de la puerta del estadio de Quidditch, y entró por aquél túnel de acceso hacia el estadio. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la arena de Quidditch, en el umbral de la entrada de los jugadores. Ella apoyó su cuerpo empapado sobre las vigas, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con un deje de cansancio. Las gotas de lluvia recorrían caminos imaginarios sobre su piel, las ropas estaban apegadas sobre su cuerpo, el rimel estaba corrido como un aura alrededor de sus ojos, su cabello estaba empapado y caía sobre su espalda apelmazado en gruesos mechones de un rubio más oscuro. Miraba hacia el techo, como tratando de evitar que de sus ojos salieran saladas lágrimas.

_¿Porqué él debía ser un licántropo? ¿Porqué justamente él? _Clare cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, y contuvo tortuosamente un suspiro. _¿Qué haré ahora contigo?_

- Me das asco Remus...- Musitó Clare, ahogando su angustia en las lágrimas acaban de salir de sus ojos.- Tanto asco...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La clase de Transformaciones ya estaba a punto de finalizar. Lily como en cada clase, se había lucido con sus nuevas técnicas de magia, ganándose las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y los vitoreo, aplausos y exaltación características del joven Potter. Mientras Lily se sonrojaba ante la más mínima felicitación de James, Christine estaba sentada en su puesto, tratando de ignorar las 15 bolitas de papel que por razones desconocidas estaban sobre su banco, rayadas con un imponente plumazo. La sola idea de tener que cumplir su promesa, a Christine le daban arcadas, y no porque los besos de Sirius fueran malos, todo lo contrario, eran excelentes. Pero su dignidad, decía a gritos que no permitiera que semejante rufián se atreviera tocarla. Después de todo lo que había hecho Sirius, lo mínimo era castigarlo con la incertidumbre de que si lo besaría o no, y ella no se daría el lujo de dejarle las cosas tan fáciles al galante merodeador.

Mc.Gonagall dio por terminada la clase, con cierto pesar, pues ese día la lección había salido de maravillas, y como pocas veces sintió que su vocación de Profesora había vuelto a la vida. A pesar de ello, el grupo de alumnos salió tal estampida hacia fuera del aula. Christine esperaba impaciente que Lily terminara de recoger sus libros, momentáneamente que miraba de reojo la puerta de salida del salón, donde, y era de esperarse, dos chicos vigilaban atentos los movimientos de las dos Gryffindor que aún seguían dentro.

- Eh, Lily, Porqué no te apuras- Apremió la castaña indicándole con la mirada a Sirius y James, quienes se hacían los indiferentes en el umbral de la puerta. Lily chasqueó la lengua despreocupada, poniéndose la mochila al hombro y caminando junto con Chris hacia la salida.

- ¿Sirius porqué quieres hablar con Christine?- Preguntó James a su amigo, momentos antes de ver que las chicas se acercaban.

- Porque...- El moreno se vio interrumpido por la castaña, que pasó en frente suyo sin verlo, junto con Lily.

- Más rato Black, ahora no estoy de ganas...- Le dijo Christine, dejando a Sirius plantado en la puerta. Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Qué va a pasar más rato Canuto?- Preguntó James desordenándose la cabellera, viendo como su pelirroja se perdía más allá en el pasillo.

- Nada... De importancia- Contestó el merodeador peinándose con las manos. James se encogió de hombros y no siguió insistiendo en busca de la verdadera respuesta. Ya bien sabía que podía meter la pata, con eso de insistir, con sólo ver lo que había ocurrido ayer con lo de Christine y la sarta de estupideces que gritó Sirius. Era mejor ahorrarse problemas, y seguir adelante. Las respuestas llegarían a su tiempo. Empezó a caminar relajadamente con las manos en los bolsillos por el pasillo. Sirius se quedó atrás, mirándolo seriamente.

- Eh... Cornamenta- Llamó Sirius algo incómodo. El joven Potter se giró y esperó pacientemente a que Sirius soltara todo lo que quisiera decir.

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius?- Preguntó el miope. Sirius se volvió a peinar con las manos, algo turbado.

- Cornamenta, creo que te debo una disculpa- Dijo finalmente. James sonrió.- Debí contártelo todo desde un principio, y no dejar que las cosas llegaran a este estado...

- No te entiendo...

- Ayer me preguntaste qué era lo que me pasaba, y si ello se debía a algo relacionado con Christine- Le recordó Sirius frunciendo el ceño incómodo.- Y bien, la respuesta era si, todo lo que me pasaba ayer estaba relacionado con Christine...- James no se mostró sorprendido, en absoluto. Se mantuvo serio, escuchando atento las palabras de Sirius.- Porque me sentía mal... Digo, estaba avergonzado, lo estoy aún, pero estoy más convencido de que lo hice estuvo bien...

- ¿Pero qué hiciste?

- Me lié con Christine... La noche del baile... -Confesó el moreno bajando la vista y endureciendo la semblante, nervioso. Esperaba recibir al menos la reprimenda de James, del cómo pudo haber traicionado a Peter. Y sin duda, Sirius creía que se lo merecía.

- Vaya, ¿Porqué no me lo habías contado?- Contestó James, sin gota alguna de enfado. Todo lo contrario. De su rostro esbozaba una radiante sonrisa. Parecía, incluso, contento con la noticia.

- Ya te dije... Estaba aver...

- ¿Avergonzado? ¡Vamos Sirius! ¡Es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado...!- Opinó James emocionado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Sirius confundido.

- Ya sabes, Christine te hará sentar cabeza de una vez por todas ¿No es maravilloso?- Aclaró el miope largando una carcajada. Sirius sonrió a medias, no sabía qué decir. No se esperaba una reacción así de James.

- Pero Cornamenta... Christine es la chica que le gusta a Colagusano...- Puntualizó Sirius nerviosamente.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó James resueltamente.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que me imagino que ya le dijiste a Peter que a ti te gustaba Christine ¿No? Porque sé que tú nunca traicionarías a un amigo así, me refiero, a que nunca actuarías a sus espaldas, sabiendo que a él le gusta la chica que a ti también te gusta... ¿O me equivoco?- Sirius mantuvo una divertida mueca en la cara. "Por favor, Merlín ayúdame..." Rogó mentalmente el moreno.

- James... La verdad es que te equivocas... Y mucho...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó James entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de comprender la situación, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Que... Traicioné a Peter, James, y me siento muy mal por ello. - James frunció el ceño, y no habló hasta unos cuantos segundos después.

- ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho algo como aquello Sirius? ¡Traicionaste a un amigo! ¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste?- Dijo el miope preocupado, caminando de un lugar a otro. Sirius sonrió, era tonto, pero necesitaba ese regaño de su amigo.

- Si, me doy perfectamente cuenta... Y sé que debo confesárselo a Peter...

- Deberías- Repitió James, dedicándole una mirada severa, pero conciliadora.- Y dime, Sirius... ¿Al menos valió la pena el que te hayas metido con ella?- Sirius se encogió de hombros ¿Cómo saberlo?

- Creo que si...-Contestó pausadamente- O por lo menos, no sé, creo que es una relación que va más allá de una pequeña aventura... -James asintió seriamente y soltó una bocanada de aire, tratando de relajarse.

- Así me parecía...-Contestó lentamente de manera comprensiva- ¿Quién lo creería? Nuestro Siriusito enamorado, demasiado trágico para ser verdad, ¿No, hermano?- Opinó el miope, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Sirius rió suavemente.

- Vale, no vayamos tan rápido... Que nunca he dicho que ella me enamora... Sólo me gusta un poco más que las otras...

- Ajá- Terció James mirándolo cómplice acompañado de una sonrisa picaresca.- ¿Y qué era eso que Christine decía que debía esperar?- Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió.

- Cornamenta... Un caballero no tiene memoria, tú me entiendes ¿Verdad?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Oh, vamos... No puedo creer que hayas aceptado eso...-Opinó la pelirroja caminando junto con su castaña amiga. Chris rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco creo que lo haya aceptado...- Confesó la chica jugando con unas mechitas de su cabello. Lily ladeó la cabeza, y le sonrió escuetamente.

- Chris... ¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo tu quieres darle ese beso a Sirius... De otra forma no hubieras aceptado...

- ¿Yo? ¿Querer darle un beso a Sirius?- Repitió Chris ofendida- ¿Crees que no tengo dignidad?

- Dignidad tienes, lo que te falta es fuerza de voluntad...- Terció Lily sonriente- Estoy segura a que no te aguantas de darle un beso...- Chris se sonrojó, y miró hacia otro lado indiferente.

- En absoluto... Sólo acepté la propuesta porque tenía mi blusa... Y yo tenía frío... Y...

- Christine, tú sólo buscas excusas para darte un beso con él...- Apuntó Lily casi fríamente- En el fondo, pareciera que le has perdonado... Eres muy fácil Chris- Lily se rió, pero a Christine no le hizo gota de gracia el último comentario. Sabía que lo que decía Lily tenía su gota de verdad, pero eso de "Fácil" ¡Vamos! ¡Merlín sabía lo difícil que podía ser ella si se lo proponía! Chris frunció el ceño, y entró a la clase de DCAO, Lily la siguió atrás de ella con una tímida sonrisa.

- Chris ¿Te has enojado conmigo?- Preguntó Lily sentándose a su lado. Chris la miró indiferente.

- No, pero si piensas verdaderamente que soy una fácil por el simple hecho de haber aceptado una propuesta así... Ahí, si voy a estar realmente enojada...

- Tú no eres fácil Chris, pero te comportas como tal aceptando una propuesta así, debiste haber soportado, y esperar a que la enfermera llegara y te diera otra blusa... Sirius no te puede obligar a hacer nada que tú no quieras, y si aceptaste, es porque en el fondo querías darle lo que él quería...- Chris y Lily no se habían percatado, pero en la clase había un silencio sepulcral. Al darse cuenta, ambas chicas miraron a su alrededor, y el profesor estaba de pie en medio del salón, y todos en la clase las miraban sorprendidos. ¿Christine Herdwell saliendo con Sirius Black? ¿Qué era eso de "darle lo que él quería"? ¿Es que acaso habían tenido por ahí un revolcón? ¡Vaya qué jugosa Noticia! Las más cotillas de la casa de Revenclaw empezaron chismosear al fondo del salón, mientras que los chicos se empezaron a reír y a burlar de Christine diciéndole: "¿Me darías lo que yo quiero?" El profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, se cruzó de brazos y alzó la voz enfadado:

- ¿Podemos comenzar la clase chicas? ¿O hay algo más que quieran agregar?- Christine y Lily negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, mientras poco a poco se hundían en sus asientos.

La clase fue un martirio. Las chicas no paraban de chismosear entre ellas, y los hombres no paraban de hacer bromas tabernarias. Christine y Lily trataban de ignorar todo aquello, pero los cotilleos eran de tal magnitud que era imposible hacerse indiferentes. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin, el chisme se propago a todos los rincones de Hogwarts a la velocidad de un rayo. Lily y Christine no volvieron a hablar de lo sucedido, y cada quien siguió su propio camino. No era necesario hablar de nada, pensaba Christine, pues cosas como los chismes, no valían la pena darle mayor importancia.

Dicen que pueblo chico, infierno grande... Y en Hogwarts ese dicho, no era insignificante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los pasillos tenían, para ella, un color distinto desde hacia menos de cinco segundos atrás. Un grupo de niñas de Tercero de Slytherin estaban en un rincón hablando del "notición" del día. No era que le importase que hablaran de ella, sino de la manera que lo hacían. Reían como hienas al verla, le indicaban con el índice, diciendo: "Esa es..." "Dicen que ella se pasa a la habitación de él para..." "No se ve bien hoy, creo que no tuvo sexo con él esta noche" "Es sólo una sucia ramera..."

Hay un límite muy delgado de lo soportable con lo que no lo es, y Christine estaba confundiendo las fronteras. Apretó con fuerzas su varita, debía controlarse. Sino, aquello le pasaría la cuenta. Respiró hondamente, armándose de paciencia. Las niñas de tercero la seguían, al parecer, queriendo armar pleito.

Christine no tenía muchos ánimos de montar un escándalo, por lo que apuró el paso y entró al primer salón que encontró. Curiosamente, no se trataba de un salón. Sino de la enfermería. Madame Pomfray estaba sentada sobre una butaca en la sala de espera. Tenía la mirada perdida, y en una de sus manos sostenía una poción, que por su color rojo oscuro, Christine pudo distinguir que era una poción anti luparia.

- Eh... ¿Madame Pomfray?- Llamó la castaña a la enfermera. Instantáneamente, la mujer pareció reaccionar, enderezándose en el asiento.

- ¿Herdwell? ¿A que has venido? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó en voz baja la enfermera. Chris negó con la cabeza, y se hincó al lado del asiento de Madame Pomfray.

- No, no sucede nada... Pero veo que a usted si ¿Ha pasado algo?- La enfermera negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, y sonrió sobriamente.

- ¿Has venido a ver a Lupin?- Preguntó Madame Pomfray desviando el tema. Christine había olvidado completamente el hecho que también Remus se encontraba en enfermería, por lo que aprovecharía la sorpresiva visita al sanatorio, para ir a verlo. La castaña asintió, y Madame Pomfray, le abrió la puerta para que fuese al vestíbulo de las camillas.

- Está detrás de esas cortinillas, y por favor Herdwell, mantén silencio...-Pidió la enfermera, cerrando la puerta a espaldas de la castaña. Christine se quedó quieta antes de largar el primer paso. El sonido de sus pisadas producían un eco en la habitación que daba la sensación de ser un lugar frío y desolado. Se acercó a las cortinillas dubitativa, y al abrirlas un poco, vio el cuerpo de Remus tendido sobre la cama. Parecía dormido, pero bien sabía ella que estaba despierto con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué tal Remus?- Saludó suavemente Christine acercándose a la camilla del castaño. Remus se movió perezosamente, abriendo los ojos. Su aspecto era terrible. En sus mejilla izquierda tenía una gran cicatriz que se extendía de extremo a extremo en forma vertical, pasando sobre el ojo. Sus labios y su piel estaban pálidos y sus ojos estaban dormidos y rojos, casi inyectados en sangre.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Peor que otras veces...-Respondió Remus con un hilo de voz. Chris suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirándolo cariñosamente.

- Anoche fue una luna llena muy complicada Remus, es completamente comprensible que te sientas así...- Christine iba a tomarle dulcemente su mano, cuando éste la apartó deprisa.- Hey, qué sucede...-Reclamó la castaña, al verlo así de paranoico. Remus la miraba ofuscado, con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- No me toques...-Musitó rudamente. Chris frunció el ceño, extrañada.

- ¿Remus qué pasa?- Él se giró, dándole la espalda a la castaña.

- Nada- Contestó lentamente- Absolutamente nada...

- Remus...-Intentó Chris tocarle el hombro para que se girara, pero éste se giró dándole un manotazo a la castaña que le dio sin querer en el rostro, tirándola al suelo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Algunos decían que Sirius y Chris habían tenido un encontrón la otra noche y se presumía que la Gryffindor se encontraba embarazada, y que por ello había pasado la noche anterior en enfermería. Otros más trágicos, decían que Sirius la estaba acosando y presumía con violarla uno de esos días, si ella no accedía a cumplir con sus "tareas". Habían quiénes decían que no podía haber ninguna mujer que estando al lado de Sirius pudiese ser virgen, por lo que ya la tenían tachada a Chris como una zorra. Todos a quienes les caía el rumor tenían claro que "Darle lo que él quería" no podía ser más que sexo. Mucho sexo. Lo que todos ignoraban era que "eso" no era más que un simple beso.

- ¡Bien hecho Sirius!- Gritó un chico de Revenclaw al merodeador al verlo pasar por uno de los pasillos del primer piso. Sirius sonrió y siguió caminando confundido.- ¡Grande Black!- Gritó otro de Hufflpuff, Sirius le saludó con una seña, pero siguió adelante, tratando de ignorar todos los vitoreos y cuchicheos de chicas por los alrededores.- ¡Wenna Sirius! (N/A: xD)- ¿Qué era lo que pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Es que todos estaban volviéndose locos?

- Eh, Sirius...-Llamó James a su lado, algo preocupado- ¿Qué le pasa a toda esta gente?

- No tengo idea...-Contestó el moreno rascándose la sien.

- ¿Has hecho alguna broma?- Sirius negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. James se desordenó la cabellera nervioso. ¿Qué podría estar pasando en Hogwarts que los merodeadores no supieran? Eso era algo anti-natura, ilógico e inverosímil. - Será mejor que vaya a averiguar... Nos vemos en el gran comedor...-Se despidió el miope, dejando a Sirius solo frente de la puerta de acceso del gran comedor.

Al tomar la manija de la puerta de roble y ser visto en el umbral de la puerta. Todos quedaron en silencio viendo como Sirius caminaba indiferente hacia su usual asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Poco a poco los cuchicheos empezaron a inundar el lugar, los alumnos de primeros empezaron a hablar de él notoriamente, tapándose la boca y una que otra vez le indicaban con el dedo, mientras comentaban algo. Sirius simplemente no era de las personas que les diese vergüenza ser objeto de las pláticas, pero resultaba ser tan apestante ver como todos, desde hombres hasta mujeres de todas las clases le miraban y comentaban algo que él no tenía idea, que perdió las ganas de comer. Tomó una de las manzanas que estaban sobre un frutero, y se lo guardó en la túnica, por si necesitase algo de comer más tarde. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida, al momento de tocar la manilla, la puerta se abrió violentamente dando paso a la pelirroja melena de Lily Evans, quien tenía un muy mal aspecto.

- ¡Black! Qué bueno que te encuentro... ¡Llevo rato buscándote!- Dijo la pelirroja sin entrar al salón, tirando de la túnica de Sirius para que saliera rápidamente del Gran comedor con ella. Lily cerró la puerta tras de si, y se apoyó en ella, mirando al merodeador preocupadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Christine?- Preguntó turbado el moreno al ver la expresión de Lily en su rostro. Lily ladeó hacia ambos lados la cabeza, no muy segura de su respuesta.

- Podría decirse que si, que no... Pero... ¡No sé, Sirius!- Respondió inquieta- ¡Todo es por mi culpa!- Aclaró tomando con sus manos su cara.

- ¡Canuto! ¡Eh, Lily!- Gritó desde el fondo del pasillo una voz masculina. Era James y traía consigo los más jugosos chismes. El joven Potter se acercó hacia ellos, con una expresión divertida.

- Canuto no sabes lo jodido que estás...-Dijo James al llegar, soltando una ligera carcajada. Lily ahogó un grito de frustración.- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Sucede algo?

- Me quiero morir eso es lo que pasa...-Contestó la pelirroja casi al borde del colapso mental. Sirius y James la llevaron a los pies de las escaleras fijas, y la sentaron para que estuviese más calmada.

- ¿Lily qué ha pasado?- Preguntó finalmente Sirius hincándose frente de ella para mirarla a la cara.

- Es que... Yo y Christine metimos la pata a fondo... Muy al fondo...- Respondió Lily sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.- Es que sin querer, en la clase de DCAO, estábamos hablando de tu pacto con Christine... Ya sabes, ese del beso por la blusa...- Sirius miró por el rabillo del ojo a James, éste puso los ojos en blanco. Lily finalmente le contó todo lo que había pasado, y de lo mal que se sentía que aquello haber hablado en ese momento. Lily se veía muy afectada por todo lo ocurrido.- Y lo peor no es que haya salido a la luz, sino que la información... Ha sido, digamos, usada para beneficio de la entretención de Hogwarts...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Sirius. James rió.

- Que eres objeto de chismes, querido Canuto...-Respondió James dándole un suave golpe en la collera.

- Ah... ¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó él de forma natural. No era la primera vez que se hablaba de él en el cotilleo habitual de Hogwarts.

- Empezaremos por el hecho de que la que está más mal parada es tu apreciada Christine, siendo frecuente el uso de la palabra "Zorra" junto a su nombre. ¿Entiendes?- Aclaró la pelirroja. James asintió con la cabeza, respaldando lo que decía la pelirroja. Sirius abrió los ojos como platos ¿Porqué decían algo como eso?

- Y eso no es todo Canuto... Dicen que ella está esperando un hijo tuyo, porque tu la violaste, pero que ella intentó quemarte para defenderse... Y... Bah... Un montón de idioteces sin importancia...-Terminó de decir James agitando su mano como queriendo quitar de en frente alguna pelusa imaginaria para restar importancia. Sirius quedó impactado con toda la imaginación que destilaban en Hogwarts en sus chismes.

- Lo siento mucho Black, nunca imaginé que esto pasaría...-Se disculpó apenada la pelirroja. James se sentó a su lado para aprovechar el momento de consolarla, Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó de él rápidamente. Sirius rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Y Chris? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?- Preguntó el joven Animago. Lily se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía idea.

- La última vez que la vi, fue a la salida de DCAO, y no tengo idea qué será de ella...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Remus...-Intentó Chris tocarle el hombro para que se girara, pero éste se giró dándole un manotazo a la castaña que le dio sin querer en el rostro, tirándola al suelo.

Christine abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tomó la mejilla, la cual estaba rojiza por el golpe. Él la miró arrepentido, no esperaba pegarle. Christine se reincorporó algo temerosa, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, muy alejada de Remus. Él se sentó en la camilla, y se acercó a la castaña cauteloso.

- Yo... Eh... Chris, lo siento, yo... - Remus se tropezaba con sus propias palabras. La castaña miraba al suelo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el aire.

- Remus, no importa... Déjalo ¿Si? No tienes porqué justificarme nada...-Respondió Chris sin dejarse de tocar su mejilla. Ambos no se movieron de dónde estaban y un desolador silencio les envolvió. Remus parecía contrariado, arrepentido, y muy confundido. Él se tomó el pelo con las manos y ahogó un quejido en la garganta.

- Christine... Lo siento... Yo... No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar, no sabes... Las cosas que he tenido que soportar. No tienes ideas de...-Chris giró su cabeza para verlo, y se sorprendió de ver a Remus secándose con el brazo unas lágrimas que acaban de salir de sus ojos. Chris se estremeció, y se giró para abrazarlo. Remus recibió el abrazo con la misma desesperación y tristeza del cuando eran niños, y ella prometía crear para él una cura para su enfermedad. Se mantuvieron por un buen rato ceñidos el uno con el otro. Era de aquellos abrazos necesarios, de esos que pides en los momentos más difíciles, y ambos lo precisaban. Cada cual por razones distintas, pero necesitaban de ese afecto y esa energía que se compartía en una unión amistosa como aquella. Luego de un par de minutos, se separaron silenciosamente. Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama. Ella no despegaba su mirada del suelo, mientras que él miraba tranquilamente hacia la ventana de su lado.

- Clare se enteró de todo- Confesó bajito Remus, sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventanilla. Chris giró su cabeza y lo vio reflejado en el cristal que tenía delante. De la mirada de Remus se destilaba tristeza, angustia y temor. Su aspecto era quebradizo. Parecía un niño asustado.- No recibió muy bien la noticia... Me dijo que yo era un ser asqueroso... -Christine suspiró.

- Clare, tiene una manera muy medieval de ver a los hombres metamorfos Remus... Con un poco de tiempo, le bastara para entender que lo que ella piensa no es así. Sólo hay que darle tiempo para que entienda, para que piense y reflexione acerca de tu estado...

- No creo que entienda... Nunca esperé tampoco que lo hiciera. Hay cosas y cosas que puedes pedirle al resto que comprenda, pero cosas como la mía, una licantropía, no es necesario entenderlas, sino aceptarlas. Y nadie aprueba tener cerca un licántropo. Nadie en su sano juicio...-Chris le tocó el hombro para que se callara, Remus soltó un resoplido.

- Remus... Ella lo entenderá, tenlo por seguro, pero ten paciencia... Las cosas pasan a su tiempo, y por una razón. Si el destino cree que es mejor que valga la pena esperar, será por algo... Sólo ten fe, que las cosas pasarán a su debido tiempo... Clare te quiere mucho Remus, puedes estar seguro de ello...- Remus cerró los ojos apesadumbrado y se tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón.

- Perdóname Chris, no quería pegarte...

- No te preocupes, hay cosas peores que un simple golpe...

Él le alargó su mano y Christine la tomó cariñosamente, hasta que él se quedó dormido...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Caminaban en silencio, subiendo las escaleras que conducían al séptimo piso. Lily quería ir a su cuarto a descansar, y ver si Christine estaba en él para disculparse por lo sucedido. James la acompañaba, mirándola de reojo cada cierto rato, para comprobar de que ella seguía allí, a su lado. Lily parecía concentrada y a la vez, totalmente desconectada del Universo. Pareciese como si dentro de ella tuviese un mundo propio, donde los ojos del joven Potter no podían llegar. James se le quedaba viendo embelezado, y ella no se daba ni por enterada. De un momento a otro, cuando llegaron al final de las escalas, Lily levantó la vista y chocó su mirada con la de James. Éste se sonrojó sin previo aviso, desviando su mirada hacia otra parte. Lily sonrió. Pocas veces había visto a James sonrojarse de aquella manera.

- ¿En qué piensas Potter?- Preguntó Lily con algo de picardía en la voz, mirando la espalda de James al adelantarse para decir la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda. James volteó la cabeza distraído.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo el miope rápidamente, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Te has sonrojado de repente...-Explicó Lily como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. James sonrió.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber en qué pensaba?-Lily asintió. Él soltó una ligera carcajada- Créeme... No querrías saberlo...-Confesó, haciendo esta vez que Lily se sonrojara violentamente. El merodeador se giró para darle finalmente la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. Ésta los dejó pasar, y al llegar a la sala común, un gran tumulto de alumnos mayormente de cuarto y quinto año estaban apiñados en frente del viejo tablón de anuncios. James miró sobre sus cabezas la información, al leerla, sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó Lily llena de curiosidad, tirándole suavemente de la túnica, para que se girara. El merodeador se volteó con los ojos radiantes de alegría.

- Confirmaron de que habrá Baile de Navidad - Contestó el miope indicando la nota sobre el tablón.- Por lo que decía allí, parece que estará buenísima...

- Ah... Ya veo...-Dijo Lily sin siquiera emocionarse, girándose para subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Al subir el primer escalón, una mano se posó suavemente en el hombro de la pelirroja. Ella volteó la cabeza, y vio cómo en el rostro del merodeador se dibujaba una actitud seria y bastante solemne.

- Eh... ¿Lily, puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Preguntó James desordenándose la cabellera nerviosamente. Lily se giró resignada, ya sabía de qué tema quería hablar él. James le tomó la mano y la condujo al gran sillón que estaba en frente de la chimenea. Con un ademán galante, invitó que Lily se sentará en el sitio del medio, y él se arrodilló en frente de ella, siendo aquello muy ceremonioso. James le tomó una de las manos de la pelirroja de manera muy respetable. Lily se sonrojó.

- ¿Lily, tú quisieras ir conmigo a...?

- No Potter, no quiero...-Interrumpió ella nerviosamente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que James quería decir. Él la miró tristemente, y sin que Lily esta vez lo predijera, James se levantó del suelo, y se fue caminando hacia la escalinata que conducía a las habitaciones de los hombres, como el triste perdedor de una batalla. Lily se sintió de lo peor ¿Porqué había dicho que no quería ir a al baile con él, cuando ella si quería? James no se merecía tanta indiferencia. Él desde un tiempo hacia esta parte se había comportado con ella de lo más agradable ¿Porqué le había dicho que no? Ni ella lo entendía. Y verlo irse, derrotado, le carcomía la conciencia. ¿Era bueno darle una oportunidad?

Lily quedó perpleja viendo cómo él se marchaba, dejándola plantada en medio del sofá. Sin saber lo que hacía, Lily se levantó y fue tras James, hasta que pudo detenerlo en medio de la escalera. El merodeador se giró, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver quién le había detenido el paso. Lily abrió la boca, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en la garganta.

- Potter... Este... Yo...- Lily se puso cada vez más ruborizada. James hacia todos los esfuerzos para no echarse a reír. Le era muy cómico ver como ella, que miles de veces lo había rechazado, ahora le pedía ir con ella.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baile?- Preguntó él suavemente, tomándole la barbilla, para que levantara la mirada. Lily sonrió escuetamente, y bajó un par de escalones nerviosa, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

- Claro que si no quieres ir conmigo... Lo entenderé- Empezó a decir la pelirroja algo insegura de lo que decía. James asintió con la cabeza, y emocionado corrió hacia donde estaba Lily y la abrazó lleno de felicidad, echándose a reír. Ella le correspondió el abrazo totalmente sorprendida, riendo nerviosamente.- Eso significa que irás conmigo al baile ¿No?- Preguntó la chica sonriendo.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No sabes Lily lo feliz que me haces!- Confesó el merodeador separándose de ella, desordenándose la cabellera con las manos.- Lily ¡Te lo prometo! Lo pasaremos tan bien... ¡Será fantástico!- James la tomó por la cintura y la giró como para ver el techo de la sala común.- Serás tú la más guapa del Baile...- Decía James mientras visionaba todo, mirando a los aires, pasando su mano libre como acariciando el vacío- Y yo, Lily, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esa noche sea inolvidable...- Lily empezó a reír, mientras James la miraba embelezado surcándole una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Lily, no sabes todo lo que he esperado para que esto se hiciera realidad!

- Tranquilo, eh, Potter... Que sólo será un baile- Lo tranquilizó la pelirroja, mientras se separaba de él con una gran sonrisa- Espero que no alardees esto con tus amigos o ya sabes... Puede que me arrepienta.- Dijo aquello último guiñándole un ojo al capitán de Quidditch, bajando las escaleras para luego desaparecer completamente de su vista.

Decir que James estaba emocionado, era poco. No sabía si reír o llorar, estaba tan contento que sus mejillas le dolían de lo grande que era su sonrisa. Subió corriendo las escaleras, entrando a su habitación, y a penas puso un pie en ella, divisó su escoba ¿Dar una vuelta por el estadio de Quidditch para celebrar el dulce sabor de la victoria? La idea no sonaba del nada mal. Tomó su escoba, una Flecha Plateada último modelo, y salió con ella del castillo.

El clima era horroroso, el viento era indomable y las gotas de lluvia caían con ira desde los cielos. Sólo un chiflado podía subirse a una escoba con un clima con aquel. Sólo un chiflado muy enamorado y feliz. Sus zapatos estaban embarrados y su ropa estaba empapada, pero nada ese día podía hacerle sentir mal. ¡Lily había aceptado ser su compañera de baile! ¡Al fin! ¡Lily Evans le dio una oportunidad! Su sonrisa que no parecía capaz de agrandarse más, lo hizo. Aquel día sería recordado por él, como el más feliz de su vida. Entró por la puerta de entrada de los jugadores, y se encaminó por el pasillo que conducía a la arena de Quidditch, iba corriendo hasta llegar al umbral de la entrada de los jugadores, pero algo en el ambiente le decía que no estaba solo. Miró de soslayo a los lados, pareciese que no había nadie... Se giró completamente, y dejando su escoba apoyada en una viga, empezó cautelosamente a sacar su varita. Miraba a su alrededor, pero no había nada. Agudizó su oído, y muy imperceptiblemente escuchó el sonido de una respiración. Alguien estaba ahí, pero dónde. Miró entre las cosas de utilería y cerca de los armarios de entrenamiento, pero no había nada, hasta que miró cercanamente a los vestidores, y acurrucada cercana al muro, vio una rubia muy conocida por él. Estaba dormida, llevaba toda su ropa y el cabello mojados. Se acercó con cuidado, y la miró dormir. Por el rastro del maquillaje por sus mejillas, Pareciese que hubiera llorado. Se inclinó hasta sacudirla suavemente, si no la despertaba podría morir de una hipotermia o de un mal resfrío. Clare abrió los ojos perezosamente, y al ver quién la despertaba, dio un sobresalto tan feo que James se largó a gruesas carcajadas.

- ¡Venga! ¡Qué no soy tan grotesco como para que me mires así!- Rió James tranquilizándola un poco. Clare se incorporó algo aturdida, mirando al buscador del equipo con el ceño fruncido. James se calmó un poco y se sentó al lado de ella, un poco preocupado. La semblante de Clare no tenía buen aspecto.- ¿Clare, te encuentras bien?- La rubia cazadora asintió con la cabeza, tomándose la frente con una de sus manos. James se negó- No, no pareces del todo bien... ¿No sería bueno ir a enfermería a...?

- ¡NO!- Gritó Clare potentemente, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro vehemente.- No, por favor, no quiero ir a la enfermería...-Suplicó la ojiazul, tensándosele todos los músculos de la cara. James la miró preocupado.

- Clare, sinceramente, creo que sería lo mejor que Madame Pomfray te hiciera un chequeo, mira, no te ves bien ¿Sabes? Te podrías enfermar...

- No, no... Estoy muy bien- Respondió ella sonriendo forzadamente, mientras trataba de hacer un esfuerzo y levantarse, pero sus músculos parecían agarrotados, tal como si estuviera apunto de tener un calambre en todo su cuerpo. James la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó levemente.

- Clare, no estás bien.-Dijo firmemente el miope para que la rubia reaccionara. Clare bajó la vista.

- Lo sé, pero no harás de alguna manera que yo entre a _ese_ lugar... Me da miedo- Confesó la chica con la mirada sombría.

- Creo Clare, que estás lo suficientemente grande cómo para tener miedo de las inyecciones, jarabes y esas cosas... Incluso podría aceptar que le tuvieras miedo a Madame Pomfray, ¿Pero de la enfermería?- Clare ladeó su cabeza.

- No entiendes... Yo no tengo miedo de la enfermería...

- ¿Y entonces?- Clare cerró los ojos, como si le doliera algo.

- Hay una _cosa_ en aquel lugar... Que sí me da miedo James... Mucho miedo, y no lo quiero ver de nuevo ¿Está claro?

- ¿Y qué es "eso"?- Preguntó James intrigado. Clare ladeó la cabeza, queriendo ver hacia cualquier otra parte.

- No te lo puedo decir... Te enfadarías mucho conmigo... Y yo...- Clare empezó a sollozar, mientras James no muy a sabiendas qué debía hacer le dio unas palmaditas en el cabello, tal como si fuera un animal. El merodeador se sentía muy incómodo con la situación.

- Clare... Esto... Eh... ¿Porqué lloras?-Preguntó él, y Clare empezó a sollozar mucho más fuerte. James creía que lo había estropeado.

- James... Te juro... Yo no lo sabía, cuando lo supe... Y...-Clare balbuceaba entre sollozos, James la miraba preocupado.- Me da tanto asco... Es tan repugnante saber que él es lo que más detesto... Odio esas criaturas... Juro que he hecho el esfuerzo de no sentir lo que siento, pero no puedo... Me da tanto asco... Pero lo quiero tanto a la vez... Yo lo quiero... Pero él es un licántropo ¿Lo entiendes?... ¡Un licántropo! No puedo, juro que no puedo más...- Clare se abalanzó a los brazos del moreno, buscando consuelo. James estaba impactado. Clare se había enterado de todo, de lo que era Remus verdaderamente, y la noticia la había recibido como un balde de agua fría. A pesar de que James no concordaba con la opinión de Clare en absoluto, encontró que echarle la contra en ese estado, no era lo más apropiado. James le acarició la espalda, mientras que ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo, estaba desesperada.

- Clare, tranquila... Mira, no todo es tan malo como lo ves...

- Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado James ¡Lo peor!- Dijo ella separándose de James, abruptamente.- Lo quería tanto... Creía que hacíamos una linda pareja, pero con esto... Todo cambia...- James le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Acaso ahora no lo quieres?- Preguntó él un poco enojado.

- No lo sé... Antes lo quería mucho... Pero ahora, no sé, es tan difícil saberlo...- James miró a su soslayo y se mordió la lengua para no gritarle unas cuantas verdades de los licántropos. Clare era muy cerrada de mente.

- Si ahora estás confundida por algo como eso, quiere decir... Que lo que sentías por Remus, era todo, menos amor...- Opinó el miope, haciendo a Clare abriera los ojos como platos ¿Y él qué se creía para decir lo que sentía ella o no?

- James... No sabes lo que dices...

- ¿Qué no sé lo que digo?- Ironizó él levantándose del suelo.- ¡Sólo sé que cuando hay verdadero amor, lo que menos importa son las apariencias ni el estado de las personas! ¡Un choque así con la realidad Clare, hace que el amor sea más fuerte! En el amor, no importa si la otra persona está enferma o tiene un problema, el amor hace que luches a pesar de todo para que la otra persona salga adelante... Para que lo apoyes, Clare, ¡Date cuenta!- Clare se levantó como pudo del suelo, indignada.

- Pero tú no entiendes... ¡Él me da asco! -Gritó la rubia. James tomó su escoba, y miró a Clare de soslayo.

- Clare... La que da asco eres tú, no Remus- Dijo él mordazmente- No sé cómo Remus pudo ver en ti algo tan maravilloso, si no eres capaz de quererlo tal como es. Remus es licántropo desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts, y es una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida. Gracias en gran parte, a lo que él me ha enseñado, soy la persona que soy. Y yo le debo mucho.- Suspiró cansado, girándose hacia la salida del estadio- No sé si lo entiendas, pero Remus es una gran persona, y no merece estar con alguien que no lo aprecie en TODAS y CADA UNA de sus formas...- James empezó a caminar y en el umbral de la puerta se detuvo, girándose para dirigirle la última frase a la rubia, quien lloraba silenciosamente- Nunca esperé Clare que pensaras así, te creía más inteligente...

Clare no mantuvo el equilibrio y se cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus brazos se apoyaron en el suelo para que no cayera completamente. Clare se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su nariz y caían estrellándose en el pavimento. James no le entendía... No tenía idea de nada... Él era un tonto ¡Un tonto!

Y su cuerpo no pudo resistir más, sus brazos y rodillas se le doblaron, y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se había desmayado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius la buscaba por todas partes. Sentía que a ella no le había caído de nada en gracia aquello de los rumores, y a pesar de que él sabía que Chris lo quemaría vivo, sin que él tuviera culpa alguna. Él creía que debía acompañarla. Para que no se sintiera mal por ello, para consolarla si ella sentía que los rumores eran demasiado chocantes, para estar ahí, con ella, para que no se sintiese sola.

Era la novena vez que rondaba el primer piso, y no la hallaba por ninguna parte, ya era de noche, y él tenía miedo de que incluso a ella le hubiera pasado algo. Dobló en una esquina, y se encaminó en uno de los pasillos, éste estaba completamente vacío. Sirius chasqueó la lengua enojado ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Giró sobre sus talones y caminó unos cuántos pasos, cuando de repente escuchó a sus espaldas, el ruido de una puerta cerrarse. Giró su cabeza y la vio. Christine acababa de salir de la enfermería, y se apoyaba con su espalda en contra de la puerta. Se veía afectada. Sirius se giró completamente y llegó a ella casi corriendo. Ella, cuando lo vio llegar, suspiró resignada.

- Oh, vamos Sirius... No estoy de humor- Saludó la castaña. Empezando a caminar por el lado contrario del que había llegado el moreno.

- No me digas- Dijo Sirius con aspereza. Chris ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada no muy amable.

- ¿Sirius, tienes complejo de perro faldero o qué?- Dijo Chris con sorna- Déjame, quiero caminar sola...

- Sé que no quieres que me vean contigo Chris, pero no debes hacer mayor caso a los rumores que por ahí se dicen...- Le dijo el moreno de manera protectora. Christine levantó una ceja, desentendida.

- ¿Qué rumores?- Se preguntó ella pensativa- ¡Ah! Claro, se me olvidaban... Los "rumores"- Recordó ella asintiendo con la cabeza.- Sirius, no sabes lo poco que me importan... De verdad, creo que es una perdida de tiempo, darle mayor importancia a algo que no la tiene...

- Pero...-Balbuceó Sirius tratando de justificar su actitud protectora.

- ¿Creías que me afectaría algo como aquello?- Preguntó la castaña sonriendo por primera vez a lo que llevaba del día.- Sirius... Me conoces tan poco...-Dijo ella subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre Gryffindor.

- Pensé que estarías enojada, o tal vez apenada de que los rumores hablaran tan mal de ti...-Reconoció el merodeador, caminando al lado de ella.- Eres tan impredecible...- Chris asintió pensativa.

- Estaría apenada si algo de verdad tuvieran los chismes...- Dijo al fin de unos segundos, y luego sin mirarlo, añadió- O peor aún, estaría destrozada al saber que alguien que quiero creyera en una falsedad como aquella...-Sirius le quedó mirando, mientras subía las escalas.

- Si de algo sirve, no creo en nada de lo que dicen los chismes...-Chris sonrió.

- Claro, porque tú y yo que somos los implicados, sabemos que NO hemos hecho nada de eso...

- Si, pero eso no impide que eso de que quizás nosotros podríamos tener "algo" más... No se me haya pasado por la cabeza...- Chris se sonrojó inmediatamente. Sirius botó una ligera carcajada.

- No es gracioso Sirius...-Opinó la castaña, al llegar a la última escalera.

- Lo sé, pero es realmente hermoso verte como te sonrojas tan fácilmente- Aclaró Sirius, mientras Chris le miraba despectivamente.

- Es algo que no puedo evitar, y te rogaría que no te burles de ello- Se defendió ella, plantándose en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, y ésta le pedía la contraseña. Chris se la dijo, y entró hecha un rayo por el agujero del retrato. Antes de que Chris atravesara por completo la sala común, Sirius la llamó:

- Chris... ¿Y qué hay de tu promesa?- Le dijo el merodeador, haciéndose el desinteresado. Chris se giró desganada, colocando una mano en la cintura con un deje de cansancio.

- Sirius... No querrás que...

- Vale, si no quieres dármelo, esperaré...-Aceptó el moreno, acercándose hacia el tablón de los anuncios, ocultando un brillo especial en los ojos- Pero te lo advierto, te cobraré intereses...

- ¿Qué intereses?- Preguntó.

- Bueno, un beso más por cada día de atraso...- Chris sonrió, acercándose por su espalda para leer lo que leía Sirius.

- Está bien, pero te informo... Que en lo que me queda de existencia, estoy dispuesta a no besarte nunca más...- Le dijo Christine, leyendo el anuncio del Baile de Navidad.

- Imposible... Sé que volverás a mi, y me rogarás que te dé un beso- Dijo él de manera juguetona. Chris sonrió esquivamente.- Eh... Chris... Hablando de besos... ¿Quisieras ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?- Preguntó de repente. Chris alzó una ceja incrédula.

- Oh vamos, ¿No esperarás que acepte a ir contigo después de todo lo que hemos pasado?- Preguntó ella girándose para verlo. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Debía intentarlo, ¿A qué en una me decías que sí?

- Ni en tus mejores sueños...- Dijo abriéndose paso para ir a su habitación.

- ¡Hey, Chris!- La chica dio media vuelta, y agarró lo que Sirius le había tirado: Una manzana.- Sé que no fuiste a comer, no es mucho, pero espero que se te capee el hambre...- Chris sonrió sinceramente.

- Gracias... No sabía que a veces podías ser dulce- Dijo Chris entrecerrando los ojos asombrada.

- Ya ves... Hay en mí, muchas facetas que no conoces Christine...- Dijo el merodeador de manera galante, girándose para subir la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos.- Y espero que vivas lo suficiente para que las conozcas todas...-Añadió dejando en claro, que no la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente.- Buenas noches Chris...

- Buenas noches Sirius...- Se despidió la castaña, dando un mordisco a la roja manzana, mientras se giraba para llegar de una vez por todas a su habitación.

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**¡Aloja! ****ˆoˆ **** ¡Aish! ¡Lo sé! ¬¬ Sé que me he demorado una eternidad en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero no saben lo mal que me siento de hacerlas esperar tanto rato, pero ha habido tantas cosas que me han impedido sentarme tranquilamente en frente del computador... y se había ido el año, y no había actualizado. Sé que las excusas no valen en estas instancias, pero debo disculparme con todas aquellas personas que han estado fielmente conmigo durante todo este tiempo. Esto no se lo merecen, y les pido la mayor de las disculpas. U.u **

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **Luna Melisa, Kathy, Blushy Potter, Kriis,,Black,,Malfoy, mich potter, Celeste, Getta Black, Vivi-G Weasley, fd-potter, Maga, AkikoSamaN, LCL, zhappaRriithaa, Nixa y Fran, **quienes me han acompañado desde los principios del fic, y me alientan a que continué la historia. ¡Si no fuera por ustedes este fic no existiría! Y el contador de Reviews no hubiera subido hasta marcar los 137 que marcaron XD... En serio... Muchas gracias!!!! Esto va con todo mi corazón... Ay... Creo que me pongo a llorar T.T Buaaaaa!!! XD**

**En fin, volviendo a los que nos convoca a estar aquí reunidas... ¿Qué os parecido el nuevo capítulo? Si, está bastante largo... Me rompí la cabeza pensando en algo digno por los meses de espera... Me ha salido algo dramático, pero espero que esté bien. Clare se ha enterado de lo de Remus... Y Remus le ha pegado un manotazo a Christine... Y Christine le ha contado a Lily su promesa con Sirius... Y Sirius le ha contado lo que había pasado con Chris a James... Y James irá al baile con Lily... Y Lily dijo algo inapropiado en las clase de DCAO... Waaa!!! O.o Han pasado muchas cosas en este capítulo xD Ni yo me lo creo!!! XP Espero que les haya gustado... Lo hice bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo, para que todas quedaran conformes :D Lo que me pregunto ahora es... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Colagusano? XD jajaja ¿y Mike Summers? ¿Será bueno o será malo? (Musiquita de enigma: turururururu xD) jijiji ¡¡hagan sus apuestas!!! XD **

**El próximo capítulo será un bonus track, un regalito atrasado de Navidad... Y ni se imaginan las sorpresas que les tengo!!! ****ˆˆ° Yo sé lo que pasará y ustedes no!!! Wichichiu!!! XD **

**Próximo capítulo: Baile de Navidad, y mil sorpresas más!!! Muajajaja!! No saben lo que les tengo preparado...!!! XD muéranse de curiosidad!!! (No literalmente... Ya saben... Es una forma de decir :B)**

**Jijijiji Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo ****ˆ ˆ**

**Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, y que mis niñas no me dejen abandonadas u.u buaaaa!!! **

**Les deseo lo mejor para este año que comienza, sobretodo, a que encuentren a ese Sirius Black tan sexy que todas esperamos...!!! Jajaja ;)**

**Cuídense...**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!! (Insisto, el "pronto" es taan relativo xD)**

**Atentamente;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

**PD: No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero agregué lo del ****"****Wenna Sirius****"****... para todas mis compatriotas, algo que no podía faltar xD **

_**Se les kiere!!! **_**x)**

**Denle a Go!!! ;)**

**¡¡REVIEWS!!**


	13. El Baile de Navidad I Parte

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 13: El Baile de Navidad (Parte I)**

- Evans, me preguntaba si... Bueno... Si tienes pareja para el Baile de Navidad- Le preguntó un chico muy apuesto a la salida de la clase de Transformaciones. La pelirroja se sonrojó violentamente.

- Este... Bueno... Yo... Ya tengo pareja, lo siento- Contestó la chica, bajando la mirada. Él la miró apenado.

- Oh... No hay problema- Respondió él entristecido, fingiendo una sonrisa.- Nos vemos luego...- Y se despidió, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente. Lily suspiró resignada. Era el tercer chico que rechazaba en la mañana, y de alguna manera le sabía muy mal hacerlo.

Faltaba exactamente una semana para el tan esperado Baile de Navidad, que se realizaría la noche buena del 24 de Diciembre. Tan sólo los alumnos cuarto año en adelante podían asistir, y claro que si invitaban a alguien menor, ése también podría ir. Mientras los alumnos de cursos inferiores se encontraban impacientes para que empezaran las vacaciones; Los de los cursos más grandes esperaban con expectación una nueva noche buena llena de celebraciones y sorpresas. Aunque no era obligatorio llegar con parejas el día del Baile, muchos de los jóvenes sí lo hacían, aprovechando el hecho de que si lo hacías, tendrías más posibilidades de conquistar a la persona en cuestión, y tal vez, si tenías suerte, acababas bailando con ella debajo de un muérdago.

- Oh, vamos...- Dijo suspirando Christine, al ver a su pelirroja amiga llegar a su lado- ¿No me dirás que ahora te sientes mal de rechazarlos?- Lily se encogió de hombros resignada.

- Es que se portan de lo mejor conmigo, y me da pena botarlos así...

- No te pongas sentimental, ¿eh? Que al menos tienes pareja- Señaló Christine divertida. Lily se sonrojó un poco.- Aún no puedo creer que irás con...

- Shhhh!!!! ¡Christine, ni lo digas!- Le reprimió la pelirroja sonrojándose completamente- Déjalo ¿Si? Que yo también estoy bastante sorprendida por haberlo invitado... - Christine rió suavemente, mientras acomodaba la bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor de su cuello.

- Lily ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?

- Pociones- Respondió la ojiverde. Christine arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

- Como quisiera que como regalo de Navidad, Sluthgorn se tirara desde la torre de astronomía- Comentó la castaña ilusionada- Eso me haría tan feliz...- Terminó riéndose la chica, mientras Lily rodaba los ojos y esquivaba un gran muérdago que se suspendía delante de ellas.

Durante Diciembre, todos los prefectos habían estado ayudando a decorar Hogwarts, colgando adornos navideños por doquier. Desde bolitas de colores, guirnaldas de acebo y muérdago, hasta misteriosas luces doradas por los corredores, que por la noche, parecían luciérnagas alumbrando sutilmente los pasillos. Una ornamentación realmente hermosa.

Como era de esperarse, en las afueras de Hogwarts, la nieve cubría todos los terrenos del colegio y el lago estaba completamente congelado. Hacía mucho frío, tanto fuera como dentro del castillo, por lo que las chimeneas en todas las casas reforzaron el fuego, y en los pasillos colocaron más antorchas para aminorar las bajas temperaturas.

Lily y Christine llegaron un par de minutos antes de que empezara la clase, agarrando un puesto (Que para desgracia de la castaña) era muy cercano al pupitre del profesor Sluthgorn. Como siempre, en una de las mesas al fondo del salón, estaba ocupada por el grupo de chicos más populares de Hogwarts, Los merodeadores, quienes estaban rodeados de chicas de otras casas, las cuales pedían ir con ellos al baile. Mientras los merodeadores (Mayormente James y Sirius) rechazaban las propuestas con unas radiantes sonrisas, Christine y Lily disfrazaban su descontento, revisando las materias de la clase pasada, por si les tocaba algún examen sorpresa. Clare entró al salón unos minutos después, sentándose lejos de sus amigas, con un grupo de chicas de Hufflpuff, las cuales hablaban animadamente de Quidditch. La rubia volteó su cabeza hacia atrás, topándose de lleno con la imagen de Remus al fondo del saló; Clare giró su cabeza de inmediato haciendo un gesto de aborrecimiento. Luego entró Sluthgorn, y la clase empezó, sin antes contar con el intercambio de palabras mordaces entre el profesor y la joven Herdwell, quien debía morderse la lengua para no gritarle e insultarle, como mentalmente lo hacía. Pese a aquello, la clase siguió, sin embargo, había un gran barullo por ser aquella la última clase de pociones antes de las vacaciones, y viendo el profesor que no tenía sentido seguir con la lección si no todos estaban con concentrados en la poción, dejó la clase libre, para que todos pudiesen conversar libremente, sobretodo del baile que se vendría pronto.

Todo este tiempo, los ánimos festivos no apaciguaron a cierto grupo de Gryffindor, quienes luchaban para que las relaciones interpersonales funcionaran de lo mejor, o simplemente, funcionaran.

Por un lado, estaba Clare, quien después de que James le dejara desmayarse en el estadio, éste avisó a enfermería de que ella se encontraba mal, por lo que Madame Pomfray fue a buscarla y la curó de inmediato, librándose así, de verle la cara a Remus quién seguía en enfermería en esos momentos.

Clare no les dijo nada a sus amigas con respecto al descubrimiento, aunque bien sabía Christine (y por consecuencia, Lily), todo lo que había pasado entre la rubia y el licántropo, por lo que tanto Chris como Lily, solían molestarla con indirectas referentes al tema que traían sin cuidado a la rubia. Clare había hecho vista gorda, y sólo hablaba con sus amigas y compañeros de Gryffindor de cosas sin importancia, tales como del clima, las tareas y los exámenes, y se refugiaba el resto del tiempo con sus otros amigos, quienes eran de diferentes casas y cursos, todos aficionados al Quidditch, entre ellos, estaba Mike Summers, su ex novio.

No importaba cuan alejada se estaba volviendo Clare a esas alturas, para escapar de la idea de que el chico que le gustaba era un hombre lobo, pues no podía evitar sentirse miserable cada vez que recordaba las palabras de James en el estadio de Quidditch. "Si tan sólo pudiese no sentir asco, todo sería diferente" decía ella, tratando de consolarse, cada vez que volteaba la mirada en alguna clase y veía a Remus al fondo del salón, como el chico tierno, amigable y misterioso de siempre. Con la diferencia, que ahora ella, ya sabía _cuál_ era ese misterio, y eso, a la rubia, le cambiaba el mundo de cabeza.

En tanto, Remus había estado del todo deprimido después de lo ocurrido con Clare. Apenas comía, tenía sueño todo el día, pero pese a eso, no dormía, pues al momento de hacerlo pareciese que su cabeza pesase más de una tonelada sobre el almohadón y se desvelaba hasta altas horas de la noche, que al momento de levantarse su cuerpo estaba agotado como si hubiera corrido por horas. Había parado en enfermería al menos tres veces a causa de una incipiente anemia, lo que le había puesto soñoliento y de mal humor. Sus amigos trataban de alegrarlo, invitándole a hacer de todo tipo de bromas, mientras que Chris y Lily, lo invitaban a hablar con ellas para que no se sintiera solo, o simplemente lo acompañaban para que él se sintiese mejor. Pero pese a los esfuerzos de sus amigos, él se negaba rotundamente a relacionarse con ellos, excusándose de que debía hacer los deberes.

No quería ser la lástima de nadie, y prefería no ver a nadie que ver los ojos apesadumbrados que sus amigos le dirigían al hablar con él.

Tampoco quería hablar con Clare, ni quería tampoco arreglar las cosas con ella, pues mientras su cabeza decía una y otra vez que Clare no valía la pena por pensar así de él y de los licántropos, su corazón estaba firmemente conectado a la rubia, y no se permitía alejarse de ella. Él igual la quería a pesar de que ella no lo quería de la misma forma.

Por otro lado, Lily había estado todo ese tiempo rechazando a chicos a toda hora para el Baile de Navidad. Ella no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la inmensa cantidad de muchachos que la invitaban, y pese a que muchos de ellos estaban muy buenos, Lily tuvo que, con todo el dolor de su alma, rechazarlos. Aún no podía creer que iría con James al baile, y por ello, no le había contado a nadie (A excepción de Christine) que iría al baile con él.

Se había estado haciendo el ánimo para cuando llegara la noche buena, presentarlo como su pareja de baile. No sabía muy bien porqué quería ocultarlo como su pareja, cuando todo ese tiempo, James había sido una buenísima persona con ella. A veces, a escondidas, se fijaban una hora para encontrarse en algún lugar y hacer los deberes y conversar. Era raro, pero le encantaba hablar con él, se sentía completamente comprendida y tenían puntos de vista bastante parecidos. Claro que siempre tenían sus desacuerdos en algunos puntos, como por ejemplo el hacer bromas a la gente o los equipos de Quidditch favoritos. Aún así, ambos se habían estado llevando estupendamente.

Lily creía que desde el momento que había reconocido que le gustaba en el bosque prohibido, se había liberado de un peso enorme, que no la dejaba ser como ella era ante James y la hacía ser pesada, intolerante y bastante crítica al momento de establecer algún tipo de comunicación con él. Pero luego del incidente en el bosque y confesarle a los cuatro vientos de que le gustaba, eso había permitido librarse de sus guetos absurdos, y poco a poco dejarse querer y seducir por el romántico Merodeador, que siempre que la veía tenía en sus labios un cumplido pensado sólo para ella. No sabía cómo James lo hacía para hacer que ella sintiese lo que ya estaba empezando a sentir, y a pesar que aún no lo tenía del todo claro, ella pensaba que lo quería, más de lo que debería, más de lo que pensaba que podría.

James, por su parte, había estado viviendo uno de sus más hermosos sueños. Veía a Lily a solas todos los días, y se fijaban horas y lugares para que nadie los molestara. James pensaba que estaba cumpliendo finalmente su objetivo, que era conquistarla, y se sentía la persona más dichosa del mundo, al ver que Lily de una vez por todas le estaba tomando en serio.

Le encantaba verla, ver sus gestos, sus modos, sus sonrisas y miradas, también le gustaba escucharla y charlar. Al verla, su pecho estallaba de emoción y no podía contener una boba sonrisa que se le dibujaba en la cara al momento en que ella le sonreía. Lo que era bastante estúpido, opinaba él, pero era algo que no podía evitar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

James esperaba el Baile de Navidad con ansias, quería que todo saliera perfecto, y ver si recibía de Lily algo más que una simple sonrisa. A menudo Sirius, le pillaba desprevenido pensando en sus planes de Navidad, y le miraba cómplice. A pesar de que James no le había contado con quién iría al baile, Sirius ya lo había adivinado por la forma en que James había cambiado de actitud; Estaba más alegre, perspicaz y bromista. Solía reírse solo, mientras hacia los deberes. Además estaba saliendo a escondidas de su habitación para juntarse con alguien, que por lo entusiasmado que iba a esos encuentros, Sirius estaba seguro que era para ver a Lily. Por lo que no hicieron falta palabras para decirle con quién iría el miope al Baile, pues era un hecho que lo haría con la pelirroja Evans. Y James estaba orgulloso de ser el acompañante de tan bella figura como la de Lily, pues con una pareja como ella, la noche buena sería más buena que lo que hubiera imaginado toda su vida.

Por otro lado, Sirius y Christine, llevaban una extraña relación todo ese tiempo. Sirius, le insistía cada día lo de la cuota de besos que le debía la castaña, mientras que Christine lo evitaba para saldar cuentas. Él trataba de pedirle disculpas a la castaña por todo lo cometido, y ella lo ignoraba, pues las palabras eran sólo palabras y el daño ya estaba hecho, no había nada que el Merodeador pudiese hacer para que le perdonara, o eso, al menos, creía ella.

Sirius había tratado de armarse de valor para poder hablar con Peter (Quien llegó a Hogwarts luego de un par de días de la transformación de Remus, porque se había perdido en el bosque prohibido) (N/A: ¿Porqué no se perdió para siempre?), pero Sirius al momento de confesarle a Peter lo que había ocurrido con Christine, siempre se acobardaba a último minuto. Pensó en confesarle todo el día en que Peter se enteró de los chismes que hablaban de él y Christine. Sirius pensó que el joven Pettergrew se lo tomaría mal y que aquello terminaría con la amistad desecha, pero el más pequeño de los Animagos, sólo comentó algo, que dejó más mal a Sirius:

- Canuto, ¿Has visto cómo es esta gente? Qué insulsa que es... ¡Pensar que tú y Christine tienen algo! ¡Por Merlín! No creas que les he creído ¿Eh, Sirius? Porque sé lo buen amigo que eres, y tengo claro que tú nunca me harías algo como eso... Qué bueno es tener amigos tan fieles como tú, que sé que no me harían daño por la espalda...

Sirius se sintió horrible, y pensó que lo mejor era esperar un poco. Quizás, con el tiempo, Peter se desenamoraría de Christine, y le dejaría el camino libre, pero Peter seguía tan ceñudamente enamorado de la castaña que no podía dejar de pensar en ella a toda hora. Sirius, a medida que pasaban los días, se sentía cada vez peor, pero eso no dejaba que viera a Christine como la chica que le había quitado el sueño, y seguía cobrando los besos que eran suyos. Ya llegaría el momento perfecto para decirle a Colagusano aquello, y esperaba que llegara pronto, para poder en el Baile de Navidad y besarla tranquilo bajo un muérdago.

La clase libre se dio por terminada, y todos salieron del salón como almas que lleva el diablo. Mientras Christine y Lily guardaban sus libros y pergaminos en sus mochilas y comentaban algo de materia para la prueba de Runas que se les venía en quince minutos más, un chico alto y rubio se le acercó a la castaña a la salida de las mazmorras. Lily quien iba al lado de la castaña se adelantó y la esperó por el otro lado del pasillo, sin antes dirigirle a la castaña una sonrisa llena de picardía.

- Buenos días Christine- Saludó el chico amigablemente. Él era Josh Davies, estudiante de Revenclaw y prefecto de su casa.

- Hola- Saludó ella simplemente, deteniendo su paso.

- ¿Vas muy apurada?- Preguntó él. Christine miró su reloj.

- Mmm... Tengo quince minutos para llegar a la sala de Runas, es que tengo un examen...

- Ah, no te preocupes, sólo tomaré un minuto de tu tiempo...- Aclaró el chico, refregándose las manos nervioso. Christine se incomodó un poco.- Eh... Chris, te quería preguntar algo, pero de verdad me siento algo nervioso...- Confesó Josh, mirando a la castaña con inquietud, a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente- No es algo que haga siempre... Quiero decir, no suelo ir a los bailes de Navidad acompañado, y bueno, me preguntaba si... Querrías ir conmigo al Baile- Declaró él, terminando por sonrojarse completamente.

Christine se mordió el labio apenada. Pese que con él no hubiera hablado mucho en Hogwarts, Josh siempre era con ella muy amable y caballero.

- Oh, lo siento mucho, pero... Yo no iré acompañada al baile- Respondió la castaña, sintiéndose mal por él- Ya sabes, no me gustan mucho esas formalidades...- Aclaró- Me apena mucho, lo siento...

- No, no te preocupes...- Respondió el chico algo abatido.

- Lo siento...

- No hay problema- Contestó y luego añadió sonriendo.- Pero si te arrepientes, ya sabes, si quieres ir acompañada... No dudes en avisarme, yo encantado querría ir contigo...- Christine se sonrojó un poco. ¿Era su idea o ella le gustaba un poco a Josh?- Oh, mira... Estamos bajo un muérdago...- Indicó él, mirando hacia arriba. Christine clavó su vista con odio en la plantita que se suspendía encima de ellos. No le había dado un beso a Sirius y debía darle ahora con un casi desconocido ¿Qué cosa peor podía pasar?.

- Este...- Christine se inclinó hacia el chico y le besó la mejilla tímidamente.- ¿Estará bien con eso?- Preguntó la castaña algo cohibida. El chico sonrió.

- Por ahora si- Respondió él, tocándose la mejilla sin borrarle una radiante sonrisa.- Bueno... Christine... Creo que se te hace tarde... - Christine miró su reloj de pulsera. Aún le quedaba diez minutos.

- Si, es verdad...- Mintió la castaña, sonriéndole nerviosamente.- Este... Bueno... Adiós- Se despidió ella turbada y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Lily, quien la esperaba con una mirada cómplice.

- Chris ¿Te diste cuenta? ¡Le gustas a Josh Davies! ¿No es genial?- Opinó emocionada la pelirroja. Christine le pegó una de esas miradas que dicen "Cállate", que hizo que Lily se riera con ganas.

A la hora del almuerzo, el par de amigas se sentaron donde siempre, lo que al poco rato llegaron Sirius y James, ambos con su semblante radiante rebosante de alegría. Se sentaron en frente de ellas, intercambiando James una dudosa mirada cómplice con Lily. Luego de comer, la pelirroja se levantó de la mesa, excusándose con Chris que debía ir a hablar algo sumamente importante con la profesora Mc.Gonagall, yéndose del Gran comedor rápidamente. Segundos más tarde, James se levantó de la mesa diciendo que se le había olvidado un libro en la biblioteca y salió corriendo del gran comedor.

Christine y Sirius sabían perfectamente que aquello no era más que una vana excusa de la incipiente parejita para ir a encontrarse solos, pues de primera, Mc.Gonagall estaba en la mesa de profesores comiendo y segundo, James no había ido aquella mañana a la biblioteca. Sirius y Christine se miraron incrédulos.

- No esperarán que nos creamos esas excusas ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Christine a Sirius mirando hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. De repente ella cayó en la cuenta que acababa de quedarse sola con el Sirius, por lo que se levantó de la mesa y esta vez se excusó de que debía ir al baño. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, harto.

- Vamos Chris ¿No esperaras que me crea esto también? ¿No? Te estás arrancando de mi- La acusó el moreno levantándose tras ella, siguiéndola. La castaña volteó su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Sirius... En serio, no me estoy arrancando de ti- Mintió la Christine con una sonrisa inocente- Simplemente quiero ir al baño...- Antes de llegar a la salida un grupo de jóvenes de sexto de Revenclaw entró al gran comedor mientras reían. Entre ellos estaba Josh Davies.

- ¿Qué tal Christine? - Saludó el rubio sonriendo. Chris se detuvo- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

- Si... Eh... Creo que bien- Contestó Christine algo tímida. Josh asintió.

- Te irá bien... Eres inteligente- La halagó el chico sonriéndole galantemente, dirigiéndose luego a su mesa. Sirius, quien había oído la conversación, siguió a la castaña intrigado.

- ¿Qué examen?- Preguntó el moreno en las espaldas de la chica.

- Uno de Runas...- Contestó Chris rápidamente un poco incómoda- Oye, Sirius ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme?

- ¿Y cómo él sabe que tuviste prueba de runas?- Preguntó el moreno sin hacerle caso a la castaña. Christine sonrió.

- Porque él es una persona preocupada Sirius... No como "otros"- Dijo la chica dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora al chico.

- ¿Te invitó al baile?- Christine se giró completamente, miró a Sirius, y este tenía la expresión grave, tenía el ceño fruncido y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Y qué te importa- Masculló Christine irritada. A Sirius pareciese que se le hubiera endurecido la quijada, se quedó callado. Christine al ver que él no decía nada, se volvió a girar para volver a caminar, cuando el joven Black la detuvo suavemente del brazo.

- Me importa ¿Vale?- Respondió Sirius ceñudo. Christine se volvió para mirarlo.- ¿Irás con él al baile?

- ¿Acaso eso es importante?- Preguntó la castaña- ¿De qué importa que yo vaya con él?- Sirius le miró analíticamente, y le soltó el brazo.

- No sé... Dime tú si es lo suficiente para que yo me alarme...- Contestó el moreno afligido. Christine miró hacia otro lado, tratando de evadir los ojos entristecidos de Sirius. Aquel era chantaje emocional, no era justo.

- Mira Sirius, si tú me das una buena razón para contestarte, te diré si iré o no con él al baile...- Exigió la castaña, susurrando las palabras suavemente. Sirius le miró pensativo y abrió la boca para contestar, pero al cabo de unos segundos la cerró, sin saber qué razones dar. Se peinó con sus manos la sedosa cabellera negra, confundido. Christine lo estaba haciendo pensar y sentir cosas que él quería evitar.

Christine sonrió satisfecha, dedicándole una enigmática mirada, volviéndose a girar para luego perderse por el pasillo y desaparecer de los ojos del merodeador con un sensual caminar.

Aquella tarde no fue como las otras, o por lo menos para Sirius no lo fue. Había pasado todo el día vagando por el castillo, pensando en alguna buena razón para que Christine le contara si iría con aquél tipejo de Revenclaw o no.

Sirius no sabía porqué él tenía tanto temor si llegase hacer la respuesta de la castaña una afirmativa, siendo que él _hipotéticamente_ no debiera importarle en lo más mínimo con qué clase de idiota pudiese salir Christine. Digamos, ella no era nada suyo ¿Verdad? Nunca habían sido novios, no la amaba (O eso al menos trataba de recalcar en su mente), y si alguna vez tuvieron un _affaire_, no pasaron a más allá de unos simples besos (Que por lo demás, fueron excelentes), pero si bien Christine había logrado gustarle más que a las otras chicas, él no debía preocuparse de con quién chiflado saliera ella. Claro que no. ¿Pero porqué Sirius sentía que su sangre hervía dentro de sí, al imaginarse a Chris y Josh juntos? A él no debería importarle, pero le importaba. ¿Porqué le importaba? ¡Rayos! ¡Christine era una chica más!

Sirius sin entender porqué, se acercó a uno de los muros del corredor y le dio un puñetazo, liberando su furia con aquel golpe. James estaba a su lado, iban juntos hacia la cena en el Gran Comedor, y contempló con incomprensión lo que su amigo hacía.

- ¡Hey, Sirius!- Lo llamó el miope, colocando una mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo. Sirius resopló y se giró, viendo a James con una mirada llena de desconsuelo.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Christine no debiera importarme ¿Verdad?- Preguntó abatido el chico de los ojos grises a su amigo. James guardó la compostura, tratando de no sonreír.

- ¿Porqué lo dices, Canuto?- Sirius se tomó el pelo con las manos, confundido.

- No sé... Christine es una chica más, como todas... No debiera importarme tanto...- James no pudo aguantar más y sonrió abiertamente desarreglándose la cabellera.

- ¿Algún tipo la invitó al baile de Navidad?- Trató de adivinar el Animago, entendiendo la postura del moreno. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, impaciente.

- No lo sé... Pero creo que ella irá al baile con Josh Davies, tú sabes, el prefecto de Revenclaw...- James asintió, tratando esta vez, de no reírse.

- Interesante- Terció James empujando el puente de sus lentes para acomodárselos.- Me parece, querido amigo Canuto, que estás un poco celoso ¿No?- Sirius abrió los ojos asustado.- De otra manera, ella no te importaría tanto.

- ¡Cornamenta, no empieces...!- Advirtió el moreno, aún con las manos en la cabeza, desesperado.- Yo no puedo... Sé que no es así... Estás equivocado...

- No estoy equivocado - Afirmó James con una gran sonrisa- Cuando uno está celoso, es porque está enamorado, lo sé, porqué yo lo estoy y sé qué se siente al estar así- Confesó sonrojándose levemente- Sé cuál es el miedo de pensar que la chica que quieres probablemente estará con otro ahora, solos, en algún pasillo, haciendo Merlín sabe qué cosas...- A Sirius se le fue el color al sólo pensar que aquella escena fuera posible. ¿Y si Chris estaba con Davies en ese instante?

- Oh, vamos...- Dijo hartado- ¡Soy Sirius! ¡Sirius Black! ¡No puedo enamorarme!

- Si que puedes amigo- Contestó James mirándolo con picardía- Sé que es difícil aceptarlo al principio, pero ¡Vamos! ¡A todos nos ha pasado!- Sirius suspiró desmoralizado ¡Merlín, aquello no podía estar pasando!

Entraron al gran comedor, y desde el umbral de la puerta, Sirius clavó sus ojos rápidamente en Christine, olvidándose de momento del resto de las personas que habían dentro del comedor. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de Revenclaw, hablando algo aparentemente divertido con el tal Davies. Sirius sintió como su pecho se apretaba; Mientras veía como el prefecto le decía algo que hacía reír a la castaña. Sirius empuñó las manos enojado, a su vez que Christine se levantaba del asiento y le decía algo al oído al joven prefecto, haciendo sonreír al rubio. Sirius no pudo más, y caminó en dirección a Christine, al estar él unos cuántos pasos de la castaña, ella volteó su cabeza y miró a Sirius con naturalidad. Chris sonrió.

- Hola Sirius- Saludó cortésmente la chica, pero algo en ella no le sentaba bien al moreno ¿Acaso era su sonrisa? ¿Su voz? ¿Su mirada? Si, eso era, ella le miraba con una inocencia fingida, como si supiera que a él le dolía verla con Davies- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó Sirius, y luego dirigiéndole una mirada al chico de Revenclaw- ¿A solas?- Christine asintió y se despidió de Josh con un beso en la mejilla. Sirius apretó los dientes, sintiendo como la sangre hervía por sus venas. Empezó a caminar hacia las afueras del Comedor. Ambos salieron y se quedaron de pie en medio del vestíbulo, frente a la imponente escalera de mármol.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?- Preguntó la castaña bruscamente, cambiando esa dulce vocecilla que tenía hace unos instante atrás. Sirius frunció el ceño, serio.

- ¿Irás con él al baile?- Preguntó, o más bien dicho, exigió el moreno nuevamente. Christine rodó los ojos, molesta.

- Sirius ya te dije que si tú me dabas una buena razón para contestarte, te diría si iría con él al baile...

- Pues bien, si quieres una razón, te daré una razón- Masculló Sirius visiblemente afectado, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Chris le miró intrigada.- Estoy celoso- Respondió Sirius luego de un resoplido. Chris entrecerró los ojos desconfiada.

- Mentira, tú no estás celoso...- Dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que oía.

- ¡Joder! ¡Que sí lo estoy! ¡Estoy celoso!- Gritó Sirius furiosamente.- ¿Y quieres saber porqué?- Ella lo miró atenta- ¡Porqué creo que estoy enamorado de ti!- Chris se tapó con una mano su boca y abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Qué había dicho Sirius? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ella? Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, claro que no.- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

- Oh, vamos... Sirius, no juegues conmigo- Objetó Christine indicándole con el índice amenazadoramente- Hace más de un mes dijiste que yo era una bestia, salvaje, irracional... Y ahora vienes y dices que estás enamorado de mi...- Clavándole su dedo en el pecho del moreno.- ¿Muy lindo verdad? ¡Juega conmigo, Sirius! ¡Claro! Como la pequeña Herdwell es una chica ruda, quizás no le duelan esas palabras ¡Porque ella es tan insensible!- Terminó de gritar la castaña incrustándole una y otra vez su dedo en el pecho de él. Chris tenía los ojos como vidrio quebrado, tal como si estuviera apunto de llorar. Sirius arrugó más su entrecejo y le tomó la mano con la cual le indicaba el pecho con fuerza, estaba tan irritado como ella.

- Veo que no has tomado muy en cuenta mis repetidas disculpas ¿Verdad?- Chris forcejeó para que él le dejara su mano libre, pero Sirius no cedió.

- Tus disculpas no valen de nada. Son simples palabras baratas...- Replicó la castaña, cayéndosele las primeras lágrimas por sus mejillas.- Tú no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió aquello, yo confiaba en ti Sirius, pero me di cuenta que tú no vales nada, por que simplemente me ves como el caprichito del semestre- Discutió Christine enfadada, desviando su mirada para que él no la viera llorar- ¿Cuántas mujeres han sido tuyas, eh, Sirius? ¿A cuántas mujeres les has dejado embobadas y luego las dejas tiradas para seguir con tu carrera de Don Juan? ¡Soy una más de tu gran lista de conquistas! ¡Felicidades!- Lo felicitó Chris sarcásticamente, sin dejar de sollozar- Busca a una de tus zorras y entretente con ellas para que me dejes en paz ¿Quieres?

- Chris, por favor... Tú sabes que no eres una chica cualquiera, de otro modo no estaría enamorado de ti como lo estoy ahora- La chica dio un soplido, tratando aún de zafarse de él- Y en verdad, estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice... Todo tiene su explicación y si me dejaras aclararte...

- No quiero que aclares nada- Gruñó Christine fastidiada, clavando su mirada dorada en la grisácea de Sirius. Él se quedó callado, mirándola con detención. Christine tenía su aspecto quebradizo, frágil. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si sus gestos costaran un esfuerzo en demasía.

- Chris...- Intentó de convencer el merodeador bajando su voz- No quiero que sigamos así, te echo de menos...- Confesó Sirius, soltándola del brazo rendido. Christine apartó su mirada de él, afectada. No podía creer que él estuviera diciendo todo aquello. Primero, que estaba celoso, luego que estaba enamorado y finalmente le decía que la echaba de menos. Ese no era el Sirius engreído, hipócrita y altanero que conocía. Ahora estaba destruido, con la voz apagada y su mirada entristecida. A Christine sin duda le dio pena verlo así, ya que después de todo, ella aún lo quería.- No sabes todo lo que me has hecho falta... Más que nunca te necesito...- Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que un suspiro de Christine, despertó a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

- Sirius...- La castaña hablaba despacio, casi susurrantemente- Yo no iré con Josh Davies al baile- Reveló ella sin despegar su mirada del piso. El moreno clavó su mirada en la chica, y ésta estaba con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Sirius no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque trataba a toda costa que Chris no la notara, por si a ella no le gustaba aquella reacción por parte de él, pero era imposible no demostrarse contento, sabiendo que ella no corría peligro de alejarse del merodeador.- Josh me pidió ir con él al baile, pero no quise...- Explicó la castaña, sentándose en los primeros escalones de la escalera de Mármol. Sirius la siguió y se sentó a su lado.- No quería ir al baile con él ¿Sabes? Siendo que Josh es muy guapo, inteligente, divertido...

- ¿Linda, podrías ahorrarte esos comentarios, por favor?- Pidió Sirius con voz tímida, como si no hubiera querido decir aquello. Christine sonrió, sonrojándose un poco más.

- Lo siento- Contestó la castaña, limpiándose sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica- Hubiera sido sencillo aceptar su propuesta, pero hubo algo que me hizo darme cuenta que si lo hacía, quizás cometería un error...- Dijo ella finalmente, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sirius la miró de soslayo, confundido.

- ¿De qué te diste cuenta?- Preguntó. Christine lo miró con un deje de confusión, no sabía si responderle al merodeador o no. Finalmente, ella sonrió.

- Me di cuenta, que soy una completa idiota- Respondió la castaña sin dejar de sonreírse, levantándose de su lado, para luego empezar a subir por las escalas hacia los pisos superiores. Sirius volteó su cabeza, viendo como se iba.

- Te quiero Chris- Ella se congeló. No podía creer que Sirius hubiera dicho eso. ¿Sería una broma? ¿Le quería tomar el pelo?

Ella asintió con su cabeza, sin voltearse para verlo, si lo hacía, era probable que perdiera la compostura y le perdonara de pronto. Aún no era el tiempo para eso. Aún no.

Los días pasaron de prisa, y de pronto el castillo se vació. Los chiquillos de tercer año hacia abajo, se largaron a pasar unos buenas Navidades con sus familias, aunque unos pocos rezagados, seguían dando vueltas por el castillo como almas en pena, viendo envidiosos lo que sería una fiesta de grandes dimensiones, con mucha música, comida y hormonas descontroladas, a la cual ellos no podían asistir.

Los concurrentes a la celebración estaban más que ansiosos. Poco a poco llegaban más lechuzas junto a grandes paquetes cargadas con lujosas vestimentas de gala. El ambiente se había impregnado con el agradable aroma de los bollitos navideños horneados de los elfos, las luces parecían brillar con más entusiasmo, así como también el profesor Flitwick se dio la gana de encantar las armaduras de todo Hogwarts para que cantaran villancicos, dando así un mayor entusiasmo para celebrar esa noche buena.

Aquella mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre todos amanecieron extraordinariamente temprano. Las nerviosas risas de los jóvenes se escuchaban como un tímido susurro en cada pasillo, y en el desayuno, todos estaban con una expresión juergüela plasmada en el rostro, así como también en el almuerzo, en la cual cada quien mostraba un desmedido entusiasmo para lo que viniera en la noche.

Por la tarde, muchos habían optado salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts para tomar el aire fresco y tratar de relajarse lo más posible antes de empezar con los preparativos de la fiesta, lo que era casi imposible, pues toda persona que llegaba a pisar un pie fuera se veía atacado por una veintena de bolas de nieve, rompiendo la tranquilidad del momento.

Algunos pocos que había logrado desistir de la pelea de bolas de nieve, se hallaban caminando a las orillas del bosque prohibido o sentados a la orilla del congelado lago, coincidiendo generalmente, en ser ellos los más pasivos en ir a la velada. Entre las personas aisladas de la fría diversión estaban Lily y Christine, sentadas encima de una roca, conversando.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No te hagas la desentendida!- Reclamó la castaña, viendo maliciosamente a su amiga- Es obvio que James se liará esta noche... No creo que deje pasar alguna mínima posibilidad de besarte- Lily sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco.

- Vale, yo no nací ayer...- Terció la pelirroja no muy convencida- Claro, que sé que James quiere ser mi amigo con derecho a roce...

- No quiere ser amigo con derecho a roce... James quiere ser tu novio- Corrigió Christine. Lily movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No, él no es un tipo serio- Respondió terca- Creo que soy su monadita del momento... No creo que él quiera un relación seria. Además, sé que esta noche hará todo lo posible para besarme...

- Pero si quisiera a toda costa besarte, y ser tu "amigo con ventaja", él ya se hubiera lanzado- Intentó convencer Christine- Ha tenido demasiadas oportunidades ¿No? Hace ya mucho tiempo que ustedes se juntan a pasear solos por los pasillos en Hogwarts y siendo él el pillo que ambas conocemos, ya hubiera ideado la forma de embaucarte y...

- ¡Christine! ¡James no es un tipo serio!- Anotó Lily, sabiendo muy bien lo que su amiga decía la verdad, pero no quería dejar que ella ganara en aquella discusión. Simplemente por orgullo personal. Chris bufó.

- Si lo es- Opinó la castaña- Está tratando de lograr las cosas de la mejor forma.- Lily resopló- ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo eso? Es que sabes que él lo está logrando, y que te está gustando más de lo que debiera...- Lily se sonrojó completamente, clavando su mirada en el duro suelo del hielo del lago. Christine estaba diciendo toda la verdad ¡Diablos! Si, le gustaba James ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Ni Lily entendía lo que le tenía poniendo freno, para evitar que ella sintiese todo aquello. Le gustaba a James, pero...

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Lily abrió la boca de pronto.

- ¿Chris, tú crees que si uno pisa el hielo del lago se rompería?- Christine se rió.

- ¿Acaso quieres patinar en el hielo?- Lily se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Porqué no?- Opinó la ojiverde, poniéndose de pie, haciéndose paso para pisar el fría y resbaladiza agua congelada- Sería divertido...- Lily llegó hasta la orilla del lago y puso un pie sobre el hielo, comprobando que la resistiría, y luego colocó el otro. Al principio no se movió, aunque bien sabía ella que si lo hacía, caería al suelo de inmediato.

- ¿Lily, sabes patinar si quiera?- Escuchó a Christine decir desde la roca. Lily giró su cabeza para verla, aunque al hacerlo movió todo su cuerpo, se inestabilizó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Desde el hielo, sintió las carcajadas de Christine resonar en su cabeza- Vale, eso contesta mi pregunta...

- ¡Hey! Al menos yo sé que no durarías tanto como yo- La retó la pelirroja incorporándose, callando la risa de su amiga.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Eso crees?- Respondió la castaña picada, cruzándose de brazos.- No patinaré contigo, sólo porque me da pena que quedes en vergüenza, digo, yo soy mil veces mejor patinando que tú...- Lily, quien ya estaba de pie y daba unos pasos inseguros sobre el hielo, se rió irónicamente.- Además prefiero conservarme sana y salva antes del baile, no quiero lucir miles de moretones con mi atuendo...

- Querida, los moretones harían brillante juego con el color de tu vestido- Se burló la pelirroja, empezando a dar zancadas más largas deslizándose por el hielo con más seguridad.- Oh, Chris... Acompáñame... Es entretenido- Pidió la pelirroja, haciendo morritos. Christine negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero conservar mi integridad física, querida, no gracias- Rechazó la castaña mirando sus uñas desinteresada. Lily, quien ya estaba llegando hacia el centro del lago, le sacó la lengua.

- ¡Eres una aburrida!- Gritó, y de fondo, se escuchó la risa de su amiga. De momento, no había entendido porqué reía Christine si nada era de gracia en esos momentos, pero al voltear su cabeza, pudo divisar una silueta que se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad. "Oh, no... Es él" Pensó enseguida la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas subía a un color cada vez más encendido. Trató de desviar sus pasos hacia la dirección opuesta nerviosamente, pero al momento de girar su cuerpo, se desequilibró, desplomándose estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué porrazo!- Se rió el moreno de James a las espaldas de la pelirroja. Lily volteó su cabeza con una mirada de poco amigos. James cesó de reír, tendiéndole la mano, con una irresistible sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.- Venga, yo te ayudo- Lily le alargó su mano, y James le sujetó, impulsándola hacia arriba. Lily se puso de pie algo temblorosa, y con su rostro totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza..

- Gracias- Murmuró la pelirroja, algo cohibida. James hizo una rebuscada reverencia.

- Siempre es un placer ayudarla, su majestad- Lily rió suavemente, mientras empezaba a patinar lentamente en dirección a la otra punta del lago, James la seguía.

- ¿Y ya estás listo para el baile de esta noche?- Preguntó de repente la pelirroja, al ver que él no hablaba de nada y se había interpuesto un nervioso silencio entre ambos. Ella vio cómo James sonreía con algo de picardía a su lado.

- ¿Porqué preguntas? ¿Acaso estás ansiosa?- Lily desvió la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que su piel se teñía de un color mucho más carmesí.

- Sólo tenía curiosidad- Contestó ella tranquilamente- Como tú me prometiste que sería un baile que nunca olvidaría, quería saber si seguía en pie aquello.

- ¡Merlín, Lily!- Exclamó extrañado el moreno a su lado.- Me extraña que dudes de mi palabra... ¡Claro que sigue en pie mi promesa! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un embustero?

- No, sólo decía que... Vale, sólo quería saber- Reconoció la pelirroja, girando su cabeza torpemente para ver a James, pero eso hizo que nuevamente perdiera el equilibrio, y antes de que cayera al hielo, James la había atajado por la cintura y la estrechaba a su cuerpo de manera protectora. Lily quedó sorprendida por la manera que él la sostenía, y de una forma que ella no lograba entender, ese repentino abrazo le agradaba de sobremanera y se estrechó más hacia él, cruzando sus brazos por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, quedándose así por un tiempo considerable, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta que los segundos pasaban rápidamente.

- Contigo James, estoy segura que lo pasaré estupendamente...- Confesó la pelirroja soltando su abrazo- Te espero a las nueve en el vestíbulo, espero que no tardes- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, dejando a un anonadado James atrás, viendo cómo la silueta de su pelirroja tentación lograba alejarse de él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Uh...- Logró articular sorprendida Christine sentada en la roca, viendo como ambas siluetas de James y Lily se unían en un abrazo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que ambas siluetas lograron alejarse, mientras que Christine seguía con una estúpida expresión en el rostro. De repente una gran bola de nieve le llegó de sopetón en la cabeza, y antes de girarse para ver quién era que había osado con lanzarle esa bolita de nieve, escuchó una risa demasiado conocida para ella como para hacerse la indiferente.- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Christine!- Se bufó él imitando la voz de la castaña, sonriéndole divertido. La chica lo miró molesta, poniéndose de pie para devolverse al castillo.

- Qué gracioso Sirius...- Dijo hastiada la castaña, iniciando su paso hacia el colegio. Sirius rió por lo bajo, siguiéndola.

- Si yo soy muy gracioso ¿Verdad?- Opinó él sonriente. Christine volteó su cabeza no muy de acuerdo con la opinión del moreno.

- Oh, si... Muy gracioso- Dijo irónicamente la chica, apurando el paso para dejarlo atrás, lo que era casi imposible.- ¿Sirius, podrías dejar de seguirme? Tu fuerte complejo de perro faldero me tiene totalmente exasperada...

- ¿Hay algún problema que te siga?- Preguntó el merodeador curioso. Christine resopló fastidiada, llegando a las puertas del castillo.

- ¡No necesito guardaespaldas!- Dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia, atravesando el umbral de las puertas

- Quiero cuidarte, amor...- Contestó el moreno con voz fingidamente dulce- Hogwarts es tan grande y tú estás tan bella esta tarde, que se me hace que cualquier hombre querría raptarte... Hay hombres tan malos por aquí- Christine rió irónicamente.

- Si, hay hombres muy malos en Hogwarts- Terció la castaña, sin dejar de verle- Empezando por ti ¿No?- Sirius sonrió irresistiblemente.

- Amor, yo soy un caso muy especial... Tú lo sabes- Dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente. Christine lo miró enfurruñada, pero no dijo nada.- En fin, cambiando de tema ¿Alguien más te ha pedido que seas su pareja para el Baile de Navidad?- Chris rodó los ojos aburrida.

- ¿Porqué siempre llegamos al mismo tema?- Preguntó lateada la castaña- Ese es mi problema, Sirius, no te metas...

- Te equivocas, es NUESTRO problema y debo meterme- Corrigió él, seriamente- Ya sabes que soy celoso, Chris, así que no debes ocultarme nada...- Christine frenó su paso y lo miró amenazante.

- El que tú estés celoso, no te da el derecho de saber NADA de mis relaciones interpersonales con los otros miembros de este recinto educacional- Dijo colocando sus brazos en la cintura a la defensiva- ¿Ha quedado claro o te lo dibujo?- Sirius sonrió fingidamente. Aquello de que ella le ocultara sus "relaciones interpersonales" le desagradaba mucho, por no decir que en exceso.

- Si, me ha quedado claro- Masculló él con una sonrisa forzada. Chris volvió a caminar en dirección a la torre, seguida muy de cerca de Sirius. Atravesaron unos cuantos pasillos, hasta que Sirius se le ocurrió hablar de otro tema, para así disipar el ambiente.

- ¿Sabías que Peter se ha ido del castillo, para pasar sus Navidades con su madre?- Christine lo miró de reojo aburrida.

- ¿En serio? Pues no sabes lo que me alegro- Comentó la chica con la voz monótona de desinterés. Sirius la miró intrigado.

- ¿Acaso él no te cae bien?

- Puedo decir que no es de mi pleno gusto... Es tan... Tonto- Opinó la castaña sinceramente, haciendo sonreír al merodeador.

- Así que a ti nunca te gustaría tenerlo como novio ¿No?- Preguntó Sirius, curioso. Christine miró al moreno ofendida.

- No, claro que no- Dijo la castaña con una mueca de asco- Qué crees, yo tengo muy buen gusto...- Sirius sonrió aún más abiertamente.

- Lo tengo claro, por algo te gusto yo ¿No?- Christine lo miró saturada.- En fin, al menos ya sé que no debo preocuparme por él... Eso es bueno...

- ¿Preocuparte de qué?- Sirius sonrió reservadamente, peinando su suave cabello negro con la mano, dejando a Christine totalmente extrañada por el comentario. Ambos no dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a la torre. La Dama Gorda estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, que con suerte se corrió para dejarlos pasar.

Al entrar, la sala común estaba vacía, sólo el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea era el único sonido ambiental que podía dar algo de vida a la habitación, que ya tenía un aspecto lúgubre, pues casi no le llegaba el sol de la tarde. Sirius se fue a sentar frente al fuego, siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de la castaña. Lo normal hubiera sido que Christine hubiese ido directamente a su habitación, para evitar estar de compañía del merodeador, pero algo en ella se tensó al ver a Sirius sentarse frente al fuego y ser iluminado por los finos rayos dorados y anaranjados de la chimenea reflejarse en su bellísimo rostro.

Ella caminó hasta sentarse al lado del merodeador, mirando el fuego, tratando de no mirarlo más de la cuenta, lo cual era casi imposible, pues se veía hermoso. Él sonrió y posó su brazo derecho detrás del respaldo de Christine disimuladamente, tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

- ¿Sirius, y tu irás con alguien al baile?- Preguntó la chica, haciéndose la indiferente, pecando de desinteresada. Sirius levantó sus cejas, de forma burlesca.

- Lo siento, creo que ese es mi problema ¿No?- Se disculpó el moreno chispeantemente. Christine le dirigió una mirada crítica y sonrió fingidamente.

- Oh, si, verdad... Disculpa- Dijo ella mordaz, apoyando su mano delicadamente bajo el mentón. Sirius ladeó su cabeza y se acercó a Christine, rozando prácticamente sus narices, lo que no inmutó a la chica en absoluto, quien miraba al merodeador con aburrimiento, pero que por dentro, su corazón gritaba por salir de su pecho.

- Tú sabes bien linda, que la única persona que me interesa eres tú- Susurró él, sonriéndole de forma coqueta. Christine le miró indiferente, aunque bien sabía Sirius por la mirada que ella traía, que aquella respuesta en ella, la había dejado algo más tranquila.

- Si, lo que sea- Dijo ella haciendo un además con la mano, simulando apatía, reclinándose hasta apoyarse en el respaldo, sin dejar de notar el brazo de Sirius por encima de la espalda.- Sirius... Y... ¿Qué hay de Remus?- Preguntó ella cambiando de tema, mirando al merodeador a su lado, y vio cómo éste se encogía de hombros.

- Sigue igual- Contestó simplemente. Christine frunció los labios preocupada.- Creo que no bajará al baile...

- Merlín... A Remus le afectó lo de Clare más de lo que uno pudiese imaginar- Comentó, negando con la cabeza.- Clare es tan estúpida, mira que perder al hombre de su vida por una cosa así... Es bastante patético...- Sirius volvió a encogerse de hombros, de acuerdo.- Creo que Remus debiera ir al baile ¿Sabes? Para que se distrajera un rato...

- Pero no quiere. Remus se aísla de todos cuando tiene un problema, es algo nato en él, siempre ha sido así... No va a querer ir a la fiesta...- Christine lo miró evaluadoramente y sonrió débilmente.

- Podrías convencerlo para que viniera ¿No te parece?

- Oh, si... Y de seguro me hará caso- Concordó Sirius irónicamente. La castaña borró la sonrisa a una expresión tensa.

- Claro que si, porque eres su amigo ¿No?- Dijo ella- ¡Nada pierdes si lo intentas!

- Pero él no va a querer venir...

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Tal vez él quiere ir, pero le da lata ir solo!

- ¿Y quieres que yo lo invite?- Preguntó Sirius con burla.- Claro, qué macho se verá eso... Mi pareja de baile, Remus Lupin... ¿No crees que te estás pasando?

- A ver "Genio", te estoy sugiriendo que vayan juntos como amigos, no como pareja- Explicó rápidamente la castaña.- Que yo sepa, el baile no es en parejas, así que el que quiera bailar con cualquiera, libre sea... Por lo que Remus puede ir sin guetos al baile...

- Si, pero no va a querer venir...- Christine suspiró cansada.

- Si al menos lo convencieras para que viniera...- Dijo la castaña dulcificando su voz- Al menos, inténtalo por mi ¿Si? No hagas que Remus se queme en su propia hoguera...- Sirius se llevó una mano al cuello, complicado. Chris le estaba pidiendo un favor muy difícil de cumplir, y que para ser sinceros, Remus estaba por esos días con un carácter insufrible, apenas se dirigían la palabra y si lo hacían, era Remus quien lo hacía para insultarlo o insultar a James o a Peter. El licántropo estaba pasando por un difícil momento, y Sirius estaba convencido que, hiciese lo que hiciese, él no saldría de la habitación ni por todo el dinero de Gringotts, ni menos iría al baile, sabiendo que la chica causante de todo aquello se encontraba por ahí, en la pista de baile coqueteando con cualquier pelafustán o tanto peor, si veía a la rubia cazadora de Quidditch bailando con su ex pareja, Mike Summers. Aquello sería para él un golpe bajo y no estaba seguro Sirius que ése sería un riesgo que Remus estuviese dispuesto a asumir.

Christine esperó con paciencia la respuesta de Sirius, mientras que éste meditaba la situación. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por deleitarse con la imagen de Sirius. Él de verás era guapo, sobretodo cuando se colocaba serio. Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- Vale, pero te advierto que esto lo hago por ti ¿eh?- Dijo Sirius un poco complicado acariciándose la barbilla, preocupado. Christine sonrió- Y que no prometo nada...- Previno él, levantándose del sillón.- ¡Mira las cosas que hago por ti! ¡Me merezco un monumento! ¡Un premio a mi esfuerzo!- Exclamó el moreno de forma dramática. Christine aprovechó el momento para levantarse del sillón y quedar a unos pocos centímetros de Sirius. Él se sonrojó de improvisto, aquello no se lo esperaba.

- Quizás... Esta noche, puede que te llegue un premio por ahí- Avisó la castaña juguetonamente, mirando los labios de Sirius. Él, aprovechando las circunstancias, se inclinó, ladeando la cabeza para rozar los labios de ella, pero Chris quitó el rostro del suyo, rápidamente.

- Eh, eh...- Negó- Que sólo recibirás premio durante la noche...

- ¿Y no hay al menos un adelanto?- Rogó el merodeador.- ¿Nada para que yo me entusiasme? ¿Un poco de motivación?- Chris rió por la desesperación de Sirius, nunca esperó verlo así.

- No seas tramposo... Espera a la noche- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Sirius se volteó, desganado, quejándose.

- Falta mucho para la noche...- Suspiró el merodeador, yendo en dirección a las escaleras de hombres.

- Gracias Sirius- Dijo ella sonriente, riendo por lo bajo. El ojigris sólo bufó.

- No me des las gracias, mejor dame suerte, pues la necesitaré...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus acababa de comer su décima tableta de lo que llevaba de la tarde. Se levantó de la cama, y se inclinó sobre su baúl, metiendo la mano a tientas, hasta sacar otra gran barra de aquella deliciosa golosina. Rasgó la envoltura rápidamente y la tiró al suelo sin importarle en nada la higiene de su propio hábitat. Ya casi todo el rededor de su cama de dosel estaba cubierto de distintas envolturas de chocolate negro y blanco, de almendras y nueces, rellenos y de leche. Sonrió melancólicamente por el triste escenario que presenciaba. Aquel era prácticamente, la zona de una ruda batalla en contra de sí mismo, comprobando una vez más, que ni todo el chocolate del mundo era capaz de reanimarlo.

Luego de unos momentos de estúpidas cavilaciones, se tiró nuevamente sobre su cama y empezó a destrozar el chocolate a mordiscos. A estas alturas, ya sus pensamientos carecían de sentido alguno, y parecían ser productos de una traumante repetición de una situación bastante trillada. Era sabido que el tiempo era capaz de sanar heridas, y en el caso de Remus, el tiempo sólo lograba rasgarlas lentamente. Los días pasaban, y él no se daba cuenta de cuan alejado estaba de sí mismo.

Ya no era el mismo, ni quería volver a serlo. No quería volver a ser aquel perdedor de siempre, aquel que dándolo todo, se quedaba sin nada. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella lo querría? Clare era demasiado para él, y lo sabía. ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que Clare lo aceptaría siendo esa bestia? Si él, en el fondo, concordaba con lo que decía la rubia. Pues por mucho que todo el mundo fingiera que lo toleraba, por ser un licántropo, él no era igual que el resto. Él lo sabía. Remus no era parte del mundo. Él no era un ser, era un algo. Y eso lo convertía de por sí en alguien diferente. Él era un hombre lobo, una criatura, un animal, pero no un humano. Siempre lo supo, pero no quería creerlo. Quizás era el miedo de reconocerse a él mismo, lo que hizo que pensara que tenía alguna oportunidad con Clare. Y sin duda, pensaba del mismo modo que ella. Él no era más que un asqueroso licántropo. Qué decepcionante era creerlo.

Devoró el último el último pedazo de chocolate y tiró lo que le quedaba de la envoltura metálica al suelo. Hizo un extraño gruñido al moverse, se levantó de la cama y fue en dirección al baño para lavarse su cara. Llegó al lavabo, prendió el grifo y se mojó el rostro, el cuello y el cabello, para luego clavar su mirada en el espejo. Su rostro no podía estar pasando por un peor momento; tenía los ojos hundidos y rodeados de una oscura sombra, sin mencionar que su piel tenía un color grisáceo y se destacaban aún más sus horrendas cicatrices, y su cabello estaba opaco y sin vida. Tal vez, lo peor de todo, era lo demás. Su cuerpo parecía estar sostenido en pie por unos hilos imaginarios, que daba la sensación que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría al suelo sin previo aviso. Estaba delgadísimo, y en él se marcaba cada hueso; su barbilla parecía más pronunciada y sus dedos parecían más unas escuálidas ramitas torcidas. Sin duda, Remus se vio tentado de golpear su duplicado, pero se contuvo. Suspiró con resignación y se secó con una toalla, para luego arrojarla al suelo con desgana.

Lanzó por última vez su mirada en el espejo y su reflejo le devolvió una mirada llena de amargura. Escuchó el sonido del picaporte abrirse lentamente en la habitación. Resopló fastidiado, desviando su mirada a la entrada de la alcoba, inclinándose con tedio sobre el marco de la puerta del baño y se fijó en el porte del recién llegado. Era Sirius y éste le dirigió una mirada seria, muy poco común de él. Remus se extrañó un poco, pero no dejó que su aire indiferente y poco complaciente lo dejara preocuparse más de la cuenta. El castaño entró al cuarto, se inclinó nuevamente sobre su baúl, sacando un nuevo chocolate, tirándose luego, otra vez sobre su cama. Sirius lo miraba atento desde el umbral de la puerta, aquella situación incomodaba al castaño, que lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer, que estar ahí parado mirándome?- Preguntó Remus molesto, llevándose un pedazo de chocolate a la boca. Sirius entrecerró el cejo desagradado, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y se sentó sobre su cama algo inquieto, inclinando sus brazos en sus rodillas, con la vista pegada en el suelo. Remus lo miró de reojo. De verdad aquella situación le parecía de lo más extraña.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó el merodeador de forma brusca. Sirius le miró con indiferencia.

- Sólo estaba pensando...- Contestó el moreno. Remus volvió a desgarrar otro pedazo de chocolate.- Que eres un idiota- Finalizó Sirius, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara con enfado.

- ¿Soy un idiota?- Masculló el licántropo, tensándosele la mandíbula.

- Claro, es de tonto que no quieres ir al Baile de Navidad- Respondió el moreno, peinando su cabellera hacia atrás, relajado. Remus suspiró para sus adentros, pensó que de verás Sirius lo estaba insultando.

- ¿Y qué si no quiero ir?- Preguntó displicente, sacando otro pedazo de la golosina.- ¿Habrá algo que pueda perderme?- Preguntó con sorna. Sirius se encogió de hombros, pensativo.

- Te serviría para que te distrajeses...- Comentó el moreno distraído- No creo que te haga bien esto de estar todo el día en la habitación, además necesitas divertirte ¿Hace cuánto que no estás de juerga?

- No me interesa Sirius, no estoy de humor- Contestó el castaño fríamente.

- Porque tú no quieres estarlo- Replicó el ojigris. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por Merlín Sirius, ¿Podrías dejar de fastidiarme y dejarme en paz con lo del Baile? ¿O no te da tu cerebro para eso?- Preguntó el licántropo mordaz. Sirius lo miró amenazadoramente, de verdad que Remus estaba insufrible.

- ¿Algún problema con lo del Baile?- Preguntó el merodeador tratando de no decirle nada insultante, aunque debiese morderse la lengua para lograrlo.- ¿Hay algo que te moleste de él?

- Precisamente porque no estaré en el baile, es que no quiero que sigamos hablando de él, mejor dicho, no quiero que sigamos hablando de nada...- Corrigió Remus malhumorado comiendo otro pedazo de chocolate.

- ¿No será, tal vez, que cierta rubia estará en el baile, es el motivo por el cual no quieres ir?- Intentó en adivinar el moreno, provocando que en Remus se tensara por completo.

- Por supuesto que no- Negó- No metas a Clare en esto... Ella no tiene nada que ver...

- ¿Ah no?- Fingió Sirius sorprenderse- ¿Entonces qué?

- A ti no te incumbe- Cortó el castaño.

- Claro, como ella te dijo que le dabas asco, no quieres arruinarle la velada ¿No? ¡Qué considerado de tu parte!

- ¿Quieres callarte?- Exigió Remus dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable, que hizo que Sirius sonriera peligrosamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que dije que no fuera verdad?- Preguntó el moreno fingiendo inocencia, que hizo que Remus se sentara en su cama con el ceño fruncido furibundo.

- Clare ahora está fuera de mi vida- Aclaró el licántropo- Y por siempre lo estará...- Continuó amargamente- Tiene mucha razón en lo que dice, soy un ser asqueroso, no puedo compartir con todos el mismo aire...

- ¿Te estás escuchando Remus?- Interrumpió Sirius sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¡Ella te lavó el cerebro! ¡No puedes pensar de esa forma...!

- Claro que sé lo que digo- Afirmó el castaño crispado- No me merezco nada, soy una bestia... Toda la vida lo he sido, pero siempre me engañé con ser aceptado... ¿Cómo yo podía ser capaz de enamorarme de ella? No la merezco...- Sirius se levantó de la cama y lo miró anonadado. ¿Remus era quien decía eso? No podía creerlo. El licántropo tenía la autoestima por debajo de las mazmorras ¿Cómo era posible?

- Remus... Estás diciendo una sarta de estupideces impresionante...- Dijo el merodeador sorprendido- Tú, de partida, no eres una bestia, eres un ser humano como todos- Remus sonrió irónicamente- Y quien no merece nada en este mundo es Clare, no tú- Corrigió. Remus se levantó de la cama y lo miró enfurecido.

- Por favor Sirius, no sigas dándome cátedra de lo que soy, porque perfectamente puedo darme cuenta de cómo todos me ven en realidad- Bramó Remus, viéndolo directamente en actitud peligrosa. Pareciera, que a pesar de su gran desventaja corporal, que él se le tiraría a golpes al joven Black. Sirius rió astutamente.

- Claro, veo que puedes darte cuenta perfectamente, que ahora te estoy viendo como un perfecto imbécil por no darte cuenta de lo que eres- Respondió Sirius. Remus lo miró con desprecio.

- No sigas Sirius dándotelas de buen amigo, porque el papel sabemos que no te sale... Ya lo has podido comprobar con Peter ¿No? ¿Y ahora quieres reindicarte de todos tus errores con Peter conmigo? ¿Para tratar de subirme el ánimo? No gracias, con supuestos amigos doble estándar, yo no tranzo... Ni les hago caso siquiera- Gruñó Remus que provocó en Sirius un completo resentimiento. El moreno cada vez se veía más enfadado con el licántropo.

- No metas a Colagusano en todo esto, porque de nada viene al caso- Cortó el merodeador dolido.- Tú más que nadie sabe que yo estoy totalmente arrepentido por hacerle algo como eso- Contestó- Pero de lo que no sabes, es que de verdad yo estoy enamorado de Christine, y al menos, ella me quiere por lo que soy- Contestó el moreno enfurecido, indicándole peligrosamente con el dedo.- No como esa rubia que no puede ver más allá de su nariz y fijarse en el gran hombre que está perdiendo...- Remus lo miró de forma fulminante, para luego bajar la mirada.

- Tú... No entiendes...

- ¡Remus, trata de no ver sólo lo que no eres y fíjate en lo que eres en realidad!- Le gritó Sirius, sintiéndose cada vez más incapaz de hacerle ver al castaño que estaba equivocado.- Tú eres un gran hombre Remus, un tipo excelente y no tienes idea de las semejantes cosas que estás diciendo... Si. Tú eres un hombre lobo, pero sólo lo eres doce veces al año y los 353 días que te quedan eres un hombre, y como tal, debieras apreciarte un poco y no dejar que insultos como el que te dijo Clare te hagan caer y dejaras de ser tu mismo...- Finalizó Sirius, mirando con severidad por las circunstancias a Remus, quien acababa de derribarse y sentarse sobre su cama pensativo. Sirius caminó hasta su armario y sacó su traje de gala para el Baile y se lo colocó al hombro.- Iré a arreglarme a alguna de las habitaciones vacías de los chicos de primero o segundo...- Avisó el merodeador, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, pero antes miró de soslayo al castaño y este seguía con la misma expresión desde hacia un rato.- Remus, te aconsejo que vayas al baile, es mejor que te distraigas y le demuestres a Clare que no eres nada de lo que piensa; Eres un gran hombre Remus, espero que te des cuenta...- Dijo antes de irse cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Remus cubrió su cara con las manos. Se sentía tan frágil y desarmado, que no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño. Trató que de sus ojos no salieran lágrimas, pues durante todo ese tiempo había tratado de no demostrarse débil, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejar que todo le afectara de tal forma, pero los esfuerzos habían cedido, y ya todo era inútil.

Dicen que los hombres no lloran, pero él al menos era un hombre lobo, y no habían reglas que impidieran, en esta ocasión, que lo hiciera... ¡Demonios, necesitaba más chocolate!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Chris has visto mis zapatos?- Preguntó una voz desde el fondo del armario. La castaña levantó su vista de una revista y miró a su alrededor y no halló nada.

- ¿Cuáles zapatos?- Preguntó Chris, volviendo su atención a la revista.

- Unos color crema de tacón aguja...- Respondió la voz del armario. Christine dio vuelta una pagina de la revista.

- ¿Unos que tienen una pequeña marca plateada en un costado?- Preguntó.- ¿Y qué son de una marca francesa?

- Si, si ¿Lo has visto?- Volvió a preguntar ilusionada, sacando Clare la cabeza del guardarropa. Chris levantó la vista desganada.

- No los he visto- Contestó pesadamente volviendo su mirada a la revista. Clare salió del armario, farfullando por lo bajo. ¿Dónde era que los había dejado?- Clare, te recomiendo que intentes con un hechizo convocador, un Accio vendría bien...- La rubia chasqueó sus dedos en señal de agradecimiento, y luego de fallidos intentos tratando de recordar la maniobra del encantamiento, sus zapatos aparecieron desde su mismo baúl. La rubia empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad, para luego colocárselos y terminar, al fin, con su atuendo de gala para el Baile de Navidad.

Clare se veía bellísima. Lucía un largo vestido color crema, el cual tenía un gran corte por el costado, que deslumbraba una de sus bien trabajadas piernas, dignas de una jugadora de Quidditch. Su escote era pronunciado, pero no dejaba ver más allá de lo necesario. Su peinado era sencillo y delicado, con un amarre de flores hacia atrás, y su melena rubia caía con gracia por debajo de los hombros hasta terminar en suaves bucles. Clare se veía muy sobria y elegante.

En tanto, Lily estaba en el baño tratando de hacerse un peinado, digno de princesa. Llevaba un vestido corto color plata, llegando un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El diseño era bastante simple, pero no dejaba de ser original, puesto que por la parte de arriba, la tela caía con soltura desde las amarras que se sujetaban desde el cuello, dejando la espalda descubierta, hasta la parte de la falda en donde la tela plateada se ajustaba lo suficiente para enmarcar su linda silueta. Llevaba unos zapatos a juego con el vestido, al igual que llevaba unos aretes y pulseras al tono. Su maquillaje era delicado y femenino, marcando sobretodo sus bellos ojos, que esa noche brillaban furiosamente con un color más esmeralda que de costumbre. Cuando al fin pudo terminar de peinarse, su cabello color sangre estaba ligeramente ondulado y por la parte de arriba llevaba un bellísimo tocado con pequeñas piedrecillas brillantes.

Se chequeó por última vez en el espejo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. Saldría con Potter ¿Aquello no era surrealista? Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, de hecho, ni ella se lo podía figurar en aquel momento. Una sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo hasta que se estacionaron en su estómago en una agradable sacudida del aleteo de mariposas. ¡Saldría con James Potter!

- ¡Wow...! Lily estás...- Christine estaba en el umbral de la puerta del baño, mirándola boquiabierta. Clare llegó a su lado y vio a la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos, ambas completamente sorprendidas. Lily las miró con timidez.

- ¡Estás bellísima...!- Completó la rubia con la misma expresión de Chris. Lily se sonrojó un poco.

- Nah... Si no es para tanto- Respondió ella humildemente. Abriéndose paso para entrar al cuarto y arreglar unas cosas de su baúl.

- ¡James se sentirá la persona más afortunada del planeta!- Le dijo Chris siguiéndola, con asombro- Es que, Lily... ¡Hoy te pasaste!- Exclamó radiante de alegría. Lily la miró algo cohibida.

- Eh, un momento- Paró Clare, desde en medio de la habitación, extrañada.- ¿Lily, irás con Potter al baile?- Chris sonrió delatadoramente, mientras Lily bajaba la mirada al suelo. No quería confesarlo.- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Hoy es el Apocalipsis!- Gritó emocionada. Lily y Chris rieron.- ¿Y porqué no me contaste?- Le preguntó la rubia a la joven prefecta con un deje de resentimiento. Lily se encogió de hombros, tranquila.

- La verdad es que como estabas algo alejada de nosotras no vi el momento ni el lugar de confesártelo.- Contestó la pelirroja.

- Claro, como nos tenías botadas...- Explicó Christine fingiendo estar dolida. La rubia sonrió un poco triste.

- Lo siento chicas, es que... No he estado pasando por un buen momento- Respondió la rubia livianamente.- Ya saben, el estudio, el Quidditch me han estado agotando más de la cuenta y... No sé, creo que me alejado por eso...- Mintió la rubia esquivamente. Christine levantó una ceja incrédula, mientras que Lily le dirigía una mirada a la castaña de esas que decían "No hagas un escándalo ahora, por favor."

- Qué coincidencia, Remus ha estado igual que tú de escurridizo... Apenas lo he visto últimamente, parece muy deprimido ¿A qué lo has notado Clare?- Insinuó la castaña acusadoramente. La rubia miró a su amiga, indiferencia.

- Bah... No lo he notado- Aseguró un poco incómoda. Chris hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Si, de seguro que no lo has notado... Hay gente que no ve más allá de lo que le dan los ojos...- Murmuró Christine yendo hacia el armario para sacar su vestido- ¡Yegua...!- La única que pudo oír aquello fue Lily y no pudo evitar reírse bajo.

- ¿Clare, y tú? ¿Con quién irás?- Preguntó educadamente la prefecta. Clare pareció ponerse nerviosa.

- ¡Oh, rayos! Debo irme...- Esquivó la rubia inquieta, sacando un pequeño bolso a juego con su vestido desde su baúl, para luego despedirse rápidamente de las chicas e irse de allí. Chris y Lily se miraron, sabiendo perfectamente lo que significaba eso.

- Creo que Clare volvió con Summers- Dijo Lily preocupada. Christine se encogió de hombros.

- Se veía venir- Lamentó la castaña sacando del armario una gran caja negra con una cinta color violeta, para luego dejarla sobre su cama.- Clare puede llegar hacer tan idiota... Mira que dejar a Remus por Summers...- Lily asintió con gravedad.- Quizás, esta vez Clare terminé muerta... Con él, cualquier cosa le puede pasar...

- No seas dramática. Clare con Mike estará bien...

- Estará bien muerta, si a eso te refieres...- Opinó la castaña sentándose al lado de Lily, juiciosamente.- Summers es un tipo peligroso, créeme...- Lily negó con la cabeza deshaciéndose de malos pensamientos. Quedaron un rato en silencio analizando la situación, hasta que Lily reaccionó. Se le hacia tarde para bajar al baile, y James la esperaría en el vestíbulo. Se levantó de la cama y se chequeó por última vez en el espejo. Suspiró.

- Chris... Estoy algo nerviosa- Confesó la pelirroja dándose media vuelta para mirar a su amiga intranquila. Christine sonrió.

- Todo irá bien...- La tranquilizó la castaña.- Espero que esta noche todo salga bien... Y créeme, él está enamorado de ti hasta lo pies, ya lo verás esta noche...- Lily se mordió el labio nerviosamente, y luego de analizarse bien en el espejo, tomó una pequeña cartera con un poco de maquillaje dentro.

- Chris... ¿No crees que debieras arreglarte?- Dijo Lily- Ya se hace tarde y la fiesta está por comenzar...- Chris se encogió de hombros, relajada.

- Llegaré tarde, quiero estar ahí cuando la fiesta ya esté prendida... Tú sabes- Contestó con fingida soberbia, tomando la caja negra para llevársela al baño.- ¡Suerte con James...!

- Gracias, creo que la necesitaré...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Caminaba de un lado al otro, sin saber qué hacer. Ya eran las 9 y cinco minutos, y con la mala suerte que él ya acostumbraba a tener con Lily, quizás ella lo había dejado plantado. Si, tal vez ella se había arrepentido de ir al baile con él. Sabía que la idea era algo apresurada, pero no así menos realista. No sabía por qué, pero el estar enamorado de Lily lo hacía sentirse muy inseguro. Al menos así se sentía él cuando ella dejaba de estar a su lado, porque cuando estaban juntos, todo era perfecto. Todo estaba bien.

James estaba en el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor, verificando por última vez el reloj, nervioso. 9 y siete minutos, Lily lo había abandonado. Estaba casi seguro.

- Travesura realizada, querido Cornamenta- Avisó Sirius con voz cantarina, colocando una mano en su hombro.- Todas las bebidas están boicoteadas con alcohol... A excepción del jugo de frutilla que es el favorito de Lily, al cual le agregué un afrodisíaco por si las dudas- James sonrió con picardía.

- Genial... Gracias- Sopló el merodeador por lo bajo.- ¿Sabes Canuto? Estoy nervioso...- Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, vamos... Es sólo una chica.

- No es una chica, es Lily- Corrigió como diciendo lo más obvio del mundo- Hoy es nuestra primera cita...

- No me digas... Entonces, te recomiendo que trates de abusar de ella esta noche- Aconsejó Sirius con seriedad, que hizo que se llevara un golpe en la collera.- Hey, sólo trataba de ayudarte...

- No me ayudes con tus perversiones ¿Quieres?- Dijo James con una sonrisa disimulada, mientras se arreglaba la corbata.- ¿Luzco bien?- Sirius lo observó analíticamente. Llevaba una túnica de color azul oscuro y una camisa a juego. Su cabello seguía tan indomable como siempre e incluso un poco más, lo que se creía imposible, gracias a los nervios.

- Si, incluso creo que me estoy enamorando de ti...- Respondió haciéndolo merecedor de otro golpe en la collera.- ¡Ya, lo siento, era broma...!- Dijo riéndose. James se enderezó con la vista clavada en las escaleras, pero ella aún no aparecía. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Hablé con Remus...- Comentó Sirius, de repente. El miope lo miró intrigado.- Traté de convencerlo para que viniera al baile...

- ¿Y vendrá?- Preguntó James algo escéptico.

- No lo sé- Respondió el merodeador encogiéndose de hombros.- Creo que no...- James puso sus manos en los bolsillos, de forma pensativa.

- No nos ha hecho caso en todo este tiempo, dudo que lo haga ahora- Opinó seriamente- Ojalá que te haga caso Sirius, es difícil que... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ahí viene...!- Avisó el miope emocionado, casi sin aire. Sirius ladeó su cabeza en dirección a las escaleras y quedó sorprendido ¿Aquella era Lily Evans? ¿La prefecta Evans? Sirius silbó largamente, se veía preciosa. James quedó boquiabierto, totalmente maravillado de la figura que veía ¡No lo había dejado abandonado a suerte! ¡Lily estaba ahí! ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

Todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo giraron sus cabezas para verla. Quedando alucinados con ella, para luego sorprenderse al ver quien era su respectiva pareja. ¿James Potter? ¿Acaso era broma?

Lily se detuvo unos escalones antes de llegar donde estaba James esperándola. Ella al sólo ver la cara de su merodeador favorito, sintió que las emociones explotaban por su pecho. Se veía tan guapo, con su cabello despeinado y su mirada chispeante. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

- Hola...- Musitó bajo la pelirroja, demasiado nerviosa para estar en sí. Lily se recriminó para sus adentros por lo "ingenioso" del saludo, un comienzo muy soso, que la hizo sentir muy estúpida.

- Vaya... Lily, estás muy hermosa...- La halagó James embelezado, tendiéndole la mano caballerosamente. Lily sonrió, ruborizándose peligrosamente.

- Tú también estás guapísimo- Correspondió ella, tratando de sonar calmada y relajada, lo que le era casi imposible.

Luego de atravesar el vestíbulo, y adentrarse al Gran Comedor, no podían dejar de llamar toda la atención de la noche. Inclusive la profesora Mc.Gonagall y Dumbledore quedaron petrificados al ver a la pareja tomados de la mano.

James no podía dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa muy especial plasmada en la cara, con esa sonrisa que al sólo verla, Lily perdía toda compostura. Ella sabía que estaba completamente sonrojada. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa la enloquecían. ¿Pero qué más daba si estaba roja, si tenía a uno de los hombres más lindos de Hogwarts a su lado, como su pareja de baile? Pero estaba cohibida, muy intimidada, esa mirada decía mucho, y ella quería saber qué.

- ¿James, te sucede algo?- El miope se quedo callado, pero ella pudo darse cuenta, por el brillo de sus ojos, que James decía más de lo que las palabras eran capaces de transmitir.

- Lily, juro solemnemente que esta noche será la más especial de tu vida, te lo prometo...

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**¡Alojas! ****ˆ****°****ˆ**** ¡Ya volví! ¡Siiii...:D ¡Si ya os había dicho que volvería pronto! ¿O es que acaso habían desconfiado de mi? ¿Eh? ¬.¬ Vale, no me contesten, ya sé que todas no daban fe a que yo volvería antes de fin de año (Incluida yo misma xD), pero debo confesarles que he tenido una inspiración divina y he escrito más que en toda mi vida y reencarnaciones pasadas en conjunto xD **

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capi, a pesar de que yo lo leo y lo releo y me sigue pareciendo algo raro el producto, (Si... Yo y mi súper auto exigencia D:) y a pesar de que sé que no soy para nada buena como escritora (Ya ustedes lo han podido comprobar u.u) ruego porque se deje leer xx **

**Como ven todas, este capítulo es un Especial de Navidad, que aclara mayormente que ha pasado con los personajes todo este tiempo y qué ha ido cambiando en ellos... Ya ven que lo de Remus y Clare aún no se soluciona, y nuestro lobito ha terminado bastante mal D: Por su parte, tenemos a Chris y Sirius que a pesar de que aún no se ponen definitivamente en la buena, hay alguno que otro progreso por ahí, pero lejos el mayor cambio de todos creo que ha sido lo de Lily y James, puesto a que la pelirroja, al fin, está aceptando todo lo que siente por él!! Seee!!! Aleluya! xD **

**Bueno, todavía faltan 2 partes más para terminar el Especial de Navidad y veremos qué pasa, porque os puedo asegurar que pasa mucho!!! Incluso creo que por ahí hay una reconciliación... Mmm... Pero tal vez me arrepienta y los siga teniendo separados, o tal vez los vuelva a juntar, o lo mejor los separo, o vuelven o los separo o los vuelvo a juntar xD Pfff... No sé, creo que eso depende de ustedes si me dejan ****críticas**** ;D (si, volvemos al chantaje Muajajajaja xD) Ustedes ya saben el trato: Dejan una ****crítica**** y yo actualizo, cappicci? (Biank pone cara de mafiosa y habla con acento italiano) La familia estará vigilándolas para que escriban su ****Review**** xD jejeje:P**

**En fin, el capítulo va dedicado en especial a **Kriss Black **quien me dejó muchos ****Reviews**** el capítulo pasado (Ya ven chicas, sigan su ejemplo xD), así que si quieren que yo les quiera ¡DEJEN MUCHAS ****CRÍTICAS****! xD Aunque debo admitir seriamente, que tengo la necesidad de saber qué tal va la historia, si les gusta, qué partes son las qué más les entretienen, si les gustan los personajes, la manera en que los describo... Para yo tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer los capítulos... Así que si pueden contestarme esas preguntas mediante un ****Review****, yo seré híper-súper- master- recontra- mega- extremadamente feliz :D **

**Gracias por los Reviews del capi pasado!!! Me emocionaron, me sentí querida :****'****) creí que nadie me pescaría después del casi año de espera... Todo se los debo a ustedes :D Ai lorsssssssh yuuuu!!! xD**

**Jejeje creo que estoy puro dando jugo... Mejor me retiro antes que siga cayendo en la indecencia xD**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo... ¿O no? ¿O si? ¿O tal vez? xD **

**Espero que nos sigamos leyendo n.n**

**Y les deseo a todas algo lindo xP Puesto que ahora no se me ocurre qué xD**

**¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Con cariño,**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

**PD: Hubo una persona (Muy presente en mi lista de contactos xD) que me preguntó por msn con respecto a lo del ****"****Wenna Sirius****" del capítulo anterior****, pues no entendía lo que significaba, y me recomendó que lo aclarara para todas las personas que no eran Chilenas... Pues bien (Bianca suspira, incomodándose un poco por tener que explicar algo como aquello), eh... Lo del Wenna Sirius, es una parodia de un famoso video nacional ****"****subido de tono****"**** llamado ****"****Wenna Natty****"****, que no sé si aún está en circulación por el youtube, pero que en ningún caso recomiendo que lo vayan a ver, pues es un video que dejó mucho que desear con respecto a las acciones de ****"****algunos****"**** estudiantes precoses que se pusieron a hacer cosas de grandes xD El punto es, que este video fue tapete de discusión por unas cuantas semanas y también ha sido un buen material para crear cualquier tipo de broma entre amigos o para molestar a cualquier persona con actitudes poco doctas, más bien pecaminosas xD También es importante aclarar, que esta autora nunca vio ese video, pues es una niña bien sana y libre de traumas :D Y sólo se enteró de eso por los medios de comunicación pública xD**

**Esperando que les haya quedado claro, **

**Este ha sido mi momento cultural xD**

**ˆ****o****ˆ**** Vayan a Go!!! ****ˆ****o****ˆ**

••••••••••••••••• **R E V I E W S ****•••••••••••••••••**


	14. El Baile de Navidad II Parte

¡Alojas

**¡Alojas! Seee... Lo siento :P Es inevitable no atrasarme, pero ya ven! Actualicé y eso es lo importante, y sé que a muchas el capítulo les encantará :P Capítulo dedicado a dos grandes chicas!! Vivi-G Weasley (Por Merlín, nunca esperé que tuviéramos gustos y vidas tan iguales xD Ponte a escribir de inmediato, que se nota a leguas que tienes demasiado talento) y Sabri Black (Ya tú sabes hermanita perdida, sos un amor, mis tardes de MSN no serían lo mismo sin ti jaja :D)**

**Pues no se impacienten!! Aquí está el chap, espero que lo disfruten..!! Nos leemos abajo!! ˆoˆ**

**Un yo sin un tú**

**CAPITULO 14: El Baile de Navidad (II Parte)**

El Baile de Navidad, comenzó como todos los años, con una pista quisquillosamente vacía, pero que a medida que el minutero del reloj seguía avanzando, y que el joven alumnado de Hogwarts dejara que el grado etílico de los ponches navegara por sus venas, la pista empezó a calentarse con una que otra pareja, para luego llenarse irremediablemente.

El ambiente se alborotaba con desternilladas risas, con parejas yendo de un lado al otro murmurando por lo bajo, besándose apasionadamente en una esquina lo suficientemente oscura para no permitir que ningún profesor se dieran cuenta de qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Todo el mundo bailaba, cantaba, reía. En fin, se divertía, como era debido en una fiesta, que como pocas, el desenfreno estaba permitido. Nadie, en una fiesta como esa, ni en una época como aquella, tenía derecho de tener límites. El Baile de Navidad era para disfrutarlo, y quisieras o no, te ibas a divertir escandalosamente.

- ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?- Preguntó James llegando donde la pelirroja, dándole una copa llena de jugo de frutilla. La chica sonrió animadamente.

- Bien ¿Qué crees? La fiesta está súper...- Dijo, para luego dar una probada al jugo. Imprevistamente, una silueta se acercó a la pareja. Era Sirius, y parecía inquieto.

- ¡Merlín, que alguien me libre! ¡Por favor, escóndanme...!- Exclamó el merodeador de manera suplicante, colocándose entre ellos.- ¡Las chicas me siguen...! ¡Están por todos lados...!

- Vamos canuto, no juegues... A ti te encanta eso- Molestó James dando un trago a su bebida boicoteada. Lily rió por lo bajo.

- Si, pero quiero estar algo decente para cuando llegue Christine- Contradijo el moreno sonriente.

- Canuto, tú nunca has sido decente, no te engañes- Se burló James divertido. Sirius rió.

- Eso es evidente, por cierto ¿La han visto?- Preguntó el moreno refiriéndose a Chris. Lily se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

- No, no ha bajado... Pero me dijo que bajaría cuando la fiesta ya estuviera a sus anchas...- Contestó Lily, dejando el vaso a un lado, y tomando a James de la mano. Parecía que el afrodisíaco había tomado efecto.- Venga, vamos a bailar...- Invitó la pelirroja coquetamente al miope, quien estaba alucinado.

- "La tengo loca"- Se excusó James con su amigo, moviendo los labios, antes de alejarse hacia la pista de baile. Sirius rió con ligeras carcajadas.

...

Caminó hacia el espejo y se paralizó al ver su reflejo. Un regusto amargo subió por su garganta, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cara se apretaba; Su quijada se endurecía, su mirada ardía y su respiración se entrecortaba. Estaba nervioso, tal vez inseguro, pero ya no podía dar pie atrás; su orgullo, quizás, su dignidad estaba en juego.

Se analizó con la mirada clavada en su reflejo. Alisó cada arruga de su traje, se enderezó su corbata repetidas veces, farfulló entretanto, mientras cada centímetro de su piel se crispaba por los nervios. Claro, para todos, un baile era tan superfluo como ponerse calcetas en invierno, pero en esta ocasión Remus no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto. Aún no se sentía preparado, por muy desesperante que aquello sonara, no era él de aquellos idiotas que cayera en valor, luego de oír el semejante discurso de Sirius. Obvio, algo de ánimo le dio, cambió de opinión con respecto a su asistencia a la celebración, pero aquello no hizo que guardara sus miedos y dudas. ¿Sería capaz de pasarla bien a pesar de todo? ¿A pesar que ella no estuviera con él? ¿Qué ella lo odiara? Si, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por esas estúpidas preguntas, pero tan sólo eran miedos sin fundamentos que no podía renegar.

Su mirada pareció nublarse, pérdida en su imagen, que de tanto verla pareció confundirse. Aquél que le devolvía la mirada no era él. Raído, avergonzado, quieto. ¿Qué imagen era aquella? "¡Sólo de un perdedor!" Gritó su mente gruñendo, tal lobo encerrado en su subconsciente. Sintió que sus piernas se doblaron, valor era lo que menos tenía como Gryffindor.

- ¿Remus?- La puerta crujió a sus espaldas. Él se giró- ¡Wow, pareces figurilla de novio de los pasteles de bodas muggle!- Comentó Christine sonriendo, metiendo su cabeza por el espacio de la puerta.- Te ves divino... Me imagino que vendrás a la fiesta, ¿No?

- Pues... Eso mismo me estaba preguntando- Contestó quedamente, sin poder ocultar una mirada nerviosa. Christine entró tranquilamente. Llevaba su cabello arreglado, su maquillaje prodigioso, pero su vestuario sólo era tapado con una ordinaria túnica negra, desde el cuello hasta más debajo de las rodillas, sin dejar a ver ningún detalle del vestuario oficial. La chica sonrió y lo abrazó por la espalda amistosamente. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

- Remus, te ves espectacular, cómo dejarás que te pierdas de esta manera...- Trató de alentar Christine, Remus farfulló.

- No hay caso, no le veo la razón a que vaya...- Respondió él negando con la cabeza- No me sentiré mejor, tan sólo...

- Remus es lo mejor...

- Tan sólo seguiré hundiéndome más en esta mierda- Continuó él acongojado- ¿Es que acaso no ves que sólo hago el ridículo? ¡Doy pena!

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡No das pena! Este es el mejor ejemplo de superación, ya era hora que salieras, y te distrajeras un poco- Animó la castaña, abrazándolo un poco más.- Vamos, si la cuestión no es para qué darle más vueltas- Apremió- Es sólo una fiesta, una canita al aire, un momento de esparcimiento...- Apuntó graciosamente, haciendo sonreír levemente al Merodeador- Daaale si no cuesta nada, y de paso me harás feliz a mi, que si quieres podríamos hasta entrar juntos como pareja de baile...

- ¿Y dejar que Sirius me mate por ello?- Indicó el castaño con una divertida mueca.- Vale, si ya estoy deprimido, una paliza de qué me importará...- Christine rió, haciendo sonreír a Remus, que suspiró descargándose un poco de todos sus pesares. Tal como decía Chris, "Sólo es una fiesta, y ya... No hay nada que temer".

- ¿Y qué dices? ¿Bajemos juntos?- Propuso Christine separándose de Remus, y este asintió resignadamente.

- Vale- Aceptó el castaño aún un poco resentido, siendo llevado de la mano por una animada Christine hacia las afueras de su habitación a rastras.

Bajaron juntos la torre hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Éste ya estaba lleno de parejitas acarameladas en los rincones, muchas risas livianas y el suave eco de la música del Gran Comedor. Era un ambiente estupendo, cualquiera diría que la fiesta estaba en su esplendor, y ya todo para Remus se haría más fácil, porque sería más fácil camuflarse entre la gente y pasar un rato divirtiéndose sin ataduras. Sin embargo, el castaño apretó nervioso la mano de Christine. Su corazón latía furiosamente, negándose a dar siquiera un paso.

- ¿Remus? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la chica, girándose para ver frontal y cercanamente al merodeador, que parecía inquieto.

- Tal vez no haya sido una buena idea venir...- Christine ahogó un gritó de exasperación.

- ¡No empieces Remus!- Advirtió la chica desarmando su galante postura.- Que ya llegamos, y entras a la fiesta y punto.- Dijo severamente- ¡Nada de andar maraqueando!

- Pero...

- Remus, si ya sé, tal vez no estés preparado, pero qué mejor que salir de una depre así, divirtiéndote entre amigos y con la compañía del resto.- Se calmó un poco Christine y de paso un poco Remus- No es la idea que pases así siempre, si ya lo de Clare pasó y listo. No hay más qué hacerle, y esta es la primera decepción que tendrás de muchas decepciones en tu vida, y ya es hora que aprendas a controlarte y dar el significo real que tienen las cosas...- Dijo Christine, tomando las manos de Remus y mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente, como cuando eran niños- A fin de cuentas, tú y yo sabemos que lo que no mata te hace fuerte...- Dijo dulcemente con una amable sonrisilla, para luego enseñar su usual mirada traviesa.- ¡Así que anda a demostrarle a esa perra, que vales muchos más que ella! ¡No merece que te trate así! ¡Porque ella es una yegua! ¡Hija de su grandísima...!

- Hey, hey, hey...- Rió Remus ligeramente, reincorporando su postura de siempre- ¡Wow, lo que sea que tomaste, sin duda estaba fuerte..!- Christine rió con ganas, siendo abrazada por Remus, que le acariciaba la espalda cariñosamente.- Gracias Chris, has sido un gran apoyo ahora...

- No te preocupes- Respondió ella, soltando su abrazo, mientras se desataba los dos primeros nudos de su túnica.- Agradécemelos bailando un par de piezas conmigo, ¿Te parece?- Propuso, desvaneciendo su túnica, dejando a Remus boquiabierto con su atuendo.

- Merlín, Chris... Estás... Estás...

- ¿Hermosa? ¿Despampanante? ¿Genial?- Ayudó Christine riendo girando sobre sus talones para lucirse, haciendo asentir al castaño.- Esa es la idea, que...

- Sirius quedara sin aliento, ¿No?- Christine se sonrojó de golpe, evitando sonreír torpemente.

- No necesariamente, ¿Qué insinúas? Yo y Sirius no tenemos...

- ¿Nada? Uff, esa no es la información que manejo- Aclaró Remus divertido. Christine puso los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el muy inútil?

- Pues no mucho, pero a lo que a mi parece, creo que ya es hora que lo perdones...- Christine arrugó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de hastío. Remus rió.

- ¿Te contó todo sobre lo del grito y todo eso?- Remus asintió- Bah, qué importa eso ahora...

- A él le importa- Rectificó Remus colocándose serio- No es que quiera intervenir en esto Chris, pero él ya no es el mismo, y de veras que lo veo arrepentido por todo aquello...- Christine hizo que no lo escuchaba y examinó la entrada del Gran Comedor con la mirada.

- Uuuy! Creo que adentro está que arde... ¿Porqué no entramos?- Christine sonrió y tiró del brazo de él, pero éste se negó.

- Me gustaría pasear por aquí un rato, no quiero entrar en seguida...- Se disculpó Remus zafándose de las manos de Chris.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- No, ehm... Prefiero estar solo- Christine lo miró con desconfianza- Te juro que entraré a bailar algunas piezas contigo...-Christine lo miró analíticamente, suspirando rendida.

- ¿Prometido?- Preguntó ella tiernamente tendiéndole su mano con el meñique suspendido. Remus rió y se llevó una mano por su cabellera, mirando hacia todos lados para confirmar su promesa de meñique.

- Prometido- Aseguró, juntando sus meñiques, tal pequeños de seis años. Christine sonrió, y entró al Gran Comedor, riendo mientras Remus respiraba profundamente y sacaba de su bolsillo una tableta de chocolate.

Al menos, Remus ya había llegado a la fiesta... Ahora tan sólo...

...

Al encontrarse en su plena soledad, Sirius caminó hasta las mesas del ponche, para coger una de las tantas bebidas boicoteadas de licor para beberlo al seco, con la ansiedad propia de verla llegar. Christine aún no aparecía y por más que él se asomara por encima de las cabezas, ella no se veía por ningún lado. Se impacientó aún más, por lo que volvió a tomar uno de los vasos de alcohol, esperando alguna señal de su castaña tentación. Dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se apresuró en caminar cercano de la salida del recinto, para ver de más de cerca su llegada.

Algunas chicas se acercaban a él, tratando de armar alguna conversación, y tal vez una excusa para salir a bailar, otras más osadas se le acercaban sin rodeos y le invitaban a salir, pero él se negaba con una galante sonrisa a flor de labios, excusándose que esperaba a alguien, que para él, era una persona muy especial.

- Sirius, baby, vamos... ¡Sólo será una canción!- Rogó una chica rubia de ojos verdes despampanantes, haciendo algo parecido a un puchero. Sirius sonrió seductoramente, pero negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo afligido, pues de verdad él veía que la tía estaba buenísima, y sobretodo, tenía un escote de lujo, en la cual su mirada se perdía totalmente.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, espero a alguien- Se excusó dificultosamente, tratando de desviar su mirada de sus senos, pero era algo casi irremediable. La chica se acercó un poco y recorrió sus manos por la túnica de el merodeador, tratando de seducirlo.

- OK, my love, creo que no puedo obligarte... See you!- Se despidió la chica, guiñándole un ojo para luego perderse entre la gente. Sirius botó una bocanada de aire tortuosamente, le había costado de sobremanera rechazarla. De verdad quería mucho a Christine como para haberse negado a tal escultura.

Cuando volvió a fijar su mirada a la entrada, notó que a un lado de ésta, estaba su castaña, quien parecía que recién había llegado, y se entretenía conversando con un par de miserables de Hufflpuff. ¿Es que acaso ella tenía el permiso para dirigirle la palabra a esos esperpentos? ¿Con qué moral les sonreía? Sirius tomó otra de las bebidas de alcohol y lo bebió en seco, justo antes que uno de ellos se le acercara más de la cuenta y le digiera algo al oído que por lo que supuso Sirius, era para invitarla a bailar. El merodeador sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo ardía de furia al ver la escenita, en donde Christine le tomaba la mano a aquel chico, lo llevaba a la pista y animadamente empezaba a bailar con descaro cerca de él, demasiado cerca, reconocía Sirius para su gusto. Y entre sonrisitas y miraditas bastante dudosas por su parte, Sirius cogió otra copa de bebida, pero del sólo resentimiento que le causaba ver a la parejita bailar, no sentía las agallas de llevarse el vaso a la boca y darle un sorbo al fuertísimo alcohol, ya que Sirius se sentía inmensamente perdido entre el desazón y el dolor que le causaba ver a su chica divirtiéndose con otro. Claramente, aquello no se debía más a los malditos celos que ya empezaban a serle más que comunes desde hacía tiempo con relación a ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el último compás del baile. Christine al ver a su merodeador, sonrió cruelmente, para luego despedirse -muy afectuosamente, pensaba Sirius- del que en ese entonces era su pareja de baile. Christine clavó su mirada en Sirius y caminó hacia él con un aire de altanería y una actitud bastante soberbia, que hasta ese entonces nunca había visto en ella. Christine lucía maravillosa y con un toque más rebelde de lo que podría imaginarse. Alardeaba un asombroso vestido violeta ceñido a su cuerpo, con retazos irregulares de telas vaporosas negras y violetas intercaladas por la falda que caían con gracia por sus piernas. Llevaba puestos unos zapatos de tacón y accesorios a juego. Su maquillaje era sublime, que hacía resaltar aún más aquella dorada mirada. Mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto, con un elegante tocado de colores afines por lo alto, en el cual bajaba su cabello libremente por su espalda y hombros en ligeras ondas castañas.

Se veía bellísima, y ella parecía saberlo, pues apenas divisó a su merodeador, avanzó hasta él con aire seguro y un poco peligroso, y le arrebató de las manos la copa de licor que tenía Sirius y lo bebió a secas, para luego dejar caer la copa de vidrio al suelo, causando que el sonido del cristal resquebrajarse se oyera ahogado por la música. La chica le sonrió con malicia y a la vez coqueta.

- Ups, lo siento...- Se disculpó ella con un gesto falsísimo de arrepentimiento. Sirius la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él celosamente.

- Linda, recuerda que sólo eres mía...- Christine frunció los labios un poco picada.

- No lo creo- Aseguró ella con voz cantarina- Esta noche quiero divertirme, y por lo visto tú no has desperdiciado el tiempo con la rubia hueca siliconada de Lindsay Norman...

- ¿Te refieres a la chica de las...?- Sirius hizo un gracioso ademán refiriéndose a los senos de la chica que hacia un rato lo había invitado a bailar. Christine asintió con la cabeza algo molesta.- Oh, vamos... Sólo estábamos hablando...

- Bonita forma de hablarle, Sirius... Perdido en su escote, mientras ella se veía a lo lejos que quería tirarse encima de ti...- Contestó desconfiada Christine, tratando de zafarse del abrazo del moreno, pero este le sujetó más para sí.

- Estás exagerando las cosas... Mira, la rechacé por que justamente te estaba esperando a ti- Justificó Sirius sonriéndole galánmente. La chica lo miró dudosa.- Venga, no he hecho nada malo... ¿O me dirás ahora que estás celosa?- Christine arrugó la nariz ofendida.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo no estoy...

- ¡Estás celosa!- Interrumpió el merodeador con un tono coqueto, que a la castaña no le hacía gracia.

- ¡Qué no lo estoy!- Chilló- Yo no podría estarlo, es como... Sirius, no... Ah... Merlín- El moreno inclinó su rostro para besarle el cuello para callarla de una vez. Sirius sabía que su cuello, era el punto débil y para descontrolarla, le besaba suavemente, rozando sus labios en su tersa piel, lo que enloquecía a la castaña y la dejaba sin habla.- Ya... Sirius, ah... Detente, lo reconozco, estaba celosa... Por favor...- El moreno se separó de su cuello luciendo una sonrisa triunfante. Christine lo miró completamente sonrojada, mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura, lo que era difícil.

- ¿Ves? Estás celosa...- Resumió él, juguetonamente- Me encanta que ruegues por piedad, linda, así me gusta- Reconoció con sorna. Chris sonrió divertida.

- Eso no se hace...- Lo regañó posando sus manos en el pecho del merodeador- Eso es prácticamente una tortura...- El merodeador le dio un suave beso en la frente y la estrechó en un acogedor abrazo.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Bailamos?- Murmuró él con un deje de aburrimiento.

- Mmm... ¿Porqué no salimos de aquí?- Pronunció ella, con un tono de voz bastante sensual, que hizo que a él se le pusieran los pelos en punta- Quizás sería bueno darte mi premio ¿No crees?- Sirius se separó de ella, viéndola con malicia y ella le devolvía la misma mirada. Quizás Christine ya le había perdonado todo. De seguro...

...

La música empezó a volverse un poco más suave, sinónimo de ver a parejitas acarameladas, abrazándose o besándose, bailando dulcemente al ritmo de alguna cursi canción. Las luces del Gran Comedor parecieron atenuarse, alardeando un poco más del suave brillo de las estrellas que parecían colgadas desde el cielo de la estancia. Era un ambiente de lo más romántico, propicio para brindar una pequeña ayuda a esas parejas que necesitaban del momento indicado para declararse. Pero precisamente, esa ayuda era de lo más incomoda a otras tantas personas que evitaban, en lo posible, referirse a su estado amoroso actual, que era el caso de Lily, quien estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Mientras James le abrazaba por la cintura, ella hundía su rostro en el pecho del moreno, para evitar verlo a los ojos y ser testigo del incómodo silencio que se produciría al ver a su alrededor a muchas de esas parejitas lapa que tanto abundaban en el baile.

Lily sabía que James aprovecharía cualquier excusa y haría lo que estuviese a su alcance con tal de besarla, lo cual Lily no estaba dispuesta a realizar, en absoluto.

- Creo que no hay necesidad de palabras para decirte lo que siento ¿Verdad, Lily?- Musitó James a su oído, haciendo que Lily se ruborizara de pies a cabeza. "Aquí vamos..." Pensó la pelirroja, armándose de valor para lo que continuara de un intento de declaración. Ella no quería que él le hablara de su relación, aún no estaba lista para escuchar un "nosotros" ni menos un "te quiero" por parte de él. James suspiró por lo bajo, ella le abrazó con fuerza.- La verdad es que no sé si tú sientes lo mismo por mí... Pero al menos yo tengo claro lo que siento por ti...- Continuó James con un tono tierno, que hizo que Lily se extrañara. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan en serio de algo, pero a la vez con tanto sentimiento. Tal vez, después de todo, el merodeador no la veía tan superficialmente como ella creía. A lo mejor, de verdad la quería.- Llevo tantos años Lily, queriendo que te fijes en mí y no sé si verdaderamente lo estoy logrando... Siempre has mi llamado la atención, empezando por lo guapa hasta esa inteligencia y ese carisma tan especial en ti, que hace que todo el mundo te quiera...- Suspiró y mantuvo un leve silencio- ¿Sabes algo? Solía molestarte porque me encantaba lo linda que te ponías enfadada...- Lily sonrió, pero no dijo nada. James la separó de sí, haciendo que Lily lo viera directamente a los ojos, levantando su mentón para que ella no desviara su mirada. Él quería saber qué era lo que ella pensaba, si tal vez era correspondido, si cabía alguna posibilidad de continuar con algo.- Lily, yo...- Lily sonrió tímidamente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo. Tal vez había hablado bastante.

- James, aún no es el momento...- Susurró la pelirroja fijando su mirada con la de James. Si tan sólo sus ojos le dieran una respuesta... Sólo ella podía parecer tan infinitamente serena, tranquila, como si todo estuviera bajo su control, y le fuera imposible sacar alguna respuesta. Lily volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del él, dándose cuenta de la realidad escondida detrás de sus palabras, James de verdad la quería, pero ella no estaba segura de si misma, de sus propios sentimientos.

Dejaron que el silencio disipara sus dudas, y se abrazaron tiernamente buscando sus respuestas, mientras que de fondo, una balada trazaba entre notas el comienzo de la historia de sus memorias.

_Look into my eyes - you will see (Mírame a los ojos- tú verás)  
What you mean to me (Lo que significas para mí)  
Search your heart - search your soul (Busca tu corazón- Busca tu alma)  
And when you find me there you'll search no more (Y cuando me encuentres allí, no buscarás más)  
_

- Te esperaré Lily, pero espero que sepas... Que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti...

...

Ambos salieron rodeando la zona del baile y salieron al vestíbulo, tomados de la mano. La puerta principal estaba abierta y optaron por salir a caminar por los caminos de piedra que rodeaban el castillo. Algunos de los arbustos estaban decorados con lucecillas blancas, que daba la impresión de ver a pequeñas luciérnagas escondidas entre las hojas. Mientras más caminaban, internándose a uno de los cuantos patios de Hogwarts, se escuchaba el suave rumor del agua, probablemente de una de las tantas fuentes que albergaban por ahí. Al final del camino, llegaron a una gran estatua que representaba a un reno del que salían los surtido­res de una alta fuente, y decidieron sentarse en la orilla de ésta para poder descansar un poco.

- ¿No crees que te dará algo de frío?- Preguntó Sirius jugando las manos de Christine. Ella sonrió.

- Para algo te tengo a ti ¿No?- Sirius la miró con picardía, por lo feo que daba entender la frase.- ¡Es para que me des calor humano! ¡Sirius, no seas mente de alcantarilla...!- Rió la castaña, mientras él la atraía hacia sí, abrazándola por la espalda.

- Bueno, también sirvo para calentarte... En el doble sentido, claro- Ella le golpeó suavemente una de las costillas. Sirius rió.

- Bien, debo suponer que creerás que estás del todo perdonado...- Abordó Christine colocándose seria, al ver que Sirius la veía con sorpresa.

- ¿Acaso no estoy eximido de toda culpa?- Preguntó un poco incómodo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No querido, aún no estás disculpado... Del todo- Prosiguió ella de la misma manera grave. Sirius la vio intrigado.- Quiero decir, tú sabes que aún estoy sentida de lo que dijiste, mejor dicho, gritaste hace tiempo...

- Pero tú no has dejado que te expliqué el por qué dije esas cosas...

- Precisamente- Atajó ella, suspirando- Es por eso que hoy, a pesar de que yo tenía la gana de reventarme en juerga, quise acabar con esto de una vez por todas y... Bueno, quería que me explicaras qué sucedió esa tarde que me dijiste todas esas cosas... Y es justamente esto, es tu premio... La oportunidad de que yo te perdone de una vez por todas- Sirius la miró de reojo incomodado. No sabía bien qué decir y por más de que él había insistido siempre en darle las verdaderas razones del porqué de sus actos, nunca había entendido cabalmente por qué lo había hecho realmente. Sirius resopló complicado.

- No es fácil contártelo desde el principio, pero lo resumiré lo bastante para que me entiendas...- Comenzó él, con un tono de voz más grave.- Verás, todo empezó porque tú le gustas a Peter...

- ¿A Peter? ¿Le gusto a Peter?- Repitió Christine sin poder lo que oía.- ¿Le gusto a ese mamarracho?

- Hey, no seas mala... Él te ama, por no decir que te idolatra- Christine abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida. - Él te adora... Y cómo estaba tan enamorado de ti, me pidió ayuda para acercarse a ti, porque él veía que cuando tú hablabas conmigo, que tú te sonrojabas...-Christine cerró los ojos avergonzada. ¿De verdad se notaba tanto que ella desde el principio le gustaba Sirius?- Fue cuando James y Remus también me pidieron que yo fuera el celestino de ambos e hiciera de un gancho entre tú y Peter, pero del tanto involucrarme contigo, me gustaste y terminamos besándonos la otra noche...-Prosiguió él clavando su vista en el pavimento, deslumbrando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquello. Christine también sonrió.- Yo no sabía en aquel momento que yo estaba enamorado de ti, pero si sabía que había traicionado a un gran amigo y me pesaba la culpa de todo aquello.- Dijo haciendo una pausa.- Yo no podía verle la cara a Peter, ni tampoco a James y Remus, por que me sentía el peor ser humano del mundo... Más sabiendo que entre amigos, no puedes dejar que una chica se entrometa, y todos confiaban en mí para que yo uniera a Peter contigo... Pero tú... Tú...- Sirius se quedó callado, dejando intrigada a Christine que seguía atenta la historia.

- ¿Qué pasaba conmigo Sirius?- La chica le levantó la cara suavemente, para que la viera. Él se quedó callado, observándola detenidamente, con una mirada casi evaluadora.

- Tú eras diferente a todas las otras chicas que he conocido... Tú... Eres distinta, completamente distinta a las chicas que hay aquí en Hogwarts...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque dices y haces lo qué quieres cuándo quieres y cómo quieres... Eres impulsiva, orgullosa con un carácter de los mil demonios, pero no eres artificial, eres tú- Contestó sin animar en lo más mínimo a la castaña, que se sentía un poco molesta por todos los defectos que el moreno le refregaba en la cara.

- Eso no ayuda ¿Sabes? Por lo general, cuando uno quiere ser perdonado, adula a la otra persona...- Opinó con sorna la castaña. Sirius sonrió galantemente.

- Pero es precisamente, por que me gusta cada humor, cada defecto, cada virtud tuyo... Porque tú haces que me sienta bien, porque cuando te miro, siento que me pasan muchas cosas...- Dijo como si hubiera guardado todo aquello por mucho tiempo- Y si quieres que te adule, es precisamente para lo que estoy hecho- Halagó el moreno haciendo una galante venia con su cabeza. Christine rió suavemente.- Y tal vez es por eso y mucho más del porqué estoy enamorado de ti, porque contigo logro una atracción que con nadie he logrado... Eres guapísima, inteligente, divertida, dulce, a veces tierna y otras tanta muy sensual y alocada...

- ¿Y entonces por qué gritaste todo aquello?

- Porque quería que James no se diera cuenta que de verdad me gustabas... Y él ya lo sospechaba, y tenía miedo de que pensara que yo era desleal, que no era digno de confianza... Y grité eso para que me dejara en paz... Quería no quererte, para dejar lo nuestro en un desliz y nada más, pero ya era tarde... Porque yo ya estaba enamorado...- Christine se enterneció, y no sabía si era culpa del alcohol por el cual estaba más sensible y más comprensible que hacia días, y de alguna manera lo entendió, a pesar de que su subconsciente decía que él era un verdadero bruto.

- ¿Y ya le dijiste a Peter lo de...?

- No, aún no... Nunca se da el momento- Confesó el merodeador de manera culpable.

- Ah... Entonces debo entender que hasta ahora, conmigo, has estado viviendo en pecado ¿No?- Dijo Christine graciosamente. Él rió.

- Claro, tú eres mi tentación Chris y debiera al infierno en este instante- Christine sonrió-... A pesar de todo, aún te mereces una gran disculpa, no quería hacerte daño- Dijo él un poco apenado.

- Bueno, al menos estás absuelto de todo cargo en tu contra- Aclaró ella sonriente, haciendo sonreír al igual a Sirius. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando el sonido del agua caer, tratando de tragar todo aquello, entre tantos malos entendidos y aclaraciones. Sirius levantó la mirada del pavimento y miró a Christine detenidamente, sin que ella lo notara por algunos segundos hasta que cayó en cuenta y lo vio directo a los ojos, produciéndose en ellos, esa misma sensación que hacia tiempo había estado extinta. Esa atracción química entre ambos, ese deseo de tocar los labios del otro.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza, buscando con su mirada los labios de Christine. Él rozó sus labios con los de ella, y luego lentamente, los besó casi imperceptiblemente. Chris no sintió más que un cosquilleo en su boca. Sintió como el calor de la respiración de él chocaba contra su piel, y le provocaba un hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sirius se demoraba en besarla. Sus movimientos eran lentos, crueles y sensuales. La castaña quería besarlo ya, pero Sirius tomaba su tiempo, haciéndola sufrir cada segundo de su tortura celestial. Él apoyó sus labios completamente en los de ella, Chris iba a abrir sus labios para profundizar el deseo del beso, cuando Sirius se separó de ella, dejándola con ganas de más.

- Bien, creo que será mejor volver a la fiesta ¿No crees?- Dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie, con una sonrisa coqueta plasmada en su rostro. Si la idea era dejar a su chica deseando más, lo había conseguido. Christine lo miró incrédula. ¿No esperaría que las cosas quedaran así?. Sirius empezó su marcha hacia el castillo, cuando sintió la mano de Christine apoyarse en su hombro.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que sería mejor terminar lo que empezaste- Sugirió la castaña girando a Sirius para quedar en frente a frente, con una mirada ufana - La fiesta puede esperar...- Sirius la tomó por la cintura, al momento en que Christine cruzaba sus brazos en el cuello de él, y así acoplarse en un beso más que necesario. Sus bocas danzaban a un ritmo imaginario, colmado de dulzura, placer, deseo, y pasión. Sus labios se detuvieron en busca de aire. Él la quedó mirando con una sonrisa, mientras las mejillas de ella se teñían de rosa, y sus labios iban adquiriendo un rojo más carmesí.

- Te eché de menos- Pronunció él con voz aterciopelada, al momento en que apoyaba su frente en la de ella. Christine sonrió.

- Yo igual. No sabes lo difícil que fue ignorarte todo este tiempo.- Reconoció la castaña, buscando con sus labios los de él. Se besaron nuevamente.

- No volvamos a pelear- Pidió Sirius, besando la mejilla de ella.

- Entonces, no vuelvas a hacer estupideces- Sugirió Chris de forma picada. Sirius le tomó su rostro con las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos dorados.

- No volverá a pasar, lo juro.- Terció él de manera solemne, besándole tiernamente la puntita de la nariz.

- ¿Y qué le dirás a Peter?- Preguntó Chris separándose un poco del pecho de Sirius para observar como la mirada de Sirius se ensombrecía un poco.

- Decirle la verdad, no tengo más opción...

...

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- Preguntó Mike Summers a una extenuada chica de cabellera rubia. Clare asintió débilmente.

- Tráeme algo con alcohol- Pidió la chica, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener esa sonrisa en su cara.- Con mucho alcohol, por favor.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el Slytherin un poco extrañado, haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros de manera burlesca.

- Estoy en mi mejor momento Mike, ya anda, busca algo, yo te espero- Apremió la rubia pinchándole con los dedos sus costillas. El chico se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse más del asunto, perdiéndose entre la gente en busca de un poco de licor. Clare se dejó caer en el primer asiento que encontró y hundió su cabeza en sus manos, angustiada.

No sabía bien qué era lo que le pasaba o más bien dicho, trataba de desconocer todo aquello. No había logrado divertirse ni un poco en toda la noche, y por más que Mike tratara de animarla, su moral estaba por los suelos. Se sentía vacía, tratando de divertirse inútilmente. Ella misma sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero trataba de ignorar sus sentimientos a como de lugar. Las penas y culpas le pesaban tanto en su interior, que de momento había sentido su propia vergüenza, y no dejaba tranquila su alma, evitando que se divirtiera aquella noche.

Clare alzó la vista, buscando con la mirada entre la gente en su alrededor, aquel rostro. _Ese_ rostro que la llenaba de amargura, pero a la vez, de la memoria de un sentimiento que por más que ella tratara de borrar no se iría. Si aquella noche hubiera asistido acompañada de _él_, quizás ella la estaría pasando estupendamente. Pero ya las cosas habían cambiado, y ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo con tal anormalidad. Aún así, el desazón de sus pensamientos la hacía ver como la cruel mujer culpable de que Remus no asistiera al baile y que se estuviese ahogando en una depresión enorme (Porque sí, ella lo sabía. Lo notó desde el primer día que volvió de la enfermería, y de la misma manera tenía claro que era culpa de ella que él se viera tan abatido). Le dolía ser la mala esa ocasión, cuando alguna vez, ella siempre quiso lo mejor para él.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin poder retenerla. La barrió al instante, esperando que nadie lo hubiese notado. Mike llegó hacia ella con dos copas de alcohol en cada mano, regalándole una sonrisa a su chica, que la hacía sentir peor.

- ¿Me extrañaste?- Preguntó él graciosamente, tendiéndole una copa, sentándose a su lado. Clare sonrió con cansancio y tomó la copa, para beber su contenido lentamente, queriendo quemar su garganta, con el ácido sabor del licor. Mike la miró despreocupado y luego desvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile. Clare sintió aquello como una puñalada. Mike siempre era muy agradable con ella, atento, caballero y del todo comprensivo con sus sentimientos y actitudes, pero había veces como ésta, en las que ella se sentía del todo vulnerable, cuando él parecía no darse por enterado. "Al menos Remus se habría dado cuenta qué estoy sintiendo" pensó con amargura, a la vez que se lograba convencer de la falta que le hacía el tierno merodeador a su lado.

Luego de unos minutos, una compañera de casa de Mike, se acercó a él y lo invitó a bailar muy amistosamente. Clare trató de ignorar los cuchicheos de la serpiente, pensando que Mike la rechazaría y se quedaría con ella para acompañarla, pero craso error. El chico ladeó su cabeza hacia su novia, pidiéndole permiso con la mejor de las caritas de niño bueno.

- ¿No te importaría, verdad?- Preguntó Mike Summers, levantándose del asiento, tomando de la mano de la Slytherin. Clare levantó las cejas disgustada.

- Oh, por supuesto que no... Diviértete- Dijo malhumorada la rubia, levantándose de su asiento, concediéndole a su novio una sonrisa autosuficiente. El chico se encogió de hombros y se giró para ir a la pista, dejando a una Clare peligrosamente cabreada.

"Estos estúpidos desatinos no los cometería Remus" insistió una voz en su cabeza. La rubia se dirigió hacia la entrada, tratando de ignorar todo esa batahola de incómodas cavilaciones, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de torpes lágrimas innecesarias que aparecían justo en el momento menos indicado. A su alrededor, todos parecían ser más que felices. Alguna que otra pareja abrazada, algunos liándose debajo de un muérdago, otros riendo, charlando, todos pasándola bien. ¿Y ella? Cayendo en cuenta que con Remus había cometido el peor error de su vida. ¡Perfecto regalo de navidad! ¿En qué momento pudo haber sido tan estúpida? Y ya en cosa de segundos entendió en parte lo que James hacia tiempo le había dicho: "En el amor, no importa si la otra persona está enferma o tiene un problema, el amor hace que luches a pesar de todo para que la otra persona salga adelante", pero no se refería con eso sólo a que Remus saldría adelante, se refería a que ambos lo harían. Si uno estaba bien, ambos lo estaban. Si uno estaba mal, lo estarían los dos y valdría la pena luchar para cambiar la situación. Remus necesitaba apoyo, y ella no había hecho un buen trabajo, sólo había logrado arruinarlo todo.

Atravesó la entrada con la vista clavada en sus pies, topándose con el hombro con una persona que entraba al Gran Comedor. Clare se giró para pedirle disculpas por el golpe, cuando el porte de la otra persona también se había girado, quedando los dos boquiabiertos, sorprendidos. Era Remus.

- Lo siento, no te vi- Se disculpó el merodeador con voz queda, volviéndose hacia el Salón. Clare se quedó paralizada, con el alma colgada de un hilo, con el dolor propio de volverlo a ver, pérdida en su imagen. Se sintió tan obvia, sin razón, qué estaba haciendo sola, porqué alguna vez dijo aquellas tonterías, no debió haber dicho eso, porqué sentía asco... Clare esperaba que se la tragara la tierra, se arrepentía de tantas cosas, más aún, se arrepentía de darse cuenta que le había hecho daño a la persona que quería, a Remus, y ya nada estaba a su alcance para resolver el problema. ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Porqué nunca se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido? ¡Ahora estaba todo perdido!

Reprimió un sollozo, y escapó del Gran Comedor corriendo, con los ojos lavados en lágrimas, sin poder ya retener el sonido de sus quejidos. Ya no importaba que la escucharan, quería correr, escapar, habían tantas cosas que eran tan evidentes, y que nunca se percató de la importancia, teniendo a Remus a su lado se sentía feliz, en cambio ahora, ya nada valía, su tasación era nula ¡Qué idiotez había hecho! ¡Qué barbaridad! No hay nada peor que darse cuenta que de un momento a otro, se cometieron una seguidilla de errores imborrables. ¿Quién estuvo con ella cuando se sintió confundida, insustancial, apenada, aterrada...? ¿Quién le brindó apoyo incondicional? ¿La única persona que la acompañó siempre? Correr, escapar, huir de los problemas, tan sólo eso hacia. No era lo suficientemente mujer como para enfrentar sus errores. Remus era su mayor error, su mejor y peor error.

Ya no veía, sólo veía difusamente siluetas de colores cercanas a ella, pasar fugazmente rodeándola, cada vez se hacía más oscuro y su mirada, agolpada de lágrimas hacia que no facilitara en nada su visión. No sabía siquiera en qué dirección corría, tan sólo lo hacía. Escapaba, huía... Ya nada tenía sentido, siquiera escuchaba la música.

Desaceleró un poco, y abrió sus ojos vidriados, estaba oscuro, tan sólo vio el reflejo de una pequeña motita, un centelleo verde, que aumentaba y aumentaba de resplandor, luego un holograma y finalmente...

...

Remus caminó sólo dos pasos, y quedó en suspenso. Sintió un sollozo a lo lejos, mas la música de la fiesta, no hacía más que inundar el ambiente, y dudar de sus propios sentidos. Giró sobre sí mismo, tan sólo quería ver si aún veía a Clare. No todo parecía bien. Si algo había aprendido era a no desconfiar de sus sentidos desarrollados de licántropo, un pequeño ruido, tan sólo un olor... El aire sólo entremezclaba todo, sólo distinguía lo elemental no más que licor... Seda... Sudor...

... Sangre...

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**¡¡Cha-cha-chaan!! (Nótese los efectos baratos de suspenso xD), wow, no lo niego me demoré mucho en dejar esta actualización, pero no nieguen que el resultado es bueno xD Si ya todas me reclamaban que el fic no tenía suspenso xDD ¿Querían suspenso? ¡Pues aquí se los dejo! xD jajá jajá!!**

**Bueno, bueno, como ya se me ha hecho recurrente, debo acudir a mis usuales disculpas... Sé que debí haber actualizado antes, más aún teniendo el 98 por ciento del capítulo ya listo en febrero y que tan sólo me faltaba ponerles unos cuantos adornitos por aquí y por allá para actualizarlo xDD pero bueno, quise ya subir el capi ahora, al darme cuenta que temía por mi integridad física xD Si tan sólo estuvieran en mi pellejo un rato, se darían cuenta a lo que me refiero xD Pero escribiendo en serio, la verdad es que estoy algo colapsada últimamente, y no tengo tiempo para nada u.ú entre estar en talleres musicales, el preuniversitario, el estudio, la familia, y mi vida en general, tan sólo dispongo de un tarde a la semana para avanzar en algo, pero estoy tan desquiciadamente cansada que me duermo incluso antes de lo que corresponde (Seee, Pueden sentir pena por mi xD), así que en la pobre vida de Biankita Black, agreguen en la lista "No poder terminar de escribir capítulos del fic", entre las penas que la acongojan xD **

**Hablando del capí, qué más puedo decir? Me quedó algo freak ¬¬ jajaja!! xD nooo, en serio, me entretuve tanto escribiéndolo que espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado ˆ ˆ **

**Ojalá sigan poniendo sus Reviews, que son hiper-mega-ultra importantes para mí, sobretodo que merezco premio por quedarme desvelada hasta finalizarlo por completo xD Y no es mentira! ¬¬ ¡Mis ojeras lo comprueban! XD**

**Lo siento, a estas horas, divago xD Un besote grande a todas las que siguen escribiendo Reviews y me agregan a sus favoritos!!... ˆ ˆ y en especial a las chicas que me sicopatean vía MSN xD Son un amor, a pesar de que no me siento para naaada presionada en subir los capítulos xDD (¿Sonó irónico? XD) **

**Me despido! Espero que se encuentren súper y no se olviden de la magia de los merodeadores... Que a pesar de que la historia real haya terminado, estamos aquí las autoras de fics para darle un mejor final a quienes ocupan un lugar importante en nuestro corazón!! ˆoˆ **

**POR SIEMPRE VIVIRAN MERODEADORES (Sobretodo Sirius xD)...**

**Se les quiere!! ˆ ˆ**

**Con mucho cariño;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

**PD: Se me olvidaba algo xD La canción del baile Lily & James era Everything I Do (Do It For You) de Bryan Adams (Una de mis canciones favoritas :D)… Eso xD**

**ˆoˆ Vayan a Go!! ˆoˆ**

**R E V I E W S **


End file.
